La magia de una buena acción
by SynHysterium
Summary: El mundo es un lugar oscuro y gris, pero hasta en los actos más desinteresados podemos encontrar magia. Las mane Six están dispersas por el mundo después de que ocurriese una gran crisis en Equestria, algunos humanos las ayudaran a regresar a casa y posiblemente harán muchas cosas más en pos de la justicia.
1. El viejo mundo

Muchas veces yo como ser humano me hice la pregunta ¿Realmente nuestro propósito se encuentra en las esperanzas de un futuro? no lo sé y lo sigo ignorando.

Normalmente los días en este planeta rodeado de millones de personas suelen ser grises, insípidos y llenos de esa descolorida rutina que no le trae augurios prometedores a mi vida. Despertar, asearse, marcharse a la universidad, regresar y no hacer nada el resto del día...

La rutina de alguien que aún no decide cual es el rumbo de su destino. Nunca me ha molestado eso, apenas tengo 21, y soy un tipo relativamente contento en este mundo de acuarelas grises, mis razones para seguir adelante no son bastante razonables, pues guiado por la falsa promesa de un futuro basado en lo que la gente considera "éxito" no encuentro realmente una motivación, eso fue hasta que comencé a explorar una faceta de mi que no había revisado hasta llegado el momento, mi niñez, así que comencé a ver series en la televisión.

Siempre fui escéptico sobre esa serie, My Little Pony: FIM, realmente pensaba que sería intrascendental en mi vida, pero ahora es un pilar importante en ella, no sé si sea imperdonable el hecho de que un joven maduro recién llegado a la adultez siga viendo tal cosa, o si lo sea que la gente no vea dicha serie, te cambia por completo verla e impregnarse de aquella magia que al mundo le hace tanta falta, la magia de los buenos sentimientos, aquello que nos hace humanos en cierto modo.

Puede que si yo pudiera escribir estas palabras y alguien más las leyera la gente pensaría que estoy loco, o que mi vida es muy miserable, pero hay pequeñas rebanadas de vida que puedes degustar si buscas con cuidado.

Siempre que desayuno prendo la televisión y busco en los canales de niños matutinos si dan la serie, afortunadamente siempre hay repeticiones matutinas en Discovery Kids, aquel bocado que antes me sabía a hollín y desazón pasa a ser confortante y lleno de vida, el impacto sustancial de esta serie me ha cambiado, siguiendo los mismos pasos de la brillante Twilight Sparkle, muchas lecciones que nunca viví de niño las aprendí con ella.

Hoy tenía la pinta de ser un día diferente, estaba tan denso y nublado el día que mi respiración empañaba el cristal de mis anteojos no me importó demasiado y seguía caminando por las aceras de esta fría ciudad, esta vez me vería con un cliente para reparar su equipo de cómputo, un universitario que vive solo también necesita comer.

Caminar por la calle ya no es lo mismo que hace algunos años, la delincuencia ha proliferado, la contaminación apenas deja divisar el sol matutino cuando este asomaba a raras veces durante el día, he empezado a notar algo extraño en algunos anuncios y flyers que se encontraban en la calle, estos eran un fondo color naranja y tenían 3 manzanas apiladas en forma de un triangulo, las manzanas tenían pequeñas inclinaciones, que dejaban ver que algún fan había perdido la cabeza o simplemente quería divertirse un rato, colocando flyers de la cutiemark de Applejack en la calle, el fandom brony ha crecido desde que empezó hace un par de años, así que era lo más probable.

Realmente no comprendo la profundidad del mensaje en esto, así que solo opté por ignorarlo de la mejor manera posible.

Seguí caminando inmerso en la música de mi reproductor, debe ser algo inconsistente que después de una canción de Alice in Chains empiece un remix de The Living Tombstone, es una fortuna que no tenga suficientes amigos que pidan mi música prestada, sería una anécdota digna de contar.

Seguí mirando las calles y callejones del barrio esperando alguna distracción que me condujera a una aventura, pero por un momento eso era solo una fantasía lejana.

Todo iba tan bien hasta el momento en el que pensé que había visto lo impensable, un yunque que caía directamente en mi cabeza, inusual, imposible... Realmente pensé a mis adentros que tenía que estar alucinando, o simplemente la depresión de mi fúnebre existencia realmente me hacía ver cosas que jamás pensaría. Estaba ahí, atónito, viendo algo que quizá solo era reflejo de mi escasa salud mental... vi a fluttershy.

Fluttershy estaba siendo llevada en una jaula pequeña, similar a la que usan para transportar perros medianos pero totalmente expuesta, sinceramente no terminaba de creer que lo que transportaban era realmente ella cuando escuché unas risas socarronas detrás de mi, tomándome por sorpresa, a lo que llevo a que me sujetaran de manos y cuerpo, luchando por zafarme un tipo con la cabeza rapada y cara de pocos amigos se paró frente a mí.

-Vaya vaya vaya... que tenemos aquí, supongo que alguien se salió de sus asuntos y vio algo que no debía...-

Acto siguiente sentí un fuerte dolor de impacto en mi estómago, creo que me acomodó un rodillazo, sentí como caía al suelo por el impacto del dolor y me arrodillé sin oponer resistencia.

-Escucha hijo no lo tomes personal, pero tú no has visto nada, te daré un pro-tip, mejor saca tu cartera y visítanos en la subasta, te advierto que no será barata, así que busca donde puedas Jajajaja... cielos, si que te tomamos por sorpresa.-

El tipo terminó de burlarse de mí para después sacarme del callejón hacia la calle con un golpe que de no ser por mi aguante, me hubiera tirado los dientes.

-Ouch, eso dolió- dije a mis adentros.

Ignoré el hecho de que me habían dado una paliza para reaccionar rápido, incorporarme y analizar lo que pasó en menos de 3 segundos, primero... Fluttershy dio a parar a este mundo, segundo, fue capturada y será vendida a quien sabe qué clase de depravado y tercero, al ser yo quien lo sabe no me queda de otra más que ponerla a salvo, pero necesito repasar con la cabeza fría lo que haré o de lo contrario esos tipos terminarán matándome.

Inmediatamente me colé por el siguiente callejón manteniendo un perfil bajo, ahí esperaban dos tipos fornidos, seguro pertenecen a la misma pandilla que me golpeó pero decidí hablar de buenas a primeras para evitarme mas golpes.

-Ejem, disculpen, quisiera comprar algo y me dijeron que este era el sitio- Siento que la he cagado en 10 formas distintas.

-Bien hijo, este no es lugar para ti pero si te interesa es a las 8 PM, habrá variedad- dijo el tipo a mi izquierda.

A paso rápido decidí retirarme, no puedo creer que haya salido bien, necesito pensar bien que haré, apenas son las 2 de la tarde, tengo que alistarme si quiero salvarla, o al menos morir en el intento, a pasos agigantados me dirigí a casa de nuevo, mientras camino muchos pensamientos tomaron mi mente, ¿Qué podría estar haciendo fluttershy en mi planeta? ¿Cómo pasó?

Realmente exploré minuciosamente las preguntas en mi mente al compás de mis pasos, quizá Twilight hizo un hechizo que salió mal, a pesar de ser la princesa de la magia puede cometer errores, quizá Celestia las mandó aquí para una misión con los elementos de la armonía, es poco probable, la soberana no tomaría tal riesgo y menos mandar a Fluttershy como espía, tal vez las otras portadoras de la armonía están en peligro en este mundo, o en otros mundos, no lo sé.

Las ideas se acortaban conforme daba un paso hasta que por fin llegué al edificio de apartamentos donde vivo, entré, tomé una maleta que fácilmente puede cargar cosas pesadas y cómoda para viajar, esto me ayudaría a esconderla de lograr mi plan, me cambié de ropa a algo apropiado para correr, necesitaré correr mucho y un pequeño bate de baseball, precisamente los que usan los infantes para jugar, este era de madera maciza y me serviría en caso de que la fiesta se pusiera medieval, acto seguido puse el bate en la mochila.

Comí un pedazo de pizza que estaba en el refrigerador, que irónico que sea mi última cena. Esperé un poco más para planearlo todo y emprendí la salida a las 5 de la tarde, me despedí de casa, realmente no quería pensar que sería la última vez que pisaría este suelo pero me hice a la idea con tal de hacer una buena acción, cerré la puerta con llave y bajé las escaleras.

Su rostro... pienso en lo que vi en aquel callejón, era ella sin dudas, pero su mirada no era habitual, no era la tímida fluttershy, no estaba asustada porque unos sujetos la tuvieran en una jaula... era el rostro de la resignación, no era normal en ella, siempre estaba esperanzada en que sus amigas la encontrarían y salvarían el día como siempre.

Pero esta vez no, su rostro dejaba ver las llagas de un mundo tan crudo como el nuestro, si no hago algo pronto la perderé para siempre...


	2. No pudo salvarse a si mismo

Voy caminando por la calle con mi esperanza y quizá la de Equestria en mi mochila, en este mundo la ley del más fuerte es más tangible y dolorosa de aprender que la de la gravedad, un simple Bate de madera que guardaba para ahuyentar ladrones ahora me estaba dando la única oportunidad de redimir los actos de mi sociedad.

Mis manos me tiemblan, mi garganta se seca y mis nueces suben de mi entrepierna a la garganta, que gracioso.

Son las 6:30 de la tarde, la subasta es en hora y media, no sé qué hacer y un simple sonido en medio del silencio incomodo podría hacerme mojar los pantalones, vaya salvador resulté ser.

Regresé a aquel callejón, los tipos se fueron y al parecer no hay vigilancia por lo que decidí explorar un poco lo cual me ayudó bastante ya que descubrí que la puerta era la salida de emergencia de una taberna de mala muerte que frecuenta la peor escoria del barrio, vi un desastre, varias plumas y un poco de cabello rosa color pastel estaban junto a la basura del suelo…

Mis ganas de llorar eran grandes pero no tantas como las de alejarla lo más pronto posible de este asqueroso y podrido mundo real, así que me tragué el miedo latente dentro de mi cabeza y recogí las plumas y el mechón de pelo… suena a un fetiche enfermizo pero quería inspeccionar bien si ella no había resultado herida al perder parte de su plumaje y cabello.

Vi más a fondo, busqué en botes de basura y demás porquería tirada en ese callejón, al parecer creo que solo perdió ese cabello y plumas al forcejear, no hay rastro de sangre, o de mutilación, me alivia pero a la vez me da la impresión de que pronto le harían cosas peores, inhumanas y que quizá nunca un pony haya experimentado.

Al parecer apenas darán las 7:00, así que me tomo mi tiempo y me dirijo a la entrada del bar. Mi sorpresa no es entrar al bar más asqueroso y mal cuidado que haya visto, si no lo que le continúa…  
Había bastante gente, no un conglomerado enorme pero lo suficiente para saber que el dueño del antro tendría una buena ganancia esta noche, muchos de ellos tenían el típico aspecto de tipo duro de tiempos actuales, rapados, con tatuajes, algunos con cortes típicos de un reggaetonero puertoriqueño, qué más da, yo no discrimino pero tener una melena un poco despeinada cubierta con el gorro de mi chamarra no era precisamente lo que me haría pasar desapercibido en ese lugar.

Me siento en una mesa que dejaron sola casi al rincón más cercano del baño, la salida de emergencia y una tarima, donde me imagino que llevarán a cabo esa dichosa subasta, pensaba en como proceder ante un caso desafortunado cuando sentí que una voz me interrumpía.

-Disculpe caballero, ¿tiene identificación?- Se acercó el mesero dejándome una carta con las bebidas, de las cuales solo destacaba la cerveza y el vodka preparado.

-Ah si, tome. –Le mostré mi credencial de elector después de sacarla de mi bolsillo.

-Bien, ¿qué va a ordenar muchacho?, recuerde que la mesa la reservamos para los clientes…

-Ah, quiero una bola, cerveza obscura por favor.

Se retiró con la carta para dejar paso a mi pensamiento, falta una hora para verificar que mis temores son realmente ciertos, el mesero como de rayo trajo mi cerveza y trajo consigo las típicas botanas que suelen ofrecer los bares, eran unos simples totopos con salsa, bebí un poco para calmar mis ansias y los totopos no estaban tan mal, la música de ambiente era realmente pésima, entre canciones de Lavoe y Bon Jovi, es decir quién combina a esos dos.

La hora se pasó volando, no daba crédito quizá por haber ingerido alcohol o porque mi estúpida cabeza seguía atormentándome con la idea de fracasar el día de hoy, los mismos tipos que me golpearon hace un rato entraron por la salida de emergencia y se subieron a la tarima, pero otra persona de traje y con una cara arrugada e imposible de ver por más de 20 segundos venía con ellos, ese sujeto me recordó al infame Sollozzo de la película de "El Padrino".

El hombre de traje toma el micrófono puesto en medio del stand y comienza a hablar…

-Buenas, caballeros, me honra tenerlos hoy esta noche para una subasta inusual, como ninguna otra, como se sabe nosotros somos tachados de ser la peor escoria de una ciudad como lo es esta, pero no lo somos, nos ganamos la vida y bueno, hoy vengo a ganarme la vida y de paso resolverles la suya con los artículos que les vengo ofreciendo señores…-

Los gorilas que me dijeron de la subasta entraron por la salida de emergencia cargando varias cajas, pero en ninguna estaba fluttershy, al menos eso me deja pensar la vista.

-Hoy les traigo una oferta de lo que acostumbramos rematar cada semana en el mesón del torero, les traigo una fina colección de armas y mierda cortesía de la casa del perro grande.-

La gente comenzó a abrir sus ojos como platos cuando los hombres en la tarima comenzaron a abrir las cajas, había pistolas, escopetas antidisturbios, rifles de asalto de manufactura nacional, subfusiles de fuego rápido y granadas de diferentes tipos y formas.

Mi rostro no daba crédito, si llego a estropear esto terminaré como coladera, así que esperaré a que las cosas lleguen al punto adecuado…

Fue una terrible hora la que pasó hasta que ofertaron un lanzacohetes de mano, presuntamente de uso exclusivo del ejército y con eso aquel sujeto terminaba "su subasta", la gente se retiró, no todos pero una gran mayoría, los meseros comenzaron a salir del lugar, incluso los bartenders…

Algo me huele mal…

Notas del autor:  
Lamento no haber hecho este capitulo tan largo, fue un error de continuidad pero lo compenso en el capitulo 3, aun me falta bastante mejorar mi técnica y narrativa, asi que parte de lo que debio haber entrado aquí está en el capitulo 3.


	3. Dios salve al Rey

Capítulo 3: Dios salve al rey.

Me quiero morir, solo unos cuantos sujetos nos hemos quedado en el bar, esos tipos tienen armas y los meseros como trabajadores nos han abandonado dentro de esta pocilga, tengo tantos nudos en la garganta que me parece que no podré hablar nunca.

Trato de calmarme terminándome la cerveza, la bebo pero algo en mi garganta impide terminarme el último sorbo, inmediatamente bajo mi copa ese hombre de traje empezó a hablar pero sin usar el micrófono.

-Felicidades caballeros, ustedes son los ganadores en la subasta de hoy, las porquerías que dimos esta noche no son comparadas, con el oro y el sabor de las mieles que están a punto de saborear, claro a menos de que puedan pagar lo suficiente.- Dijo mientras una macabra sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

Comienzo a aliviarme un poco y a la vez no quiero ir con ellos, son peligrosos y en tratos de la mafia o lo que ellos sean tienes que jugarte la vida, no puedo ni moverme pero intento hacerlo porque los sujetos se empiezan a retirar por la salida de emergencia como lo hicieron los meseros hace unos momentos.

-Por aquí caballeros.- Dijo mientras salía del lugar y varias personas presentes incluyéndome empezamos a seguirlo.

Estando afuera lo único que había eran 2 autos y una camioneta, nos indicaron que subiéramos a los autos, el resto de los sujetos abordó la camioneta y empezamos a rodar para salir del lugar, de entre las sombras pude ver que los meseros regresaban al bar por aquella salida, así que mi primera impresión fue que estos tipos eran dueños del local.

Dimos varias vueltas por avenidas grandes de la ciudad, llegando hasta un motel de mala muerte ubicado en una zona concurrida por lo que deduje que aquí deberían estar operando desde la seguridad de su propiedad, nos bajaron de los vehículos sin usar violencia y amenazas, creo que nos consideran compradores serios, entonces entramos al motel, al recibir el aire asqueroso de ese lugar una mezcla nauseabunda a prostitución y marihuana tenía demasiadas ganas de vomitar, comienzo a creer que yo mismo me he hundido en el fondo del abismo.

El hombre elegante se detuvo en el vestíbulo, habló con el empleado de la recepción y se dirigió a nosotros.

-Muy bien, ya que estamos aquí puedo presentarme, mi nombre es Raymundo, pero todos me conocen como Rey de Picas, y como se habrán dado cuenta soy un hombre de negocios, incomprendido por la ley, lo mío es el mercado negro pero no soy mala persona, todos tenemos que meter las manos en la mierda para poder vivir decentemente.-

Rey de picas comenzó a subir las escaleras y nosotros lo seguimos, no caminamos mucho, apenas llegando al primer piso de su motel nos encontramos con una habitación, entramos y era una especie de sala grande y cabíamos perfectamente, solo 6 personas me acompañaban además de los 5 sujetos que acompañaban a Rey de Picas.

Lo que vi no tenía nombre, jamás pensé que una meta tan inocente como salvar a Fluttershy me llevaría dentro del más obscuro abismo de podredumbre que mi mundo podía ofrecer, cuando entramos pude ver 8 niñas de 12 a 17 años, estaban en ropa interior, lencería para ser especifico, la famosa subasta con variedad de Rey de Picas en realidad se trataba de una compra de blancas, y lo que seguía a continuación era mucho peor, estaba fluttershy en la jaula en la que la vi esta mañana, junto a ella se encontraban otras jaulas con animales sumamente extraños de encontrar en el país, incluso había un panda bebé…

Mi estómago trataba de ser firme mientras mi coraje me dictaba que tenía que vengar los males de este mundo matando a ese infeliz, pero no iba a poder mientras estos tipos estuvieran protegiendo a esa escoria, de repente sentí una mano en mi hombro y para mi sorpresa era Rey de picas, que estaba diciéndome:

-Tranquilo, hay variedad y aunque no tengas dinero para una de las chiquillas puedes pagar un animal de los que están ahí, son baratos o si buscas otra cosa, también aquí tenemos la mejor mierda traída desde Europa para ti, anímate a comprar.-

Rey de picas me soltó del hombro para sentarse en un sofá, cuando lo hizo 2 de las pequeñas se acercaron a él y empezaron a masajear con sus pequeñas manos su espalda, mientras le quitaban el saco y le desataban la corbata.

Yo me acerqué a donde estaban los animales, entre cada paso que daba la pony amarilla empezaba a sollozar.

-Oye, Rey, ¿Cuánto por la mula?

Rey de Picas volteo a verme, sonriendo con serenidad dijo: 

-Dame 5000 y es tuya, después de todo no soy zoólogo para investigarla, solo quiero pasta para mantener el negocio.

Tomé la jaula donde estaba ella y me dirigí a la puerta por donde accedí, Rey de picas se levantó, giré la cabeza y me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Hey muchacho, el pago se realiza aquí- Asentí con la cabeza mientras de mi mochila hacía ademanes buscando, pero ya tenía en la mano lo que necesitaba.

-Más te vale que no sea un truco, de lo contrario te cortaré los huevos y los pondré en formol. –

Se acercó más y sin que se diera cuenta con ambas manos sujetando el bate le di el mejor golpe que pude, casi puedo jurar que troné su quijada, reaccioné lo más pronto que pude dejando la mochila y tomando la jaula con ambas manos, con lo cual dispuse mi huida corriendo como un maldito demonio.

De repente escuché los disparos de bala, acribillaron la puerta tras de mi mientras hechos la furia salían los colaboradores de ese desagradable sujeto, lo que hice fue bajar las escaleras lo más rápido que pude solo para que el recepcionista me recibiera con pistola en mano, haciendo gala de mi estupidez corrí hacia el arrojando la jaula la cual lo sacó de balance, la tomé rápidamente.

-¡Perdóname Fluttershy, tenía que hacerlo!

Salí corriendo fuera del hotel antes de que me llenaran de plomo.

Fluttershy seguía sollozando mientras yo en un arrebato paré al primer taxi que vi, era tarde así que lo encontré libre, subí como rayo.

-¡Rápido, sáqueme de aquí, prometo darle buen dinero si evita que nos maten los tipos de allá!-

El pobre taxista que había cambiado de color hizo un derrape hacia atrás y salió disparado en sentido contrario de la calle, dio vuelta hacia la derecha e izquierda en varias ocasiones perdiendo a esos tipos que iban corriendo, pensé que no se iban a detener, después de todo le debo 5 grandes a un asqueroso miembro del mercado negro.

-Cuando me baje de este taxi le dejaré 1000 pesos y quiero que salga hecho un carajo fuera de la ciudad y regrese mañana, me dolería saber que por mi culpa le pase algo a usted.- 

El taxista mudo de la impresión asintió, miré hacia atrás para mirar si aún nos estaban siguiendo, en efecto, una camioneta negra nos seguía el paso implacablemente mientras sacaban las manos del auto con pistolas en mano, el tiempo pasó tan lento en un segundo que pude ver todos los detalles, estas pistolas tenían silenciador, eran 4 manos fuera de la camioneta.

-¡Más rápido!-

Grité desesperado mientras el taxista maniobraba para tomar carrera en una avenida, íbamos casi a 180 cuando varias radiopatrullas empezaron a seguirnos y a la camioneta negra, las radiopatrullas no hicieron un llamado de advertencia, inmediatamente dispararon hacia la camioneta negra sacándola de balance y disminuyendo su velocidad.

-¡Más deprisa, las radiopatrullas están frenando, gira y toma el sentido contrario en Fray Servando!-

Apelando a mis instrucciones se metió en la avenida en sentido contrario y frenó justo en una estación del metro, dejé un billete en la parte trasera del asiento y me largué de ahí con la jaula. 

Seguí corriendo hasta llegar a una unidad residencial, estaba muy lejos de casa y no podía arriesgarme a quedarme en un hotel o ir en metro, podían encontrarme. Caminé hasta toparme con un callejón en donde se encuentran los contenedores de basura, estaba obscuro pero no parecía estar sucio, y para mejorar la situación comenzó a llover.

La lluvia comenzó a bañar mi cabello, ya era muy tarde, el dinero estaba a unos 200 pesos de agotarse en mi cartera y tenía a una pegaso de otra dimensión en una jaula, llorando.

Me senté en el rincón del callejón, al lado de un contenedor de basura, que podía cubrirme de la vista, me quité mi chamarra y tomé valor para hablar con aquella pony amarilla.

-Fluttershy, sé que no he dado la primer impresión y que a simple vista soy otro de los seres que te secuestraron, pero no es así, te vi en esa jaula y dispuse de todo lo que tenía a la mano para ponerte segura, pero en lugar de eso nos pusimos en riesgo a ambos, lamento que las cosas pasaran así, voy a sacarte de esa jaula, para taparte con mi abrigo, está lloviendo y eso es malo para ti, por favor… solo no huyas…- 

Empecé a llorar, no podía evitarlo, un ser de otra dimensión, no cualquier ser, un ser muy susceptible y sensible estaba junto a mí, en un callejón obscuro y maloliente, entre la basura y la fría llovizna de madrugada, me doy asco por mi naturaleza humana.

-E…Está bien, solo no llores.-

Su respuesta me dejó asombrado, jamás pensé que me pudiera entender o hablar, es más, jamás pensé que confiaría en mi tan deprisa dadas las circunstancias, rápidamente la saqué de la jaula, esta pony no era más grande que un perro mediano, y su pelaje a pesar de estar sucio y maltratado, se veía fuera de este mundo.

La tapé con mi chamarra, metí sus cascos entre las mangas y se introdujo perfectamente en el.

-Duerme un poco, mañana tenemos que buscar la forma de ponerte a salvo.-

Con esas palabras tuvo suficiente para caer ante el sopor, el abrigo le daba suficiente calor y la cubría de la lluvia, mi cuerpo mojado le daba un lugar perfecto para dormir, lloré en silencio un poco más hasta quedar completamente dormido, a pesar de dormir en un basurero en medio de la noche, logré mi objetivo, ella está a salvo.


	4. Suerte

Capítulo 4: Suerte

-Mamá… realmente no quería hacerlo

-Estoy muy decepcionada de ti ¿Cómo pudiste intentar atacar a una de tus compañeras con un punzón para uñas?

-Ella me insultó- Estoy… ¿sollozando?

-Tienes que aprender a lidiar con lo que sientes, heriste la mano de uno de tus compañeros de clase

-Él no tenía porque meterse… se buscó lo que le hice

Mamá estaba ahí frente a mí, con esa mirada penetrante de disgusto, abofeteándome por lo que había dicho.

-Ma…

-Tu compañero lo hizo porque era lo correcto, defendió al débil y detuvo la tontería que estabas a punto de hacer, no lo hizo porque tenía porque meterse, era necesario.

-Yo no quería lastimarlo a él.

-Quiero que te quede algo claro, nunca abuses del poder que tengas sobre otros, siempre úsalo para cuidar del débil y el desafortunado, el valor de la vida es algo que aún no comprendes, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que afrontar un problema en el que tengas que jugártela por una vida que tú consideras valiosa.

-Si mamá, perdóname…

-Estas castigado… ahora quita tus cuadernos de la mesa, vamos a comer.

-¿Llegará papá hoy?

-No lo sé hijo…

Mamá se había desvanecido… siento que me estoy asfixiando, mi cuerpo pesa y trato de patalear más y más… no veo nada… solo luz.

-Haz lo correcto… Iván, mi pequeño hijo…

Los primeros rayos del sol pasaban por mis ojos entreabiertos, supuse que estaba amaneciendo, revisé mi celular y oh vaya, se averió, dormir bajo la lluvia toda la noche lo dejó inservible así que no podía pedir ayuda, al parecer Fluttershy sigue dormida, creo que es la única que pudo dormir bien la noche anterior. 

La despierto tocándola un poco del lomo y al parecer da resultado, jamás pensé que a pesar de tener un aspecto tan deplorable se viera tan adorable con el cabello enredado y bostezando para recibir un nuevo día.

-Buenos días…

El silencio se apoderó de mí un par de minutos, mientras ella me miraba de forma hueca y cansada, esperando una respuesta a todo lo que había pasado ayer. 

-Aun no puedo creer que hayas logrado entenderme cuando hablé ayer… no sé qué decirte.

-¿Entenderte?- preguntó la pequeña pegaso rascándose la cabeza con su casco 

-Er… sí, bueno no es normal que un pony de color te hable.

-Eh… está bien.- Se quedó callada un momento, mirando hacia calle.

-Aunque no tengo mucho que decir, eres el primero de tu manada de monstruos salvajes que entiende lo que digo.- Afirmó Fluttershy.

-¿El primero?- Pregunté algo confundido.

-Sí, no comprendía nada del lenguaje de los que me encerraron, ni de otros en particular.

-Es raro ser el único que te entiende.- le contesté mirándola de forma incrédula.

-Ya puedes irte… las otras no vendrán.

-Una persona me enseñó que no puedo dejar a su suerte a los desvalidos y particularmente no quiero dejarte a ti.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de lo que me hicieron?! Nisiquiera me conoces- Empezó a chillar de forma desesperada.

-Te explicaré eso cuando te cure los golpes.

La tomé entre mi brazo y al parecer no hubo problemas con que yo la cargara, se veía que llevaba un perro en el abrigo, así podría llegar más fácil a casa.

Saliendo del callejón en donde pasé la noche miré hacia la calle, aún no había actividad, ni autos ni gente pasando, quizá es muy temprano por lo que decidí caminar hasta llegar a una estación de metro cercana, por donde había llegado.

Seguí caminando hasta que vi la estación de metro, pero oh sorpresa, un policía me detuvo a punto de pasar mi tarjeta por el lector.

-No puede acceder con perros muchacho.- Dijo el uniformado.

-Por favor necesito llevarla a casa, está enferma.- Le dije de forma sobreactuada, necesitaba hacerlo parecer creíble.

-Las reglas son las reglas, pero no hará daño si te dejo pasar solo esta vez, procura tenerla bajo control.- Dijo el policía tratando de ver al "perro" que llevaba en mi brazo.

Pasé mi tarjeta por el lector y me fui rápidamente hacia los andenes, el transcurso fue muy corto, al parecer no me había alejado tanto de mi habitual camino a casa, solo tenía que recorrer unas cuantas estaciones y cambiar de línea.

La hora pico matutina iba a ser un problema pero al parecer había poca gente en el vagón, mejor para mí.

Durante el trayecto noté que mi olor no era el mejor, estaba sudado, empapado y dormí en la basura… así que pude notar un par de miradas clavadas en mi persona, hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.

-¿Te gusta venir a apestar al metro, imbécil?

Un zoquete que tenía un aspecto joven comenzó a molestarme del otro lado del vagón, así que opté por ignorarlo.

-¿Acaso pedirás limosna, perdedor?-

Seguía callado, por momentos acariciaba el lomo de Fluttershy por encima de mi abrigo para distraerme hasta que noté que comenzó a acercarse hasta estar en una posición en la cual invadía mi espacio personal.

-No me ignores pedazo de mierda, te estoy…

No pudo terminar su insulto, no me pude contener así que solté un cabezazo certero, haciéndolo sangrar por la nariz de inmediato.

-Mi perro tiene fiebre y se perdió ¿si no te importa dejarías de hacer ruido?

La gente empezó a rodear con disgusto al chico, sujetándolo en señal para que lo moliera a golpes, la naturaleza agresiva de los demás llamaba a las personas para cerrar la boca de un impertinente.

-Suéltenlo… ustedes son más, ya no quiero más problemas, solo quiero irme a casa.

El metro por fin había llegado a una de las estaciones terminales, la cual daba transbordo a otra línea, necesitaba llegar a una estación de dicho tramo para poder llegar a casa.

Transbordé y esta línea era un poco más concurrida, llegué a la estación siguiente después de una estación y salí del metro.

Estoy por llegar a casa, solo me queda tomar un autobús así que dispongo a esperarlo, llega y subo corriendo porque no sabía en qué lugar iba a toparme a un trabajador de Rey de picas, seguro aún me estaban buscando por el pequeño desorden que causé ayer.

Sin novedades llegué al edificio de departamentos donde vivo, subo y abro con mi llave, todo en orden, sin señales de que alguien hubiese entrado o algo parecido, le quito a Fluttershy el abrigo para que vea mi casa. 

-Bueno, bienvenida a casa Fluttershy…- dije suspirando.

-Casa… no vuelvas a decir esa palabra de nuevo…- de repente escuché su estómago rugir, para ser pequeña se escuchaba muy fuerte. 

-Creo que debemos de comer algo.

Fui directo al refrigerador y tomé tres manzanas, las llevé a donde estaba ella.

-Verás, no son manzanas de Sweet Apple Acres, pero servirá.- dije acercándole una manzana.

Ella la mordió tomando mi mano con sus cascos, mientras yo le ayudaba a alimentarse, su actitud está muy cambiada, supongo que tendré que preguntarle qué fue lo que pasó con ella y sus amigas después de que se calme, probablemente esté en shock o totalmente desorientada, tan solo con mirarla a los ojos notas la desesperanza que emana de ella, que habrá ocurrido en Equestria… su hogar.

Regresé a la nevera dejando las manzanas en el suelo para la pegaso mientras que revisaba si aún tenía algo de comer, y al parecer aún quedan un par de rebanadas de pizza.

-Bien Fluttershy, necesito que me digas unas cuantas cosas.- Dije mientras ponía la pizza en el microondas.

-Em… ah… yo… bueno.

-Quiero que me digas como es que llegaste a este mundo y me cuentes todo a detalle, sé que es doloroso pero la respuesta quizá nos ayude a llevarte de nuevo a casa.

-No quiero regresar, este mundo quizá sea horrible y lleno de gente mala… pero es mejor a lo que está pasando en Equestria.

-Necesito que me digas qué sucedió, a detalle.

-Veras, nuestro mundo era gobernado por la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna, pero… 

-Lamento interrumpirte Fluttershy pero hay cosas que ya sé de ti y bueno, es algo que no puedo decir, más bien tengo que mostrarte.

Llevé a la pequeña pegaso a mi habitación, le dije que pasara y se pusiera cómoda en la cama, por otra parte yo encendí la PC y me metí al sitio web de Netflix para poner episodios al azar My Little Pony mientras que yo comía un poco.

Ella no daba crédito a lo que veía pues su cara de asombro daba a demostrar que todo lo que ocurrió en la serie era verídico, le expliqué los hechos más importantes de Equestria, sobre la invasión de los changelings, Discord, el rey Sombra y el nombramiento de la princesa Twilight, le mencioné que conocía a sus amigas, los elementos y otros datos importantes sobre su mundo.

Ella se mostraba asombrada pero no asustada, su rostro por una parte mostraba algo de desagrado, cuando le mencioné sobre el espejo y el árbol de la armonía solo me dio la confirmación del espejo y la aventura de Twilight, pero ella no tenía ni una idea de lo que era el árbol de la armonía.

-Ahora veo porque me salvaste, somos valiosas en tu mundo.- Dijo mirando hacia la ventana.

-No, te salvé porque toda vida es valiosa y como dije, tienes que regresar a casa.

-¡Te dije que no quiero volver!-Gritó la pegaso

-¿Qué ocurrió en Equestria?

-Te contaré, pero si pensabas en encontrar a las demás puedes ir perdiendo la esperanza… yo ya lo hice.

Ella terminó esa frase sollozando y hundiendo su rostro en mi cama, expectante a lo que ella pudiera hacer después de lo ocurrido tomó valor y me miró directamente a los ojos.

-Te contaré lo que pasó.

Notas del autor:

El capítulo originalmente fue escrito durante el comienzo de la cuarta temporada, fue reestructurado casi en su totalidad para enriquecer la lectura del mismo, por lo que si notan discrepancias háganmelas saber.

Asimismo el fanfic podrá tener posibles referencias a la temporada 4 escondidas debido a que cosas que quería tocar con este fanfic ya fueron exploradas en la cuarta temporada, aún así ejecutaré la idea de forma distinta a como fue planteada en el show.

Sobre sus reviews estoy bastante agradecido por sus palabras de aliento y posibles críticas constructivas y destructivas que puedan llegar, tenía planeado subir un capitulo cada quincena, si ustedes piensan que es muy tardado veré la posibilidad de hacer esta serie semanal, todo depende de mis tiempos y que tanto se me complique ponerme a escribir en mi tiempo libre, pues no creo tener un estancamiento de ideas puesto que el fanfic de inicio a final ya lo tengo pensado.


	5. Verano y Otoño

**Capitulo 5: Verano y Otoño**

A través de sus ojos se reflejaban las hojas otoñales que caían de las copas de los grandes árboles, los edificios viejos y gastados por el esmog y las manchas que fueron causadas por el pasar del tiempo, grietas que contaban cientos de historias y hoy una historia nueva estaba a punto de ser revelada.

Me limité a tomarle del hombro intentando no mirarla a los ojos, pues era doloroso verla en ese estado y lo que me contaban a través de ellos, la tristeza y la paranoia probablemente carcomería a cualquiera si esta persona fuese desterrada de su hogar por motivos desconocidos, pero ahora tengo la oportunidad de saber la verdad, comprender por primera vez a alguien y tomar una decisión… ¿Qué haré con Fluttershy?

Me miró por un par de segundos un tanto pensativa y comenzó a relatar su historia.

–Verás, era la celebración del Sol de Verano, Twilight apenas fungiendo su nuevo cargo como princesa de la armonía se iba a encargar de hacer los nuevos preparativos para la ceremonia y formar parte de la celebración del amanecer del sol de verano, como era costumbre la Princesa Celestia dio su discurso, en esta ocasión agradecía que Luna estuviese en la ceremonia después del incidente de Nightmare Moon, fue cuando ella comenzó a levantar el sol cuando vimos lo impensable, el horror…– Ella comenzó a hiperventilarse y apresurarse mientras avanzaba cada palabra. 

–Ahí estaban la Reina Chrysalis y el Rey sombra, aparecieron de la nada como si alguna clase de magia más potente que los campos protectores los hubiesen hecho aparecer, nuestras princesas inmediatamente nos teletransportaron fuera del recinto de la ceremonia dejándonos a todos en Ponyville, para cuando nos dimos cuenta la luz del sol fue obstruida por un domo oscuro que cubrió todo lo que alcanzaba la vista, dejándonos apenas a media luz. – Ella comenzó a soltar lágrimas mientras intentaba mirarme.

–No pudimos actuar pues algo bloqueaba la magia de Twilight para regresar a Canterlot… cuando nos dimos cuenta portábamos los elementos de la armonía y estábamos frente al ayuntamiento.

–Fue cuando Applejack y Rarity nos gritaron que estábamos siendo rodeadas por Changelings… pero estos no eran normales, eran enormes, mucho más que cualquier Tinderwolf o Manticora, sus colmillos eran más grandes y filosos de lo usual, emanaban un aura purpura, se sentía tan siniestra, fría y sin duda eran más violentos, luchamos como pudimos a distancia y aprovechando la conmoción…– Hizo una pausa leve para mirarme esta vez con seriedad, conteniendo las lágrimas.

–Las demás y yo estábamos casi rodeadas, pudimos resistir hasta llegar a la entrada de la biblioteca de Twilight con ayuda de varios soldados reales, estos inútilmente peleaban contra esas…– Ella hizo una pausa para tragar saliva.

–Esas bestias rompían las formaciones reales con sus garras, destrozaban los escudos como si fueran simples burbujas de jabón, con un movimiento de lo que solían ser sus cascos dejaban estelas de sangre manchando las casas cercanas, eran demasiados y nos tenían a su merced, hirieron a Applejack… su rostro sangraba y yo… yo no pude soportarlo, me puse a llorar tratando de cubrirme tras Rainbow... pero por cubrirme también la golpearon y casi la arrastran con ellos.

–Twilight nos dijo que nos tomáramos de los cascos, que sabía a dónde podíamos escapar, dijo que en el mundo del espejo Sunset Shimmer nos ayudaría así que hizo el hechizo rápido antes de que esos monstruos nos mataran…

–Así que eso fue lo que pasó con ustedes…– Miró hacia el techo, aun sin saber que decirle por lo acontecido.

–-Atravesamos por un portal instantáneo que creo Twi, todo era negro con pequeñas luces, estas se iban deformando mientras nosotras flotábamos, la fuerza de ese lugar era tan grande que logró que nos separásemos, ninguna de nosotras pudo mantenerse pegada a otra…

–Al separarme de mis amigas aparecí en una especie de bosque, caí desde una altura considerable y no pude volar a tiempo, así que terminé golpeándome la cabeza, cuando desperté mi elemento de la armonía había desaparecido, entonces fue cuando vi a dos miembros de tu manada, traían una especie de cañones largos de metal, yo… intenté dialogar con ellos pero no me entendían y yo tampoco entendí nada de lo que decían, dispararon su cañón y algo se enterró en mi hombro, lo que recuerdo con claridad es que me jalaron del cabello y comenzaron a arrastrarme por todo el lugar, me golpeaba con ramas y piedras, pero como no podía sentir nada solo me dejé llevar… resignada.

–Yo…– Antes de que pudiera terminar de decir algo Fluttershy me pidió que escuchara.

–Me sacaron de aquel bosque hasta llevarme a una clase de carruaje mecánico, me tomaron del cuello y comenzaron a golpearme, patearme, peleaba por zafarme pero ellos eran más fuertes que yo y me terminaron arrojando a una jaula junto con otros animales, perdí la noción del tiempo, aquellos animalitos me dijeron que la crueldad del mundo humano rebasa lo que me hicieron, yo… yo me resignaba a morir.

–Pasó el tiempo y me llevaron con un hombre extraño, vestía de blanco y solamente pude verlo en un gran destello de luz, tomó una aguja, apenas pude verla un segundo y me la enterró en el pecho… brotaba mucha sangre con la cual llenó 5 tubos de cristal, n…no me gusta la sangre.

–¿Te desmayaste? – Pregunté, aunque sonó como un susurro ahogado.

–Sí… lo último que supe era que estaba siendo llevada en la misma jaula donde te pude ver.

–¿Acaso tú me…?

–Sí, te vi ser golpeado por esos hombres.

Fluttershy terminó de relatar lo que pasó con lágrimas en los ojos…

No sabía cómo reaccionar, ellas estaban metidas en un problema de proporciones demenciales, si algo podía concluir era que Twilight intentó acceder a la dimensión del espejo con su magia, pero debido a que no tenía tiempo suficiente para pensar, cayeron en una deformación del espacio y el tiempo y si Fluttershy estaba a punto de ser vendida por traficantes, no me imagino que le pudo haber pasado a las otras, incluso puede que estén varadas en otra dimensión o muertas flotando en el infinito para siempre.

–Fluttershy, sé que no quieres regresar pero tu mundo depende de ti, eres el elemento de la armonía que sobrevivió, no sé si las demás se encuentren bien, pero te prometo que vamos a encontrarlas.

–¿Crees que sigan vivas? – Esta vez no pudo volver a contener el llanto, sumiendo su rostro en mi pierna

–Es algo complicado de explicar, pero hay una teoría en mi mundo en la cual si hay un origen debe de existir un paradero, si tu viniste a parar aquí es seguro que las demás también.

En realidad al decirle esto solo trataba de ser optimista, podrían estar en cualquier parte del universo inclusive, para empezar tenía el hecho de que en su mundo era Verano, y aquí estamos empezando el Otoño, con un mes de diferencia.

–No tenía deseos de regresar… pero siento algo en ti, como cuando Rainbow Dash suele hacer una promesa.

Sin saber que decir solo me levanté de ahí.

–Gracias… no sé por dónde empezar a agradecer que salvaras mi vida…

Ella voló con leves aleteos hacia donde me encontraba y me abrazó, una sensación dentro de mí tuvo un choque contra mis pensamientos, después de reaccionar la bajé con mis manos y le di algunas indicaciones para que se aseara en mi baño, al parecer algunas cosas si podía sostenerlas con sus cascos, otras no.

Dejé unas toallas adentro y cerré la puerta para darle privacidad, aproveché que ella se estaba bañando para salir al balcón a fumar un cigarrillo.

Saqué la cigarrera de mi cajón, tomé uno y comencé a dejar que el humo del alquitrán inundara mis pulmones, abriendo paso a mis pensamientos.

Comencé a recordar leves indicios que me llevaran al paradero de alguna de las amigas de Fluttershy, pensaba en el día que la encontré, un flyer de Applejack estaba en la calle.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas para bajar a la calle y caminar directo unas cuadras hacia adelante, aun exhalando el humo de tabaco del cigarro que se mantenía entre mi boca.

Ahí estaba, como si nadie le hubiese prestado atención, aquel flyer que no tenía nada que destacara, por lo cual decidí llevármelo, nadie lo iba a extrañar de donde estaba. Tomé la navaja suiza que no se me ocurrió llevar ayer porque mi estupidez es más grande que mi nobleza y retiré esquina a esquina el pegamento y pedazos de otros carteles para remover limpiamente lo que me interesaba, un minuto raspando y pulcramente enrollé el papel para llevármelo a casa.

Tiré lo que quedaba del cigarrillo en la basura después de apagarlo con el cesto. Subí y cuando abrí la puerta encontré a una Fluttershy más limpia después de haberse dado un baño a conciencia, le dije que la revisaría para asegurarme de curar heridas graves, ella me indicó que le dolía y al parecer solo tenía un par de heridas superficiales en la cara y el cuerpo, nada que no se cura con algo de alcohol y un poco de cauterizador.

Saqué el pedazo de papel de mi bolsillo, era menos invitante de lo que parecía, un diseño básico saturado de naranja por todo el cartel… no tuve de otra que revisar la parte trasera y ahí fue donde la invitación se convirtió en algo palpable y que debía desmenuzar.

– "Tikj acrr 51-12-31·31·31·31 ux eoi gcjav jlchyrylk."

Es lo que estaba escrito en el papel en la parte de atrás, definitivamente tendría que usar la cabeza si quería saber que era lo que decía aquel texto.

Primero comencé por el número, no era más que una combinación de la clave lada y un 12 separados del guion, pero lo demás… 31·31·31·31·

4 números, que no podían ser iguales debido a las claves telefónicas.  
Sumados no completan 3 cifras faltantes.

Multiplicados da la misma constante que la suma, 124.

– ¡Eso es!

Marqué el número con mi celular…

– "Hola, al parecer me encontraste, me reservo el derecho de responder preguntas pero si quieres saber una cosa, es que efectivamente ella existe"

–Lo sé, quiero citarte, creo saber porque están aquí.

– "¿Lo sabes?, dame tu dirección justo ahora, también vendrá ella".

Le di mi dirección y colgó, podrá ser una trampa, pero era el primer indicio que tenía sobre el paradero de las Mane Six…

Me he metido en el problema más grande de mi vida, no solo tengo que salvar a una, sino a seis…

 **Lugar desconocido, 24 horas antes del solsticio de verano.**

–Grogar… mi fiel estudiante, sangre de mi sangre, alma podrida y negra cual azabache

–¿Qué quieres? nunca me buscaste desde que mi reencarnación fue derrotada por los antiguos.

–Quiero darte una segunda oportunidad, es todo.

–¿Y de qué trata esta oportunidad? estoy atrapado en este pedazo de cristal.

–Es simple, me fuiste bastante útil cuando asesinaste a Amore hasta que no quedase ningún fragmento de cristal.

–¿Entonces de que se trata esto?

–De joven me preguntaste… si se podía evadir a la muerte, bueno, ha llegado el tiempo de que te de la respuesta.

–¿Estás diciendo que puedes devolverme mi cuerpo físico?

–Claro, pero necesito que robes algo por mí y que mantengas ocupada a cierta persona que me tiene cierto desdén.

–¿Qué debo robar?

–El alma de un dios.

 **Notas del autor:**

 _Cambié varias cosas del capítulo original que tenía 809 palabras hasta llegar a 1800, que quizá no es tan extenso pero a mi conveniencia y para hacer lecturas amenas lo es._

 _Trivia:_

 _El capítulo originalmente se llamaría Revolución Mundial, referencia a Chrono Trigger, en este había parte del capítulo 4 donde se relataba el hecho de que Fluttershy no quería volver a casa._

 _Los cigarrillos favoritos de Iván son Camel, son los que siempre lleva en su cigarrera._

 _Si quieren saber lo que el texto dice solamente les dejaré 2 pistas, XZVHZI ZGYZHS._

 _Si se perdieron sobre el porqué el cambio tan dispar de temporadas del año entre Tierra-Equestria es porque si son observadores viajaron por un agujero de gusano, el tiempo es relativo colegas._

 _Hasta el siguiente capítulo._

 _Personas que me ayudaron en la elaboración de este capítulo, muchas gracias por su apoyo y por algunos cambios ligeros en el texto._

 _/u/5812743/NestorHdez_

 _/u/6871288/ALteregoDOs_

 _/u/6774994/Destructortr_

 _Agradecimientos especiales a:_

 _/u/4926639/Pegasister-Lucy, gracias por revisar mis textos._

 _/u/5757730/, por darle algunos toques especiales al capítulo que acaban de leer._

 _Carlos Villareal, por ser el primero que revisó el proyecto desde el 2013 año de su creación._

 _Diana Castillo, por ser mi musa._


	6. El día en que la tierra revivió

Capítulo 6: El día en el que la tierra revivió

La ceremonia del sol de verano iba a comenzar, todos los ponies de Canterlot y algunos de Ponyville, Marehattan y Baltimare se encontraban entre la muchedumbre, esta iba a ser la primera aparición en escena de la princesa Twilight en un evento importante de la sociedad Equestriana.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio cuando la monarca Celestia apareció desde un halo de luz muy tenue, cosa extraña porque aún era de noche, fue como si una presencia divina se mostrara ante los mortales, cuando esta se materializó abrió sus ojos color rubí para mirar con júbilo a sus fieles súbditos, sus hijos.

Se acercó hacia el centro del pódium dejando una extensa cortina de su cabello ondulando bailar en la brisa como era costumbre, se puso de pie frente a toda aquella audiencia que esperaba impaciente el solsticio y comenzó a dar un discurso hacia sus pequeños ponies.

—Ciudadanos de Equestria, ya no es con un corazón dolido pero sí lleno de gozo con el que levanto el sol de verano, para esta celebración no se conmemora la derrota de Nightmare Moon, pero sí se celebra el regreso de mi amada hermana, la princesa Luna.- Dijo la soberana, con una mueca que no podía ser otra que de felicidad.

Los ponies comenzaban a aplaudir mientras que Luna se alzaba en los cielos para bajar su astro y dar paso a un nuevo día, inmediatamente Celestia comenzó a subir el sol para que todos se regodearan en la luz que ella brinda a sus súbditos, pero antes de que Celestia concluyera con el acto un enorme domo de energía obscura se alzó sobre el cielo, tapando la luz que llenaba de felicidad a los ponies…

Acto siguiente el Rey Sombra y la Reina Chrysalis aparecieron en una nube de azufre negro, transportados como si las sombras les hubieran ayudado a entrar al recinto por más barreras mágicas que este tuviese, el aspecto del Rey se veía muchísimo más débil y viejo, aquella melena negra como la noche estaba llena de delgados hilos blancos, su tamaño y musculatura habían disminuido bastante, había llagas de podredumbre en su cuerpo y para dejar claro que su apariencia era la de un muerto este no tenía ojos donde los debería tener, su rostro solo mostraba dos enormes cuencas vacías donde los gusanos pululaban y devoraban la carne.

La reina de los simuladores tenía el mismo porte que cuando invadió la ciudad hace un año, solamente que ahora sus ojos emanaban un aura purpura en lugar de su acostumbrada aura verde, en su rostro se dibujaba una angustia indescriptible, ojos vidriosos que gritaban auxilio por dentro pero eso solamente era en su mirada, el resto de su cuerpo emanaba destellos verdes de magia incontrolable, pareciese que en cualquier momento atacaría a todos sin pensarlo. 

De inmediato Celestia cerró los ojos y susurró en voz baja una palabra

—Fugite.

Con esto dicho la ciudad de Canterlot quedó completamente vacía.

—Celestia, Luna, hace tanto tiempo que no las veía, han pasado casi 1500 años, sin embargo no es a ustedes a quien busco, quiero que me entreguen a los elementos de la armonía…- dijo Sombra con una voz ronca y débil.

La Reina con un ademán en cuestión de segundos hizo aparecer 3 changelings frente a ella, pero lucían diferente, eran más grandes y grotescos y su cuerpo emanaba una fuerte aura purpura, sus ojos no eran azules, sino rojos como la sangre, estos habían dejado de ser simuladores, los habían convertido en máquinas de muerte sin un alma.

—Celestia, más te vale que hagas caso a la última advertencia de mi amo, hemos venido por los 6 cristales, ríndanse y ninguna de ustedes perecerá.

Celestia lo único que hizo fue lanzar un hechizo al cielo, el cual perforó el domo, aunque este se regeneró como si nada y de inmediato una lanza cual rayo cayó aturdiendo a todos los presentes menos a Celestia.

—No entregaré a mis ponies a un destino peor que morir, tendrás que pasar sobre mi primero.

Con su magia tomó la lanza para colocarla en su lomo, el arma reaccionó creando una muralla entre los invasores y ella junto a la princesa Luna.

De repente una tropa de changelings ya estaba atacando la muralla sin mucho éxito mientras otras tropas enteras fueron a la cacería de ciudadanos equestrianos, unos cuantos de ellos comenzaron a hablarle a la reina.

—Mi lady, lamento informar que los elementos de la armonía escaparon.

Esto hizo enfurecer a la reina, que inmediatamente después de escuchar esto redujo a aquel changeling a cenizas como si no fuese más que una mosca.

—Estúpida bruja, lamentarás haber hecho enfadar a nuestro señor.

— "Su señor" ha muerto hace 3000 años, ustedes monstruos solamente esperan su fin aquí y ahora. — Refunfuñó Luna, segura de lo que decía.

—Grogar, ríndete, te derrotamos hace mil años, no tendrás éxito esta vez, no dejaremos que la historia de nuestra hermana se repita de nuevo. — Celestia se unió a su hermana en su intento de intimidar al enemigo.

—En eso te equivocas Celestia… mi señor es más grande y omnipotente de lo que piensas, está siendo considerado puesto que no liberó a Tirek, nos envió a nosotros porque espera que se rindan de forma pacífica.— Sentenció Sombra, sin moverse de su lugar mirando fijamente a las princesas con esas penetrantes cuencas vacías.

—¡Nosotras no hacemos tratos con terroristas! —Gritó la alicornio azul.

—Somos heraldos y hemos traído el mensaje de su dios, ríndanse ante nosotros y el Antiguo tendrá piedad sobre ustedes.

—¿Realmente crees que no tenía un plan?— Dijo mientras de la nada hizo aparecer a Discord.

Este apareció en una tina de baño, silbando, cuando se percató de la presencia de Sombra, este chasqueo los dedos para ponerse frente a él.

—Vaya Celestia, creo que esta vez sí me llamaste para algo importante, creo que el abuelo ya no da para más, pero la bruja del queso suizo si puede ser un problema. – Dijo mientras se teletransportaba hacia la reina Chrysalis.

—¡Pagarás por tu insolencia!— Gritó la reina.

Discord rápidamente chasqueo los dedos para aparecer un queso suizo clavado en su cuerno, con lo cual la magia acumulada lo hizo estallar embarrando su rostro de queso derretido.

Acto seguido se transportó con Celestia, y le susurró al oído.

—Ya he avisado a Cadance, por cierto, el espejo tiene nueva ubicación y he transportado a los ponies que he encontrado hacia el espejo, no son tantos pero son suficientes, por cierto, el Dr. me dijo que dejara a algunos ponies fuera de la evacuación, el reino de cristal está vacío y por cierto, tengo tu cola.

Después de esto Celestia volteo a mirar si su cola estaba en su sitio, y no, no lo estaba, miró a Discord furiosa y este apareció su cola de nuevo en su lugar.

—Siempre caes y siempre es gracioso. — Comenzó a carcajearse descontroladamente y se dirigió de nuevo a Sombra.

—Grogar, Grogar, viejo amigo ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes ganar cuando incluso Firefly te venció?

—Y qué te hace pensar a ti que hay bondad en tu corazón, monstruo… Terra no fue más que una perra que se negó a colaborar con nuestro señor.

—No vuelvas a insultar a mi madre, perro.- Discord dejó de bromear con el asunto al recibir el insulto y puso una mirada amenazante y amarilla que fácilmente podría intimidar al más intrépido.

Se transportó fuera de la muralla e intentó salir, pero al parecer el tipo de magia que emanaba del domo era tan antigua que no sabía cómo burlarla.

—Carajo, ¿Cómo le avisaré al rey de los Grifos?

Se transportó frente al rey sombra de nuevo, chasqueo sus dedos y le puso un sombrero mexicano.

—Oh abuelo, me pregunto qué vas a hacer para tomarme desprevenido, la verdad dudo que con ese nivel de magia puedas pelear, creo que…— Discord fue interrumpido por Sombra.

—Insolente bastar…ba…

Sombra vomitó una especie de líquido ambar sobre Discord, este intentó quitárselo pero lamentablemente se pegaba más en su cuerpo, intentó usar magia pero vio como cada vez se volvía más débil, en cuestión de segundos el líquido cubrió la mayoría su cuerpo y se endureció.

Mientras esto sucedía el cuerpo de rey sombra comenzó a derretirse hasta formar un charco negro de podredumbre, cuando Discord quedó totalmente atrapado en aquel bloque sólido, Discord empezó a gritar de un agudo e inmenso dolor, como si enormes cuchillas lo desgarraran de adentro hacia afuera.

—¡Cely! ¡Ayudame!— Gritó desesperado Discord, la sensación de dolor, el shock y aunado a que empezaron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos y sangre de los oídos causó que Celestia horrorizada desatara su furia contra los Changelings, evaporizándolos con un simple movimiento de su lanza.

Celestia intentó todos los medios posibles para romper la prisión del Draconequus, incluso intentó con rayos de magia negra, pero nada funcionaba, del charco apareció Sombra de nuevo, totalmente renovado y con una magia mucho más poderosa, además de que aparentemente aquella metamorfosis le hizo ganar altura, peso y 2 ojos rojos brillantes con una pupila ovoide, aunado a una cornamenta de carnero bastante pronunciada de un rojo vivo al igual que su cuerno central.

Sombra cambió tanto su apariencia y ganó tanto poder que era cuestión de tiempo para que su cuerpo se transformara en otro parecido en apariencia al de un carnero.

Celestia no daba crédito de lo que estaba pasando, una deidad del nivel de Discord quedó atrapado incapaz de liberarse, pero creía saber porque, la magia de Sombra era tan antigua inclusive para Discord.

-Lo guardaba para ti, Celestia, pero ese estúpido engreído se lo buscó.- Proclamó aquel ser al que Celestia llamó Grogar, orgulloso de su hazaña.

—¡Eres un monstruo Grogar! No tenía que ver en esto…— Dijo la soberana del sol con lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras intentaba inútilmente sacar a Discord de su prisión.

La apariencia del dios del caos cambió del modo inverso, quedando apenas pellejo pegado a sus huesos, su mirada totalmente vacía y una expresión de terror en la que solamente podía balbucear incesantemente "Celestia… ayudame".

—Has ido demasiado lejos, le has arruinado la vida al pony en el que reencarnaste, me has arrebatado a mi hermana mayor y ahora me lo has quitado a él... prepárate a morir Nigromante.

Celestia ante esto levitó la lanza con su magia y comenzó a atacar, acto siguiente Luna procedió a enfrentarse a Chrysalis.

La lanza le daba una fuerte ventaja a Celestia, cuyos poderes provenían del Sol, haciendo que el daño infringido a Sombra aumentara, atacaba y defendía al mismo tiempo usándola de escudo, para después lanzar estocadas y ataques laterales, la soberana del sol necesitaba mucha concentración para manejar tanto poder, por lo que volaba de un lado a otro para evitar que la emboscara el recién renovado Grogar.

Mientras tanto Luna y Chrysalis se encontraban frente a frente, estaban volando bajo Canterlot y ambas se veían fijamente…

—Luna, tú y yo sabemos que durante el día eres débil, necesitas de la noche para alimentar tu magia, ríndete y probablemente mi señor te reconsidere como su heraldo.

La princesa de la noche comenzó a reír, lanzó un rayo de energía hacia la reina de los changelings, pero esta logró esquivarlo, voló rápidamente hacia ella pero fue atrapada por unas garras mágicas que proyectó Luna, estas la apretaron buscando moler sus huesos, rápidamente reaccionó y deshizo la proyección con su magia, acto seguido conjuró 10 sables hechos de energía y los lanzó al mismo tiempo, al ver eso Luna voló deprisa esquivándolos pero tres lograron herirla, clavándose en su hombro, ala y parte de su pata trasera.

Luna no pudo evitar caer al suelo, sufriendo un severo golpe que sonó seco y crudo en la tierra la cual se manchó de su sangre. Chrysalis aterrizó inmediatamente para terminar el trabajo, vio a Luna agonizar mientras se acercaba para alimentarse de lo poco que le quedaba a la pony…

Luna luchaba por reincorporarse, ella veía que con poco esfuerzo la reina la derrotó, pero aún podía luchar, sabía que aún podía.

—¡Chrysalis! ¿Crees que me has vencido? al igual que tú tengo un as bajo la manga, asquerosa víbora.

Luna dejó de perder sangre, se levantó como si nada y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar…

Una espesa neblina azul comenzó a cubrirla hasta que su metamorfosis concluyó en pocos segundos, dejando ver a Nightmare moon.

—¡Imposible, a ti te derrotaron los elementos de la armonía, ya no posees el poder de mi señor!— gritó la reina.

—¿Derrotar? —Empezó a carcajearse de forma ruda —Asquerosa y patética rata, solo me purificaron, ahora puedo controlar toda esta magia a voluntad y mi voluntad es ley ¡Preparate!

De los pocos presentes, tanto como changelings, ponies que regresaron a los escombros de Canterlot buscando a sus familias e incluso la princesa Celestia y Sombra, totalmente posesionado por Grogar el nigromante no daban crédito a lo que estaban mirando, una de las amenazas más grandes conocidas por el reino estaba de vuelta, Chrysalis titubeo un poco antes de volver a mirar a Luna, que por una coincidencia o verdadera voluntad se había convertido en Nightmare Moon, ser mítico de poderes incalculables que podía convertir los días en noches eternas con solo desearlo.

-Escúchame bien mocosa ¡el hecho de que juegues con poderes más allá de tu comprensión no quiere decir que aún me has vencido!-

La reina gritó mientras volaba rápidamente al encuentro con su contrincante, lanzándose en una embestida la cual generaba fuego verde con la fricción del viento.

La diosa de la noche solo se limitó a golpear el suelo con la pezuña, lo cual provocó que un muro de cristal negro se alzara para recibir a Chrysalis con un impacto duro y seco, para después terminar en el suelo mientras el muro se caía en pedazos.

—¿Es todo, sucia plebeya?

Nightmare moon conjuró nubarrones mientras la reina se reincorporaba y tomaba vuelo para una huida estratégica, lo cual no funcionó puesto que cuando dejó el suelo un enorme rayo purpura salió de entre las nubes golpeando a la changeling, si la Reina no hubiese tenido un dominio excepcional sobre la magia como para crear una barrera mágica alrededor de ella antes del impacto eso la hubiera matado.

Cayó al suelo electrificada mientras una oleada de changelings furiosos volaba hacia el encuentro con el alicornio oscuro, a lo cual ella respondió volando y gritando hacia las nubes.

Esto causó que de las nubes no solo salieran rayos purpuras aleatorios que alcanzaban a las criaturas voladoras carbonizándolas por completo, también generó un diluvio el cual dificultaba mucho volar a cualquier ser, y un sinfín de corrientes de aire jalaban a las tropas de la reina hacia el mar de escombros y cadáveres que arrastraban aquellos torbellinos

.

Satisfecha con el resultado Nightmare Moon volteó para verificar que efectivamente la reina changeling estaba furiosa detrás de ella, lista para recibir una puñalada trapera, a lo cual esta respondió con un florete hecho de plasma negro, chocando y causando fricción con el cuerno de la reina.

La pelea cada vez tomaba un giro más a favor de las monarcas, mientras que Nightmare moon atacaba con 3 floretes a Chrysalis, la reina se había clonado a sí misma 7 veces, estas proyecciones estaban hechas de un aura verde y cada una de ellas podía coordinarse perfectamente y hacer magia, esto dificultó las cosas para Luna pero seguía dando pelea mientras las nubes negras que conjuró seguían asesinando a las tropas de la reina y ayudando a Celestia a combatir contra Grogar, la lucha entre ellos 2 era demasiado pareja, ninguno de los 2 contaba con una ventaja real, Celestia usaba todo su poder para manejar aquella lanza mágica mientras que Sombra proyectaba espectros de el mismo para pelear, mientras esquivaba y defendía con muros hechos de diamante que hacía brotar de la tierra.

Luna convertida en Nightmare Moon no presentaba síntomas de ningún agotamiento puesto que la transformación le otorgaba de poderes más allá de lo que un pony podía soportar, mientras que la reina perdía las fuerzas, necesitaba de un refuerzo, por lo que mandó a sus copias a embestirla en un ataque que convirtió toda la magia de sus copias en una esfera verde que se impactaría a toda velocidad con la monarca de la noche.

Chrysalis huyó hacia donde su aliado y Celestia estaban, esta se transformó en una hidra, haciendo con esto que Celestia se pusiera en alerta, cortando la cabeza de la transformación de la reina, esto la dejó vulnerable a un ataque trasero, mientras que Nightmare Moon estaba intentando frenar aquel cumulo de poder que estaba a punto de estrellarse contra ella, logró desviar toda esa magia solo para percatarse de que Grogar estaba a punto de atacar a Celestia, por lo que decidió teletransportarse justo frente a él.

Grogar ya tenía contemplado en su plan esto, así que de su armadura sacó una daga elevándola con su magia y tomando vuelo proyectando unas alas de murciélago en su espalda.

El encuentro estaba a punto de finiquitarse cuando Luna se transportó tras su hermana recibiendo de lleno el impacto de la daga de Grogar, clavó el artefacto en su cuello mientras que Celestia veía con impotencia como era que su hermana estaba siendo apuñalada por el emperador de la obscuridad. Luna inmediatamente perdió su transformación, cayendo al suelo junto con Grogar solo para ser rematada en el piso, pero los problemas de Celestia no se terminaban, pues la hidra a la que creía muerta le crecían 2 cabezas, aquel monstruoso ser termina atacándola furiosamente derribándola sin mucho esfuerzo.

—Oh, pero que tenemos aquí, apuesto a que la princesa de la noche no es nada sin sus poderes mágicos— Dijo Grogar de forma socarrona y burlesca.

—Apuesto a que nunca te habían hablado de la Hexenjäger, una reliquia perdida capaz de destruir toda clase de magia… por supuesto, creada por tu servidor con ayuda de mi señor.

Luna comprendió que estaba perdida, mientras que la sangre brotaba de su cuello una lágrima perdida caía sobre el charco de su sangre.

—Perdóname Celestia…

Luna en un último esfuerzo lanzó una chispa de magia hacia los cielos, esta perforó el domo que de nueva cuenta se regeneró, aquella luz de color azul tenue se alzó hacia lo más alto solo para que Luna se dejase caer, muriendo irremediablemente. Mientras que Celestia atónita miraba la escena, aquella hidra la mantenía aplastada bajo su cola por lo que no pudo correr para ayudar a su hermana.

Chrysalis dejó su transformación para abrirle paso al rey Grogar hacia su próxima presa.

—Celestia, diosa del sol… esperé toda mi vida para este momento, derrotar a la última hija del linaje de los Antiguos, finalmente este mundo será de nuestro amo.— Dijo aquel espectral ser, encerrando a Celestia en una burbuja de magia negra.

—Grogar, no sabes la gravedad de lo que has hecho, un poder más grande se está gestando mientras nosotros hablamos y le pondrá fin a las ambiciones del rey podrido, da igual si me matas, el poder de mi linaje prevalece, la profecía de mi madre se está cumpliendo.

Grogar no tomó nada bien el comentario de la soberana, este materializó una mano huesuda que apresa a Celestia levantándola a la altura del rostro de aquel demonio que la miraba fijamente con esos cuatro ojos rojos, inmediatamente sacó la daga con la que había asesinado a Luna y colocó el filo sobre la base del cuerno de Celestia

—Alaben a la diosa del sol.

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó mientras el sol se quedó paralizado en el horizonte, los pocos ponies sobrevivientes de la cacería furtiva de las tropas enemigas eran llevados en fila a la plaza principal, donde uno por uno eran decapitados, ahorcados o lapidados hasta morir, mientras en el horizonte se escuchaban los llantos de dolor de Celestia, aquellos que ese día estuvieron presentes solo para escuchar el desgarrador grito no quisieron vivir más, rogaban a sus verdugos ser asesinados, los hijos de la emperatriz del sol rogaban para terminar su sufrimiento y el de su madre.

—Mi trabajo está hecho Chrysalis, lleva a este pedazo de mierda a tu colmena y mantenla viva hasta que yo te lo ordene, si fallas tendrás un peor destino al de esta ramera.

—Sí mi señor…— Chrysalis tembló un poco de los cascos antes de poder arrodillarse, aunque su movimiento fue brusco, como si un enorme peso la obligara a arrodillarse ante aquel ser.

—Me adelantaré, ordena a los behemots que lleven los restos del hijo de Terra hacia la cámara más baja de la colmena…— Grogar caminó hacia donde se encontraba el cadáver de Luna.

—Sí mi señor…— Chrysalis susurró, mientras seguía postrada en el suelo y comenzó a llorar, intentando levantarse pero sin éxito alguno.

Sombra tomó su arma para cortar la cabeza de Luna, clavándola en una lanza y finalmente tomó las alas cercenadas de la princesa Celestia y su cuerno para clavarlo en una argolla de oro, similar a un gancho de carne.

Esa mañana Grogar, habiendo recuperado su cuerpo físico mutando desde las entrañas del pony conocido como Sombra tomó una cabalgata por todas las ciudades de Equestria con la cabeza de la princesa Luna y las alas y el cuerno de la princesa Celestia como si estos fuesen un estandarte, ese día Equestria cayó en la anarquía.

 **Cámara baja de la colmena, 3 horas después de la toma de Equestria.**

—Discord, dios del caos, hijo de Terra y Avalon, traidores de su destino, portadores de la armonía.

—Nunca pensé que fueras tú… el que ordenó semejante locura.

—Sabes cuál es mi propósito, deberías saber el tuyo, hijo mío.

—¡Tú no eres mi padre, mi padre fue Avalon del reino de Cristal!

—Avalon no era más que un miserable cobarde, su semilla fue corrompida tan fácilmente por mí.

—Te equivocas…

—No esperaba más de un necio que le dio la espalda a su destino y a sus padres.

—¡Mis padres murieron con tal de sellarte!

—Y pagarán el precio por haberlo logrado…

—¿Qué me harás? Tu esbirro se llevó mi magia y mi cuerpo.

—Aún tengo tu alma… hijo mío.

 **Notas del autor:**

Capítulo al fin, espero no haberles hecho esperar demasiado.  
No todo es lo que parece ¿verdad?  
Hagan sus especulaciones sobre este nuevo ser que le ha dado suficiente poder a viejos enemigos para hacerse del poder.

Trivia:

-El texto es más largo porque en realidad eran 2 capitulos, pero para qué dejar un cliffhanger de una pelea que era más que obvia que perderían si la historia del otro lado del portal tiene que proseguir.

-El título de este capítulo "El día en el que el mundo revivió" pertenece al soundtrack del aclamado juego Chrono Trigger, describe como una bestia, llegada del espacio exterior se estrella contra la tierra, gestándose en las entrañas del planeta, un ser sin conciencia ni moral, destinado a destruir solamente porque es una fuerza de la naturaleza.

-Hexenjäger es la traducción de Cazabrujas en alemán.

-El material de dicha arma es un metal extraído de otra dimensión, el rey podrido lo trajo desde un universo desconocido, y este es capaz de anular el flujo de cualquier clase de energía y redireccionarlo a voluntad, aunque esta daga solo fue diseñada para anular.


	7. Manzana Dorada

Capítulo 7: Manzana Dorada

Al fin me encontraba descansando en casa, habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que hice aquella llamada telefónica pero sabía que al menos hoy tendría la visita de aquél sujeto que afirmaba haber encontrado a una de las Mane six, realmente la forma en la que se dio el asunto no me daba muy buena espina, tomé mis precauciones, opté por desarmar mi navaja suiza, tomar la hoja más grande que se encontraba en el mecanismo y darle un filo agudo para después sujetarla a una barreta de metal que tenía entre mis materiales de remodelación.

Ante la preocupación de que se la pudiesen llevar, le pedí a Fluttershy que se sentara en una de las sillas del comedor mientras trabajaba con el filo de mi improvisada arma.

—Shy, necesito que me escuches con atención.

—Está bien. — Miró atenta al filo del acero chocando con la piedra para afilar.

—Contacté a un hombre que dice tener a una de tus amigas.  
—¿De verdad? — Ella comenzó a derramar un poco de lágrimas por el júbilo.  
—Sí, pero necesito que me hagas un favor.  
—… — Se quedó callada ante esta ultima petición, sin saber que decir.  
—Quiero que te escondas bajo la cama, y que bajo ninguna circunstancia salgas a menos que yo te lo indique. — Dije mientras prestaba atención al progreso de mi filo artesanal.

—Comprendo… ¿estarás bien? — Preguntó ella, y aunque yo estuviese concentrado, notaba su mirada muy fija en mi.  
—Para eso es la cuchilla Shy — Clavé con agresividad la cuchilla en la mesa, sin esfuerzo se quedó de pie incrustada en la madera.  
—¡Eck! —Fluttershy no pudo evitar asustarse por aquel breve movimiento brusco.

—Lo siento, solo la probaba.

Ella se fue aleteando hacia mi habitación, la cual cerré con llave inmediatamente después de que entró.

Estaba impaciente sentado en la mesa, mientras bebía un vaso con agua y trataba de relajarme, el constante latido sonoro del reloj de mi cocina colmaba mi paciencia, la gotera del lavabo me ponía alerta y el sonido del viento me hacía sentir furioso, la visión me fallaba cada vez más, hasta que llegó un punto en el que comencé a hiperventilarme y a gruñir involuntariamente.

Así es, mi paciencia estaba agotándose, tenía miedo de que ese cerdo traficante de porquería mande a uno de sus matones, apenas y pude salir a la calle para ir tras aquel cartel para dar con la pony de color naranja.

No pude más, mis tics nerviosos estaban matándome, así que salí afuera, aun llevaba mi cigarrera en el bolsillo y algo de dinero que saqué de mis cosas, nada me iba a relajar más que ir al minisúper a comprar viveres.

Caminando por la calle saqué de nuevo un cigarro, sentir la hermosa sensación del veneno blanco recorrer mi nariz, boca y garganta calmó con mucha efectividad mi crisis nerviosa.

Llegué al minisúper, el encargado de la tienda, un hombre de mediana edad que normalmente viste con camiseta blanca, jeans y el delantal de su tienda me saludaba.

— ¡Hola! No te esperaba por aquí ¿compras de emergencia? — Dijo aquel hombre de forma muy jovial.

—Tengo visitas. — Dije entrando a la tienda sin apagar mi cigarrillo en ningún momento.  
—Ya veo… sé que me mandarás a la mierda pero de verdad tienes que apagar tus cigarrillos cada que vienes a comprar.  
—Solo esta vez, de verdad lo necesito. —Dije mirándolo con suma seriedad.

Leche, huevos, frutas y vegetales frescos, fue lo que me dispuse a llevar en una canastilla para llenar el refrigerador con la pensión que mi padre me depositó algunos días atrás, suficiente para alimentarme pero ahora tengo que pensar en una boca más que alimentar, problemas y más problemas conllevan hacerse cargo de alguien más indefenso que tú, ahora entiendo porque este mundo está lleno de niños en la calle.

—¿Fan de las manzanas? —De nuevo el tendero me interrumpió durante mi meditación inducida por el tabaco.  
—Algo así.  
—Bueno, gracias por tu compra ¡vuelve pronto!  
—Lo haré viejo, procuraré no fumar esta vez.

Inmediatamente corrí hacia el edificio de departamentos para notar que justo en la entrada estaba estacionada una camioneta verde, una van, ustedes saben, aquellas de gran tamaño donde cabe muchas cosas y solo hay una cabina para dos.

—Esto es genial — Me dije inhalando la última bocanada de nicotina y alquitrán para dejar caer la colilla y aplastarla con mi zapato.

Con las bolsas en mano subí cautelosamente hasta la puerta de mi departamento, registré cada pasillo, mientras subía las escaleras revisaba que nadie estuviese mirando desde arriba hasta que por fin llegué a la puerta, abrí como pude y me metí dentro, solté las bolsas en el sofá y alcancé mi arma improvisada que estaba en la mesita del comedor.

Respiré hondo y en cosa de unos segundos mi concentración fue intervenida por el sonido de mi puerta siendo golpeada con fuerza, rápidamente me paré tras la puerta y abrí para dejar paso a lo que sea que el destino me depare.

Escuchaba los pasos lentos de mi invitado, pero no eran pasos comunes… sonaban como… ¿cascos?

Miré un poco más abajo y efectivamente, eran cascos… lo único que mi mente procesó antes del shock fue un sombrero vaquero y una melena rubia color dorado, solté mi navaja de hierro, la cual cayó al piso y entonces pasó… ella me miró y me arrepiento de que lo haya hecho.

Era Applejack, solo que su cara estaba llena de rasguños y un detalle particular, tenía una suerte de parche en el ojo izquierdo hecho con gasas y vendas, lo único que pude hacer fue derrumbarme de rodillas en el suelo, tomando mi navaja mientras notaba que el acompañante de la pony granjera iba pasando a mi departamento.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste, hijo de puta?!

Antes de poder terminar mi amenaza Applejack golpeó mi rostro con sus cascos traseros dejándome derribado en el suelo con la visión algo borrosa, sentí que me levantaron y me sentaron en una de mis sillas, mientras que algo hacía presión en mis manos y abdomen… siento que me desvanezco…

Tras resistir las ganas de desmallarme lo primero que veo es que estoy amarrado a mi propia silla mientras que Applejack y ese sujeto me miran fijamente, trato de hablar pero ellos me roban la palabra primero.

—Bien, entreganos a la pony, no me das confianza amigo, casi me llenas de agujeros con esa navaja. —Sentenció el joven que acompañaba a la pony.

—Tiene razón, vaquero, más te vale que me entregues a mi amiga o te arrancaré la cabeza de una patada. —Applejack se hizo presente con un tono altanero y agresivo que no es muy común en ella.

No sé si sorprenderme o aterrarme, Applejack no era tan ruda hasta donde yo sé, pero no puedo permitir que se lleven a Fluttershy.

—Escuchame bien, idiota, no pienso entregártela, no hasta que me digas que le hiciste a Applejack.

—Bien, ¿eso quieres?, díselo tú Applejack.

La pony se acercó a mí, me desató y mientras lo hacía me contaba sobre su llegada al mundo real.

—Verás, desconozco si mi amiga ya te haya contado la situación, en realidad no lo sé, ni siquiera sé a quién encontraste, pero dudo que Rarity o Shy te hayan dicho algo, deben de estar aterradas, pero te diré la parte resumida, a mí me hirieron en un enfrentamiento, mi ojo terminó inservible.

—Twilight nos envió a esta dimensión y yo estaba muy malherida, desperté en una plantación de lo que parecía ser trigo, intenté buscar ayuda de un humano pero lo que conseguí fue que me disparara en el casco trasero, huí como pude hasta dar con un camino, donde él me encontró y me subió a su auto, curó mis heridas y salvó mi casco trasero.

No pude con aquella verdad tan apabullante, era Applejack la que me estaba diciendo que le salvaron la vida, pero bueno, no puedo decir más, ella había sufrido mucho y ahora yo me vi como un tarado intentando matar a la persona que la salvó.

—Lo siento, Applejack, acompáñame un momento, quiero que la veas.

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto mientras Applejack me seguía, toqué la puerta y exclamé:

-Fluttershy, tienes visitas

La pony granjera se sorprendió, le expliqué a ella que Shy me explicó todo lo sucedido y procedí a abrir la puerta con mi llave, dejé que ella pasara y cerré la puerta tras ella, seguro tenían mucho que decirse, mientras eso sucedía volví hacia donde estaba el acompañante de aquella pony.

Lo miré detenidamente, si acaso tendría 2 años más que yo, era un sujeto de complexión delgada, 1.70 de altura, cabello castaño y rulado, noté que tenía una bata de médico y usaba lentes.

—Creo que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, ¿me podrías decir tu nombre?

—Me llamo Simón, estudio medicina, no fue una labor fácil curar las heridas de Applejack.

—Lamento haberte recibido así Simón, te debo una explicación, te cuento mientras te invito una taza de té.

Mientras ponía hierbas de limón en una olla con agua procedí a explicarle a Simón sobre como terminé en un lio con un grupo de traficantes por salvar a Shy, sobre como casi me matan y apenas ayer la pude rescatar y le dije datos menos importantes, como mi nombre y a que me dedicaba.

Simón se quedó atónito, pues él jamás se había topado con una situación similar, así que comprendió porque tuve que amenazarlo con una suerte de navaja improvisada.

—Sé que no fue tu intención, así que no te preocupes, entiendo que estás muy preocupado por Shy, después de todo ella es demasiado sensible ¿ella está bien?

-Solo tiene unas cuantas cicatrices de lo que pasó cuando la capturaron, le di indicaciones para que tomara un baño y desinfecté sus heridas con antisceptico.

Noté que Simón me escuchaba y parecía identificar cierta confianza en lo que le dije, me miró por unos momentos mientras le servía el té.

Le expliqué que teníamos un deber mayor, encontrar al resto de las mane six, en donde quiera que estuvieran, Simón me comentó enseguida de decirle que tenía una vagoneta, quizá con ella podíamos investigar en lugares distantes a la ciudad.

—Está bien, te ayudaré, pero con una condición.

—¿Cual?

—Applejack se queda en tu casa, lamentablemente la tenía viviendo en mi vagoneta, pues mis padres viven conmigo.

—Está bien, vendrás a visitarla diario supongo.

—Así es.

Lo último que escuché decirle fue que tenía que irse, así que fuimos a mi habitación, toqué la puerta y de ella salió Applejack y Flutter tras ella.

—Bien dulzura, creo que tengo que irme, te visitaré seguido, lamento no haberte dado un mejor hogar, pero aquí estarás bien.

—Gracias por todo Simón, espero que me vengas a ver, te extrañaré mucho.

Las cosas se pusieron demasiado bizarras en este punto, pues Simón se inclinó para recibir un beso en la boca por parte de la pony terrestre.

Simón no dijo nada y se fue del departamento.

Me dirigí hacia donde estaba la pony naranja y la miré detenidamente hasta que pude articular lo que quería decir con algo de tacto.

—Muy bien vaquera, tenemos algo de qué hablar.

 **Campo de prisioneros de la colmena – 36 horas después de la toma de Equestria.**

—Celestia, no has cambiado nada desde que eras una potrilla.  
—Ahórrate los discursos…

—No te esfuerces, has estado sometida bajo mucho estrés.  
— ¿Desmembrarme debería causarme solo estrés?  
—Gracias a mi magia es que sigues viva, golfa.  
—No puedes decir eso por todos mis familiares a los que has asesinado.  
—Tus hermanos, tus padres, tus tíos… todos eran tan débiles, tan carentes de visión, no podrían sentir el poder aunque este los muerda en el culo.  
— ¿Por qué has regresado? **  
**—Deberías saberlo, hija de Lauren, el bien sin el mal no existen.  
—Sabes que la profecía dice que el proscrito, el viajero de otra tierra, sin banderas y sin señores a quienes servir pondrá fin a tus ambiciones.  
—Por eso es que necesito que me digas una sola cosa, la única razón por la cual estás viva.  
—Nunca te diré nada… Podrido.  
—¡Cállate y dime donde carajos está Whooves, ahora!

 **Notas del Autor:**  
Nuevos personajes se unirán a la cruzada para recuperar equestria ¿amigos o enemigos? descubranlo pronto.

Me preguntan si acaso haré volver a las Hermanas alicornio, solamente les recuerdo que un dios puede perder su cuerpo físico, pero no por eso dejan de ser dioses.

Más sorpresas vendrán pronto, una de ellas es una serie de Oneshots sobre los personajes que tanto queremos, así como personajes, entornos, ciudades y muchisima historia del mágico mundo de Equestria, esperenlos pronto.

Por ahora no hay trivia xd, solo reescribí algunas cosas.

-El arma originalmente era una pistola de clavos.  
-La escena del minisuper no existía originalmente  
-Se explora la psique del protagonista, parte de su delirio de persecusión y reacción al estrés y como es que los cigarros le ayudan.

Nos leeremos pronto chicos.


	8. La Familia

Capítulo 8: La familia

" _El sol matutino golpeaba sin misericordia los campos, cultivos y la tierra en un nuevo día, el amanecer estaba en todo su esplendor mientras en la profundidad de la maleza se movía un relámpago naranja, se movía como el viento, el galopar de su carrera era firme y rápido mientras el sonido de los cascos se hacía más y más fuerte con cada metro que recorría._

 _Mientras aquel sonido era lo único que se podía discernir entre el rugir de la brisa, un ruido seco y estruendoso le hizo compañía, la polvareda se alzaba entre la siembra y aquellos enormes campos de trigo mientras un hombre de complexión robusta, de edad media y con una vestimenta muy rudimentaria se abría paso entre las milpas con una gran escopeta en mano."_

-Ah… gah… ¡más rápido!

" _A toda velocidad salió de un salto enorme lo que parecía ser un caballo de complexión demasiado pequeña para ser un pony… era sin duda mucho más pequeño._

 _Aquel hombre con un arrebato de fe y poniendo el cañón en los aires jaló del gatillo mientras con la fuerza de la gravedad aquel ser iba navegando por los aires en busca de terreno seguro donde aterrizar su salto._

 _Un grito femenino similar al de una jovencita de 17 años dejó eco en la plantación, aquel ser cayó unos metros más debajo de donde saltó, directo a un risco cuyo final iba hacia la carretera, mientras aquel hombre vio con orgullo que su fe ciega en proteger su tierra le dio buena puntería…"_

No siento mi pata trasera…

Mi ojo, está sangrando…

Estoy cansada de tanto correr, no he comido en días, dónde está…

—Twilight… me duele…

No pude encontrarla…

—Rarity, llévame a casa por favor…

Mi visión era demasiado borrosa, tanto por la sangre que brotaba de mi ojo izquierdo como por las lágrimas de mi ojo derecho, la luz del sol me cegaba mientras rogaba a que alguien apareciera para ayudarme…

Tanta lealtad, tanto amor que derroché en mis años de vida, a mi abuela, a mis hermanos y a mi hogar… desperdiciado, para que ninguno de ellos estuviera en mi hora más oscura… desearía haber sido más honesta… pero conmigo misma…

La luz que lograba distinguir se hizo blanca… los sonidos se volvieron eco y fue cuando lo vi… una sombra, mi sueño hecho realidad, aquella llamada de auxilio que mi corazón pidió fervientemente mientras me desvanezco en mi regocijo y agonía… ya no estaba sola.

—¿Applejack… estás? — Fluttershy interrumpe los pensamientos de la pony granjera.

—Oh, sí, lo lamento Fluttershy, solo recordaba lo que ha pasado…— Aclaró Applejack, bajando la mirada.

Sentí como ella me abrazó calurosamente, pude apreciar aquella sensación, como se le iba el alma en aquel abrazo y le correspondí, acariciando su melena, olía a... menta, aquel mismo olor a menta del cabello de Simón.

—¿Estas asustada? — Le cuestioné a Fluttershy.

—Nope, ahora que sé que estas viva y que puede que las demás también. —Flutters enunció con cierto júbilo.

—Y… estas asustada de…de… ¿del humano? — dije con nerviosismo.

—¿Te refieres a él? Por qué habría de estar asustada, él me salvó, de no ser porque aquella noche en que llegó a mí jamás hubiera tenido una esperanza.

—Te pregunté porque estás encerrada en una habitación distinta a la de él. — Dije con algo de molestia.

—Me mantuvo segura, no confía mucho en tu amigo sabes…— Dijo Shy asomándose por el rabillo de la puerta.

—Yo tampoco confío en tu… humano, no sé que trama.

—¿Y tú, como fue que lo lograste? —Me preguntó ella.

—Encontré al hombre más maravilloso del mundo y llegó a mí en la hora correcta Fluttershy… siento miedo pero él lo cambia todo, quiero ser sincera conmigo misma y obedecer lo que me dice mi espíritu… y lo que sé es que no quiero estar con nadie más que no sea Simón. — Dije con suma seguridad, lo que hizo que Fluttershy dudara.

—¿Simón? Ah… Applejack, yo tampoco quería regresar a casa, pero él me ha ayudado a cambiar de opinión, su confianza y su tranquilidad me han hecho ver que ahora mis amigas me necesitan y pienso ayudarlas y por eso es que hay que regresar, no podemos quedarnos.

—¿Al menos conoces su nombre? — Le grité molesta a Shy.

—No…— susurró Shy en su particular modo de bajar la voz.

—No te atrevas a interferir, Equestria está perdida ¡Twilight nos dio la espalda! — Me acerqué molesta al rostro de mi amiga— Solo mantente al margen.

De repente tocaron la puerta, era ese sujeto que salvó a Shy, me pidió que saliera, al parecer creo saber que pasará…. Tengo miedo de que Simón se olvide de mi… tengo que asegurarme de que se quede conmigo, no desperdiciaré mi única oportunidad de una vida nueva.

—Bien dulzura, creo que tengo que irme, te visitaré seguido, lamento no haberte dado un mejor hogar, pero aquí estarás bien. — Simón se me acercó.

—Gracias por todo Simón, espero que me vengas a ver, te extrañaré mucho.

Con mi mirada intenté decírselo todo, absolutamente todo, que lo necesito y que no quiero que se marche, él se inclinó hacia mí y lo besé con todas mis fuerzas, sé que regresará, no puede contra eso…

Solo lo vi marcharse cuando ese sujeto se me quedó viendo y me dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo, sé que esperarme, es igual a la abuela Smith, creen saber qué es lo mejor cuando es mentira, pero no le negaré nada ya que me dejará vivir con Shy.

—Shy, ¿podrías dejarme un momento a solas con tu amigo? Hay algunas cuantas cosas que necesitamos aclarar y siendo franca, no creo que quieras escucharlo.

Flutters algo nerviosa y asustada se alejó caminando dentro de la habitación, entendiendo que iba a tener una plática seria con aquel hombre, cerró la puerta y me coloqué en una de las sillas de su comedor.

Aquel muchacho era muy distinto a Simón, su cabello era lacio, muy largo y estaba sujeto con varios cintos formando una coleta de cebolla, varios mechones rebeldes salian de su frente y patillas, su complexión era robusta, era solo un gordo, con un rostro duro, su mirada no indicaba nada, solamente unos grandes y penetrantes ojos café que eran adornados por unos anteojos pequeños y poco llamativos, mientras continué mirándolo, sacó unas manzanas de una especie de caja y se sentó frente a mí.

—¿Gustas? Apuesto a que te mueres de curiosidad por probar una de estas.

Este sujeto no puede estar hablando en serio…

—No te ofendas dulzura, pero ya no soy una niña y no soy tan susceptible como Shy, sé que te incomodó lo que pasó con Simón y prácticamente soy una adulta, vayamos al grano.

—Verás Applejack, encuentro preocupante tu relación con Simón y sabes perfectamente la razón, eres mala mintiendo y me daré cuenta si me ocultas algo, después de todo eres la honestidad encarnada, así que dime, ¿tampoco quieres regresar a Equestria y quieres vivir en una vagoneta a costa de lo que tú crees es amor?

Comenzó a morder una manzana mientras se acomodaba en la silla, tratando de quedar como alguien que sabía lo que estaba diciendo, pero no es nadamas que un completo tonto…

—Entiendo que Simón te haya salvado, pero tienes una misión y un deber más grande, no solo con Equestria como guardiana de la armonía… piensa en Applebloom y tu abuela.

—Yo… yo comprendo bien lo que me quieres decir, pero dime sabelotodo ¿sabes cómo regresaremos a casa? ni siquiera sabemos si puedes hacer magia o si Twilight está a salvo, así que no puedes reprocharme nada, hasta ese entonces mi lugar está con Simón.

—¿Tan rápido perdiste la fe en tus amigas "dulzura"?... es preocupante que no creas que Twilight no es lo suficientemente astuta para arreglárselas sola.

Ese bastardo… está usando esa cosa de psicología inversa que usa Twilight.

—Sabes, creo que no estás siendo lo suficientemente honesta, tratas de ocultar tu miedo a quedarte sola, incluso podría decir que no quieres regresar a cuidar de tu abuela y tu hermanita porque estás cansada... y puede que sea de familia.

—¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme de ese modo?

—¿Si mal no me equivoco tu madre no es una Apple verdad?

Ok, esto ha llegado demasiado lejos.

—No es insulto, trato de poner las cosas en perspectiva, si no quieres regresar a salvar a tu mundo lo entiendo, pero no trates de arrastrar a Simón para que él sea tu zona de confort, eres mucho mejor que eso vaquera, piénsalo.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de mi madre y de Simón, estúpido gordo?!

—Escúchame bien… Applejack… ¿Te crees muy ruda? No eres nada, te la has pasado mintiéndote a ti misma, a tus orígenes, a tu familia y ahora le mientes a un sujeto que no llevas más de… ¿una semana de conocer?

—…—No sé qué decir, me dio justo en el talón de Aquiles.

—Eso pensé, solamente faltó un mal día para defraudar a todas esas personas que creyeron en ti por tu honestidad, es una pena que hayas crecido para ser una doble cara.

Después de hablar y terminar de comer su manzana se levantó solamente para irse al sofá y recostarse en el, giró varias veces para encontrar una posición cómoda y empezar a dormir.

—¿Por qué salvaste a Fluttershy?

—Eso deberías preguntárselo a Simón, nuestros motivos son casi los mismos. —Me dijo sin voltearme a mirar.

—¿La amas?

—Ella tiene un lugar, yo aún debo encontrar el mío.

—¿Eso significa que sí?

—Significa que tengo que hallar a tus amigas para enviarlas a casa, este mundo está podrido y no podemos perder el tiempo fingiendo que el amor entre tu especie y la mía existe.

—¿Estás siendo honesto conmigo?

—Eso deberías saberlo tú, eres el elemento de la honestidad, si tú me preguntas si amo a tu amiga deberías preguntarte si de verdad amas al hombre que te salvó… o solo quieres huir de tu vida en Sweet Apple Acres y de tus amigos en Equestria.

—Y qué pasa si te dijera que tienes razón.

—Diría que estoy decepcionado de ti, sé que tu abuela no es tu responsabilidad, pero tus hermanos si y por eso debes resistir hasta que seas mayor, apuesto a que tu primer beso fue con Simón, necesitas más tiempo para saber qué es lo que quieres hacer de tu vida, por dios eres una adolescente que creció sin padres.

—¿Quién te dijo lo de mis padres?

—Suposición, te apuesto a que ni siquiera tus amigas o Simón lo saben, las verdades son duras, pero no por ello deben de ocultarse, si de verdad te importan esas personas a las que les tienes todo ese amor… deberías comenzar a decirles la verdad sobre ti y tus motivos.

Estoy comenzando a dudar, este hombre tiene algo especial, no logro ver que es.

—Es duro cuando alguien que apenas conoces te dice tus fallas y errores, pero es parte de ser honesto ante otros, incluso si llegas a herir a alguien más, pero es necesario… hablaré con Simón… mañana.

Solo miré un poco hacia atrás para ver a aquel sujeto, dormido dándome la espalda, me retiré de ahí y regresé con Fluttershy a aquella habitación para dejarlo dormir…

Solo quería llorar en el hombro de mi amiga pero también a ella tenía que decirle la verdad, no sé si quiera seguir siendo una guardiana de la armonía… es duro, he perdido todo en el proceso y solo me queda una persona a la cual le debo tanto y se hará cargo de mi…

Estoy confundida.

 **Planeta Tierra, Hoy – Espacio aéreo desconocido.**

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo… podría decir que 40 lunas.

Las nubes formaban un enorme banco que se extendía por el horizonte el cual parecía unirse al mar.

—Terminó la siesta, hora de continuar…

Una enorme fumarela de nubes en línea recta se formó en el vasto cielo azul.

—Esperen por mi… amigas.

 **Equestria, Ruinas de Manehattan – Una semana después de la toma de Equestria.**

—Pobre criatura.

Una silueta humanoide levanta de entre los escombros a un bebé dragón.

—Al fin te encontré, Spike… tu padre debe estar orgulloso, es hora de dejar tu vida de comodidades y salvar tu mundo, así como tu noble padre lo hizo.

 **Notas del Autor:**

Ha pasado un buen rato amigos, lamento decirles que la taza de salida por capítulo decaerá debido a que ya tengo trabajo después de muchos meses esperando.

Sin embargo trataré de cumplir mi tasa de capítulos al mes.


	9. Hecho en el cielo

Capítulo 9: Hecho en el cielo.

Han pasado 2 días desde que Simón trajo a Applejack a vivir a mi casa, dos días que he sentido pasar como si fuesen tantos años…

Recuerdo muy bien la discusión que tuve con él la mañana siguiente a la que ella llegó a mi casa.

Simón tocó mi puerta como a eso de las 4 de la tarde, me preguntó sobre Applejack y como se encontraba, yo solo le respondí que estaba durmiendo con Shy, han estado dormidas mucho tiempo, casi 16 horas desde que las mandé a dormir la noche anterior.

Abrí lentamente la puerta del cuarto y la escena que vi me trajo demasiada paz, ambas ponies estaban durmiendo, abrazadas mutuamente. Su respiración lenta y suave era el único sonido que podía distinguirse en la habitación a media luz, es una sensación que los adultos suelen describir cuando ellos miran a sus bebés dormir, o despertar en la mañana y mirar a tu esposa, durmiendo entre las sábanas tan apacible que cualquier brisa podría romper aquella postal.

Cerré la puerta y acto seguido le dije que quería hablar con él, inmediatamente supo sobre que quería hablar, así me pidió que saliéramos, que daríamos una vuelta en la vagoneta, cerré con llave, dejé una canasta de manzanas en la puerta de mi habitación en caso de que las chicas se despertaran y salimos a la calle.

Debido a que yo aún tenía miedo a encontrarme a El Rey subí rápido a la vagoneta, Simón lo hizo con un poco más de calma y puso en marcha el vehículo.

Recorrimos un poco el barrio, mi viejo barrio que ya casi se veía deshabitado debido a que los nuevos programas del gobierno obligaban a la gente a abandonar sus hogares a cambio de un cubo de 4x4 donde vivir en una zona habitacional que ni siquiera alcanzaría el estatus de hogar.

Paramos en un minisúper, un 7-Eleven para ser exactos. Me dijo que bajara para comprar unas cosas, dijo que el pagaría.

Lo único que le pedí fue una cajetilla de cigarros Camel.

Simón tomó un six-pack de cervezas Budlight, una bolsa grande de doritos y pagó en efectivo en la caja, me dio la cajetilla de cigarros y salimos de la tienda.

Aún no me sentía listo para hablar con él y se notaba que tampoco quería hablar conmigo, me dio una cerveza que tuve que atrapar con mis manos, Simón condujo hasta un lugar especial para mí en la ciudad, hace mucho que no venía por ese lugar, es un pequeño barrio en las faldas de un cerro, en este cerro se encontraba un parque que a su vez era una reserva federal y tenía un mirador, era una vista hermosa de la ciudad en la mitad de la nada, solo a una media hora de mi casa, no sé si sea coincidencia o destino, pero estábamos en el pequeño vecindario en el que crecí durante mis primeros 18 años de vida hasta que mis padres se separaron y decidí vivir con un amigo hasta que conseguí un trabajo estable y comencé a rentar en mi nuevo hogar.

Abrí la cajetilla de cigarros y saqué el mechero de mi bolsillo, aún tenía un poco de gasolina para dar una flama. Tenía 3 meses que había dejado de fumar y no recargué el combustible de este, hasta que hace 2 días intentaron matarme y empecé a caminar un poco más por el pasillo de una muerte prematura, pero al menos se sentía menos mierda que esperar sin más a morir.

Simón apenas tomaba sorbos de la lata de cerveza, fue entonces cuando lo dijo:

—Viejo, quisiera no haber salvado a Applejack ahora que sé la razón por la cual quieres hablar conmigo… —Eso fue rápido.

Miró hacia el suelo, como si tuviese que ser yo quien le arruinara los sueños.

—Sabes que no podemos hacerlo, Simón. — Le dije mientras exhalaba el humo que hace poco llenó mis pulmones. —Nosotros solamente tenemos el deber de llevarlas de vuelta, no pertenecemos a su mundo, ni ellas al nuestro, no son chicas, son… ponies. —Esto último traté de decírmelo convenciéndome de mi propio discurso.  
—A veces quisiera que fueran más que ponies, porque son chicas, son más que humanas, y eso se siente. —La sinceridad de Simón se desbordó en aquellas palabras, tratando de decirse hacia sus adentros que esta cruzada no era banal.  
—El hecho de que nosotros seamos menos humanos a ellas no las hace más reales, sé que la quieres mucho, pero tienes que dejar de pensar que una mujer solo lo es porque te hace sentir bien.

Esto último me dolió decírselo pues sabía que también lo decía por mí, mientras pisoteaba la colilla de cigarro que se iba consumiendo poco a poco.

—Sentirse bien… hace tiempo que olvidé como se sentía eso, ese olor a excremento que inunda nuestras vidas sin que nos demos cuenta, noches desperdiciadas intentando saber las respuestas de un examen que un estúpido de mierda con menos aspiraciones a las mías nos puso. —Simón arrojó una lata vacía de cerveza al pavimento.  
—Aún puedes sentirte bien, amigo, bebe más.

Pasaron bastantes minutos, Simón estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas, gritando y aventando las latas vacías de cerveza a la calle, como si se tratase de un indigente con bata de enfermero.

— ¡¿Por qué no me quiere?! — Cierta persona ya estaba en estado inconveniente.

— De qué hablas…

—Bárbara. Esa bastarda me dijo que me quería, no cabe duda que todas son unas… — Un par de arcadas lo interrumpieron.

—Así que… estás jugando con Applejack ¿no es así?

—Es lo que tengo.

—Eres más patético de lo que pensé Simón.

—Tú qué sabes si tienes a Fluttershy en tu propia casa y ni siquiera te atreves a mirarla

—Porque tengo un deber y no mezclas el trabajo con las influencias emocionales.

— ¿Trabajo? ¡Imbécil! La salvaste de hombres armados y me vienes a dec…decir que fue un trabajo…

—Yo no estoy jugando con el corazón de una adolescente que casi se muere desangrada Simón.

La discusión tomó un punto álgido mientras que yo seguía mirando hacia el horizonte Simón estaba frente a mi tenso y con los puños cerrados.

Fue tan predecible el golpe que me dio que lo único que hizo fue quemarse con mi tercer cigarro, mientras con ambas manos sujetaba su brazo, directamente con un buen tirón podía rompérselo, pero no lo haría, no abusaría de mi ventaja.

—Llegando a casa le dirás a Applejack la verdad.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto…?

—Porque es lo que debemos hacer por ellas.

Lo subí al asiento del copiloto de la vagoneta.

—Recuérdame no dejarte beber. — Esto se lo dije poniéndome en el asiento de piloto y dejándolo a él del otro lado, mientras me ponía un cigarro en la boca, con este ya son 4.

Puse en el estéreo uno de los discos de Simón, jamás pensé que le gustara Muse, ya tengo otra cosa en común con él.

Encendí el coche y de acuerdo a las pocas clases de manejo que tomé de parte de mi padre pude llevarnos de una pieza a mi casa.

Estacionado en el edificio de los departamentos donde vivo lo llevé a mi departamento, lo que recuerdo después es que Applejack empezó a gritarle a Simón y yo solo pude carcajearme, pues con 4 cervezas el pobre había perdido el juicio, lo puse en el sofá y yo me acomodé en una silla mientras Fluttershy se fue a dormir a mi habitación y yo arrastré la silla hasta mi cuarto y me quedé con ella para darles a la pareja de tortolos su privacidad.

Simón y Applejack estaban en mi sala, podía escuchar perfectamente lo que estaban hablando, solo que ellos asumían que no.

Mientras miraba a Fluttershy dormirse y acomodarse entre el mar de cobertores que tengo en mi cama los escuché hablar.

—Simón… estoy muy disgustada contigo ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre ponerte ebrio?

—Tengo que decirte algo…

— ¿Qué… qué pasa? —Pude notar la preocupación en la expresión de Applejack.

—Verás yo… te he estado mintiendo estas dos semanas que llevamos de habernos encontrado.

— ¿Mentido? —Siento que algo se quebró en la pony al escuchar esto.

—Verás yo… me encontré contigo en un momento difícil de mi vida amorosa Jackie, estaba dolido y sabes, eres una chica muy real, astuta, valiente, temeraria, segura y yo solamente soy el que te curó las heridas…

—Simón… no entiendo. —Ella ya estaba al borde del llanto.

—Tomé una decisión muy apresurada al dejar llevar mis emociones al límite contigo Jackie, tú perteneces a Equestria, con tus hermanos.

—Simón… ya deberías de saberlo ¡Se acabó Equestria!... como me pides regresar cuando lo he perdido todo… —El llanto por parte de la pony no se hizo esperar.

—Mi lugar está aquí en la tierra, manzanita… tengo confianza en que encontraremos una forma de reunirlas a las seis de nuevo.

— ¿¡Cómo pudiste darme la espalda!? — Solo escuché el sonido de una silla volando hacia mi alacena cuando ella entró a la habitación molesta y azotando la puerta.  
— ¿¡Que le hiciste a Simón!? — Ella me miraba con un ceño fruncido que me dejó con el hueco emocional de verla sin un ojo y con un parche de gasas donde solía tener un adornado con un radiante color verde. — ¡Regrésamelo!— Se lanzó hacia mí para embestirme con todas sus fuerzas…

Pasó lo inevitable, rompió parte de mi ropero conmigo clavado en las puertitas y ella quitándoseme de encima, mientras que Simón se metió presurosamente a la habitación y Shy se levantó de la cama volando aterrada.

Fluttershy guardó silencio mientras que Simón me ayudaba a levantarme de lo que quedaba de mi ropero…

—Espero recuerdes lo que hablamos ayer…— Me marché de mi propia habitación para dormir en el sofá mientras que Simón y Applejack nunca se dirigieron la palabra esa noche y este se fue a casa.

Estando solos por fin Applejack se acercó a mí.

—Simón fue la única persona que se mostró genuinamente interesada por mi… y veo que no estaba siendo honesto del todo, lo peor es que recibiste la peor parte de mi enojo, pero debo reconocer que hice mal.

Solo me limité a quedarme en mi sofá, tolerando el dolor de cuerpo que me generó ser estrellado contra mi ropero.

—Yo solía pensar que era una pérdida de tiempo tratar de pescar algún semental cuando estaba en mi vida de granja, siendo que nunca fui glamorosa como Rarity… hay tanto que admiro de ella.

No dije ni media palabra para no interrumpir lo que ella decía.

—No debí precipitarme ni atacarte… lo siento, pero ahora que sé la verdad las cosas serán diferentes.

—Encuentra una razón para regresar a Equestria y salva tu mundo… nosotros nos encargamos de tus amigas por ahora, Applejack.

Me puse a dormir, escuchando como lentamente Applejack se alejó a paso lento.

Eso fue apenas ayer en la noche, hoy salimos a buscar más pistas sobre el paradero de alguna de las otras chicas, con unos binoculares yo estaba en el mismo mirador donde Simón pataleaba hasta llorar de la rabia apenas ayer, él se encontraba sintonizando las estaciones de radio en busca de algo.

Estábamos a media hora de que la madrugada nos alcanzara y yo ya me había cansado de mirar la ciudad con los binoculares, además de que no se veía perfectamente bien, apenas una pequeña parte, pero algo que nos sorprendió fue lo que vimos a continuación.

Nos dimos media vuelta después de escuchar un ruido ensordecedor y un zumbido, solo para mirar que en medio de la autopista que daba con el parque, a varios kilómetros de distancia se veía una explosión en el cielo, pero no era cualquier explosión, era una nube color arcoíris la cual había dejado una estela de polvo y nube en forma de anillos a su alrededor. Rainbow Dash está aquí.

 **Ciudad de México – 2 horas antes.**

— ¡Suéltenme!

—Nadie podrá escuchar tus gritos… preciosa.

— ¿Sacando tu retiro del banco?

Una chica de apenas 17 años se encontraba forcejeando con dos maleantes que la emboscaron en un cajero automático.

— ¡Auxilio!

El sonido del grito fue apagado tras el cierre de la puerta de la vagoneta, de la chica solo quedó un pedazo de tela rasgado y un collar destrozado de los eslabones.

Aquel collar era de una nube con un relámpago, este compuesto de 3 colores.

 **Manchester, ubicación desconocida – Hace 2 meses.**

—Listen, whore. You have one job, one job, girl; you only have to be naughty for me, okay? If you do that, you can be ok or else…

Un estruendo y varios disparos de bala se escucharon salir de una pequeña casa de los suburbios de la ciudad mientras que un relámpago azúl demolía la puerta del inmueble haciéndola añicos.


	10. Heroico

Capítulo 10: Heroico.

Conducíamos en medio de la noche por la autopista, estábamos completamente sudados mientras yo mantenía la vista en el cielo con los binoculares y Simón manejaba lo más rápido posible que los límites de velocidad de la carretera le permitían.

La radio ponía a Creep de Radiohead mientras el viento se metía en mis oídos y empezaba a dolerme la cabeza. De verdad no sabíamos lo que estábamos haciendo y estábamos empezando a actuar erráticamente mientras la vagoneta donde íbamos se alejaba de la ciudad hacia aquella cosa que sabíamos que significaba que estábamos a punto de encontrar a Rainbow Dash.

Comencé a pensar sobre qué pasaría si alguien la encuentra primero antes que nosotros, le grité a Simón que acelerara más. Alzaba la voz más y más conforme nos íbamos acercando, era nuestra guerra interna, una guerra privada que apenas podíamos ganar.

Avanzamos más dentro de la autopista, que a estas horas solamente transitaban autobuses dentro y fuera de la ciudad, seguía mirando el firmamento mientras notaba como muchos de los conductores intentaban no distraerse con aquella nube que daba la impresión de ser una enorme y hermosa aurora boreal.

Mientras Simón seguía conduciendo, busqué en la parte trasera de la vagoneta algo para defendernos o atacar en caso de ser necesario. Inmediatamente encontré una caja con un gato hidráulico dentro, lo que necesitaba estaba justo ahí, el tubo que otorgaba presión hidráulica al gato.

Apenas lo logramos, la nube aún no se había dispersado cuando llegamos a la frontera que divide al estado de México de Hidalgo de la vía México-Pachuca, paramos deprisa en el camino de tierra destinado a los automóviles que se quedaban sin frenos para poder detener su marcha. Salí rápidamente de la vagoneta mirando hacia el cielo, la nube apenas lograba mantenerse estable mientras aquellos anillos que se formaron en el cielo se iban alejando de su epicentro por muchos metros de diferencia.

Simón bajó del vehículo y se acercó a mi, ya tenía listo el tubo en mi mano.

—Oye, más vale que empecemos a buscar, como tienes los binoculares puedes buscar por la parte de los cerros cercanos, yo buscaré por los campos de cultivo — Asentí mientras comencé a caminar por mi derecha.

Buscaba lentamente por el cielo la estela que seguro me indicaría el camino que siguió Dash, no tardé mucho antes de encontrar que aquella estela de polvo de color se dirigía dentro de lo que quedaba de una construcción abandonada de casas dentro de un poblado pequeño a unos cuantos metros de la autopista.

Le hice una señal a Simón de que viniera, muy calmadamente se acercó a mi esperando a que le diera indicaciones, me acerqué a su oído.

—En la construcción, cerca de esa granja y las otras casas.

Después de hablar, se limitó a seguirme, se nota que él no es de los que estén listos para actuar en algo que no sea su especialidad, aunque valoro mucho su ayuda.

Caminamos un buen rato en la oscuridad, con la intención de no llamar la atención de nadie, pues es bien sabido que nunca debes de meterte en las tierras de alguien, nos tomó unos cuantos minutos llegar hasta aquella obra sin terminar, brincamos una verja que se encontraba rodeando lo que parecía ser la construcción de una casa de varios pisos y debido a la falta de una luz que nos permita ver, nos adentramos a ciegas a aquella obra negra debido a la urgencia que teníamos de encontrar a Dash.

Apenas comenzamos a caminar dentro de la casa sin terminar, a Simón se le ocurre susurrar el nombre de Rainbow Dash, me repetí a mi mismo que era una idea estúpida, pero no tuve remedio que seguirlo y susurrar también.

Conforme pasaron un par de minutos, notamos el ruido de unos pasos en el piso de arriba, maldiciendo mi suerte noté que estos no eran sonido de cascos, puesto que Rainbow Dash no acostumbra caminar, sabía que no era una buena señal y preparé mis manos para balancear el tubo y subimos.

Simón, en un arrebato estúpido decidió correr hacia la fuente del sonido, cuando noté la imprudencia de mi compañero una silueta que inmediatamente noté que era femenina por el cabello, se abalanzó sobre él. Lo increíble fue ver que ella derribó con suma facilidad a Simón y lo tenía bien sujeto del cabello en el suelo.

—Muy bien ¿Creyeron que me iban a atrapar? ¡Puercos!

La voz que pronunció aquellas palabras estaba a punto de quebrarse y llorar, noté que aquella mujer estaba desesperada, al mismo tiempo en el que ella comenzó a mirarme viendo el arma que traía en la mano.

—M...más te vale que me dejes ir, tengo a tu compañero y n….no dudaré en… — Antes de que terminara, la interrumpí.

—No venimos a hacerte daño, venimos buscando a una chica para llevarla a salvo a casa.

—No soy a quien quieres, por favor vete — Incrédula comienza a gritar desesperada sollozos inentendibles.

Ella no paraba de llorar mientras no permitía que Simón se levantara, sabía que no iba a tranquilizarse a menos que tirara mi arma, así que me agaché y la dejé en el suelo, acto siguiente levanté mis manos.

—Verás, buscamos a una chica de melena de arcoíris, no tenemos nada contra ti.

Inmediatamente esto hizo que ella dejara de aplicar presión a la cabeza de Simón que estaba besando el suelo, se reincorporó y se acercó a mi tomando el tubo que momentos atrás dejé en el piso.

—¿Rainbow Dash? — Preguntó ella, solo asentí con mis manos arriba.

—¿La conoces? Necesitamos encontrarla, está en peligro y necesitamos llevarla con sus amigas— De pronto, tan pronto como pude sentirlo, un impacto en mi tórax sea lo que sea que fuese me derribó, tenía una velocidad asombrosa, por lo que no pude preparar mi caída y quedé derribado por aquel golpe.

Mirando al techo escuché una voz muy familiar, mientras aquella chica se arrodilló, como si hubiese visto algo que le haya hecho pensar que la realidad se había ido al carajo.

—¿Con qué tienen a mis amigas, verdad? —Inmediatamente la mujer comenzó a mascullar y a gimotear, estaba en shock y no pude entender ni una mierda de lo que chillaba a sus adentros.

—Están en un lugar a salvo ¿confiarás en nosotros?

—No confió en los de su raza, mira lo que le hicieron a la hembra.

Incrédulo no supe que contestar, pues apenas lograba discernir las siluetas a oscuras de quienes estábamos presentes.

—¿No sabían, humanos? Los de su clase se dedican a violar, robar y asesinar, ella estaba en apuros, así que no me quedó de otra a exponerme con eso que vieron arriba.

—Precisamente es por eso que tenemos a tus amigas en un lugar donde la maldad de este mundo no pueda alcanzarlas — Dije mientras intentaba levantarme, dos embestidas de las chicas más fuertes de Equestria me habían pasado factura.

—Y como sé que no están mintiendo.

—Pacto de lealtad Rainbow Dash, por eso estamos aquí.

—Así como Applejack, somos honestos y como Fluttershy, hemos estado velando por ustedes desde que supimos lo que pasó con Equestria con toda nuestra paciencia, otorgándoles una segunda oportunidad en nuestra casa.

Dash flotaba con semblante desafiante alrededor mío, analizando lo que había dicho y pensando si realmente valíamos la pena el riesgo, es astuta y con medios para poder buscar a sus amigas por el mundo.

—Digan algo que me haga saber que no es una trampa.

—Cuando conociste a tus amigas en la noche cuando Nightmare Moon atacó apenas las conocías, y una de las ilusiones de Moon te presentó una versión de los Wonderbolts, los Shadowbolts, ellos te ofrecieron fama, dinero, oportunidad de ser la voladora más famosa del reino… y lo rechazaste pues confiaste en unas desconocidas, incluso traicionando tus propios ideales, porque sabias que era lo correcto.

Rainbow Dash se quedó anonadada con lo que dije, mientras que Simón estaba sentado en el piso y aquella chica estaba en una esquina, sollozando por razones que aún no entendía.

—Vale, les creo pero antes quiero que me hagan un favor— Dijo mientras finalmente vi que una figura con forma de pony, melena alborotada y mirada desafiante se ponía enfrente de mi, acercándose a mi oído.

—Me ayudaran con esa chica, cuando llegué unos sujetos estaban desgarrándole la ropa, chillaba demasiado pero al parecer nadie puede oírnos aquí.

Miré a la pobre chica inmediatamente dijo esto, debido a que estaba oscuro no pude darme cuenta si aquella chica no tenía ropa, haciéndole una mueca a Dashie, ella se acercó a la chica y empezó a susurrarle cosas, le ayudé a Simón a reincorporé y me quité la chaqueta, aquella chica era pequeña, pero su voz se escuchaba madura, puedo inferir que medía más de 1.70, ella era casi tan grande como yo y me acerqué lentamente.

—No te vamos a hacer daño, ponte esto, tenemos un auto para escapar de aquí—

Inmediatamente se colocó mi chaqueta que la cubría perfectamente hasta las piernas, mientras que yo le ayudé a ella a levantarse y los 3 nos acercamos a la pegaso.

—Tú vienes con nosotros, Rainbow Dash, creemos que puedes ayudarnos a regresar a Fluttershy y a Applejack a Equestria, de paso a ti.

—Vale, yo los sigo.

Le di indicaciones a Simón de que llevara a Rainbow Dash a la vagoneta mientras yo miraba a los alrededores en busca de que nadie nos observara estando aun en el segundo piso de la obra sin terminar.

—Estás descalza, ¿necesitas que te lleve? —La chica me dijo que sí, tratando de contener el llanto y tiritando levemente en las bocanadas de aire que salían de su boca.

Estando cerca lo único que hizo fue mirarme con ojos llorosos y se acercó con un aura muerta a mi, con sus brazos intentaba alcanzarme hasta que rodeo mi nuca con ellos y comenzó a sollozar, me quedé unos segundos sin reacción alguna, tenía mucho tiempo que nadie me daba una muestra de cariño de ese tipo a pesar de que sabía que no se trataba de cariño, era un abrazo que orilla una emoción tan cruda como lo es el miedo.

Salimos de la construcción, la luz de la luna por fin me permitió mirar bien el rostro de la pobre muchacha mientras en la lejanía se veía a Simón junto con Dash, ambos iban a ritmo normal, como si estuviesen hablando y caminando.

Aquella chica que al fin pude distinguir bien tenía cabello negro, lo suficientemente largo que llegaba a una parte de su espalda y hombros, sus ojos eran de color castaño claro, tenía un par de pecas en la zona de la nariz y pómulos, su piel era blanca, propiamente de una chica que le salen pecas cuando se queda mucho tiempo en el sol.

Tenía una nariz pequeña, totalmente rojiza por haber llorado y secretado algo de moco, pude notar algunos golpes en su cara, no muy graves, sus mejillas iban acorde al tono de su piel, no es tan pálida si sus mejillas no están coloradas, eran pequeñas y poco definidas, un rostro delgado que dibujaba una cara de cansancio y dolor psicológico, con ojos cerrados y algunas lágrimas corriendo por su cara.

La estaba sujetando de las piernas con mis brazos mientras la cargaba y ella buscaba no soltarse de mi cuello, ella era demasiado delgada que no sentía peso alguno, no soy alguien particularmente fuerte, pero pareciese que estuviese levitando en mis brazos.

Inmediatamente caminé a ritmo constante por unos minutos hasta que llegué a la camioneta, Simón estaba esperándome afuera, y abrió la parte trasera del vehículo, donde me introduje con aquella chica en brazos de manera rápida, pues sería algo sospechoso que 2 sujetos en un furgón intentaran llevarse a una jovencita.

Cerrada la puerta puse mi mano sobre las suyas a modo de decirle sin palabras que podía soltarse de mi, sin embargo no lo hizo y comenzó a sollozar más, junto a mi se encontraba Rainbow Dash y Simón dio marcha al motor hacia el siguiente retorno para volver a la ciudad.

Quisiera que las cosas no hayan pasado de ese modo, es decir, con la chica ya teníamos a 3 ponies que nos podrían dar problemas y cambiarían nuestro modo de vivir para siempre y ahora teníamos a una posible víctima de violación que también llevaríamos a mi departamento y se negaba a soltarme.

Sé que hay hombres con una suerte pésima con las mujeres y me incluyo pero esto es ridículo, podía sentirme como en uno de esos Fan-fiction donde el protagonista tiene un harem de chicas y ponies a su disposición, pero esto no era una novela amateur, me encontraba en una vagoneta en medio de la madrugada con un pony y una desconocida que pudieron haber abusado sexualmente, no me hace ni la más mínima gracia.

Definitivamente no sé a quién culpar, mi mundo cada vez se tornaba más oscuro a cada paso que daba, encontrar a las chicas nos daba esperanza pero cosas como esta o cosas como las que le ocurrieron a Applejack nos desmoralizaban mucho.

Me pregunto si alguna vez el mundo fue hecho para nosotros.

 **Tártarus - 1 semana después de la toma de Equestria.**

—Tirek, mi viejo amigo… como has estado después de que por tantos años hayas estado en prisión por culpa de Firefly y la Proscrita de la profecía.

—Viejo, cansado… y molesto contigo, me abandonaste en el frente, Rey negro.

—Sabes que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, el pozo de lazarus no se iba a crear solo y los habitantes de la mística tribu cebra no iban a ser castigados solos.

—Aún así fallaste, Lauren dio a luz a la tríade de la profecía.

—Eso ya lo resolví, solo necesito que hagas uno de tus habituales viajecitos al universo del que hemos sido creados.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Encuentra al nuevo proscrito y asesinalo.

—¿Ya has encontrado a mi hermano?

—Se lo tragó la tierra hace milenios Tirek…

—Entonces no hay trato, ese hijo de perra me debe un favor que le regresaré con sangre.

—No te necesito, sangre sucia de dios… tengo mis propios métodos…. Ja… Jajajajaja…. ¡Jajajajajajajajaja!

Aquella enorme nube espesa de podredumbre negra destruyó la única puerta de entrada y salida al tartarus, aprisionando por siempre a Tirek.

 **Mercado sobre ruedas en Manchester – Ahora.**

—Tener que robar fruta para sobrevivir… a lo que se debe de rebajar una dama en estos días…

Una manzana y varias naranjas levitan rodeadas por un aura azul, estas terminan introduciéndose por una coladera entreabierta de un callejón, con ayuda de una enorme muchedumbre que compraba víveres en aquel mercado.

—Si tan solo estuvieses aquí… Twilight.

 **Siria – Frente civil – Ahora.**

—أنت هنا

—لقد حان حفظ السلام من غزة


	11. Lujuria Juvenil

Capítulo 11: Lujuria Juvenil.

Me duele la cara, sentí una enorme corriente de aire corriendo por mi abdomen y que sube como la marea de las olas a través de mis senos, en este momento es cuando debería empezar a gritar pero un enorme trapo estaba introducido en mi boca, pegado con cinta adhesiva para evitar que yo pudiese gritar.

Todo está a media luz, las luces de los faros y el sonido de los automóviles mientras aquellos sujetos que me asaltaron en el cajero automático seguían conduciendo sin preocuparse si me hacía daño.

Nunca quise hacerle caso a mi padre, el dueño de un famoso hotel de Valparaíso, Chile. Siempre hablaba de que la obediencia y la rectitud traían las recompensas de un mundo mejor, fue entonces cuando le dije que no estaba contenta en la escuela de artes, siempre quiso que yo aprovechara mi aparente talento con los instrumentos de cuerda para tocar en algún bar de mierda o algo así en mi bella y pacífica ciudad, pero le dije que se fuera al demonio, así que sin más me dio un año para conocer y viajar por el mundo, otras costumbres, otras formas de ver y vivir la vida, si acaso habré pasado 3 meses viajando desde Valparaíso, Lima, Caracas, San Salvador y haciendo una pequeña escala en Cancún.

El día de hoy a estas alturas la idea de tocar el Cello en un bar de Valparaíso para ganarse unos pesos no suena tan mal, me arrancaron el guije de Rainbow Dash que me regaló mi mamá, solíamos pasar tiempo juntos hasta que mi padre la engañó con la secretaria de piso del hotel, el infeliz tenía más dinero y una hilera interminable de empleados que compró para decir que mi pobre madre estaba loca, que tenía delirios de persecución, falta de criterio para poder tener la custodia de una chica que prácticamente sabia cuidarse sola.

En la última visita que pude hacerle antes de irme a viajar le confesé que aún no me sentía lista, que aún estaba viendo shows infantiles y en especial uno que me gustaba mucho, sin mencionar que en Chile tuvo gran aceptación, ella me dijo que también lo solía ver y recordaba lo mucho que le encantaba poner 31 minutos en la televisión cuando apenas yo era una cría.

Salimos a la plaza y me compró aquel colguije, me hizo prometer que pasara lo que pasara nunca traicionaría mi espíritu de aventura ni traicionaría mis corazonadas.

No puedo evitar llorar y recordar la cara de mi madre, su enorme cabello lacio el cual ya tenía algunos hilos plateados por sus problemas emocionales que surgieron a raíz de lo que papá le hizo… todo esto mientras esos sujetos me bajan de la furgoneta a rastras, tocándome con sus ásperas y sucias manos.

Me suben a un segundo piso, entramos a una obra sin terminar, como una casa hecha de adobe gris y en la cual parecía que era donde consumaban sus golpes

Dicen que las víctimas de violación en una guerra tratan de disfrutar el coito e imaginar que no las están ultrajando, no darles el gusto del sufrimiento a sus captores… trato de concentrarme y no llorar por la forma en la cual me están arañando en mi interior, sus dedos son como gusanos que se comen la carne podrida, no me dan ganas ni de gimotear, solo de que esto termine y regresar a casa con resignación y poder abrazar a mamá una vez más….

Ellos me sueltan… todo está zumbando en mi cabeza, veo como uno de ellos sale volando como si se tratase de una hoja de papel, mientras que el otro que estaba sujetándome de los pechos empezó a vomitar, vi aquel liquido de pésimo olor que salió disparado… me manchó un poco en el hombro y cuando me di cuenta él ya estaba incrustado en el muro y una fuerza invisible lo arrojó lejos a través de una ventana sin terminar.

No sé cuantos minutos pasaron, quizá horas…

Me estaba dando frio y sueño, no tenía ropa, nadie me encontraría aquí… así que comencé a tener alucinaciones, o al menos eso pensé yo.

Vi a Rainbow Dash, me sentí como una niña al verla, casi olvido que estaba desnuda y sangrando por el desgarro del himen que sufrí.

Ella estaba volando, como era su costumbre, mirándome y buscando palabras para tratar de hablarme.

" _Te vi… estabas en un avión, no pude notar que tú… que tú crees en mí, que soy un símbolo para los tuyos, que sin siquiera conocerme creen que soy un símbolo de lealtad._

 _Tuve la idea de que si te seguía probablemente encontraría a alguna de mis amigos, pues estabas viajando por este mundo que ya he recorrido por completo intentando buscarlas._

 _No pude dejarte correr peligro, me sentí insegura sobre ayudarte o no, tuve miedo y esa no es la que soy, perdóname por haber llegado tan tarde"_

Sentí lagrimas caer en mi nariz, estaba perdiendo la conciencia por el shock emocional… quizá pasaron horas o tan solo unos minutos, no lo sé, pero me despertaron sonidos de pasos… tengo miedo.

Entonces los vi, esos dos sujetos, el chico extraño del cabello rulado que nunca parece quitarse la bata ni para comer… y también a él.

Me dijo que todo estaba bien, que me ayudaría…

Me recuerda mucho a papá.

Sus ojos son tan inexpresivos… al igual que su rostro, duro como una roca pero cuya presencia tiene tanta paz que pareciese que estas frente a un monumento o con un hombre estatua de los que suelen estar en la plaza del centro de Santiago.

Inmediatamente me dio su chaqueta, era un olor penetrante, como sándalo o caoba… sentía que si permanecía un minuto más a su lado terminaría apestando a esa loción por siempre, igual que con papá.

No quería tocarlo, sinceramente no es nada agraciado, entre la enorme melena deslucida y el hecho de que tenga un rostro que podría trabar una pistola y las manos tan… llenas de marcas, ásperas, como las de mis captores me hace sentir una sensación de nausea. Pero cuando me levantó las cosas cambiaron, sentí su fuerza, su calor y tranquilidad, como sus pasos resonaban con el pastizal en donde nos encontrábamos camino a la furgoneta de su amigo, tan recto… y supremo.

No entiendo como ese chico… hombre podía hacerme sentir más de 2 sensaciones encontradas entre el vómito y la tranquilidad, quizá es el hecho de que casi fui violada por dos desconocidos en un país que no es mío.

Me tuvo en sus brazos como por una hora, sinceramente no quería soltarlo, tenía frio, no por otra razón… eso fue hasta que llegamos a su casa y el subió y bajó, dejando a Rainbow Dash… mi salvadora en el departamento, me trajo ropa… y debo de decir que tiene un pésimo gusto vistiendo.

Así con unas bermudas deslavadas con un cinturón, una camiseta del Capitán America y unos crocs me llevaron al ministerio público de la delegación.

Fue como recapitular todo lo que estoy pensando en este momento a mis adentros…

Estar de viaje en otro país, haber ido a Cancún, haber llegado a México Distrito Federal apenas hoy y haber conocido museos y lugares importantes, sacar dinero del cajero, ser golpeada y perpetrada y finalmente que dos extraños que estaban haciendo "reconocimiento meteorológico" me encontraran, me subieran a su furgo y me vistieran.

Mandaron llamar a una estúpida que se hacía pasar por ginecóloga y digo que es estúpida porque mientras me hizo el examen de violación no paraba de palparme donde no debía, incluso trató de rastrear muestras de semen cuando le dije que no fui penetrada, lo único que encontró fue lesiones y que apenas unas horas ya se había roto el himen.

Después de que me violaran ya 3 veces seguidas física y emocionalmente querían arrestar al hippie y su amigo el Dr. Rizos, sin embargo declaré que no tenían nada que ver, eso fue por poco, pues iba a necesitar su ayuda para quedarme en un lugar por ahora, puesto que mi amigo el gordito eufóricamente quería que me quedase en su casa.

Salimos a las 7 de la mañana de ese apestoso lugar, afortunadamente el Gordo vive cerca, así que estando ya cómodos en casa Simón… así me dijo que se llamaba, me dijo que iría a casa, que tenía que descansar después de lo ocurrido.

Me quedé con… no me atrevo a decirle por su nombre… quiero mantener una imagen cómica y desinteresada del chico que me ha brindado comida y techo, además de un asilo para mis ponies favoritas… pero cada vez que lo miro no puedo evitar pensar en papá.

Me hizo pensar en la vez en cuando adoptó peces Koi que unos huéspedes pensaban tirar al inodoro por no ganar un concurso… papá con sus propias manos construyó el estanque, cavó un pozo en el jardín, compró filtros, cicló el agua y metió a los peces después de una semana de su arduo trabajo… a él le encantaba pasar tiempo mirando su estanque, mientras que después de estar un rato ahí con su otra máscara llamaba "Perra" a mi madre.

No pienso confiar en el… su mirada está llena de culpa y descubriré que es lo que piensa solo para quitarme esa… sensación que me inundó al estar en sus brazos.

Mientras él dormía en el sofá hurgué sus cosas, las chicas intentaron detenerme pero creo que solo Applejack se animó a ayudarme a explorar un poco el pasado de nuestro altruista favorito.

De los pedazos de ropero que quedaban sacamos algunos papeles que se encontraban perfectamente envueltos en un portapapeles de cuero, similar a un folder…

Acta de nacimiento… dos padres, madre calificada como incompetente para criar a un niño, padre alcohólico y adicto que estuvo 2 veces en Reclusorio Norte… problemas de adaptación escolar, un síndrome nervioso que le causaban tics involuntarios de hombro y tartamudez… Expulsado de una secundaria y dado de baja de la universidad debido a bajo aprovechamiento por una crisis depresiva.

Cielos, esto es una mina de oro, Fluttershy y Rainbow empezaban a molestarse de que nosotras hurgáramos en la vida privada del gordo, pero esto se está poniendo bueno.

Encontré un par de cosas más en su gaveta…

Cuchillo de combate, una cigarrera a rebosar de Camels, Pistola de electrochoques… facturas de las armas que compró que al parecer son de ayer…

Vaya, sí que resultó ser todo un Rambo, no tuve de otra que preguntarle a las chicas si se había tornado agresivo con ellas… solo Applejack confesó apenada que aunque ella lo tacleo destruyendo el ropero nunca le respondió mal…

-¿Si él no es agresivo porque las armas?

Fluttershy me lo confesó… se metió con una pandilla de maleantes totalmente desarmado para salvarla.

Me siento como una estúpida, dudé del acto desinteresado de aquel… de Iván.

Rainbow Dash salió de la habitación, seguro lo despertaría para confesarle de lo que hice, así que puse las cosas de nuevo en el ropero.

Pasaron unos 5 minutos, quizá 10, pero finalmente ocurrió, él estaba frente a mí, entrando a la habitación, su habitación que ya no era suya porque 3 ponies y un lastre horrendo como yo la estaban invadiendo, se veía cansado, que extrañaba su cama amplia y acolchada, que estaba dejando de comer como se debe, que despedía un olor nauseabundo a cigarrillo por sus tics nerviosos que solo la nicotina podría calmar.

Me hizo a un lado con toda la calma del mundo, sin tocarme… tomó su cigarrera y salió a la azotea a fumar a las 11 de la noche…

Tonta tonta…

Soy una tonta…

No sirvo

Me odio.

Debí dejar que me violaran.

Dash nunca debió salvarme…

Fui egoísta sintiendo ira hacia él solo porque la persona que me tuvo en sus brazos cuando nací nunca fue fiel y perseverante con los suyos, porque permití ser violada por mi egoísmo de irme en primer lugar.

Intenté salir del departamento pero estaba cerrado con llave.

—Quiero irme a casa.

Fue lo que le dije mientras él estaba sentado en el suelo del balcón, fumando cigarrillo tras cigarrillo, había 6 colillas tiradas en el piso.

—Mañana te llevaré al aeropuerto, se tiene que avisar a la embajada de Chile sobre lo que te pasó para que se notifique a las autoridades de ahí.

—No…

—¿No? Sabes… sé que ahora tus opciones se ven reducidas, pero es lo que tenemos que hacer para que puedas regresar a…

—¡No quiero!... Papá se reirá de mi por lo que hice, quiero irme con mamá, sin que nadie se entere… quiero ser invisible ante todas las miradas que me asechan desde que salí desde el Ministerio Público.

—No eres la única que quisiera ser invisible… Si algo tenemos en común tú, yo y las chicas es que… ahora mismo quisiéramos ser invisibles.

La vida es mucho más que lamentarse por lo pasado, por lo que ya se decidió y se concretó en una mala elección.

—¿Cuál es tu punto?

—Por alguna razón estas atravesando un duelo, has tenido una experiencia horrible, por lo que sientes aversión por tu padre, no soy psicólogo… pero sé lo que se siente sentirse como lo peor y que todo el mundo no sepa darte la lealtad que necesitas para seguir adelante.

Pero siempre podemos contar con alguien que seguirá hasta el fin del mundo con nosotros.

Ahí tienes a Rainbow Dash, sé fuerte por ella, por la segunda oportunidad que la vida te dio gracias a ella.

—No quise hacer lo que te hice

—Fuiste abusada físicamente por dos hombres, es normal que desconfíes de mí.

—Estaba furiosa contigo, por lo que hiciste, actúas tan normal ante estas cosas como si fuese cosa de todos los días.

—Si le doy más importancia de la que debo… me derrumbaré.

Debo ser la piedra en la que se sostenga esto, regresarlas a casa, si yo me dejo caer ellas quedarán desamparadas aquí.

—¿Por qué decidiste ayudarnos si no era tu deber?

—Quizá no era mi deber, pero tengo el poder para ayudarles… a todas ustedes.

Comenzó a temblar… tenía frio y ha estado fumando descontroladamente.

Lo ayudé a levantarse, está muy pesado pero tengo que ayudarle de alguna forma, no es justo que él cargue con tanto por sí solo, lo llevé al sofá y lo dejé ahí, para que intentase dormir.

No es justo que él tenga que darlo todo para ayudar.

También tengo el poder.

Puedo ayudar.

Y nada de lo que me hayan hecho me detendrá para evitar que ninguna pony o mujer tenga que sufrir lo mismo que yo.

A la mañana siguiente hice una llamada, a papá.

—Papá, lamento hacerte esto pero he retirado 100,000 dólares de tu cuenta principal, me matarás llegando a Valparaíso, pero francamente no me interesa lo que puedas decir de mí, durante años me callé lo que le hiciste a mi madre y ahora que he visto el mundo, como funciona y lo mucho que extraño estar en mi propio hogar puedo decir que mi hogar no está donde estás tú.

Tengo evidencia de lo que le has hecho a mamá, evidencia en documentos guardada desde hace 3 años y si no quieres que se le notifique a la corte de lo familiar le darás otros 100,000 a la cuenta de mi madre, ella te estará esperando en Santiago con el notario para que expidan una orden de manutención permanente voluntaria.

Colgué el teléfono y regresé al departamento, le dije al… "Gordo" que la siguiente misión era encontrar a otra pony, estuviese en el país que estuviese yo le ayudará a cruzar el globo para ayudarla.

Casi se desmaya cuando le dije cuanto teníamos de capital de inversión…

Pero ya no está solo, ya no estoy sola, es hora de defender lo que nos queda, nuestro ideal por ayudar a otros.

 **Bosque Everfree – Meses después de la toma de Equestria.**

—Es todo por hoy Spike, descansa.

—Sí maestro.

—Estás listo

—¿Para?

—Cumplir tu deber

—Cumpliré mi misión con la precisión de una daga, maestro.

—El podrido se vuelve más poderoso cada segundo que permanece en este mundo…

—¿Cuál será su siguiente paso?

—Matar al proscrito.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Escuchas la brisa danzando? Algo anda terriblemente mal… y algo me dice que no solo este mundo, si no muchos más están en peligro.

 **La colmena - En estos instantes en Equestria.**

—Melchiades Amadeus Whooves… un honor tenerlo frente a mi… siempre he sido fanático de tu trabajo… y del de tu padre… y del padre de tu padre.

—…

—Supongo que sabes porqué estas aquí, supongo que este trozo viejo de carne seca te dice algo.

Un perro diamante de aproximadamente dos metros se aproxima de entre la niebla hacia el Doc, dejando en el suelo un pedazo de cuero deshidratado, este tenía un peculiar color gris y una cutie mark de burbujas.

—¡No tenías por qué usarla a ella! —El doc empezó a derramar lágrimas con mucho pesar.

—Usted no está en posición de poner las reglas del juego, Doctor, pero mi fiel esbirro, Agakhuz tiene algo distinto que pensar y su lanza también.

El perro diamante amenaza con una enorme lanza en forma curva al Doc, poniendo la cuchilla en su cuello, la lanza definitivamente medía el doble del usuario.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Tu talento Doc, quiero que vayas a la tierra y me traigas la cabeza del proscrito.

—¿Y si me niego?

—Habrás perdido tu vida, la de tu querida Muffins y seguramente alguien más tomará tu lugar.

La niebla negra que se encontraba frente al doctor desaparece en un destello verde, regresando minutos después arrojando a los pies del pony una enorme roca de mineral púrpura brillante.

—También soy un inventor… señor Whooves, pero en vista de que no quiere cooperar tendré que jugar a las escondidas con el Tardis, por lo que ya no me sirves…

La espesa bruma oscura comenzó a cubrir al Doctor…

 **Notas del autor.**

Hola chicos, el trabajo me está matando pero de algo tengo que vivir.

Quiero que ustedes me digan algo y me lo dejen en la review o en mensaje privado.

¿Les gusta el hecho de que ocupe diferentes idiomas de acuerdo al contexto de la historia?

Español, inglés, árabe y hasta latín he ocupado para la realización de los capítulos, sin embargo creo que ustedes no pudieron entender ni jota del dialogo en Siria.

Así que decidí escribir todo al español, a menos que ustedes pidan lo contrario para mantener el misterio de las escenas que estén escritas en otro idioma.

 **Trivia.**

La chica no es bipolar, representé en cierta forma las fases de una víctima de violación, desde la resignación hasta la ira.

Lujuria Juvenil (Young Lust) es una canción de Pink Floyd, del álbum The Wall, haciendo una referencia a las lombrices o gusanos que se la comen por dentro (Comfortably Numb)

El texto en árabe del capítulo anterior recita la siguiente leyenda.

"Ella ha llegado, la pacificadora ha venido desde Gaza a ayudarnos."


	12. Corazones de Cristal

**Capítulo 12: Corazones de Cristal.**

 **Acto 1: Despertar**

 **Océano del Archipiélago Grifo: 12 horas después de la toma de Canterlot**

En medio del océano colindante a Equestria y el sistema de archipiélagos del reino de los Grifos un cuerpo de forma antropomórfica, grandes alas y unos ojos de un intenso color ámbar levita sobre las tempestuosas aguas en medio de una tormenta, el enorme eclipse que cubre los amplios cielos que alguna vez fueron azules apenas alumbra la espesa oscuridad que invade el firmamento, solamente los rayos al caer logran alumbrar un poco aquel paisaje que pareciera un huracán en medio de los mares.

—Aperta Aqua…

Al decir estas palabras un enorme torbellino que se sitúa debajo de aquel ser y empieza a bajar leguas bajo el océano comenzando a expandirse y creando un enorme túnel hacia las profundidades. Este ser comienza a levitar dentro del túnel avanzando hacia la oscuridad abisal, a su alrededor se logran divisar enormes cardúmenes de peces pero estos estaban muertos, sus restos flotaban en las aguas, el mar que alguna vez estuvo azul ahora está pintado de rojo de las múltiples criaturas marinas que logran divisarse muertas en el fondo marino, desafiando la naturaleza de la inercia de un cuerpo muerto que flota a la superficie

Entre más la criatura descendía al abismo podía encontrarse con ballenas, tiburones, delfines y muchas especies de peces excéntricos del fondo abisal, pero todos muertos flotando en una marea roja.

Finalmente se logra divisar un viejo templo sumergido, el cual ahora puede ser accedido a él gracias al hechizo que lanzó aquel ser que permanecía estoico flotando en medio del torbellino que le permitía respirar y moverse bajo las aguas. La criatura forma una pequeña esfera de luz, con la cual puede divisar lo que hay en aquel templo abandonado.

El paisaje de aquel lugar parecía ser sacado de un antiguo templo griego, con enormes pilares de mármol cubiertos por algas, corales y algunas estrellas marinas y esponjas, un amplio corredor en el cual solían haber enormes monumentos a lo que parecían ser criaturas con aletas y rostros de equino, aunque no se lograba reconocer muy bien el aspecto de estas pues en su mayoría estaban destruidas.

—Y pensar que estuve aquí hace miles de años…

La criatura suspiró nostálgicamente y comenzó a levitar lentamente hasta el final del corredor del pequeño templo, a simple vista no había nada que indicara que hubiese algo más, pero juntó las palmas y respiró hondo, unió ambos puños y al exhalar logró partir la pared en dos, dejando ver un pasillo oscuro que descendía aún más y más.

Pasaron algunos minutos mientras aquel ser descendía hasta poder divisar suelo de nuevo, avanzó en línea recta por lo que parecía ser una caverna y llegó hacia una enorme cámara donde se encontraba un sarcófago hecho de diamante puro, se acercó y lo tocó con su garra.

—Surge tolle grabattum tuum et ambula.

El sarcófago comenzó a abrirse despacio dejando ver una inerte forma mitad equino y antropomórfica, una especie de Sátiro hecho de cristal y diamantes pero a su vez debajo de aquellas capas de piedras preciosas y brillantes había carne y hueso.

—¿Han pasado casi 5000 años no es así? Anarkhis….

—Tú…

El ser llamado Anarkhis comienza a levantarse torpemente usando sus dos patas, cayendo un par de veces pero incorporándose por necedad, al final logra mantenerse erguido de nuevo.

—Por qué me has despertado de nuevo… tu, el que todo lo observa pero hizo un voto de nunca intervenir.

—Hay mucho más en juego ahora… alguien que tú conoces ha logrado amasar recursos suficientes para destruir a las hijas de Lauren.

—El podrido.

Al decir esto aquella criatura empieza a desarrollar pinchos en los hombros y espalda, al no estar dotado de ojos Anarkhis empieza a emitir un enorme foco de luz roja en donde deberían estar ambos ojos y la nariz.

—Tú… el que todo lo mira, dime que hacer y considéralo hecho, te encomiendo mi cuerpo y mi mente para que me des lo que busco…. Venganza.

 **Acto 2: Recuerdos del ayer.**

 **Imperio de Cristal: 24 horas después de la toma de Canterlot.**

Mi tía sabía… pero prefirió no decirle a Luna.

Tía sabía… pero prefirió enviar a Discord a avisarnos.

Seguro ella sabía, pero si me decía lo que iba a suceder seguro me hubiese negado a cumplir mi papel en este juego de encrucijadas enredadas que solo ocultan lo miserables que somos incluso con el amor a flor de piel.

Discord se presentó ante nosotros, pero no era una de sus clásicas entradas en las que solo hacía gala de su pésimo sentido del humor… estaba serio, se le veía decaído.

—Hola Cadence, Hola Shining, tengo mensaje de Celestia para ustedes… evacúen a todo el reino, escondan el corazón de Cristal y el espejo, ella confía en que encontraras el lugar perfecto para evacuar a absolutamente todos. — Dicho esto él se había ido como llegó.

Tuvimos un par de horas para mover todo de lugar para llevarlo al castillo de las hermanas en las profundidades de Everfree, los ciudadanos fueron evacuados y el corazón de cristal estaba a salvo donde nadie lo encontraría, conmigo.

Poco más de una hora tuvimos libres en lo que todo ocurriría, Shining y yo estábamos en nuestra habitación, disfruté de sus besos una última vez ese día, recuerdo su olor como si el siguiese conmigo, era un olor a Sándalo con un poco de roble.

Salimos de la habitación, el reino estaba abandonado por completo, la única diferencia entre esto y estar completamente indefensos era el hecho de tener centenares de centinelas de cristal defendiendo el castillo y desperdigados en las avenidas principales del reino.

—Cariño… temo lo peor, hay… siento algo extraño en mi corazón.

Shining siempre ha sido tan protector y cariñoso, besó mi frente y recuerdo las palabras que me dijo.

—Estoy seguro de que mi hermanita y tus tías hallarán la manera. —Desearía que tuviese la razón.

Nos preparamos un par de minutos antes de que ellos llegaran, hicimos un hechizo de escudo sobre toda la ciudad, al castillo lo fortificamos con otro hechizo de amor, cualquiera que intente penetrar esa defensa será incinerado al ser juzgado por el peso de su corazón.

Inmediatamente terminamos de conjurar los últimos arreglos vimos como el cielo de por sí ya oscurecido comenzaba a teñirse de un negro profundo, con auroras boreales purpuras.

No era algún hechizo… eran las tropas de Chrysalis pero algo les había ocurrido, ya no eran más que cascarones de lo que fueron, dejaron la razón atrás.

Atravesaron el escudo con relativa facilidad y las primeras líneas de defensa estaban siendo totalmente destruidas mientras observábamos… siento tanto miedo.

Shining dio la orden de cambiar la formación a una retirada táctica a las afueras del castillo, preparaban terreno para nuestra huida… pero creo que no nos dimos cuenta de una invitada que ya nos esperaba en el recibidor principal del castillo.

Sus ojos… lograba sentir una enorme melancolía y tristeza emanar de ellos, su corazón se siente como si fuese estrangulado por alambre de púas, está sufriendo, no es la misma que quiso tomar a mi marido en Canterlot.

—Mi amore Cadenza y Shining Armor… un gusto verlos de nuevo.

—¡¿Qué quieres monstruo?!

Shining está molesto, inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva, puedo sentirlo.

—Les traigo un mensaje de mi señor, ríndanse y no sufrirán una muerte horrible, Luna cometió el error fatal de oponerse a mi amo.

Shining no quiso creer que Luna murió en combate… pero yo si le creí, fue honesta en sus palabras, su corazón está tan lleno de culpa… espera….

El hechizo de juicio… no está funcionando en ella… el peso de su corazón es liviano… ella no fue quien la asesinó y reconoce sus pecados… pero sigue siendo hostil.

Eso quiere decir…

—¡Shining! ¡No te le acerques! — Ella inmediatamente escupió un parásito, una especie de larva que impactó de lleno en el rostro de Shining, ella se encontraba en el suelo… casi llorando y respirando agitadamente como si hubiese dado a luz, sangraba de las orejas.

—¿Estás bien querido? — Me acerqué lo más rápido que pude, él respiraba con dificultad, la larva yacía en el suelo… pero solo parecía ser un viejo capullo…

—¡Shining! ¡Responde mi cielo! —Me siento desesperada, sus ojos se le enrojecen como si estuviesen totalmente irritados.

—¡Por favor! ¡Quedate conmigo!

No puedo evitar llorar… si lo pierdo me muero con el… ¡me muero!

—Ca..cadence…. co…rre. — Shining empieza a gritar de dolor como si estuviese siendo torturado, se lleva los cascos a la cabeza y su aura, antes azul como el cielo ahora es roja.

—Co..rre… ¡Corre maldita sea! — Él se acerca hacia mi… tengo miedo, él está… concentrando magia en su cuerno… necesito cubrirme con un escudo.

—Necia… voy a ¡Matarte! —Destruyó mi escudo sin ningún problema… no puedo pelear contra el… trato de correr pero estoy encerrada en el recibidor, no hay salida viable sin que me vean huir las tropas de Sombra.

—Se acabó… Hija de…Amore…

—¡Shining! ¡Para esta locura, no es gracioso!

—Por el poder que mi amo me ha conferido… reclamaré tu cabeza…  
—¡Para!

—Larga vida.. al… rey…Vha…— Aproveché unos segundos en que descuidó su guardia para atacarlo con todo lo que tenía…

Ese corcel… ya no es mi Shining Armor.

Ya no es mi dulce caballero de armadura blanca, su mente cedió ante el poder maligno, mis hermanas dijeron que mi madre… ella sacrificó incluso a su propio amor con tal de cumplir su deber.

Lamentablemente mis opciones se terminaron, es hora de finiquitar la profecía de la que tanto he escuchado hablar desde que era potrilla… donde quiera que estés proscrito… haz que valga la pena haber perdido al amor de mi vida.

—¡Cadenza!

Empieza a correr hacia mí queriendo taclearme, sus movimientos son tan perfectos como cuando estaba en la guardia real, me empuja lejos con el golpe y empieza a dispararme.  
Cuando los disparos llegan los desvío con mi escudo, emprendo vuelo alrededor de la enorme sala, trato de lograr un disparo perfecto… si logro darle en el corazón podré causarle un shock que terminará por inmovilizarlo.

—¡No puedes volar para siempre, tu madre siempre fue una maldita cobarde!

Logro darle suficientes disparos en el corazón para inmovilizarlo un poco… no está respondiendo a los choques eléctricos… sus funciones motoras han dejado de ser normales, la forma en la que mira, truena el hocico y camina… parece más un…

—¡Cadenza! Perra de mierda…

¡Le salieron alas! Unas enormes… rojas y membranosas alas de insecto desgarraron la piel de mi Shining y ahora puede volar y asediarme en las alturas… hora de huir.  
Derribo la puerta principal con un rayo y puedo ver la devastación que han dejado esos Changelings, ya no queda ni uno de mis centinelas… están a lo lejos buscando y destruyendo lo que pueden.

Comienzo a volar para huir de lo que queda de mi marido, en pocos segundos ya hemos llegado a la salida de la ciudad, el bosque Everfree es lo único que se alcanza a ver desde donde estamos hacia el firmamento.

—Fin del camino… Cadenza…—Mi pobre Shining está sangrando de los ojos y de las heridas que le dejaron las alas… él no se detendrá hasta matarme… tan solo me hubiera gustado decirle…

—Shining… eres un hombre maravilloso, un gran amigo, un fiel amante y un hombre de verdad…  
—¿Aun sigues pensando que tu Shining sigue vivo?

—Me hubiese gustado decirte algo antes de esto… Estoy embarazada cariño… te amo.

Solo hubo silencio… no pude discernir absolutamente nada más.

Mi cara está húmeda… las lágrimas están corriendo y un pequeño hilito de sangre está cayendo en mi frente…

Inmediatamente después de haberle dicho que lo amaba se lanzó contra mí y lo recibí con una cuchilla mágica… directo en el corazón, una puñalada certera que solo un poco de sangre brota de la herida y mancha un poco mi rostro.

No tuve el valor para mirarlo… su cuerpo que apenas ayer me abrazó para dormir cómodamente… yacía tirado en el suelo, muerto….

Estoy destrozada… por mucho que la decisión que haya tomado sea la mejor por elegir una vida que está creciendo dentro de mi… no puedo evitar pensar en terminar con esta miseria e ir al lado de mi querido esposo….

Escucho pisadas… pisadas fuertes… trato de correr, me adentro en el bosque y me pierdo entre la maleza pero siento como me persiguen… son ellos.

Las tropas de Sombra, son ellos, me están alcanzando.

Son tan rápidos que es imposible que con esos cuerpos tan grandes se puedan mover pero lo hacen y no puedo volar más rápido entre los árboles.

Ya no puedo más… me eché a llorar en un tronco viejo… no me importa lo que me pase, lo único que quiero es estar con mi Shining Armor, mi dulce corcel blanco… lo extraño y amo tanto… como pude perderlo.

Los siento atrás de mi… se acercan y justo cuando quiero que me maten…

—No en esta vida… asesinos. —Una figura hecha de cristal se interpone entre mí y aquellos monstruos.

Era como un perro diamante… tenía cara de pony, al menos los pedazos de cristal que forman su cara le dan esa forma, me quedé anonadada de la tremenda fuerza bruta que posee, es capaz de enfrentarse a los golpes a una de esas cosas que creó Sombra para su armada.

La sangre brotaba de litros por el daño que les causaba con su cuerpo hecho de cristal, brazos, manos, piernas, absolutamente todo en cada movimiento coreografiado que el hacía cambiaba de forma, tanto de cuchilla como apéndice para lastimar a cada Changeling que le atacaba.

Terminó su trabajo en unos pocos segundos, los restos de esas criaturas yacían en el suelo de Everfree, absolutamente todo terminó manchado de sangre.

Quise correr pero me detuve en seco cuando lo vi, era una presencia oscura, maligna, pero esta no se inmutó al verme, miré a través de su corazón, solo vi un interminable agujero negro de desesperación, ira y venganza... aquel abismo que alguna vez fue su corazón ahora era el odio encarnado

—Di tu propósito, oscuro ser

—Castigo, traer el castigo hacia aquellos que hicieron atrocidades en el pasado, usted, doncella escudera no tiene maldad en su corazón, pero percibió la mía apenas mirándome, me recuerda mucho a una antigua reina

Me quedé callada, anonadada por lo que aquel ser acababa de decir.

—Corre, doncella, lleva el mensaje a cada rincón de esta devastada tierra... hazle saber a los enemigos de la verdad y la justicia que ha llegado la venganza que ellos mismos forjaron en su maldad... el ajuste de cuentas apenas comienza entre ellos y yo, yo soy lo opuesto a la justicia divina y el orden...

—¿Quién eres?

Empecé a retroceder, sentí verdadero temor con las palabras de aquella figura cristalina brillante como el diamante.

—Yo soy la anarquía.

Me eché a correr como pude lejos de ahí… aquel ser nunca me siguió… quisiera llorar, echarme en el pasto y dejar que las manticoras me coman… pero mi único acto reflejo es seguir corriendo, y eso haré…

 **Imperio de Cristal – 1 hora después de la toma del castillo imperial.**

—Lo hiciste bien… Mi querida crisálida…

—Te odio… te odio… ¡Te odio!  
—Le romperás el corazón a tu padre

Chrysalis está siendo levitada como si se tratase de un juguete, mientras que de una espesa neblina negra sale una figura conocida… Soarin, pero algo estaba cambiado en él, su rostro estaba demacrado y la mitad de su rostro estaba llena de pústulas de donde brotaban gusanos y algunas moscas.

—¿Te gusta este huésped temporal que encontré?  
—¡Eres tan cobarde que ni siquiera eres capaz de mostrar tu verdadera forma!

—No tengo porqué… ya me has servido lo suficiente hija mía… es hora de terminar la bitácora de observación de este experimento.

De uno de los ojos de lo que parecía ser Soarin empieza a emanar un aura amarilla, la cual provoca un tremendo dolor en las entrañas de la reina de los Changelings.

—Solo eres… un triste capullo.

Chrysalis se desvanece en una explosión la cual desperdiga los restos de su cuerpo por toda la habitación.

 **Notas del Autor:  
Lamento haber dejado en hiatus este Fic por una temporada, pero de verdad estoy pasando por un momento de presión en el trabajo y no tengo mucho tiempo en general, en fin, les compensaré pronto con otro oneshot que ya tengo listo, y les dejo el Oneshot de Anarkhis adjunto al capitulo 12.**

 **PD: Cometí un error monstruoso porque la flojera y el sueño me ganó, pero ya está corregido en la linea cronologica de eventos del fic.  
**


	13. Serenidad

**Capítulo 13: Serenidad.**

 **Acto 1: La dama y el hombre que vendió al mundo.**

Me está buscando.

Aquel noble caballero que me prometió que nada malo me pasaría estando bajo su manto me está buscando, está molesto.

Lo que vi en él fue un corazón negro, listo para asediarme pues bajo su estandarte se predica el miedo, la sumisión y la muerte, no quiero volver a repetir la misma historia, la de siempre durante todo el tiempo, una potrilla tonta y enamoradiza.

Su nombre es Blake… y está totalmente desbocado, es un animal rabioso.

—Come back here bitch! — Recuerdo bien su mirada de ojos color miel observándome, mientras me daba la vuelta y destruía la puerta de su casa, estaba ahí incrustado en lo que quedaba de sus muebles, lo ataqué.

Me da asco recordar la razón por la cual decidí huir, no sé cuál de todas me enferma más.

Llevo aproximadamente 2 meses, en ciclos humanos claro está tratando de encontrar una forma de dar con Twilight, pero nada de este estúpido grimorio de piedra me ayuda, ya sé cómo materializar objetos no orgánicos, alterar una estructura molecular, curación acelerada, reflejos, cambios de densidad, aceleración de masa… todos estos hechizos al alcance de mi cuerno pero no tengo absolutamente nada que hacer con ellos pues no me ayudarán a dar con mis amigas, la inspiración está agotándose.

Tengo… no sé, una semana que no voy al exterior, estoy aterrada, me pareció verlo a las afueras de mi refugio bajo la tierra, un intrincado sistema de madrigueras que los seres humanos construyeron, Blake me enseñó bastante sobre su cultura, y es ridículo que yo esté escondida en un lugar destinado a los desechos del hombre, pero Blake me hizo sentir como eso, así que no puedo ponerme quisquillosa, ya no más.

Puedo sentirlo, aquel penetrante aroma… un aroma de peste, incontrolable, insalubre, recorriendo mi famélica figura pues no he tenido suerte robando algo para comer en días, pero sé que puedo resistirlo, solamente me detuve a curarme unos cuantos raspones, unos perros salvajes me siguieron por las arboledas del bosque, pero ya no hay nada que pueda hacer ahora, simplemente dejar las cosas ir.

Por lo que más quieras… Blake… márchate a casa.

—I will find you, my precious bitch… it's a promise…. Never let the monster out…

 **Acto 2: 5 anillos**

Una melodía de Midge Ure sonaba como tono de alarma de un IPhone 5S y este está resbalando en su propio eje, cubierto con una carcasa dorada, incluso pareciese que estuviera hecha de pequeños diamantes, un hombre de edad media, finos rasgos faciales y unos ojos color azules como el cielo cubiertos por una porción de su cabello se despertaba en una lujosa habitación.

Parecía tomarse su tiempo, desde seleccionar que clase de jabón usaría para tomar su ducha matutina, hasta incluso entrar a un pequeño cuarto donde almacenaba todos sus lujosos trajes de etiqueta, tomando uno de color negro liso, camisa gris y una corbata azul que hacía juego con el contraste liso de la ropa.

Tomó un par de mancuernas que tenían un diamante incrustado en la pieza y se los puso de forma tan calmada que pareciese que el tiempo no corriese para él.

Cuando salió de su habitación una señorita en ropas de mucama lo condujo hasta la cocina, donde ya estaba preparada una barra de diversos omelettes con los ingredientes más selectos que podía ofrecer Wall Street, el aroma que inundaba el ambiente era hipnotizante, mientras que con la misma calma con la que hacía las cosas se sentó a desayunar.

Tomó su teléfono con toda la calma del mundo e hizo una llamada.

—I'll be there in 20 minutes, Ellie.

En ambas manos poseía diversos anillos, 5 anillos de diferentes valores, piedras y tamaños adornaban sus manos, se sienta un minuto a observarlos y se levanta, saliendo de su departamento en donde un hombre vestido con la indumentaria de un chofer lo estaba esperando, bajan del elevador y como si esto fuese una escena de alguna película sobre ricos abordan un lujoso Mustang, emprendiendo rumbo hacia un enorme rascacielos de los cientos que existen en la zona de Wall Street.

Inmediatamente llegando a la entrada de aquel rascacielos una hermosa mujer de cabello corto, nariz respingada y expresión facial desafiante, cuerpo torneado y un elegante traje en conjunto con una entallada falda lo recibe.

—Late, as always, right Derek? —Aquella mujer parecía conocerlo de toda la vida, dirigiéndose a aquel imponente hombre por su nombre, Derek.

Ambos entran, en el recibidor había una gran junta de hombres trajeados, algunos jóvenes y otros viejos, todos esperando a Derek Abengarde, dueño de una de las empresas dedicadas a la farmacobiología y la salud más grandes que el mundo haya conocido, que en su haber poseía demasiadas franquicias y nombres que nada tenían que ver con su giro comercial.

Todos empezaron a seguirlo hacia los elevadores, donde el cuerpo entero de seguridad del edificio Abengarde resguardaba la entrada de los visitantes, todos toman los tres elevadores disponibles, dejando a la seguridad fuera resguardando la única vía de acceso hacia donde Derek llevaba a sus invitados.

Los elevadores descendieron en lugar de ir hacia arriba, llegaron a una sala de conferencias en la cual no existía ninguna medida adicional de seguridad, como un circuito cerrado de cámaras o micrófonos, solo estaban esos importantes hombres presentes y nadie que descubriera los secretos que estaban a punto de discutir, todos organizadamente se sientan y Derek se coloca en el frente, comenzando a hablar.

—Along centuries mankind has been in constant fight, war against their equals, defending their dumb ideologies like the skin color or what imaginary dumbass is the true messiah., during those years mankind has only prove their only purpose, killing each other, but by some reason people thinks in the name of progress.  
What I see is decadence, not evolution, it becomes obsolete and mankind get stuck by stupid thoughts, possessed by the money, what mankind needs It's to be united against greater treats but instead we only build walls between us, becoming more weak.

It's because of that, Abengarde Industries was created, for protect the world of itself, opening the eyes to weak people that only the strong are true worthy to inherit this land, but we need more power, something beyond of this universe and the pharmaceutical unit of Abengarde Industries charges the great responsibility of capture and containment of rare or unique species across the globe. —Derek es interrumpido por uno de los inversionistas, —Excuse me Mr. Abengarde but… what kind of power we seek? We are enough powerful, we are the first multinational corporation in the world, in fact; we are in every country of this planet.

—For god sake, even i believe our militar force killed Kim Jon Il.

—Yes… we have power indeed but not enough, maybe we are big, but still having some rivals, influences, cults, religions, governments, and if we want to change this, we need the power to surpass a god! Powers enable to move mountains and control our sun, and finally the humankind will realize that they need to be stronger to live here. —Una inversionista joven suelta una risilla corta.

Derek se levanta de su asiento en el centro de la mesa y toma un control que le da Ellie.

Al presionar un botón en el centro de la mesa se genera un holograma mostrando especies que no son nada de este mundo una de las fotos entre ellas es una tomada en Londres donde aparece una figura blanca con azul que va hacia un bosque, el enfoque no es muy claro pues estaba borrosa debido a la velocidad del objeto en cuestión.

—And this… this is what i am talking about, things beyond our world or galaxy, some of them had intelligence missions, exploration and even conquest, but thanks to our pharmaceutical and military divisions this "beings" are now in our laboratories, their technology belongs to us now, and we will force mankind to evolve, even if we have to use force. —Un guardia trajeado se acerca a Derek y le avisa sobre algo— Thanks, I'll be there immediately, well, the choice is yours, and tell me what choose tomorrow, I have some things to need my attention.

Un corporativo de edad avanzada se dirige a Derek antes de irse

—Excuse me sir, but what will we do about the situation with the son of the president of the United States?

Abengarde hace una mueca de desagrado—Tell to that idiot our demands, if he makes his part we can cure the his son's cancer, he lost his wife and i doubt he doesn't want to lose his useless son just because he can't give us some Petrol and 300,000 employers—Derek sale de la sala de juntas acompañado de su guardaespaldas y Ellie, se dirige al elevador.

—Well, tell me about my new purchase.

Ellie comienza a pasar "lista" de las acciones compradas—Well Mr. Abengarde, we adquire 13 corporations, 11 of them has proved to be totally reliable to make an inversion except 2, a building corporation in México and a textile factory in Guatemala. — Ellie le pasa el informe de estado a Derek.

—Why?

Ella prosigue.—This building company is having problems with some local neighbors in México City they refuse to leave their homes, and they reported sabotage in their equipment, and the government wants more money if our company wants 24/7 security.

And… the problem with that Factory is for excess of pollution, it ends in rivers and local neighbors took the Factory installations, and the police can't do anything about it because they are having problems with their president.

A Derek casi se le salta una vena y comienza a rabiar. —Call the Mexican President! Tell him if he doesn't want to see his face in New York Times and his dirty jobs revealed especially those we made for him in Michoacan and Guerrero… he MUST protect our corporation for FREE, If It wasn't for me that faggot couldn't even take control the situation. —Entran al elevador y el guardia elige el piso de arriba y comienzan a subir. —About Guatemala… or whatever… send 2 squads, clean all and close the factory, eliminate all of them, even employers and their families, blame the president. —El elevador llega a su destino después de varios minutos.

Derek y su guardia bajan pero Ellie se queda en el elevador mirando a su PDA y poco después la puerta se cierra y el elevador desciende.

—Well… so what we got? —En la oficina de Derek lo esperaban dos hombres, un cientifico de edad avanzada y un hombre con uniforme militar, este se acerca y le entrega unas fotografias.

—You must to see this, intelligence has researched some moves from that cult of scientist magicians in europe and some sites from United States, they used to be harmless but… this…—Derek ve las fotos y sus ojos se abren tanto como pueden, queda completamente sorprendido con lo que ve, en la fotos una criatura morada alada y un cuerno en su cabeza es llevada dentro de una jaula hacia una especia de instalaciones bien escondidas y en la siguiente se puede ver como experimentan con ella.

—This…—el científico empieza a hablar.

—This creature contains some kind of power, even stronger than any creature we captured or created, this maybe could be the power what we are searching…

The power… —Comienza a perder la compostura— Listen to me! I want that animal here and ALIVE! Right now, nobody can't take the power of this creature, only us, Okay!?

—Roger Sir, we'll send our best units.

—No… send ALL THE DIVISION, if it's necessary with heavy weapons and gear, they'll know we came from it, I don't want any prisoner, kill anybody at ANY COST.

—Right Sir— El hombre de la división militar se marcha rápidamente hacia los elevadores.

And you…— Dirigiéndose al científico— Assemble a team of your best scientists, if you need more tell me and i'll bring them, even if they don't want, and i need a special room for our guest, i don't want any breakouts or incidents, UNDERSTAND?!

—Yes sir! —El científico corre a su oficina donde empieza a trabajar ya en los planes de Derek.

Derek se queda en la soledad de su oficina, mirando hacia su ventana, Times Square se observa a lo lejos, absolutamente toda el área de Manhattan podía divisarse desde ahí… se mira a si mismo, su reflejo, el reflejo de un hombre ya despeinado y cubierto de sudor al enterarse de que quizá pronto tenga el poder que tanto ha anhelado…

—Yes… i will become the first and the last… i will become a god.

 **Acto 3: Sherezada y el Príncipe.**

—No dejes al monstruo salir…

Cuando despierto Fluttershy me está observando… me siento totalmente húmedo… ¿Lágrimas? ¿Sudor?... un poco de ambas, mis lentes están totalmente empañados y mis pies me van a aniquilar por el dolor que estoy sintiendo en ellos.

—…— Está ahí parada sin decir nada  
—¿Ocurre algo Fluttershy? —Le digo con toda la amabilidad que tengo, no quiero sonar grosero con ella.  
—¿D…dormiste bien? —Pregunta, su expresión es inocente pero con cierto rubor.  
—Sí… de maravilla. —Traté de mentir lo mejor que pude.

—Oh…—Maldición, ese Oh suena a que no me lo creyó.  
—Deja de mentir, gordo… ella escuchó tus quejidos en la noche…

Que hermosa forma de comenzar el día… Fluttershy no paraba de mirarme con rubor, Magdalena como de costumbre me está insultando mientras ella prepara el desayuno y Applejack y Rainbow siguen durmiendo.

Quizá olvidé decir algo importante, la chica que salvé se llama Magdalena, no nos lo dijo hasta pasados unos días de nuestro feliz incidente, es un lindo nombre.

—Come, gordo. — Me pone unos waffles y un pedazo de tocino en un plato sin levantarme del sofá, se le nota diferente porque es la primera vez que se ofrece a cocinar, se le mira tan tranquila y…

— ¡Deja de mirarme y comételo ya!  
Comencé a probar los waffles de microondas y el tocino que cocinó con aceite de canola, no es la mejor cocinera del mundo pero… esto me supo particularmente dulce, a pesar de ser solo harina y tocino.

—¿Ya desayunaste Fluttershy?— Trato de hacer una conversación con ella, siento que este asunto de salvar a las 6 ha evitado que me relacione con ella.  
—Ya… gracias— Mira mis waffles con particular afección, quizá lo que le dio Magda no era suficiente.  
—¿Quieres?— le ofrezco el ultimo de mi waffle, pinchándolo con un tenedor y levantándolo.  
—….—Asiente con su habitual timidez  
—Abre la boca— Levanto el waffle y se lo acerco.  
Ella empieza a comer como si nunca hubiese comido algo igual, mueve su cabeza un poco y tiene las mejillas infladas mientras masca el bocado.

Me levanto del sofá tratando de caminar, la tacleada de Dash y de Applejack ya me empezaron a doler, me siento como una mierda y todo empezó con esos extraños sueños que tuve anoche, no logro recordar imagen alguna… solo una voz, una voz que me dijo… "No dejes al monstruo salir".

—Pásame mi cigarrera…— Le dije a Fluttershy, ella inmediatamente salió en su búsqueda, cuando estaba a punto de dármela Magdalena se la quitó de sus cascos.  
—¿En serio? ¡Deja de fumar esta cosa!  
—Lo… necesito— Puedo tolerar que me llame gordo pero nadie me quita la cigarrera así como así.

—Tú no necesitas esto… Fluttershy… ¿te importaría dejarnos solos un minuto?  
—…—La pegaso se mete a la habitación, no sin antes hacer una mueca de molestia hacia Magdalena por lo que estaba haciendo.

Nos quedamos solos, esto se puso incomodo inmediatamente, se sentó a mi lado y tiró la cigarrera por ahí en el suelo y se me acercó al oído.  
—¿Crees que puedes irte por ahí pavoneando siempre fumando? ¿Te das cuenta del daño que le haces a los que están cerca de ti?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes hablarme de esa forma?  
—Tengo el dinero  
—Ugh

La veo levantarse, se mete al cuarto de baño y sale con los vendajes, alcohol, compresas y lo pone al lado de mi en el sofá, va hacia la estufa y pone agua a hervir en una olla.  
—¿Qué harás Magdalena?  
—Que más piensas que haré tonto… curaré esas heridas…  
Me quedé estupefacto no por el hecho de estar solos, que ella estuviese hablando en voz baja y que realmente tenía el deseo de ayudarme, sino porque el golpe era en la espalda y bueno, tenía que quitarme la playera.

Es una situación bochornosa, no hace falta que ella me diga gordo cada 20 minutos para saber que no tengo un aspecto agradable en cuanto a desnudez se trata.

Puso el alcohol en baño maría, tomó un poco de Bálsamo del Tigre y se hincó ante mí.  
—¿Tus pies duelen verdad? Si te huelen los pies o tienes hongos te mato…

Me quité las pantuflas y comenzó a untar apenas un poco del Bálsamo, esa cosa quema como el fuego mientras ella masajeaba la palma de mis pies, no tardó mucho y con los vendajes me hizo tobilleras para mantener estirados los músculos.  
—Quítate la camisa.  
— ¿¡Qué!?  
—Oye chico listo, me viste semidesnuda, te parece o quieres seguir sintiéndote como basura…  
—Está bien…  
Con mucho pesar me quité mi camiseta, ella no hizo ninguna clase de comentario y me indicó con el dedo que me diera la vuelta, dejé mi espalda expuesta para que ella usara el bálsamo, repitió el proceso, puso una compresa en mi estómago y en la espalda baja, con todas sus fuerzas apretó la venda y me pasó mi camiseta.  
—Póntela eso fue patético.

El dolor se pasó relativamente pronto después del masaje, estuve un rato viendo la televisión con ella mientras las chicas dormían, nos quedamos peligrosamente cerca uno del otro mientras las noticias pasaban en la T.V., lo usual, guerras, muerte, desgracia, nuevos y nuevos métodos de prolongar la vida de un ser humano con pastillas y máquinas conectadas…

—Apestas a esa loción de Sándalo  
—La notaste  
—Te bañas con ella…

Lo gracioso es que ella estaba recostada en mi hombro, mientras seguíamos viendo más y más noticias, justo en ese instante vimos algo sobre Siria, problemas con sus mandatarios, guerras e intervenciones extranjeras, aunque… noté algo en particular en el brazo de un voluntario sirio…  
—Magdalena… eso parece…  
—¿Qué?  
Seguimos observando y lo vimos de nuevo… parecían ser… globos.  
—¿No acaso son globos muy familiares?  
—Gordo… ¿tu acaso crees que?

Apagamos la televisión de inmediato para ponernos a investigar, tomé mi laptop y la pusimos en una silla, ella y yo estuvimos navegando un poco por internet, lo usual, Facebook, Twitter, nadie parecía saber nada sobre los globos que vimos en las noticias.

—¿Crees acaso que ellos saben algo?  
—¿De quienes hablas gordo?  
—Ellos.

Inmediatamente entré a 4chan, me metí al board de /mlp/ y comencé a buscar threads y threads, después de un rato de no ver otra cosa más que R34 y discusiones de waifus encontramos algo de nuestro particular interés.

El post era un greentexting de un anónimo, como es usual, lo curioso es que llevaba como 2 meses de haberse hecho, y aún siguen comentando y guardando el post como tópico de reciente discusión…

—Veamos… este sujeto dice tener 21, vivir en Inglaterra y haber tenido un accidente de auto con un ser que atropelló… dijo que era un pony pequeño pero que no era cualquier pony, si no que se trataba de una figura conocida, como sabe que no le piensan creer no dirá detalles a menos que un anon realmente le muestre una prueba de que tiene razón…

—Ya sé…

Tomé una de las cuantas plumas que a veces se le caen a Fluttershy y un mechón de la melena de Applejack que suele dejar en el cepillo que le compré, los puse en una mesa y tomé una fotografía con su respectivo timestamp hecho en papel, como acostumbran en 4chan.

Bien… aquí vamos, posteamos la foto hace unas horas dejando una dirección de correo que hice específicamente con ese fin, al cabo de unas horas recibimos un correo.

"Greetings, Friends from 4chan  
My name is Blake Clapton, as i told in my post, i have 21 years old, i live in Manchester, London

I'm very interested in your pic, that's 2 different evidences? That's awesome, I'm really interested in meeting the girls, Rarity wants to see them too, can you travel to Manchester? "

Puso su dirección anexa y numero de celular, realmente estaba interesado en que nosotros fuésemos a Manchester a verlo… y que llevásemos a las chicas con nosotros.  
—Esto apesta no lo crees.  
—Mucho, pero aun así tenemos que arriesgarnos, es el único contacto que tenemos para dar con una de ellas.

Le enviamos un correo pidiendo que nos dé la evidencia de que efectivamente él tenía en posesión a una de las chicas, nos quedamos anonadados cuando respondió el correo electrónico.

Mandó una fotografía, Rarity se encontraba ahí, con una venda en el cuerno, sentada comiendo lo que parecía ser un pedazo de pastel, se le veía alegre, pero algo no me cuadraba del todo, mandamos una respuesta de que quizá en unos 5 días iríamos directo a Manchester a verlo.

— ¿Creo que estamos más cerca de reunirlas a todas no crees? —Magdalena comenzó a acercarse lentamente de nuevo a mi hombro mientras intentaba dormir un poco  
—Sí… muy cerca— Me siento tan cansado, estoy sintiendo mucho frio a pesar de que es medio día…

—Te sientes bien... ¿gordo?  
—Claro que me siento bien…—Pestañeo pero al abrir los ojos de nuevo ya es de noche.

—Pero que… — Extrañado caminé por la sala y miré por la ventana… algo estaba mal, no había peatones en la calle.

Al entrar al cuarto no veo a ninguna de las chicas… esto está feo…  
—¡Fluttershy¡ ¡Magda! ¡Jack! ¡Dashie!  
Comencé a gritar de la desesperación y corrí hacia la puerta de la entrada, pero está trabada.  
Al voltear no pude creer lo que estaba mirando, era yo, me aseguré de que no fuese un espejo, pero en efecto, mismo cabello largo, mismos lentes, incluso mi sudadera vieja y gris con un parche militar…

—¿Buscabas algo?  
—Sí, a mis amigas.  
—Es curioso que conozcas esa palabra a sabiendas de que en realidad estás solo como un maldito perro…

¿Qué me acaba de decir? Dios, siento que estoy en una clase de alucinación demente donde yo mismo me estoy bajando la moral.

—Mirate, tan patético, solitario, me das asco ¿crees que puedes redimir lo que hiciste en tu pasado con actos tan tontos como los que haces?

—De que… ¿Qué carajos?

—Mira mi mano…—De su mano sacó un viejo escarpelo que vienen en los kits para uñas, con el mango rosa y la punta oxidada.

—De donde sacaste eso…  
— ¿Eso mismo preguntó mamá recuerdas?

Mi cuarto desapareció… ahora estoy en un salón de clases, no hay niños en él, solamente veo a un pequeño niño gordo en una esquina llorando, las bancas tapan todo y no alcanzo a ver nada.

—¿Hola? —El niño seguía sollozando  
—¡Vete de aquí!  
—Oye niño… ¿te encuentras bien? —Me acerco lentamente quitando bancas y bancas para llegar, siento que he estado desapilando bancas por minutos aunque la distancia entre el niño y yo era corta… finalmente logro llegar pero no me esperaba una sorpresa agradable.  
—¿Qué…? ¡Qué hiciste!  
Había una pequeña niña de 7 años muerta, apuñalada en el cuello con un viejo escarpelo para uñas oxidado.  
—No… lo que tú hiciste… ¡Tú dejaste al monstruo salir! — Aquel niño lagrimeando y moqueando me grita y me señala con el dedo… insiste en esa frase… "Tú dejaste al monstruo salir".  
Estoy sudando frio… no… qué diablos está pasando, intento correr pero no parezco alejarme de ahí, no fue hasta que me tropecé y caí que todo cambió de nuevo… estoy.. ¿En un patio? Más bien parece la calle, detrás de mí la fachada de una escuela se divisa.

—Ahora qué…— Estoy pisando sangre…

Qué pasó aquí… un niño de secundaria está tirado en el suelo, su camisa del colegio está totalmente ensangrentada, parece que le dieron un balazo en el pecho, toda la sangre se desparramó sobre el suelo, su abrigo le cubre el rostro…

—Tú dejaste al monstruo salir…

De nuevo escucho esa frase, no veo a nadie… no sé por qué, pero le estoy quitando el abrigo para descubrir su rostro… era yo…

—¿Recuerdas? Quisiste hacerte el valiente cuando iban a dispararle a alguien en la escuela… todo porque dejaste al monstruo salir…

Pero eso nunca pasó… ¡No pasó!  
Empiezo a correr… todo lo que mi cuerpo me permite… agh… duelen las piernas pero de repente todo comienza a doler.

No me fijé al cruzar a los dos lados, un autobús me acaba de arrollar… mi pierna…. parece un palillo chino quebrado… ¡duele como el infierno!

—¿Recuerdas cuando pasó esto? Te enojaste con tu madre y saliste corriendo, tenías apenas 5… y lo que hiciste fue dejar al monstruo salir…

Estoy harto de esa frase, y ahora con la pierna destrozada no me puedo mover… carajo…

—Solo déjalo salir…  
Déjalo salir…

Deja al monstruo salir…— ¡Mi cabeza me está matando! Siento que explotaré… ¡carajo!  
—Tú no eres una buena persona, no eres quien dices ser… solo te mantienes controlado… porque el monstruo no debe salir….  
— ¡Muéstrate imbécil! — Al decir esto todo se apaga… incluso el dolor.

—Hola… proscrito…  
—Tengo nombre… y no lo conoces al parecer.  
—Sé bien quien eres, un demonio con cascarón de hombre.  
—No… tú no me conoces…  
—He morado en tu mente, saboreado cada haz de luz de tu alma… es tan delicioso saber que el hombre que piensa salvar a unas ponies es… ¡Jajajaja! Un simple y cobarde mentiroso…  
—De que hablas…  
—Te proclamas un salvador… pero solo eres un asesino, dices ser el más valiente entre los valientes pero te acobardas ante la primer dificultad, solo eres un triste y vulgar payaso que estuvo en el momento indicado.  
—Nunca… me proclamé eso…  
—Tan solo escucha lo que dijiste…

Empiezo a recordar… lo que le dije a magdalena en la terraza aquella noche…  
—"Quizá no era mi deber, pero tengo el poder para ayudarlas… a todas ustedes."  
—Solo quiero ayudar—Trato de abogar por mis intenciones…  
—Ayudar dices… ¿así como ayudaste a Simón?  
Otro de mis recuerdos empieza a invadir mi mente… soy yo… hablando con Simón en la van… está llorando.

—"El hecho de que nosotros seamos menos humanos que ellas no las hace más reales"  
—El no… estaba usando a Applejack…  
—Él era feliz hasta que tu llegaste.

Esa voz… no sé quién es… pero tiene razón…  
—Al menos trato de hacer el bien…  
— ¿Ah sí?  
Otro de mis recuerdos sobresale… soy yo… corriendo de las balas mientras a Rey de picas le sangra la quijada y la tiene casi colgando…  
—Ayudas a consta de robar y herir a otros… ¿esa es la rectitud de la que tanto alardeas proscrito?

Yo…. Que he hecho…

—Quien eres…  
—Soy el monstruo que quiere salir…

Inmediatamente la escena cambia de un negro profundo, el vacío… a un enorme ojo con pupila dorada… mirándome, decenas de ojos alrededor del mismo color están mirándome.

Estoy flotando en el vacío y ellos están mirándome… dejen de mirarme…

Dejen de mirarme… deja de mirarme…

No me mires…

¡MIRAME!  
No mires…  
¡ESTO ES QUIEN ERES!  
Tú decides quien quieres ser.  
¡DEJALO SALIR!  
Siempre en control.  
¡NO ERES NADIE!  
Soy yo mismo.  
¡ASESINO!  
Arrepentido.  
¡COBARDE!  
En pie de guerra.

No asesiné a nadie…  
—De no ser por tu amigo al que le perforaste la mano esa niña estaría muerta…  
Yo… quizá si soy un asesino, un cobarde y hasta ladrón…  
Que soy yo si no lo que he estado tratando de combatir toda mi vida.  
Ya soy un demonio.

—Dejame salir…  
Dejar al monstruo salir.

¿Ah? Está… haciendo calor y hace unos momentos estaba helando…  
¿Qué es esto?  
Una luz… muy débil, amarilla… no espera… parece rosada… no distingo…  
Es una luz muy cálida, siento como si mi alma se acurrucara sobre una almohada hecha con amor y compasión…  
Se está moviendo… extiendo mi mano y se postra en mi palma, recorre mi brazo y ahora… ¿qué pasa?  
Está en mi pecho… está haciendo latir a mi corazón… ¿me había quedado sin pulso?  
Me hace cosquillas, es como cuando… mi madre me compró mi primer videojuego…  
Mi primer beso… recuerdo cuando me gradué de la preparatoria también… ¿mi primer te amo?  
Se siente…

—¡Ghhh!

Despierto…  
Se siente como una mierda… de verdad siento como si me hubiesen puesto una paliza, de nuevo estoy sudado y mojado de todo el rostro…

—Ya era hora de que despertaras gordo… has estado durmiendo desde ayer en la mañana…  
—¿Qué?  
—Lo que oíste… prepara todo, en 4 días nos vamos a Inglaterra.  
—Sí… Está bien Magdalena…

 **Ciudad de México – 12:45 AM. – En casa.**

— ¿Estás despierto?  
Fluttershy se acerca a la persona que la salvó, está durmiendo, parece sufrir.  
—Estás… sudando… ¿estás bien?  
Escucha lamentos… está llorando mientras se aprieta el pecho con fuerza y enormes manchas negras comienzan a salirle de la piel.  
—Celestia…  
Ella se recuesta encima de él, abrazándolo, pasan minutos, quizás horas, pero en toda la noche nunca se despegó de él.


	14. Blake

Capitulo 14: Blake.

" _I had a dream, I dreamed about her, about him and then I talked to the purple man._

 _He told me he wants to take her to him, tear apart from my side; I followed his rules since months… I just want to be with her forever… because I love her…_

 _I'm here now, in my bathroom, those needles are empty now; I'm bleeding from my arms… I have this need, need to feel something, something in my head and someone in my heart, I can feel her deep inside._

 _He's coming… with him out of my way I can be so close to her… forever"_

"Date: -/-/-

Normality it's just an illusion

What it's normal to the spider; it's a chaos for the fly."

Un hombre bien parecido de tez blanca, cabello castaño, unos inconfundibles y penetrantes ojos color miel, casi dorados y una altura nada despreciable de 1.85 metros caminaba por la campiña británica en la noche, vestía un elegante traje negro hecho a la medida con detalles en color purpura, además de que la camisa que estaba usando era del mismo purpura, una corbata gris y al caminar se notaba en sus muñecas que estaba usando unas mancuernillas que difícilmente combinaban con el atuendo, unas enormes mancuernas de un mineral purpura mezclado con verde, parecían resplandecer en ocasiones al ser tocados por la luz de la luna.

Pasan unos minutos y decide sentarse en el tronco de un árbol caído al pie de la autopista, un gran banquillo natural donde había una parada de autobús.  
—"Ugh… languages… their walls from the times of Babel…"—El hombre cierra los ojos y comienza a tronarse el cuello como si se quitase la tensión de encima  
—I have to… ignore… those… barreras… las barreras del hombre— Aquel enigmático hombre escupe algo de sangre y suspira bañado en sudor.

—Los humanos… son tan peligrosos y complejos incluso en su forma de comunicarse… —Bajo su brazo se encuentra un libro empastado en cuero, absolutamente nada especial.

—Veamos quien solías ser… querido Blake— Sonríe mientras un hilo de sangre se escurre de entre sus labios.

" _Mi nombre es Blake_ _Clapton, mi edad es 21 años, 7 meses y 5 días. Nací en Liverpool, Reino Unido el 11 de enero de 1994, lo demás les importa una mierda, pero bueno… vayamos al grano._

 _Mi familia es una típica familia conformada por mis padres, 2 hermanas y una abuela…. la materna, porque los decentes son a los que la muerte se lleva primero._

 _Como sea…. Escribo esto porque fui testigo de algo que nadie podría creer, iba de camino a visitar a quien supuestamente fue mi padre, porque 3 años de paternidad para él se le hacen una vida… cuando de repente un animal se atravesó en la autopista… Pero este no era un ciervo o una oveja, no era… Era... Un…. Un caballo._

 _Casi lo arrollo pero solo fue un golpe, ella yacía en el suelo sangrando de la cabeza por lo sucedido inconsciente, rompió también una luz de mi Cooper y cuando me acerque me di cuenta que no solo era un caballo…. Era más pequeña que uno normal, casi del mismo tamaño que un pony…. Su crin era blanca como hecha de una fina seda y su melena era azul como un precioso zafiro…. Toda aquella belleza opacada por el lodo del campo y la sangre del golpe._

 _Viendo en su cabeza noté que tenía un cuerno… Era un unicornio… Era..._

 _Un pony… era ella…._ _ES ELLA… "_

"Date:-

For a while… Alice hasn't words to say…"

El mismo hombre ahora se encuentra sentado mientras una bella mesera le deja una bebida en su mesa, se encuentran para ser exactos en la terraza de un hermoso café de Wall Street, donde varios comensales se encontraban en sus mesas al aire libre.  
—Montrachet Grand Cru… as you wished sir—La mesera dice un poco nerviosa el nombre del vino pedido por el excéntrico comensal y se retira casi huyendo de pavor.

A su lado el jefe de camareros le da la bienvenida a otra figura particularmente excéntrica que visitaba el restaurante aquella noche, para no revelar la identidad de aquel multimillonario se autodenominó "Drake", mientras tomaba a una joven rubia que aparentaba rondar los 20 y tantos años de tez blanca como la nieve de la mano para que ella tomase asiento, posteriormente también aquel comensal tomó asiento.  
—So… tell me Derek… what interesting men like you do in their free time huh? —La joven miraba fijamente a Derek de forma lasciva mientras lo tomaba del brazo, la distancia entre ellos era relativamente corta así que pudo pescarlo con facilidad.

Al notar esto aquel hombre de penetrantes ojos color miel tomó su silla y se sentó con la feliz pareja.  
—Sorry for interrupt this moment but… you… dear Derek…you are supposed to be crying in your grandmother's tomb…—El hombre de camisa purpura sonrió socarronamente mientras bebía su copa de vino.

—Who the hell are you and what are you…..—Derek comienza a sangrar por la nariz y a quejarse de un terrible dolor en su cabeza mientras la joven comienza a preocuparse por su acompañante.

—Find Twilight Sparkle and her Friends…. NOW—El hombre trajeado de camisa purpura se levanta del asiento, tira su copa al suelo y se marcha del lugar, mientras que un aturdido y aun sangrante Derek se levanta de su mesa y se marcha de ahí, la joven intenta hacer entrar en razón al joven multimillonario pero lo único que recibió fue una bofetada que la mandó directo al suelo, el equipo de valet parking la ayudaba a levantarse mientras un muy disgustado Derek subía a su auto y emprendía marcha al edificio Abengarde.  
—Status of mission? —Derek habla desde su teléfono.  
—Success… we found and retrieved the subject— se escuchaba una voz en el altavoz del teléfono, una voz ronca y profunda acompañada de multiples disparos que hacían eco en el silencio antes de colgar.  
Derek solamente sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras se dirigía al rascacielos propiedad de su finado padre.

" _La tome de la acera lo más rápido que pude y la metí en el auto, estúpido convertible, no me deja recostarla bien… la acomodé lo más cuidadosamente posible y cubriéndola con mi fina chaqueta de piel que me había regalado mi madre emprendí el regreso a mi departamento en los suburbios._

 _¡Ah! Hogar dulce hogar, un lugar lejos de hermanas molestas, abuelas inútiles, madres tiránicas y padres buenos para nada que piensan que todo lo hacen bien._

 _Mis dominios lejos de indeseables, bueno, antes así eran hasta que una pareja de sirios y sus bastardos llegaron aquí. Cada mañana despierto con sus balbuceos que ellos llaman Corán… hijos de puta solo quieren nuestros beneficios gratuitos y meternos su cultura por la garganta._

 _¡Al carajo con eso! tengo algo que jamás pensé que fuera real, ella es real….ELLAS SON REALES…. Rarity, mi bella dama ¿qué te ha pasado… quien te hizo esto? mírate tan bella... Tan majestuosa... Tan elegante… pero también tan herida… Tan sucia y… Patética…_

 _Le he curado sus heridas y le he dado un baño con mucho cuidado pero su cuerno esta algo agrietado, tal vez no pueda usar magia en un rato. Pero qué más da, le he dejado dormir en mi habitación de huéspedes, después de todo nunca la utilizo."_

"Date: -

Not all is about moral…

If just….."

El enigmático hombre de camisa purpura salía de un despacho de abogados a plena luz del día, tras el unos cuantos hombres trajeados hojeaban el sobre que aquella persona les entregó, unas cuantas fotografías, archivos y una carta firmada con el puño y letra de Derek Abengarde, aquellos hombres guardan todo en el sobre menos una fotografía que cae al suelo, en ella se encuentra un chico de 19 años de cabello largo cubierto con una chamarra gris saliendo de una obra de construcción con varios retazos de cable y componentes eléctricos colgando de sus manos.

" _Mi Rarity acaba de despertar, dios ella… es tan hermosa, sus bellos ojos azules resaltan majestuosamente con los rayos del sol, aunque me duele verla vendada._

 _Al principio me miró asustada, pensaba que le había secuestrado yo... Es igual que en el show, si pudiera ahora estaría en su sofá de desmayos que saca cada vez que ella sufre una calamidad pequeña, afortunadamente mi padre era dueño de establos así que me enseñó a como domar a un caballo salvaje... Todo lo que necesitas es confianza, paciencia y no hacer movimientos bruscos un rato después de ganarme su confianza y hablarle de lo que había sucedido me dejo acercarme._

 _Pronto ella me había hablado de como los villanos tale como el Rey Sombra y la Reina Chrysalis habían unido fuerzas para atacar a Equestria, ella y sus amigas habían sido enviadas aquí por alguna razón._

 _Esto es…. Esto es… perfecto... Mi bella dama está conmigo y al fin podre consumar mis más bajos deseos con ella… pero primero me la ganaré… si tendré mi segunda vez será con ella, la mujer que más deseo…. A mi bella dama blanca._

 _Mi Rarity… eres mía y nadie te arrebatara de mi lado…. Y cuando sea el momento lo consumaremos juntos y nadie nos separara jamás."_

"Date: …..

All and everyone have moral…

Sure….

If you can find it…"

Nuestro protagonista se encontraba en el supermercado comprando víveres con Magdalena, ambos parecían estar peleando sobre si llevar manzanas verdes o rojas, mientras que por azares del destino una anciana con su carro tropieza con ellos y tiran las frutas del carro de la pareja joven al suelo, ambos se apresuran en tomar las frutas caídas y ponerlas de vuelta en el carro, terminaron de acomodar sus víveres y un hombre de chaleco gris y camisa purpura, muy bien vestido los interrumpe.

—Les faltó esto…—Aquel hombre extendió su mano con una manzana roja enorme, era la manzana más jugosa y grande de todo el montón que habían recolectado.  
—…. — El joven de tez morena y cabello largo se quedó sin habla mientras tomaba la manzana y la ponía en el carrito.  
—¿Dónde están tus modales cavernícola? —Decía la joven impetuosamente con ganas de golpearlo. —Gracias señor…—

Aquel hombre había desaparecido, lo que hizo más escalofriante aquel encuentro es que el muchacho de cabello desalineado le pasó aquella manzana a la jovencita que la acompañaba, aquella manzana roja y jugosa ahora estaba gris y podrida.

" _No he escrito desde hace 6 semanas, 2 días y 3 horas el cuerno de Rarity ha sanado casi por completo ya casi puede hacer hechizos de gran poder. Le he mostrado la verdad acerca de cómo sé de ella, su reacción fue muy calmada, tal como una dama muy refinada y de alta pomposidad lo tomaría, el castillo de Buckingham seria su paraíso, le he mostrado un mundo el cual sería digno para ella e inclusive me ha hecho un traje de un viejo corte de tela negra que tenía en el ático… solo por cuidar de ella._

 _Desde que lo uso la gente de la oficina piensa que gane la lotería e inclusive mi supervisor me ha pedido que le diga que sastre lo ha hecho, hasta me dio dinero el muy idiota, de hecho he convencido a Rarity de que haga este tipo de trabajos para ganar dinero extra, los cobro a alto precio y les digo que mi sastre es tan excéntrico que solo me habla a mí por mail, así nadie sospecha y uso el dinero para mi uso personal y claro de mi dama, todo es perfecto…._

 _Excepto por mi padre, el idiota quiere que pase más tiempo con él y mi hermanastra y que deba aceptar a la zorra que tiene por nueva esposa, solo le digo que estoy en Dublín por un viaje del trabajo, el muy imbécil me dice la misma ridiculez una y otra vez sobre la moral, claro, tu eres un santo poseedor de toda la razón, tu moral es indiscutible… por engañar a mama con otra y todavía golpearla enfrente de mí y de las otras dos que procreaste._

 _Dejando esto de lado el imbécil dejara de pagar la pensión alimenticia que me debe si no voy y no voy a pagar por un puto abogado._

 _No confió en los vecinos puede que traten de entrar en mi casa mientras no estoy y robar mi casa e inclusive lastimarla, dios sabe qué clase de salvajismos habrán aprendido en su vida de mierda en Siria._

 _Jamás me perdonaría si le hicieran algo…. ELLA ES MIA Y DE NADIE MAS._

 _Así que tendré…. que llevarla…. Solo espero y no le encuentre nadie._ _"_

"Date: Aft… Fuck your shitty date…

You have solved the puzzle —said the Mad Hatter

I quit —said Alice

That's the answer —He answered back."

Aquella figura misteriosa de la camisa purpura se encontraba hablando con Bashar Háfez el-Ásad…

—I want… those Peacemakers, dead or alive… you can contact Derek Abengarde if you need some information about their future plans.

Bashar solo se quedó precipitado en su asiento, sudando y notó como un hilo de sangre salía por su oído, hizo un par de llamadas y pidió a su secretaria un poco de agua mineral.

" _He estado pasando los últimos días, con tales horas y una mierda de segundos… en la hacienda de mi padre, si es que a eso se le llama a una casa rustica que apenas wifi tiene… mi consuelo es verla a ella, está pasando un buen tiempo, la traje bajo la excusa de que era el perro de un amigo pero que era demasiado fino como para caminar en el fango… es la excusa más estúpida que he dado pero por lo que vi no eran muy brillantes porque me creyó, creo que mi sola presencia le importaba más ya que no lo veía desde que cumplí 12 y solo le llamaba cada semana hasta que el ritmo se hizo mensual y la duración era de 30 minutos._

 _Después de eso hemos tenido un gran tiempo juntos ella se la pasa observando por la ventana a sus primos más grandes, disfrutando de las caminatas nocturnas que dábamos a escondida de la casa. Era más decente que pasarla con la supuesta familia que tengo o molestar bronies en Twitter y Facebook y pisotearles su armonía con el hecho de que no serán tan afortunados como yo lo soy y mofándome de sus infortunios arruinando mis relaciones con otros solo porque no tienen los mismos puntos de vista que yo._

 _Creo que rompí 3 amistades y 6 lazos familiares al burlarme de los muertos en Siria pero toda buena risa nace del alma, por alguna razón encontré su infortunio como mi entretenimiento…_

 _Si Rarity supiera la clase de monstruo que soy… me ofrecí de hogar sustituto a niños de la guerra y al día que están por prepararse cancelé los planes alegando problemas familiares, arruine el matrimonio de mi mejor amigo por que el imbécil me utilizaba como chaperón, a mí nadie me usa, yo los uso a ellos, estafe a 3 personas para poder comprar mi hogar pero…no hay nada mejor…. Nada mejor que…. Más bien._

 _No hay nada más satisfactorio… que romper la inocencia de niños…._

 _Es como verlos trascender a la adultez a muy temprana edad… al punto en que olvidarán lo que alguna vez quisieron ser y pronto… se ahogarán en su desesperación."_

"D̯͎̝̫̀a̬t͏̦̼̬̘̳̦͇ḙ̠̪̣:

Sometimes evil has the form of good…

And when you realize…

It's too late…"

—It's all done, make things right Blake, so... can you repeat me what you what to do if you see a young Mexican boy?

—I'm going to kill him; he knows how to find my white queen

—Yeah, you are a clever! clever boy... now get into the house and clean everything, tomorrow it's the day to rise and shine Blake... ah almost forgot it, take it...

El hombre de acento británico pronunciado, vestido con un elegante traje de satín negro y camisa purpura le entrega a Blake una bolsa con un familiar polvo blanco, un par de agujas y un mechero que tiene grabados arcanos con fines desconocidos

" _La encontró… mi hermanastra la encontró… Encontró a mi bella dama blanca, cuando abrí la puerta estaban hablando cara a cara, tan cerca que… parecía que juntarían frentes…. ¡Ella no debería tocarla! ¡la ensuciara con sus manos llenas de tierra y heno!..._

 _Y lo hizo, ella abrazó con sus sucias manos de 15 años a mi Rarity a mi más preciado tesoro, cuando supieron que estaba aquí de inmediato Rarity me saludó pero la ignore, mi atención estaba con esa mocosa….._

 _Fue un momento donde sentí que el mundo se vendría sobre mí, sabía que si decía algo la perdería… Se la llevarían… nunca tendríamos nuestro momento._

 _Solo le dije que saliera de la habitación de la misma forma que lo hago siempre. Con odio en mi tono de voz, lo que hizo que saliera cabizbaja y corriendo de mi habitación._

 _Rarity me miró con enojo y trató de seguirla pero se lo impedí, ya era suficiente que más de uno supiera que está aquí. Nisiquiera parpadeé cuando vi que ella desapareció frente a mí solo para estar al otro lado y luego correr hacia la habitación de ella… Golpee la puerta lo más que pude, la llame por su nombre… no abrió y es ahí cuando me di cuenta que…. Lo había arruinado._

 _Mi hermanastra había tomado mi teléfono… y le había enseñado a Rarity la clase de animal que soy…_

 _Qué lindo último día de mierda…_

 _Ni ella ni Rarity salieron en un buen rato y yo solo espere sentado en un sillón en el rincón más oscuro de la casa como una cucaracha, a esperar a que la pequeña bastarda saliera y le dijera al mundo que yo, Blake_ _Clapton es el único poseedor de una criatura mágica y que está ya ni sentía aprecio por mí._

 _Cuando llamaron a cenar solo papá y ella estaba, su esposa estaba en el hospital. Al parecer había contraído una infección por beber agua no tratada, no comí casi nada; solo esperaba que ella apuntara hacia a mi como si tuviera un arma a punto de disparar y contarle a papá sobre mi secreto, pero no lo hizo, toda la noche ella y el hablaban de una manera tranquila…. Como… si de verdad fueran una familia._

 _Al terminar decidí lavar los platos, ella me ayudo, entre plato y plato me hablo, quería guardar mi secreto… pero a cambio de que yo cambiara, dijo que Rarity me perdonaría si cambiaba, si claro zorra, después de que mostraste los trapos sucios a mi Rarity piensas que me harás cambiar; no dije nada, solo subí a mi cuarto y dormí a solas… si es que lo puedo llamar así… hablando conmigo mismo una y otra vez hasta que finalmente llegue a una conclusión…. Ella no debe vivir, sabe demasiado._

 _Sabe demasiado._

 _S̡͏a̷͝͝b̨͘è͟n̸͞ ̷͡de͠͞m̷͠a̸͞͏sia̶͘d͘͢ǫ̡͜  
S̕͢a̧b̡͢é̸n͏ d̶͘͠e͢ma͏̀s̛͟i̵͢ad̛o̧  
̶̀S̕͠a̷̵b͜e͢ ͏̢̀ḑ͝em̡͟͜a͟͞s̨͢͞ia͡d̸o ̕͘ ̸͞ ̷͟͡ ҉ ̛̀͟ ̵͠҉ ̨̛ ̡͜ ̛͟ ͡ ̕ ̧҉҉ ̡̧ ͞ ̷͠ ̸̡ ̨͘ ̛͜ ̧ ͠ ̸͜ ҉͞ ͏ ̢ ͟ ̵ ͘͡ ̡͡҉ ̨̕ ̵ ̵͘ ̧ ͡ ̛ ̀̕͟ ̢͜ ͝ ̨ ̵ ҉ ͠͝ ̴̡ ̨͢͏ ̧ ̵͠ ͏͟͠ ̷ Ş́ab̨e de͏̛ma͏̵si͜ad͜ò͡ ̷̧̕  
̶̶͢  
͞͡S̛a͡b̷̷e̛͘ ҉̧d̷͘ę͝m͠à̵̶sí́a͏̴̕d̀o ̵ ̡͘S̸̴a̡҉b̸́e̴̷n҉ ̴̷d̸͘em̧̢a҉̴s̴̴i̢á͡d̀o̵͟ ̷͜͡S̷̨a͏b̴ę͘͢ d͘͜eḿ̶à͟s̀i҉͘͞a̸̵d̛͜o͜ ̧̕͜ S̛a͟b҉̸ȩn̴͝͡ ̵d͘e͢m̡͠a̡͘s͟i̶̵̵a͞d̡̢͞o̵̕҉  
́͞Ş̵a̴̕b͞͡ę ͜d̕҉̢em͟a̵̡͢s̵͟i͜a͟҉̡d̨͜o͠ ҉̛ ̀͟S͠a̸͡be͠n̡ ͘d̶̀͡e̢̕ma̕s͜͡͞i̷a̴̢d̛̕o S͘͟a͞͏b̶̨͡e ͠͡d̵͏é̴m҉͜a̕s̵̛į͢a͡҉d̨́o ̶ ͘͠͞S̶̛͢a͜͠͝b̷͘en ͘ḑ̶e͜ḿ҉̵a͡s̸͞͞ia̸͡d͝҉̛o  
͢͡Ş̨a̡b̡e͏͜ ͡d̢ȩm͟a̷s̶͠í͢͞à̴do̷ ͜͢͏ S͝abé̸͞n̷͟ ͏̸d͟e͏m͟͜͝a͏͝s̶͠҉i͞͡a҉d̢o͝ ̕̕S̕a̢̛͞b͝ę ̡̀d̨͞ȩ͠͞m̸͘a͠s̨̢̨i͠a̵̷d̶̵o ̴͘S͟҉á͟b̶e̷n͢ ̶de̡̡͜m̴ą̢́s͝í͢adơ  
̕͜S̷̷ab͟e҉̵͏ ͢d͞eḿà̀s̡í̕a̶̸͘d̴̢o͞͝ ͡S͢͠a͝bé̛n d̶ę̕m̕a̵͏s̡̛i͢a͟͡҉d̴͢͠o̸̶ ̸Są͠b̶̡͏è͠ ̕d͏é͞m̶̧͟a̴s̛͠i͏҉̕a̢d̷̸͟o̶͢ ̡Sa̷̢̢b̵͘ę͡͏n ̢͘d̵͠e͏̢̕m̀a̷̡s͢i͜a̴d́ǫ̀͢  
͏S͞҉a̧͢be̶͢ ̀͢͞d̵͞em̴as̨i͢͠ad͘o̡͏ ̧̛ ̵͜S͝͡a̡͢b̴e̶n̡ ̷͜͟d̢͞e̷̛m̷a͝s̶͢͞i̛a̴͜do̕҉́ ͘͡S̴a͟͞͡b̵e ̀͡d́é̴m̶à͢͟s̕̕͠i̵͜ad͘͝o̵̧ ͟ ҉̕Ś̡͟ab̢͞ȩǹ҉̀ ̸̀de͜m̀͘à̵ş̵͠iá͟d̴o͜͠͡  
͏S̶͞a̕͢be̸ ͘d҉e̵̛m̶a̴̕͟s̸̷ia̷̸do̡ ̷͢͞ ̧͡S̨̛͢ą͜b͞e̶̢n̸̢͝ ̡d̛̀͜ȩ͞m҉a̷si̸̵a҉̷d̡o ͏̨Şab̀͞͝e̵͘ d̡͜ema̵̵s҉i̛͜a͏̴d͘͟o̡ ̧͜ S̷̢̨a̶͡b̸̢ȩ̡n̛͏̛ ̨͠d̷̴ę͞m̕͡a͞si҉̀҉a̵̶͢d҉̢o̴  
̨͜M͜U̷E̡̢͘REM͟͝U҉̷͜E҉̧R͢T͞Ȩ͏ ̨M̧͏̕UER̷͡ÀN҉̡̕SE ̡̀MO҉R͟͞I͝RA͏̀Ǹ͏  
͏M͡UÈREM҉҉U̸͘E̷R̨҉TE̶ M̷̴UĘ͘R̴̢̛A̢Ņ̶̕S̨É ̨͘M͞Ò̧RI̛͞R̵A͡Ņ̴  
҉̕MU̷E̵̡Ŗ̡E҉̵M̷U͢E̷͝R͏T̶́E̛͜ ͏͡M̶̧̢U̧͝E͢R̨͜A͞N̢S͘͢E͠ ̢̕͏MOŖ̛͡ÌR͠A̸̸N̷͏̡ ͠  
M̸Ù҉EREM̴͞U̸͟ER͝͏T҉E̸ ̛́͟M̵͠UE̢RAN͟͜͞S͜͢E͏ ̷͘M̶͢O͟R͜I͘R͏AN̶ ̧͜  
͠͠M͘U̴E͠R̢EM̶UE̸R͜͢͝T́͡E ̢M̡͞͞UE̵͜R̶̷͜AŃ̛SÉ͞ ̵̕M͝҉O͞ŖIR͡A̧̡N̨͡ ̧  
̷M̢U͡E͝RE͟M͝Ù̵̕ER͟T̷̴͠É́ ̴͠M̵͘UER͘͜͝A̧N͢͝S̸͜͞E̷͞ ̵̕M̨O̶̷͢R̕҉̵Ì̛R̡҉AN͏  
̨MÙȨ͠R̢̀E͜M͟U̶̡͞Ȩ̶̸ŔT́͜E̢ ͘͝M̡͡U̢E̛R̕AŃ̵S͘Ȩ͠ ̴̨̡M҉OŖIRÀ͝N̡͝  
͡M̸͜͠ŲE̵R̀͢E̡ M͠UEŔ́͠T͢E ͏M͞U͠ER̕͠À͞NS̸E̷ ́M͠ORI̴͟҉R̵͘A͏͞N͏̡ ̴̶͟  
M͏͠U͜͜ER͏E͝  
_̶̀̀

I DONT FUCKING CARE ABOUT DATE

\- Did I ever tell you what the definition of insanity is? Insanity is doing the exact... same fucking thing... over and over again expecting... shit to change... That. Is. Crazy.

Aquel misterioso hombre sentado en el tronco del árbol caído en la campiña cierra el pequeño diario forrado con cuero y sonríe, limpiándose el hilo de sangre remanente en su boca.

—Oh… pobre muchacho, sería una lástima que a su pobre Rarity le ocurriese algo…— Se levanta de donde estaba sentado y tira sus mancuernillas en la tierra llena de césped, al hacer esto recitó las siguientes palabras:

—Dimitte me in.

Un portal se abre para el, entrando y desapareciendo de aquel pacifico lugar, segundos después la calma se perturba con un nuevo portal dejando salir de este a una enorme creatura hecha de diamante, su forma antropomorfa sugiere que es humanoide, sin embargo este no parece tener conciencia alguna, pequeños cristales verdes parpadeantes brotan de su enorme cabeza y dicha criatura se esconde en los bosques, dando pasos lentos y pesados.

 _Rarity… por que no sales... Por favor... Perdóname_

 _Prometo que cambiare por ti por ella... Pero solo abre la puerta..._

 _¡TE TENGO HIJA DE PUTA!_

 _Un grito corto seguido de un forcejeo inunda la calma de la casa._

 _Es el ultimo día contigo y esta vez no voy a andar con estupideces ¿me oyes? serás mía y solo mía cuando al fin consumamos el acto._

 _Eso es lo que dije, sus ojos llenos de horror y lágrimas no me detuvieron para hacer lo que hice, puedo decir que sus gemidos eran deliciosamente placenteros durante el acto, era como una fantasía prohibida que muy pocos se dieron el lujo._

 _H҉é҉ ̷͢h͞e ͟͏̡h̕͠͏ę̷h̢͜e̵͠ ̢̨h̕͘a̴h̀̕a̢͡h̸̛͢h̸HA̢͘͡H̵̷A̴H҉̧̛A͜͢H̛ĄH̸A̶͟A̵͏H͟A̧_

 _Durante lo que pasaba la venda que le cubría su boca se zafó y grito por ayuda._

 _Una que jamás llegaría… cuando le susurre a su oído lo que había hecho eso solo lo hizo más placentero_

 _S͠abȩn̕,̷ ̕q͢uebrarle e̸l ͢c̀ue͢ll̸o a̸ un̷a͜ n̢i̵ña ͟d҉e͟ ͢15 ͟eş como҉ ̶rom͡per̶ ún͡a ̕r̨ama̡ ̕es͏ f͠r͟á̧gi̢l ͢y҉ ̷a͡ la vèz̶ ̸d͘iv̕ert̸i͟do,҉ ͠v͝e͝ŕ ̀c͡om̨o ̷sè ̸s̀ofo̕cą a͞l ͡mo͝r͠ir͠,̵ ̡la̸ ͡sa͢l͢įv͝a̢ y ̶ese͏ ̧s͞o͝n̡i̡do ̸dȩ a͞r̵ca̡da͡s͟ ̵y ҉g͞ąǹa̛s ̕de̴ r̴e͜gur̛gi͝t̵a҉r ͞l̡a͘s ̵t͠ri͏p̸a͞s._

 _P͝e͢r҉o p͝a̧p̧á͘ ҉oh͜ ̛ço͏n e͠l͝ ͞sí qùe̷ d͡isf̛rưt͟e, p͞r͡imȩr͞o͠ ̶l̴o͜ ̡t͏om̨e͡ ͠por s̶orpres̀a̛ ͞en e̛ļ ̷s͞ótàno d͠e̸ ̸la ̛fi͟ǹca̶ co̴n u̧n͝ ̧m̴a͢rt͟i͜llo ̸y͟ ̢de͠sp͢ués͜ de ͏15 gol̵p͡e͜s̢ ̛d͞e̷jó ͏ḑe ̡p̧el̴e̷ar͟, ͠la sangre҉ ̀es pe̴g͜ajo̡sa̶ cu̷and̕o͏ ͡s̸e͏ ţŗatą ͞d͞e҉ ͢pi͡el͡.͡ ̸ ̴_

 _Lástima que no había empleados, quería probar mi puntería con ellos con el fino rifle de papá._

 _Pero había olvidado a alguien…._

 _M̡̟̥̖̞ąm̞͓͈̥̹̟̀a̤̻̪̟͍͢… ̶̫̩͖̻o͓͍͖ ̜͚̦ ͔̖̠qu̻̰ͅi҉̙̮̱̪e̺̟̺̜͢ͅn ̰͕̩͎͉̩̬m̝͙̪̠̠̲ie͜r̮͖͇̻̪̮d̬͙̻a ̫f̖͕̼͙̻u̜̻̳ͅe̦͜r̗̩͎a̵̱̱ ̥̦͕̬͖̪̹̕e̟̬̬̤͡l͈͙̣̙l̺̲̝̠͕̯͠a̕_

 _̛͍̲̥C̵̜̞u̩̘͜a͎̝ṉ̴͉̯͉̥d̲̘o̤͖͘ ̞̗͕̙l̡̼̖͎̱̰l҉̣̳̬͔̺̠̪e̯͕g̤͈̰͎͙̯͢ó̪ ͓̰̰͙̫̕d̵é̹̦ć̙̟̤̬i͝d̜í҉͇ ̖d̻͔̞͉̙e̫͙j̖͍̣̱̭͜ͅar̹̳͕̬l̶̮͇̤̱̖̲̰a͉̩̩̮̞ ̸̪͚̬̩̲̳a͏̙͎̜͎̟̥t̡͙̗̝͙̱͍a͕̦̖̣̬̬͖d͓̠͈͘a̫̤͉̱̼ ͖̬̗͍̖̼͠y ͉̞͓̣̬̘͢p̛̗̦̻o͉̠̪̫n̥̦̤̤͕͎͓͞e͏͇̳̮r̩̱͇͖l͍̦͙̫̥͍e ̶͔̪͚m̫͟á̧̬̲̞͉̭͍s͙̘͙͔ ̨̺͕̠̣̘̪c̙̬i̝̖̻̤n̕ta ̀e̡̟̹̱̤̟̬̘n̹̬̼̩͈͖͎ ͎̭̳̼͎͚͟l̻͇a̺̳̙͈ ̦̖̳̲̙b̧̯̹̫̝̠͇ͅo̢̭̮̭͍̩c̬͈̰̬ͅa͚,̼͇̹̺̻̣ ̤͇o̜̹̦̻̯̖̫p̫̘̹t̴̬͇̤͍͍é͈͈̻̩̮̟͓ ̹͎̲̭̞̙̥p̵̩̼͙̣̜o̵r͇̬ ̘͈͉͞c҉̺o̫͈̝r̫̳͍͍t̬̖̗a̴͙̙̤̟r̷̘͉̫͍ ̳̝̜̼͢l̪͇̭̣̰͔̜o̢̪̞̯̼̮s̳͉̫͍͇ ̤͕͍͓̗̺l͏a̺̣̗͕z̢̟o̢͉̬̦s̤ ̢̥̼̤̗̼f̜͍͔̲a̞͙ṃ͈̲il̯͙̫͎ͅi͍̙ar̛͚̘̺͇͚̲̣e̻̞̫̥̖͞s ͔̖d̨̪̻̭e̴ u̪̙̫͓̼̳ͅn̦̥̗̠͕̰̝a̲̭̬ ̰̳͝v͉̺̦̪e̵̲̯̦͉͚͖z͔̰̺ ̵̲̺̮̤̗̖p͎͚͎͍͙̳ͅo̝̲̺ͅr̞ ̧̰̥̖̗̭̳̻t̛̯o͈͇̲̩̳̭d̥̳̭͎̦a̶͔͕̰s̨̺̘͈͉̗͈.͎̣̤͓̙͡_

 _̶̪M̯̣̠̞̱̥i̟e̷̟͙̟̭r҉̣̻̹̥̗͚d̟̼͎̹̺̪͡a̸͉…̜͖̱͔͉̭̻._

 _͈͎̪̜̲E̢̳͚͔͎ͅͅͅs͓̰̼̲͉͞t͍̯r̞̭͕̹͇͚̳͟a͔͉̙̭͠ņ̳̥̯g̶̭u̴̠̱̹̼̘̹̭l̘͓̼̲̦̗̺̕ḁ̢͎̲̙ͅr̨͔̬̜͉͈ ͕a̸̩̥̪ ̬̗̼̘̺̤̭a̲͞l̴̥̪ģ̠u̹͔̝̱̠̼i͇͎̳e̷͙̳n̟̱ ͉e̩̪̜̩̳s̲̮ ̶̬̹̝̜ͅm̤̲͖̕á̝͞s ̸d̲̼ì̦̞̝f̲̱̫́į́c̴il̹̭ ̭̜̩͚̹͝ͅd̦̰è̱͕̞ ̳̱̫l͍̘͙͉̤͞o̦̠̺̼̟͕ ͔̱͔̗q̮̤͈̬̪̘̕u̶̞͙ͅe̗̠̖̰͍̰͜ͅ ̱̝͚̺̪̭̲͡pẹ̮̱n̤s̼̠̝é̙̗̭͓͖̀,͓̤̟͖̬̜ ̻͢2͏̻͇0̭̀ ̪͖̻̗̰̺͉m̴͖͍̼̫ͅi̝̘͇͖̬̝ͅn̸̪̙̙̦̰ut̛̟͍̭̬̥ͅo̧̦̻͖͔̘s̴͉̰̘̣ ̫̯̞̭l̸̩u̷͖̮̘̲̙c͚͕ẖ̻̫͈̫ǫ̳̲̪ ͏͚̠̰̺̼ͅl̙̞̣a̲̤̞͉̠̩͖ ̲̟͖͇p̡̝͎̠̲̜͓̟e̼̣̣r͏͎̯͇̪̙͇ͅr͕̥͙a͚̣ ̬̺͎p͏͎̤͙͓̟̣̗e̠̘̼͙ͅr͈o̟͉̠ ̡̻n̪͖̘͙̤o̮͇̲͈̮̤̖̕ ͞p̰͢u͏͓̖̮͖͉d̪o͍͙͖͇ ̣̦̥̯̖c̼͇̻̗͍o̴̦̮̦n͎͈̳̤̼̘͜t̵ŗ̼̮̱͚͓a̞͔ ̰̘̙̙͎̜͓́ḿ̤í̫̘͈̦̰̯̳,̧̱̺ c̟̮ṵ̦͉͇a̪͉̭͟ṉ̢d͈̪̰o̥̩̟̼̞͚ ͖̗̺͟t͚͙̜͞e͈̹̗͓͓ͅr͖̩̝̟m̝̯̭͍̯̙i̭̥͉̣̦n̥e̥͎̦͇͎̬ ͎̰̝͕v͎̙͉̳͍̹o̧͈l͉͈͔̩̦̟̠t̯e͙̭͖͞e̪̼̞̰͇̗ ̨̤͈͔h̨̜ać͉͚͚i̦̜͚͙͙̫a̵͔ ̻͔͇̠̹͎̀a̴͕͙ţ͍͓̦̘r͏͖̫͕͉̦á͖̹͖͓ͅs̺ ̧̲̯d̟̪̮e̷̩̲̣ ̢͎͍̟̱̻̞͇m̴̹̜̣̤ͅí ͝y̡ el̪̲̣̻͟ͅl̬̗̣̟̰̣̳a̛̠̻͎̙͍̺̟ ͟e̥s̮̘̬͕͕̩͔͝t̀a̤̝̦̼͔̝͠b͝a̹͚̯̗̹̥͢ a̪̥̪͓̘h̹̩í̳̜.̧̣̲̩̣.̡̯̺̙.͉̟̖̯͓ ̘̪M͠i̦̯r̗͘á͔͇̘̙͉̫n̬̗̺͉d̶̝̳o̯̳̥̣͉m̙͇̺͉e̜̙͖̤͕̻ͅ ̷͎̳͇͚͇̖ ̳c͏̩̭͖͚̫̪o̲̦̬̩͟n̢͇̦̩̩̤ ͡u̵̖̦͔̹n͔̞ͅo̴̥̮͖̱̗̱̟ ̵̫̬̲͚o͉̤̝̕j̖͝o̞̘s ̭l͕̰̥̰͖̜l̖̱͔͓͈͓̬e̶͎̻̰̗̠n̹͓̞͟o̟͈̦͓s̨̞̫͎̟̝̻̳ ̜̝d̩̩̼̣͍͘e̷̫̳̥ ̰̞̹͕i͝r̸͎̝͙͈̻a̻͕͈͜ ̨̩̯͎̠̼̲̭y ̳̘l̰̼͈á̛̟̲̗̼̥̫g̣͍̺̩̻͢r̢̙͔i̫̰̰̫͎͉ͅm̬͉̜͓̗͘a̶͉͇ş͓̜̞̖͈.̵̗_

 _Rarity…_

 _Algo me golpeo tan fuerte que salí disparado hacia la pared destruyendo todo, ella corrió y yo solo me quede viendo como corría hacia el bosque._

 _rarity ….no te vayas mi rarity ….._

 _¡̾͐̐ͪ̓̋̐̒̿̒̌͛̑́̚͏͎͇͚̳̙͖̼¡̏ͦ͑̍͆ͥͧ̓̇̐̓ͯ͞҉͉̳̼͕̙̘͓̺R̛̛̭͎͍͎̾̒ͥͪ̓̎͊ͣ͐͆̒̋̾͟A̒ͪ͆̅͑ͥ̎́҉̱͙͖̻̤̻͕̯͙̱̫͝Ř͋̔̊̈́̒͗̆̏̽̔̉͏̴̼̱̙̻̲̠̯̹̝͓̻͉̖̘̯̲̟̻͟I̢̢̳̤̫̞͎̜̤̱̘̪̫͎̓ͯ̑̑ͮ̒ͤ̑ͧ̿̌̅͊͂̐̔̀̚͘͡T͌̑͌̐ͤ̓̔ͥ̆̾̃́ͭ҉̨҉̤͓̥̥͙͎̥̗͉̲͔̭̺͕͝Y̷̡̲͈̰̪̝̘̳̞̝̮̹̠͓͉̹͈̗̳ͯ͒̐ͭ̈́̆̓̈́ͤͧͧͤͫ͂̆͛͊͢!̗̟̬̬̪̦͌̈̆͒̓ͤ͒̒̚͜!̝̩̲̹͍̪̼̬̫̺̐̾̀ͥ̏̔̑͒̂̔͝_

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Je, hola, si ya sé que han pasado casi dos meses desde que actualicé y que los dejé con un hiatus atravesado, pero no se preocupen, trataré de ser más constante, simplemente el trabajo me mata y por las noches solo me ocupo de dormir para no resentir tanto el cansancio.**

 **Quería subir capitulo doble pero tendrán que conformarse con esto, les prometo que el 31 de diciembre de este año tendrán el final de este arco argumental de mi fanfic, muchas respuestas y otras dudas más vendrán con el capítulo 15, además de que habrá acción, mujerzuelas y muchas cosas que harán que me quieran colgar de los pulgares por ser tan terrible creador de historias y personajes.**

Trivia:

 **Algo comenzó a afectar a Blake desde que se topó con Rarity meses atrás.**

 **Derek y el encuentro con el misterioso hombre purpura tuvo lugar días antes de la llegada de Fluttershy, como se explica en el capítulo anterior, apenas se tenía una clara evidencia de lo que parecía ser un unicornio blanco con apenas unas semanas de antigüedad en la campiña de Manchester.**

 **Algo que debo aclarar para evitar posteriores confusiones aunque ustedes lo deben de saber… es que el tiempo en Equestria y la tierra pasa de forma diferente, y que las chicas no llegaron juntas aquí, llegaron en un tiempo y espacio diferentes.**

 **Y si, habrá un arco argumental en Siria, Derek tiene planes con nuestras amigas y habrá mucho más, solo espero que aun hayan personas leyendo esto.**


	15. Cacería

Capítulo 15: Cacería. 

**Acto 1: Furia**

Desperté como normalmente lo haría, 8 de la mañana y todo parecía estar en orden, las mismas manchas mohosas del techo mientras trataba de despabilarme revolcándome en mi sofá, mientras me destapaba y aventaba mis sábanas al suelo.

Usualmente ya uso un despertador de alarma a un volumen moderado, no quiero despertar a Magda y a las chicas pero por alguna razón solamente Magda y Rainbow Dash estaban despiertas, esperándome en el comedor mientras comían un poco de ensalada de frutas.

Recordé que hoy es el día, hoy debíamos tomar un vuelo directo a Londres para poder rectificar el paradero de Rarity con el tal Blake, no me hacía mucha gracia viajar en avión, le tengo algo de vértigo a las alturas y nunca había viajado en uno, sin embargo Dash y Magda parecían estar como si nada, como si fuese natural volar en ellas, son aventureras de nacimiento he de suponer.

Los días siguientes de enterarme de lo de Blake tomé un merecido descanso, solo dormía y me levantaba a comer, Simón venía a ver a Applejack como siempre pero no solía dirigirle palabra alguna, supongo que aún siguen peleados porque hice que Simón terminara con ella, aun así sé que fue lo mejor.

Tracé un plan con ayuda de Simón en caso de que las cosas se pusieran terriblemente mal, como que la policía de nuevo estuviese persiguiéndome los talones como cuando escapé con Fluttershy.

La idea era esta: si llegábamos a tener algún problema con la policía tendríamos imposible el acceso al aeropuerto, a todos los aeropuertos, así que Magda se quedaría en las sombras unos días hasta que se pasara todo el desorden y regresaría, yo me ocuparía de volver con Dash volando hacia la costa y encontrarnos en Catemaco, Veracruz y este me llevaría en la van de regreso a aquí.

Sí, sé lo que cualquiera podría estar pensando, Rainbow Dash no podría cargar con un hombre de 100 kilos pero también lo tenía previsto, si Rarity estaba con Blake quizá podía ocupar un hechizo como el que fue víctima Applejack cuando estuvo expuesta a la Bruma Bromista, hacerme pequeño me facilitaría las cosas mucho y los tres podríamos escapar, en caso de no ser posible mi plan de respaldo es que… bueno, Rarity puede aparecer un sillón de la nada, quizá pueda darme una balsa y Dash la impulse volando y llegar a la costa.

Dios, que plan tan estúpido, pero es lo que tengo, no veo otra forma posible de poder hacer las cosas, además ellas tienen magia, aunque aún no se si puedan usarla, Fluttershy dijo que su elemento de la armonía desapareció al llegar a la tierra.

¿Y si la magia no existe en este mundo y todo termina mal?  
No pensaré en ello, no pienses en ello, vamos, algo se me ocurrirá.

Quizá el tal Blake es el típico estereotipo de chico británico gracioso y nerdy que vive en un sótano de la casa de su abuela y le gusta My Little Pony, no sé, trato de hacer comedia involuntaria de toda esta situación para evitar pensar en el peor de los casos.

Magda y Rainbow se me quedan viendo con cara de pocos amigos, quizá es porque llevan 5 minutos mirándome sudar y sonreír como imbécil tratando de pensar en Blake como un estereotipo de brony que vive con su abuela.

—Oye, vas a comer o acaso seguirás mirando como idiota a la nada ¿eh? — Magda sigue increpándome con esa forma tan sutil de tratarme, siento que de verdad no le caigo bien y no es estrés post-traumático de una víctima de intento de violación. 

Me siento con ellas en la mesa, Rainbow Dash parece comerse su ensalada con suma tranquilidad, cosa que no es normal en ella, o eso parece, últimamente actúa con más prudencia, vuela de noche buscando pistas de sus amigas, se mantiene oculta de día y parece ser más madura que antes, no sé qué bicho le picó pero saben, el cambio es bueno, la rainbow dash de antes ya era bastante genial, ahora con un paso firme hacia la madurez Rainbow se siente como una reivindicación de sí misma.

Por otro lado mientras veo a Magda, no puedo evitar sentir que ella realmente se siente a gusto de estar aquí, le encanta vivir con nosotros, conmigo…  
Siempre se levanta temprano, hace el quehacer sin que yo siquiera se lo pida, nos prepara el desayuno a todos y siempre va a visitarme a mi sofá, por lo general lo que hace es tirarme un vaso con agua fría o gritarme en el oído para que me despierte y nos sentamos a ver televisión un rato, llega Simón, salimos a despejarnos y a hablar de nosotros mismos en lo que las chicas conviven entre sí en casa.

Se preguntarán que ocurrió con mi trabajo… bueno pues es una historia graciosa ya que han dejado de llamarme por teléfono debido a que se descompuso por la lluvia, nunca di mi dirección así que… sin mi teléfono estoy desempleado, nadie puede llamarme para un servicio de reparación de alguna computadora o algo así, Magda se ocupa de los gastos ahora mientras que yo junto de la pensión de Papá para alguna emergencia en caso de que ella se marche.

No sé cómo un simple desayuno con ensalada de manzana me llevó a pensar en tantas cosas en mi vida, mi futuro, quien soy y a quien me debo, las personas que llegan a mi vida y bueno, son personas pero no lucen como personas, aquellas chicas que necesitan de mi ayuda en este preciso momento sin habérmelo pedido, es una epifanía casi celestial, una revelación de lo que podría ser mi destino. 

—Está rico…. — Dije sin mirarlas mucho, sabía que no podía escupir tantas emociones encontradas en mi cabeza en un momento como este.

—Simón vendrá a recogernos en 10 minutos, repasemos el plan…—Dijo Magda mientras me miraba súbitamente en veces y después esquivaba mi mirada para ponerla en cualquier otra dirección.

—Rainbow, tu misión es la más importante de todas, debes de ladrar, maullar o lo que sea que te guste hacer para hacerte pasar por una mascota, conseguimos una canastilla sin vistas para que puedas cumplir tu propósito, te pusimos varias manzanas en una bolsa en caso de que tengas hambre….— Rainbow Dash parecía detestar esa idea por el rubor de sus mejillas pero se tragaba el coraje.

—Está bien… líder—Esto último lo dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

—Repasemos tu parte gordo… siendo que no encontré una mejor coartada para ti…. Eres mi pareja, chico reservado, pocas palabras, nada de acción, solo te quedas calladito disfrutando el viaje y me dejas hablar ¿vale weon? — Levanté una ceja al escuchar eso ultimo…

—No entiendo porque tienes que ser tú la que hables. — Dije inconforme, mientras me llevaba una hoja de lechuga a la boca.

—Porque yo reservé, porque tengo el dinero… y porque eres algo brusco para pedir las cosas— Dijo mientras se me acercaba lentamente y ponía su dedo en el bolsillo de mi camisa.

—Ah sí, y no puedes llevar esto…—Bota mi cigarrera al cesto de mi ropa sucia.

—Mujeres…— Cuando me terminé mi ensalada escuché el claxon de la vagoneta, Simón estaba aquí, bajamos a Rainbow en la canastilla de perro y yo me fui en la parte de atrás con ella, Magda y Simón se quedaron en el asiento del frente.

Pude escuchar un par de murmullos viniendo de ellos, casi todo se trataba sobre mí, bla bla bla el gordo esto y aquello, realmente no me daban ganas de escuchar nada más, en el fondo siento que me detestan por algo que les hice, sé que no fue muy amable de mi parte irrumpir en sus vidas y decirles que hacer pero las cosas ahora están bien para ellos.

Llegamos al aeropuerto, todo en calma al parecer, pasamos todos los filtros de seguridad y el check in del equipaje, donde comencé a sentir nervios fue cuando comenzaron a sospechar de la canastilla de perro donde estaba Rainbow Dash.

Me acerqué a los guardias de seguridad.  
—Oh mi perro en realidad es bastante asustadizo y muerde ¿no creo que quieran eso verdad? Mejor que pasen la canastilla por el sistema de rayos x…. claro, es una sugerencia—Dije tratando de sonar lo menos evasivo posible, por alguna razón Magda me escuchó y me jaló de los oídos.  
—¡¿Qué haces idiota?! —Magda estaba a punto de darme un puñetazo en la cara cuando vimos que pasaron la canastilla por los rayos X… quien diría que la estructura ósea de un caballo era casi casi idéntica a la de un perro, al menos a como lo vimos porque Dashie estaba acostada en la canastilla y los huesecillos de sus alas se ocultaban.

Los dos suspiramos con una gran bocanada de aire mientras pasábamos por el equipaje que había sido revisado, solo llevábamos ropa, nuestros artículos de limpieza y pasaportes, además de a Rainbow Dash, llevaron nuestras maletas a la parte trasera del avión y nosotros pasamos por un largo pasillo hasta topar con el pasaje de salida al avión.

Tomamos asiento y esperamos a que despegaran, me sentía tenso e incómodo por la sensación de volar. 

—¿Magdalena?

—Dime tonto…

—¿Qué se siente volar?

—¿Tengo alas acaso?

—Me refiero al avión…—Me daban ganas de golpearla.

—Ah… no lo sé… deberías preguntarte eso justo ahora.

Miré hacia la ventanilla… ya habíamos despegado, creo que no se siente nada en particular, creí que sería algo así como el vértigo que te da cuando subes en elevador, si, suena estúpido pero me da vértigo.

—Voy a dormir tonto… despiértame en 10 horas…

Ella se quedó dormida, inmediatamente pasó la sobrecargo y nos dio nuestras mantas, le pedí una bolsita de cacahuates y bueno, el resto es historia, cosas clásicas que haces en un avión, me puse a escuchar música a conciencia, como no lo hacía hace tiempo, le pedí a Magdalena su mp3 antes de entrar al avión y puse mi tarjeta de memoria con música, horas de relajación aseguradas escuchando Hotel California, Wind of Change y demás baladas tranquilas que me gusta escuchar cuando viajo, nada pretencioso, nada ruidoso, solamente el sonido de la guitarra electroacústica relajando todos los pensamientos negativos que puedan surgir.

También te hacen caer en un sopor profundo, habrán pasado casi 9 horas y estábamos a una media hora de llegar a Londres, apenas estaba amaneciendo en aquella parte del globo mientras que seguro en casa estaba ya anocheciendo.

La desperté aventándole cacahuates, una forma sutil de despertar para ella aunque ya me la debía.

—Hola…

—¿Hola, dormiste bien?

—Si… tú estabas ahí

—¿Dónde?

—En mi sueño

—Oh… quizá debió ser una pesadilla…

—De hecho… fue muy agradable.

Ella comenzó a acurrucarse conmigo en el asiento, era una de esas pocas veces en que ella dejaba esa faceta de loca y se portaba como un ser humano para variar conmigo, me producía muchas emociones encontradas en realidad.

—Es la primera vez que he dejado de soñar con lo que pasó esa noche…—Ella comenzó a llorar en mi pecho, lo único que hice fue limitarme a limpiar sus lágrimas y decirle "ya pasó".

Al fin aterrizamos y casi corriendo fuimos a ver si nuestro equipaje ya estaba, todo en orden y de inmediato me lleve la canastilla a los baños, estaban vacíos y tranqué la puerta con el bote de basura.  
—¡Dash! ¿Estás bien?

—¿Ah? Si… no fue como dormir en una nube pero todo está bien… ¿ya llegamos?  
—Casi, no hables y cuando abra la canastilla puedes despabilarte todo lo que quieras…

Volví a destrancar la puerta del baño y salí casi corriendo de ahí, Magda me siguió hasta la salida del aeropuerto y le hicimos la parada a un radiotaxi y subimos.

—to the ibis hotel please.

Magda se ocupó de "hablar" por mí el resto del camino, como si yo no supiese ingles, se sorprendería…

Yo me quedé escuchando música mientras ella parecía apreciar los nuevos lugares que estábamos conociendo, calles nuevas, otro aire, un cielo diferente de un color nublado más claro, definitivamente ya no estábamos en casa pero ella se sentía tan extasiada con ello, mientras que a mí no me importa una mierda, para mi todos los lugares tienen la misma esencia bajo la fina envoltura.

Llegamos al hotel "ibis", pagó los 6 euros del traslado y bajamos con el equipaje, sin duda era un hotel muy bonito.  
—¿Podemos pagar esto magdalena?  
—Cállate y disfrútalo…

Quisiera decir que eso me tranquiliza pero realmente no, no lo hace, subimos, ella pidió la habitación reservada, habitación 103, creo que tuvimos suerte, una habitación cerca de la salida por si necesitábamos huir de rayo.

Al entrar notamos un aire casi familiar en la habitación, aunque había un pequeño e insignificante detalle, solo había una cama, al notar esto giré la cabeza y la miré… no hizo más que encogerse de hombros diciendo "ya que" con la mirada.

Abrí la canastilla y Dash salió casi disparada de ahí.

—¡Baño! —Abrió la puerta del baño y se encerró ahí un buen rato.

—¿Crees que esté bien? —Pregunté casi de inmediato consternado.

—Quizá solo le falta comer menos fibra…pfftt— Comenzó a reírse, su risa es muy contagiosa, tanto que yo también me reí… estuvimos un par de minutos así hasta que Dashie salió del baño.  
— ¡Hey! No se burlen, ustedes no tuvieron que fingir ser un perro… ugh.

Ellas se rieron un rato más en lo que yo me dispuse a salir.  
—Magda, te espero en la agencia donde rentarás el auto, es a dos cuadras de aquí según la app que usaste, iré a dar un paseo corto.

—Diviértete gordo.

Salí del hotel como si nada y tenía un par de euros para gastar así que me dispuse rápidamente a buscar, pregunté a varios transeúntes de por ahí y logré llegar a una tienda de empeños, aquellas clásicas tiendas donde te dan una miseria por cosas que no valen un carajo.

Tenían absolutamente todo lo que estaba buscando a precios razonables.

Puse en el mostrador todo lo que iba a comprar, que era un cuchillo de combate de mariposa, efectivo, rápido aunque algo viejo, pero la hoja seguía tan eficiente como si fuese nuevo, un tazer, este si se encontraba casi nuevo, 15 mil voltios, justo lo que alguien necesita para tener una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, una manopla, vieja y confiable, no soy muy bueno dando puñetazos así que es perfecta para mí.

Todo por la módica cantidad de 10 euros, nada mal.

Salí de la tienda de empeño con mis cosas en una bolsa de papel y llegué al depósito de autos con Magda, ella ya me estaba esperando.  
— ¿Tardé mucho?

—No, acababa de llegar, vámonos ya, tenemos que conducir un par de horas para llegar a Manchester.  
—Ya voy…

Dash estaba oculta en el asiento trasero, hasta abajo, me subí en el asiento del copiloto, Magda iba a ser quien nos llevara, yo no sé manejar así que no es asunto mío.

Ella condujo alrededor de casi 4 horas, el viaje sí que era largo pero no lo sentimos en absoluto, la campiña británica era un lugar bastante tranquilo, paramos a comer una hamburguesa en un pequeño comedor, le dimos a Dash unas cuantas frutas que compramos en una tienda en medio de un poblado y después de varias horas de mirarnos sin decir nada mientras ella conducía llegamos a Manchester, sin duda era un lugar muy tranquilo y pacífico.

—Casi anochece gordo…

—Lo sé, llegamos justo a tiempo.

Según la dirección que nos dio Blake en su correo llegamos a un rancho pequeño, tenía unos cuantos viñedos y un chalet bastante ostentoso, era como si estuviese separado del resto del mundo y fuese un lugar perdido en el tiempo, nos estacionamos en medio del camino, el cual no era transitado por ninguna alma, éramos los únicos en quizá un kilómetro a la redonda.

Nos acercamos al Chalet, se sentía una vibra… muy pesada, sentíamos frio a pesar de que nos pusimos nuestros suéteres, no me gustaba para nada todo esto, a lo que sutilmente me puse la manopla en la mano derecha, Magdalena tragaba saliva mientras lentamente se acercaba a la puerta, parecía haber sido destrozada hace algún tiempo, algunos pedazos parecían estar pegados incluso con cinta adhesiva.

Magda tocó la puerta, estaba listo y un chico abrió la puerta.

—Oh! Hello! You must be Magda! What a gorgeous lady… —aquel joven que parecía tener 25, un cabello castaño casi perfecto, ojos claros como el ámbar y una tez perfecta sin ninguna imperfección aparente se inclinó para besar la mano de Magda, creo que ya tenía ganas de golpearlo más que antes.

—Are you Blake? Oh! Stop it you! —Magda se reía ruborizada, como si el encanto de aquel tipo la orillara a hacerlo aunque sé que ella no actuaría así…. ¿o lo haría?

—Ejem! Sorry for break this moment but… we have more important things to do, right Magdalena? —Dije con sobriedad poniéndome entre ellos para evitar que Blake se hiciera el galán frente a ella.

—Oh, that's right, you came here to visit Rarity and watch yourselves she's real.

Blake nos invita a pasar, de hecho Magda es la primera en entrar al lujoso chalet, conmigo se toma su tiempo, un par de segundos para mirarme, a decir verdad no me siento intimidado pero Blake siendo más alto que yo y definitivamente mejor parecido que yo es un poco frustrante.

—You must been… what's your name? —Parecía estarme jodiendo o burlandose, realmente no es como si me importase.

—Forget my name, we need to talk about… you know… Rarity.

La mirada de Blake había cambiado de ser tan apacible y confiada a una más expresiva, como si la paranoia se apoderase de él.

—Well, you got me… where is Rainbow Dash? —trataba de mirar afuera como si estuviese escondida, sin éxito volvió a mirarme a los ojos.

—In my car…— me acerqué y toqué el cristal de la ventanilla trasera del auto, Rainbow apenas asomó la cabeza para mirar bien a nuestro anfitrión, después de eso inmediatamente volvió a esconderse bajo el auto.  
—Are you happy now? She's here, now bring Rarity here…— Le dije con cierto tono de amenaza, no me agradaba para nada el sujeto pero tenía que intentar aparentar lo más que podía con él.

—Well… come in, I'll call her but first let's talk and drink a cup of tea.

Me invitó a pasar después de examinarme a conciencia, miraba de reojo todo aspecto de mí, mi cabello, el color de mi piel, lo bajito que soy a comparación de él… siento como si con la mirada me estuviese rebajando mientras caminamos hacia la sala de su cabaña… no quiero estar aquí pero si Rarity está acá tendría que hacerme a la idea de colaborar con él.

Magda ya se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones, Blake se sentó junto a ella y bueno yo me senté en un sofá individual, había servido varias tazas de té, como si ya nos estuviese esperando desde hace horas, podía oler el excelso aroma del té negro y la bergamota, además de un cierto aroma dulce de los pastelillos que estaban en una charola junto a las tazas y la tetera.

—So… Blake, tell us about you, I'm so excited, I had some expectations about our meet but… god, you look like a very awesome guy— Magda hablaba maravillada con Blake mientras yo miraba con desprecio y sorbía el té negro y tomaba una jarrita con leche para acompañarlo, realmente odio cuando la gente besa traseros para conseguir lo que quiere.

—Yeah Blake… tell us about you, I can see you are a very hard-working guy, this place is awesome, something accurate for Rarity I mean… this is more than a coincidence. —Esperaba sacar del trance a Magda para centrarnos en lo que realmente nos importaba ahora, siento que lo logré pero no para bien.

—Yeah, I work for Royal Bank of Scotland, I'm an accountant and have very things to do in my job but worth it, I'm having a good time since I left school, you know, not everybody needs university. —Blake estiraba sus piernas un poco mientras nos contaba más sobre su pasado, al parecer el chico no es tan malo como pueda parecer, familia disfuncional, empleo remunerado y por ahora estaba viviendo solo en la vieja hacienda de su padre.

—You are so interesting Blake, I'm having a great time travelling around the world, you know, I need a break of my studies, my family, and now I'm in United Kingdom talking with you! —De nuevo ella comenzaba a adularlo, dejé de darle importancia momentos atrás, solo queria comer mi pastelillo y encontrar a Rarity.

—Oh, sorry guys, I need to go to the bathroom, wait me a minute— Tomó la pierna de Blake de forma sutil y se levantó apoyándose en ella, marchándose hacia donde estaba el sanitario de la cabaña.

Ambos nos quedamos solos, sorbía el té y trataba de evitar todo contacto con él.

—So… you are here to take Rarity back to Equestria right?

—Yes… I'm here for her.

—What a shame, I really want to have a great time with you and your girlfriend, you know, I don't have many friends because my job is so rude with my freetime.

—Yeah, it's a shame… so… where is rarity? I'm tired about this fake generosity; let's talk man to man… I'm having many thoughts right now and we'll have serious problems if you don't talk to her to come here.

—Well… if you want to talk man to man come right here, Rarity is in my basement, to keep her safe i build a room to her in my basement, it's a little room in my garden, down the stairs you can get into her room…

Ambos salimos e ignoramos que Magda seguía en el sanitario…

" _En otras noticias… un incidente sin precedentes ocurrió en el condado de Manchester, perteneciente al Reino Unido"_

—Agujas… ¿estará enfermo?

—Que asqueroso… no quiero saber pero… ¿y si se trata de algo malo?

"— _Puedo sentirlas tan cerca… mis amigas_ _"_

Caminamos por el jardín… Blake comenzaba a sudar un poco mientras sus ojos dejaban ver cierto cansancio, era como si él se estuviese desgastando a cada paso que dábamos, llegamos a la puertita del sótano, Blake tomó sus llaves y abrió la puerta, hizo un ademán para que bajase, lo único que pude hacer en el momento fue apretar mi mano con fuerza, la manopla seguía ahí, esperando a que yo con un golpe certero noqueara al anfitrión de una reunión tan extraña.

Pero no podía, Rarity podría estar o no estar bajo las escaleras, era un riesgo muy grande, tenía que comprobarlo por mí mismo, un acertijo al estilo del gato de Schrödinger…

Mis pasos se escuchaban en la escalerilla de madera de aquel sótano conforme bajaba, Blake estaba detrás de mí, esperando algo, sentía su pesada y densa mirada en mí hasta que llegué a la puertecilla donde debía estar la habitación de Rarity y entonces… abrí la puerta.

—¡Por el amor de dios que peste! —Miré la escena frente a mí, no había más que un viejo sótano donde había una enorme mesa, herramientas y un par de rifles pero lo que estaba en el suelo… dios…

—Don't puke in my floor… people like you are disgusting, messing around in another countries… you fucking idiot.

Había… ugh… había cadaveres ahi tirados, como si fuesen basura, no habían perdido su estructura humana pero… ugh… llevaban incluso podría decir meses ahí por el maldito olor…

—Oh god… why?! Why did you murder people Blake?! —Sentía las arcadas aumentar mientras me daba la vuelta para mirarlo, estaba ahí, totalmente sudando y lamiéndose los labios mientras tomaba uno de los rifles que se encontraban en la mesa de las herramientas.

—Because they were unworthy…

Cargó el rifle, una oportunidad perfecta para correr hacia él y embestirlo, funcionó, tomé vuelo con todas mis fuerzas y al querer disparar yo ya lo había empujado hacia las escaleras y comencé a golpearlo con la manopla, un par de golpes bastaron para dejarlo casi noqueado…

Busqué en todo el sótano, no estaba el cadáver de Rarity, si es que no se deshizo ya de él… carajo Rarity que diablos te hizo ese tipo… no encuentro pista alguna, ni cabello ni piel… ¡nada!

Corrí hacia la salida pero Blake tomó mi tobillo, sí que es fuerte el bastardo…  
—¡Suelta hijo de perra!  
—Speak my language you fucking beaner cunt!  
Lo pateaba pero no conseguía zafarme su mano de mi tobillo, descendí un poco y aterricé con las manos en su pecho para seguir golpeando y propinar un rodillazo en el pecho, tomé el rifle y lo aventé fuera del sótano.

—Agh! Bastard!  
—Shut the fuck up you scrub!  
Me quité la manopla y en un arrebato de ira comencé a golpearlo más y más, a puño cerrado y desnudo hasta que los nudillos se me abrieron, su cara ya estaba más que hinchada y cubierta de sangre, Blake era un asesino pero yo… no se quién soy pero mis manos lo saben, mi adrenalina convertida en frenesí saben quién soy en realidad.

Lo tomé del cabello y lo arrastré fuera del sótano para seguir dejándome llevar por este sentimiento, él debía pagar…

Debe pagar.

¡Debe pagar!

—Stop! Stop you fucking ugly faggot!

No sentí nada, solo el ruido seco del césped y mi rostro impactando con la tierra mientras Blake con ambas piernas tenía mi brazo totalmente cubierto, podía disponer de mi como quisiera… jalaba y yo solo sentía un duro hormigueo desde mis dedos hasta la espalda… y entonces mi garganta hace el resto.

—¡AGHHH!

—¡Que carajos crees que estás haciéndole a Blake! —Oh vamos… Magda ¿le crees a ese niño bonito?

— ¡No es lo que parece! Él le hizo algo a Rarity y hay cadáveres en su sóta… ¡AGH! — Blake tiraba más de mi brazo, creo que me lo va a arrancar.

—¡Lo único que veo es que lo agrediste y se defendió! — Ella se quedaba estática mientras Blake me suelta, inmediatamente me reincorporo y Magda se acerca a mí con lentitud.

—Sorry but… he's right, and you bitch… will see you in hell, asslicker…

Blake alcanzó el rifle que había arrojado, preparó un disparo y le apuntó a Madga.

—¡Mierda! — Se escuchó un estruendo seco y fuerte en toda la campiña, desde el chalet hasta las profundidades del bosque que se encontraba en la propiedad, aquellos acres retumbaron mientras que Magda caía al suelo.

— ¡Gordo! —Ella me miraba… podía sentir sus ojos castaños mirándome a la luz de la luna mientras mi hombro sangraba sin parar, sentía mucho dolor pero a la vez la sensación era vacía, tenue, como si algo hubiese atravesado limpiamente.

Lo logré, Magda estaba a salvo aunque eso implicó recibir el balazo por ella…  
—Magda… lárgate de aquí con Dash, llamen a la policía…  
—¿Pero qué mierda crees que…

—¡Lárgate!

Ella comenzaba a correr hacia el chalet de nuevo cuando me di cuenta que Blake preparaba otro disparo y me arrojé de nuevo sintiendo esta rabia, este líquido frio recorriendo mis venas y comencé a atacarlo de nuevo, un par de puñetazos limpios dieron en el rostro, obligándolo a tirar el rifle.

—¡Asesino asqueroso!  
Estaba a punto de darle un cabezazo cuando me di cuenta que Blake se reincorporó de mis golpes como si nada, logró desviarme y dar una pirueta sujetando mi cuello, cuando menos lo sentí ya estaba en el suelo.

—Your pain… your wrath is useless…

Mordí mi labio aguantando el dolor del balazo mientras que volví a atacarlo lanzando un puñetazo limpio directo al rostro, a lo que Blake respondió tomando con ambas manos la parte baja de mi codo, justo en la articulación y tirando de ahí sujetando con la otra mano la base de mi muñeca.

—¡Aghhhhh!

Me rompió el brazo… ¡mi brazo!... ¡está colgando!

Carajo maldita sea, mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡Mierda!

—This is so delicious…

Lo unico que puedo hacer es correr…. Sí, soy un idiota corriendo con los brazos destrozados, uno por balazo y el otro por ruptura en medio de la noche por una autopista no transitada en medio de la nada…

—Ha! This is so perfect…

No me da tiempo de mirar hacia atrás mientras que Blake camina deprisa saliendo del chalet con su rifle en mano.

—Running is useless! My sister tried to claim for help! My dad tried to run and My mom tried to fight! All of this shit is meaningless! Give up and give me my Rarity!

Blake estaba cada vez más errático, disparaba al aire y trataba de darme pero algo en sus reflejos comenzaba a fallar…

—Words like violence… break the silence… come crashing into… my little world…

Podía escuchar su voz tan cerca de mi… pero yo ya estaba muy lejos… disparaba sin usar la mirilla… ¿por qué lo hace?

—Painful to me, piercing through me… don't you understand…. Oh my little girl.

Me estoy cansando más y más… siento que ya perdí como un litro completo de sangre… todo se mueve, siento como se cae el concreto bajo mis pies…

Me arrodillo… veo la luna y pienso…que se mira tan blanca como el pelaje de Rarity, ojalá ella se encuentre bien… yo sabía que algo así me pasaría si me atrevía a buscar a las ponies pero… hice lo correcto.

Miro a Blake, me termina derribando con suma facilidad, miro sus ojos ámbar fijamente mirando a los míos, mientras que muele mi nariz a puñetazos…

—Look to the stars… Let hope burn in your eyes… And we'll love… And we'll hate… And we'll die… All to no avail.

Su voz se escucha presa del pánico, como si no quisiese hacerlo… pero sus puños dicen que realmente me quiere ver muerto, como si eso le trajese a Rarity de vuelta…

—Goodbye… why didn't you surrender to the purple man?

Se acomodó el cabello antes de intentar propinarme un último golpe… pero algo lo mandó a volar lejos de ahí, se estrelló contra un árbol.

—¡Tu culo me pertenece ahora Blake Clapton!

Entre los arbustos salió una figura blanca, irradiaba una gran luz purpura… podía sentirla tan cerca de mi… y podía oler su melena… estaba sucia y olía a cañería…

Y entonces lo sentí… mis energías volvían al cuerpo… y me levanté.

—¿Rarity?  
Fue lo primero que cruzó por mis labios al mirar con detenimiento a la pony blanca ponerse delante de mí

—Sin charla, ahora pongámosle un fin a este grandísimo bastardo. 

Ella me lanzó un rayo que me bañó, sentí un calor particular en mi brazo roto… se sentía tan doloroso pero se enderezó, el jodido codo volvió a su lugar y entonces caminé hacia Blake.

—You! You bitch come back here!

Giré a ver a Rarity, ella se veía asustada, pero segura y firme de lo que estaba haciendo, cargué a Blake sujetándolo de la muñeca… no sé cómo lo hice pero tanto vigor me hacía ignorar el balazo del hombro y que nunca en la vida había tenido tanta fuerza, solamente me limité a arrojarlo de nuevo al otro lado de la carretera.

—She isn't a bitch…

Blake se levantó de inmediato para intentar golpearme, usé la palabra intentar porque hundió su puño completo en mi rostro y no pude sentir nada, lo hizo varias veces e intentó doblar mi brazo como hace unos instantes, quería derribarme usando llaves que tienen como sustento el uso de las piernas.

—Time to pay…  
Lo tomé del cuello de su camisa fina y lo incrusté completo en el pavimento con todas mis fuerzas, escupió sangre casi de inmediato y no intentó levantarse.

—Hola Rarity…  
— ¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo eh? ¿A que viniste a desafiar a Blake y hacer que casi te mate?  
—Rainbow Dash quería recuperar a su amiga…  
— ¡¿Rainbow?! ¡Donde están!  
—A salvo… pero tienes que acompañarme, no sé qué pasó entre ti y ese sujeto de ahí… pero tienes que creerme  
—Te acompañaré, cualquier cosa es mejor que esto… pero antes…  
Ella se acercó a Blake, puso sus cascos encima de su pecho, casi con ganas de saltar y reventarlo a pisotones…  
—Esto es por Nancy, bastardo.  
Ella comenzó a acumular magia en su cuerno creo que sé que va a pasar…  
—No lo hagas Rarity…  
Tomé su cuerno por inercia, la magia está quemando mi mano pero no pienso dejarla hacer eso.  
—No te conviertas en lo que él se convirtió por ti… no dejes que te domine, eres mejor que esto… vámonos.

Rarity frunció el ceño y dejó a Blake, ahora mismo no podía hacer nada, estaba ahí tirado inconsciente, golpeado y sangrando, una extraña espuma le brotaba de la boca…  
—Estaba drogado, esa espuma… una vez vi a alguien con sobredosis hacer eso.  
—A nadie le importa… vámonos de aquí…

Apenas nos dimos vuelta para caminar de regreso a Londres cuando un enorme estruendo en el suelo nos sacó de balance… un estruendo que nos hizo voltear y vimos a una… una…

 **Capítulo II: En el útero.**

—Una vez cruces el portal tienes poco tiempo antes de regresar al Atalaya de cristal de nuevo a nuestro mundo.  
—Sí maestro.  
—¿Listo?  
—Lo estoy maestro…

Una figura humanoide con garras cruza un portal creado en los vastos campos de una desolada Manehattan en la cual ahora solo quedan grandes extensiones de tierra en lugar de edificios, como si estos hubiesen sido reducidos a simple polvo.

—Buena suerte, bebé dragón.

Entre la espesa densidad del bosque un nuevo portal queda abierto y se cierra inmediatamente cuando el ser que cruzó a través de este pisa suelo, un enorme dragón de aproximadamente 1.90 metros, el cual camina en sus extremidades inferiores, posee una cola en forma de lanza afilada y una cara muy poco amigable, pocas veces se ve a una criatura tan fiera, inclusive parecía ser civilizada pues llevaba un par de ropas, hombrera, una enorme capucha de tela roída que le cubría la cabeza y parte de la espalda y un cinto donde transporta en la cintura artefactos varios.

—Huelo su presencia, es el aroma de la sangre inocente…—El dragón corre a una velocidad alta hacia el camino.

Mientras tanto un muchacho mal herido y un unicornio de color blanco corren hacia un riachuelo donde hay una entrada hacia los drenajes, mientras que una enorme creatura antropomorfa hecha de cristales de diversos tamaños y colores camina lentamente hacia ellos, mientras un marchitado y cansado Blake se reincorpora intentando huir.

—IT'S HIM! THE PURPLE MAN! — Blake corre pero es inútil, la enorme criatura logra golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas arrojando pedazos de su cadáver hacia el bosque, fue tan fuerte el impacto que quedó totalmente incrustado en el brazo de aquel titán y el resto de su cuerpo fue a dar al bosque, rociando su sangre en las copas de los árboles.

Aquel dragón llega hacia la autopista, justo donde quedó la mancha de los restos de Blake…  
—Ha comenzado, seguro el proscrito no está muy lejos…— Toca con sus garras la sangre.

Aquel Golem que perseguía a la joven unicornio y a su acompañante busca entrar por la pequeña puerta del sistema de aguas, pero en su lugar abre un enorme hueco y comienza a buscarlos por el intrincado sistema de cloacas y túneles, el dragón lo sigue y todo parece terminar en la oscuridad de la noche pero nadie estaba solo en realidad, nunca lo estuvieron.

—Mr. Abengarde, the creature got into the sewers, yeah, will proceed with extra caution… roger.

Un equipo de hombres bien armados y protegidos con chalecos Kevlar, rodilleras, cascos y equipo táctico también se estaban adentrando a las alcantarillas con distintos equipos de lectura, escaners, radares y detectores de sonar mientras estacionaban varios furgones en la entrada, levantando un cerco de vigilancia para que nadie pueda entrar o salir de ahí.

—Go! Go! Go! 

Implacablemente iban los hombres armados acercándose hacia la primera división, un camino dividido en 5 enormes vías en las cuales la criatura pudo haberse desviado.

—Dead end… 5 ways Mr. Abengarde… yeah…—El líder de ellos hablaba por radio con Derek.

—Okay team, let's going to take separate ways; we can be together at the end of this labyrinth, so let's go…

Dadas las instrucciones todo el personal, un alrededor de 30 personas se divide en equipos de 6 miembros y van por vías separadas para cubrir terreno.

Más adelante, lejos de ahí se encontraba un lastimado joven de piel oscura, sentado en una vieja caja en medio de la oscuridad de las alcantarillas, una tenue luz purpura alumbra su rostro, la fuente de esta luz era el cuerno de Rarity, la peculiar unicornio con la cual había emprendido escape.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó Rarity?... estás muy cambiada.  
—La vida, eso fue lo que pasó…

—Ya veo… ese sujeto Blake… ¿te hirió? — Rarity se encontraba cerrando el impacto de bala de su hombro, además de curar la nariz rota y otras heridas que tenía aquel hombre.

—Podría decirse que casi tanto como te hirió a ti….

—¿Hay algo que te gustaría cuando salgamos de esta?

—Un baño de burbujas y una ensalada de patatas está bien… si salimos de esto…

—Sí, se ve difícil ahora… pero yo creo en que lo lograremos Rarity… nunca perdiste la esperanza y ahora estás cerca de reunirte con tus amigas, solo debemos resistir, lo has hecho bien.

—Perder la esperanza… ya lo perdí todo, pero si aún puedo recuperarlas aun puedo vivir lo suficiente para verlas.

—Yo sé cómo se siente perder todo lo que alguna vez significó algo para ti, pero aún tenemos algo por lo que luchar Rarity.

—¿Y eso es?  
—A quienes se quedan cuando nosotros nos vayamos…

Termina de curarlo y continúan caminando a través del intrínseco camino de túneles y cloacas, mientras que la criatura enorme hecha de cristal sigue buscando y rastreando a la pony y su acompañante.

—The creature is over here, yeah, 7 yards to the west, take that way to a close encounter…  
—Stop there!

Un grupo de hombres armados es interceptado por aquella figura de apariencia reptiliana de color violeta, poniendose frente a ellos.  
—What the hell are you?!  
El lider del grupo le apunta a la criatura con su rifle de asalto.  
—My name… my name is Spike… and you have to run outta here! Now!

—Why sould we listen to you Spike? Huh? —Con un ademan de la mano todos le apuntan al dragón.

—Behind you…—Spike se pone en guardia mientras los hombres detrás de él se voltean para ver como el golem comienza a deshacerse de ellos uno por uno, como si se tratasen de simples juguetes en medio del camino de un automóvil, antes de impactarse contra el dragón este es detenido por el mismo esfuerzo de Spike, empujándolo con ambas garras mientras hace acopio de fuerzas.

—Kaminari!

Spike al pronunciar estas palabras abandona su forma física para convertirse en un relámpago que pasa de su forma antropomórfica a la de una gran espada para embestir a alta velocidad al golem que retrocede por la fuerza del impacto, Spike para continuar su ataque se transforma en una enorme serpiente que engulle a la criatura la cual sale disparada por la gran fuerza que produce la electricidad que envuelve al dragón.

Después de que la criatura saliese disparada Spike decide retomar su forma y seguir corriendo tratando de avisar al resto de los humanos a que saliera de ahí como pudiesen.

—Maldición… ya me cansé.. egh… ¡debo dejar de fumar!  
—¿Siempre haces esas bromas de mal gusto? Me recuerdas a alguien  
—Aghh… siempre. —Comienza a toser violentamente.

Termina el camino en una enorme cascada que da hacia el vacío, una larga caída de varias decenas de metros, Rarity casi se cae pero en un acto de reflejos bastante audaz aquel muchacho la toma de la cola.

—Tú primero Rarity… ¿recuerdas el hechizo de las alas de mariposa? Lo vas a necesitar…

—¿Tú también sabes de eso? Mi maquillaje estaba horrible, que bochorno…—Se concentra hasta aparecer unas largas alas de mariposa en su lomo, Rarity emprende vuelo una distancia corta hasta conseguir llegar al otro lado del acantilado del drenaje, a punto de salir por la enorme reja que servía de tragaluz.

—Ahora espérame en las cercanías Rarity… ¡estaré ahí contigo en un momento!  
—¿Pero como si no sabes usar magia?  
—¡Confía en mí!  
Rarity se retira de ahí dejando solo al muchacho de tez morena y cabello largo mirando hacia la cascada del drenaje.  
—Ya sal de ahí… caminamos sobre agua… pude escuchar tus pisadas a metros de mí.

De entre las sombras Spike sale lentamente quitándose la capucha y mirando bien al joven humano.

—Jamás pensé que te verías así… humano…  
—Necesito que me eches una mano, verás necesito llegar al otro lado…— De repente unas enormes pisadas se logran sentir en las lejanías.

—Sea como sea pequeño bebé dragón… ahora tienes esa forma intimidante pero para mí seguro eres el mismo de siempre… y sea lo que sea esa cosa vamos a detenerlo.

—No sé de qué hablas humano… pero es un hecho que regresaremos a esa cosa a la dimensión de donde vino… toma esto— Spike le da sus alforjas a aquel humano.  
—Estas son…—Mira con detenimiento aquellas esferas de cristal que contenían una especie de aura moviéndose.  
—Granadas mágicas, crearé un portal debajo de la cascada, tenemos un minuto para hacer que esa cosa caiga…—Spike hace encender sus garras en llamas azules.

—Hinotama!

La enorme criatura de cristal sale de entre las sombras, el simple hecho de ser una cosa sin rostro y con apenas apéndices que tienen forma de garras la hace verse más atemorizante, se acerca despacio hacia aquel humano que se queda sin habla, mientras que Spike salta bajo la cascada y con sus garras crea un portal desgarrando el tejido del espacio y del tiempo, deformándolo con aquella flama azul.

—Mierda Spike ¿qué carajos se supone que debo de hacer?

Aquel golem se le abalanzó de forma rápida al muchacho que en un acto reflejo usó una granada mágica que desplegó una enorme fumarola de humo reduciendo el campo visual de la enorme criatura.

—Detrás de ti— Spike embiste a la enorme criatura con sus garras hechas relámpago una vez más y aquel chico busca entre las granadas algo que pueda servir…  
— ¡Diablos ojalá sea esta!

Al arrojar la granada un enorme impacto resultante de la explosión sacó al enorme golem de cristal de balance, mientras que Spike saltando hacia arriba de la cascada logra quedar a altura del golem, tomándolo con las garras y haciendo un suplex digno de las películas de acción, haciendo caer al golem junto con el hacia el portal, cerrándose inmediatamente.

—Cielos… esto estuvo brutal… —Su atención es absorbida por una flama verde que se encontraba del otro lado del acantilado, mientras que una flama del mismo color se encontraba en un extremo de donde él se encontraba. 

Por un minuto se detuvo a inspeccionar la flama y la tocó, apareciendo del otro lado del acantilado, solamente para trepar por la reja tragaluz y mirar que se encontraban en las afueras de Manchester.

—¿Rarity?

—Aquí estoy…

—Menos mal… perdona por tardar…

—Escuché los estruendos, sabes cuidarte solo humano…. Eso es bueno.

Cuando lo notamos un auto se dirigía a nosotros… era el mismo auto en el que vine aquí…  
—¡Gordo! ¡Sube ahora!  
—Nos están siguiendo unos tipos en una camioneta negra y…. ¿Rarity?  
—¡Dejemos la reunión para más adelante! Magda ¡llévanos a Liverpool ahora!  
—¡Estamos acorralados!  
—¡No si llegamos al mar!

Nadie paraba de gritar mientras Rarity y el chico subían al automóvil, Magda pisó el acelerador a fondo y se dirigió hacia el oeste, hacia la costa más cercana en Liverpool.

—¡Magda, conduce hasta West Kirby!  
—¡Hago lo que puedo!  
—Rarity… ¿crees que puedas tener un disparo limpio hacia la camioneta que nos sigue?

—Lo intentaré cariño…

La capota superior del auto se abrió para que se asomara ligeramente la cabeza del muchacho de cabello largo, mientras que Rarity se subía entre sus hombros y trataba de focalizar el objetivo, tres camionetas negras sin placas que los iban siguiendo.

—¿Los tienes?  
—¡Los tengo!

Rarity lanzó el primer disparo mandando a volar la camioneta hacia la derecho del camino, estrellandose contra una señal de la autopista mientras que de los vidrios de las mismas salieron manos armadas con misteriosos rayos de energía que eran similares a los que Rarity estaba usando.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si los humanos no saben usar magia!

—Rarity no me digas que….

— ¡ACELERA!

En apenas 10 minutos habían llegado a Liverpool, en 5 minutos más estarían en West Kirby, mientras que Rarity trataba de obtener un disparo limpio Magda se ocupaba de perder las furgonetas en las calles.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —Gritó Magda casi desesperada tratando de tomar las pronunciadas curvas de las calles sin detenerse.  
—¡Llegar a Catemaco! —Aquel joven apenas articulaba las palabras sacándolas a gritos.  
—¿Qué? ¡Enloqueciste! —Dijo una asustada Mag, frenando de rayo en un muelle.  
—Rarity, ¡aparece una balsa ahora!

La unicornio de crin blanca asintió y apareció una balsa mediana y resistente, lo suficiente para atravesar el océano sin problemas ni preocupaciones.

—¡Dash! ¿Puedes impulsarnos? Eres la más veloz de este jodido planeta.

—¡Vale lo intentaré!

La pegaso color cyan comenzó a batir las alas con bastante prisa mientras que perdíamos tras el muelle a las furgonetas que nos estaban siguiendo.

—Mr. Abengarde… they escaped by sea… what should we do?

—Send Royal Airforce…

Han pasado ya veinte minutos en lo que la balsa ya se había perdido en la costa, estaban casi a mar abierto, a lo lejos se veían las islas irlandesas y mucho más al suroeste se podía divisar un mar de luces que les indicaban el camino a casa.

—¿Creo que la armamos en grande no? — Enunció Dash mientras impulsaba la balsa con sus alas

—Creo que hicimos más que armarla en grande, estamos en un problema muy gordo. — Decía un preocupado joven mientras se quitaba la liga del cabello, dejando ver su enorme melena despeinada.

—¿Podemos dejar de hablar de eso? Me siento como una idiota…—Dijo Magdalena avergonzada por lo sucedido, mientras intentaba no mirar a su acompañante

—Te dije…

—¿Cómo fue que te recuperaste del balazo?

—Rarity…— Miró a la unicornio blanca, esta sonrió de inmediato.

—Creo que ella fue quien nos salvó, en lugar de nosotros a ella…— El comenzó a acariciarle la melena de forma gentil y tranquila, sensación que produjo en Rarity un poco de sentimientos encontrados.

—Entonces… ¿las demás están con ustedes? —Preguntó la pony blanca.

—Sí, pero tenemos que viajar un poco por el mar antes de que encontrarnos con ellas… yo me quedaré con Dash el resto del camino, ustedes pueden…— La conversación fue interrumpida por un zumbido y una gran ráfaga de aire que casi voltea la balsa por la fuerza y velocidad del objeto que pasaba volando por ahí.

—¿Que mierda? —Exclamó Magda casi al borde de las lágrimas cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que había casi derribado la balsa, una enorme y gran estela de humo que se divisaba en el cielo nocturno que se dividía en 5 estelas pequeñas, se trataban de aeronaves que estaban dándoles caza.

—¡Vamos a morir! —Exclamó una aterrorizada Rainbow Dash mientras se quedaba quieta sin mover la balsa.  
—¡Dash calmate querida! No podemos asumir eso, es tentar a la suerte. —Rarity trataba de calmar a su amiga.

—No lo entiendes ¡he visto esas cosas en acción! Son más rápidos que yo… estamos acabados. —Rainbow Dash estaba a punto de derrumbarse mientras su voz se hacía más chillona.

—Rarity… necesito pedirte un último favor—Dijo el muchacho tratando de mantenerse sobrio y tranquilo mientras las aeronaves seguían haciendo reconocimiento de las aguas en donde navegaban.  
—Dime cariño…

—Necesito que me ayudes a volar tan alto como puedas y yo me encargo de derribar esas naves, necesito tu entrega total a esto. —Aquel joven decía con la voz seria, cuando alguien le pide que arriesgue la vida por el.

—¿Quieres que de la vida?

—Sí, eso quiero, solo así ellas tendrán una oportunidad. —Ambos miraban hacia donde Magda y Dashie estaban, casi abrazadas, con miedo a morir.

—Considéralo hecho… Rainbow Dash, en cuanto se distraigan los pilotos quiero que lleves esta balsa hasta donde te lo indicó este humano…— Rarity al decir esto cerró los ojos y canalizaba toda su magia, haciendo que las alas de mariposa que habitualmente hacía aparecer se volvieran anatómicamente superiores, como las de un colibrí.

—Ahora sube a mi lomo…—Rarity le dijo a aquel chico.

—¿Qué? No creo que esas alas ni tu puedan aguantar mi peso…—Dijo nervioso

—¡Sube! — Sin decir más él se subió a Rarity, el aura azul que suele emanar su magia se volvió verde clara.

Al tiempo que se elevaba tomando vuelo Rarity bañó con su aura mágica al chico, haciendo que este se encogiera hasta alcanzar el tamaño de una batería alcalina, el muchacho luchaba por sostenerse del pelaje de Rarity mientras esta trataba de alzar vuelo a la misma velocidad del colibrí.

—¡¿Qué tan cerca quieres estar de los aviones?!

—¡Quiero dar un golpe directo!

Rarity se dio a la tarea de seguir la espesa marca de humo que dejaban los aviones al mismo tiempo que trataba de mantener estable el consumo de magia que estaba haciendo, pasados unos segundos se toparon con la flotilla de aviones, de los cuales solo había 3 al alcance.

— ¡Ya casi!  
Los aviones comenzaron a dar piruetas unos entre otros y a dar una voltereta en 180 grados para quedar frente a Rarity y obtener una ventaja estratégica, ella estaba superada en número y claramente los aviones eran más rápidos que ella incluso volando con las alas de un colibrí.

—Esa es nuestra señal… ¡Ahora salta! — Cuando la señal de Rarity fue dada el chico saltó con su tamaño pequeño hasta uno de los aviones, estaba a punto de caer en la cúpula de visión del piloto cuando Rarity cambió su magia de color verde a Rojo.  
—¡Per potentiam voluntatis!

Al escuchar las palabras de Rarity el chico supo lo que había que hacer, lanzó un puñetazo directo a la cúpula de la aeronave la cual estrelló y rompió de un solo golpe, al caer dentro de la cabina activó el botón de eyección y saltando por los aires con su tamaño reducido

—¡Ya te tengo!

Rarity dio una pirueta para atrapar de nuevo al humano del que estaba cuidando la espalda mientras que los otros dos aviones comenzaban a abrir fuego con metralletas tácticas que suelen tener los aviones de combate.

—¡Rarity! ¡Segura que puedes esquivar! —Preguntó el chico asustado  
—¡Mírame!

Ella frenó el batido de sus alas para quedar estática en los aires, lo que hizo que los aviones de combate los rebasaran sin tener un tiempo de reacción rápido, sin embargo aquel humano pudo saltar hacia la parte trasera de la aeronave, con las pisadas desestabilizaba la aeronave a pesar de su pequeño tamaño y con ambas manos sujetó los alerones que daban dirección al avión, arrancándolos como si se tratasen de piezas de plástico. 

—¡Mueran! — Al saltar creció de tamaño a voluntad y pisó la cabina del piloto con todas sus fuerzas volteando el avión por completo, el cual comenzó a desplomarse, mientras que por otra parte Rarity seguía esquivando las balas que le llovían y un par de misiles térmicos que le lanzaban usando bengalas que salían de su cuerno.

—¡Atrápame! — Gritaba el chico mientras caía en picada hasta que Rarity lo atrapaba y con la fuerza de sus cascos lo arrojó lejos hasta el tercer avión tripulado, el cual con todas sus fuerzas trituró desde dentro por la velocidad que llevaba aunado a la fuerza descomunal que le otorgaba el hechizo de la unicornio blanca, destrozando el caza de combate y atravesándolo como una bala.

—¡Faltan dos más! — Ambos miraron hacia abajo mientras que notaban como Rainbow Dash y Magda estaban siendo atacados en piruetas elípticas, Rainbow como podía impulsaba la balsa a toda velocidad mientras que sin pensarlo el humano de piel oscura se dejó caer al vacío en picada.

—¡Ayuda a Dash! — decía el humano mientras caía en picada hacia las aguas, cayendo limpiamente sobre el techo de una de las aeronaves, arrancando cables de los paneles que se encontraban en los alerones y los motores de esta.

Rarity usó todo lo que le quedaba de magia ayudando a Rainbow Dash a alcanzar una velocidad mayor mientras volaba bajo para atrapar al chico que había destruido la penúltima aeronave, al final este había saltado al lomo de la unicornio.

—¡Cariño estoy llegando al límite! — Rarity sudaba mientras la magia que emanaba de su cuerpo comenzaba a calentar su cuerno a temperaturas muy altas, Rainbow Dash sentía rebasar su límite mientras que el chico de cabello largo usó la última reserva de sus fuerzas para saltar al tiempo que la nave de combate buscaba atacar a Rainbow Dash, triturándola de un puñetazo en la nariz de la nave.

—¡Estoy sin energía! —Aquel joven termina desmayado en la balsa, mientras que Rarity da un último empujón para darle algo de su magia a Rainbow Dash.  
—¡SONIC RAINBOOOM! — Rainbow Dash logra alcanzar la velocidad del sonido aun empujando una balsa, pasan minutos así hasta que ella cansada cae dentro de la balsa la cual ya se encontraba a la deriva, absolutamente todos en la balsa se encontraban cansados y al borde de la inconsciencia, finalmente después de varias horas llegan a la costa mientras el sol matutino se alzaba a través de la bóveda celeste.

 **Industrias Abengarde – Nueva York: Ahora:**

—Hello Mr. Abengarde

—How is she?

—Oh, she's feeling great, we have already complete her DNA chain.

—Begin phase one of my personal proyect…

—Well guys have new orders, begin proyect Therion.

—And where are my new 2 subjects?

—One of them disappeared, the other one escaped

—How?!  
—Him…— Un par de fotos son entregadas en un sobre, la que más resaltaba era la de cierto muchacho a punto de destruir una avioneta.

—We retrieved those pictures from our jets black boxes.

—Find him and GET RID OF HIM!


	16. El Regreso

Capítulo 16: El regreso.

 **Acto I: Seres Humanos.**

"Yo recuerdo las vacaciones con tu madre, hija, fue un hermoso viaje por el caribe, lo recuerdo todo…

Y era azul…

El gran azul"

Todo era un azul marino, puedo sentir mis ojos cerrados pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones yo podía verlo, todo era azul, lentamente traté de abrir mi vista y lo pude ver.

El mar se divisaba hasta donde parecía fundirse con el cielo mientras un profundo y gran azul marino parecía unir en gran homogénea el agua con las nubes, apenas estaba amaneciendo a lo lejos, el sol ni siquiera parecía asomarse, sin embargo, el gran azul ya nos cubría completamente.

Las inclementes olas del océano nos golpeaban incansables, era una enorme marea en la que habíamos entrado desde que aquel humano terminó por salvarnos, utilicé todas mis energías en la "inspiración", un nombre bastante simple a ese trance en el que parezco ser… poderosa.

Tanto Rainbow Dash como la humana que estaba con nosotros están dormidas, no entiendo realmente como es que terminaron en ese estado de histeria que las hizo cansarse inmediatamente y caer, ha sido complicado todo este tiempo desde lo de Blake, no todos tenemos la fuerza y la determinación… eso fue lo que ese humano dijo…

¿A dónde se metió?  
Oh… creo que lo estaba pisando, no tiene muy buen aspecto, en los dos contextos que podría mirar a un humano, sin duda no era igual a Blake y a humanos parecidos, este parecía ser lo que ellos dicen "poco apetecible" o algo así, reglas de humanos.

Además… aún se ve hinchado, Blake le dio una golpiza tremenda sin mencionar los daños que pudo sufrir al derribar esas aeronaves con un cuerpo tan frágil como el suyo, sin duda es un luchador, pero eventualmente su cuerpo terminará cediendo.

Los moretones aun así lucen extraños, son enormes manchas con protuberancias negras los que tiene en el cuello y en su brazo, siento una sensación profunda de asco al verlos por mucho tiempo, como si no se tratasen de moretones normales, si no que algo más está ahí, no logro elegir palabras para describirlo.

Las olas siguen golpeando… diantres tengo que hacer algo, a cada minuto que pasa la balsa pierde estabilidad al moverse en la deriva siendo empujada hacia todas direcciones por las mareas que se encuentran y chocan en el océano.

Recuerdo…. Recuerdo algo que me contó Blake, si, aquél humano que me usó como a una muñeca vieja y trató de hacerme lo mismo que a su pobre familia que no pude proteger ni a el de sí mismo…

"—Rarity? —

—Yeah?

—Do you like fishing? Boats and enjoy the sea?

—Ehr… my dad used to love fishing and boats, he always took mom to the best cruisers.

—Oh… well, i'll show you this. —Blake saca de detras de su espalda un yate a escala dentro de una pequeña botella.

—Oh god! It's beautiful!

—Yeah, i made this by myself, i really love ships and boats… look at this, the propeller always make me want to scream, it's too hard to put into the yatch.  
—You are a talented man… Blake."

Un propulsor… eso es, aquella balsa de plástico no podía moverse ni avanzar debido a la falta de un mecanismo que se lo permitiese, Rainbow está muy cansada que hasta desfalleció como para hacerlo, pero tengo que llevarlos a la orilla si quiero volver a ver a mis amigas.

Pienso en un propulsor, aquella turbina que vi cuando Blake me mostró su barco en aquella botella… puedo sentir el agua correr a través de mi flujo de magia, entonces apareció ahí, aquel propulsor nos estaba llevando en buen tiempo hacia la orilla, a lo lejos puedo verlo, una vacía y despejada playa donde aquel humano me pidió que los llevase.

La marea hacia bien su trabajo mientras me encargaba de estabilizar y mover aquel bote con la poca magia que me quedaba, estoy agotada pero aun no terminamos…

Ya casi puedo ver la playa, está solo a unos cuantos metros pero… tengo sueño… me estoy…

— ¡Rarity! ¡Despierta! —Esa humana… me está hablando…

—Rainbow Dash despierta…—Ella está… ¿tosiendo agua?  
— ¿Ah? Que… pasa... —Siento unas ganas enormes de toser y… pasa lo que imaginé, estaba tosiendo agua también, tal parece que casi nos ahogamos…

— ¿Rarity estás bien? —Puedo ver algo de la hermanita de Blake en ella, se acerca y me pregunta por mi salud, es obvio que estoy bien… pero el hecho de preocuparse lo hace distinto.

—Si… estoy bien, gracias. —Me levanté y junto a ella tratábamos de despertar a Rainbow Dash hasta que algo pasó por mi cabeza.  
— ¿El humano dónde está? —Miraba para todos lados pero no lograba verlo.

—En la madre... — Ella se pone a buscarlo hasta que se me ocurre mirar al mar, estaba flotando aun en el agua, instantáneamente grito.

— ¡Ahí! —Ella sale corriendo con las energías que le quedan y lo lleva nadando hasta la orilla.

Lo lleva a rastras e intento ayudarle, es solo que este humano está demasiado pesado, fue un calvario pero logramos arrastrarlo lo suficiente para darle espacio, entonces ella comienza a revisarlo.

—¡No respira! —Noto la desesperación en su voz.

—Tienes que calmarte humana… el…—después de decir eso fui bruscamente interrumpida por ella.

—No estas ayudando…— Ella comienza a golpearle el pecho y en una de esas logra que ese hombre escupa toda el agua pero después de haber vaciado considerablemente sus pulmones seguía sin reaccionar.

—Está respirando pero aun no despierta, es preocupante…— Ella me miró con ojos de angustia mientras que Rainbow Dash estaba sobrevolando la zona tratando de ubicarnos en un mapa o saber si llegamos al destino.

—Estamos de nuevo donde empezamos, pero nos tomará tiempo volver a la casa. —Enunció mi amiga Rainbow Dash.

— ¿Cómo sabes? — Le pregunté curiosa, puesto que Rainbow Dash podía no conocer la geografía de esta tierra desconocida.

—He volado en este cielo muchas noches, se cómo llegar pero solo volando, no podemos contar con ello por ahora. —Señaló al humano inconsciente— No nos vamos sin el gordo, Rarity.

Sabía que ellas no iban a dejarlo a pesar de que eso nos pusiera en riesgo, ya está amaneciendo y aún no se me ocurre una manera de cómo salir de este enredo.

—Rarity… lo mejor que podemos hacer es escondernos antes de que todos despierten— Ella calmada me comentó mientras intentaba cargar a aquel humano sin éxito.

—Calma… ya pensaré en algo, vayamos hacia el pueblo… ¿aun tienes dinero no? — Le dije mientras yo trataba de despejar mi mente.  
—Sí… pero cuál es el plan…. ¿Qué haces? —Me pregunta mirándome al tiempo que logro obtener una posición de meditación.

Trato de abrir mi mente…. La miré fijamente, cada detalle, su enorme cabello lacio, nariz pequeña, orejas poco prominentes con una quijada pequeña, labios medianos y ojos castaños…

—¿Rarity? —Cerré mis ojos, todo este tiempo estuve esperando este momento, cuando mis amigas por fin necesitaran de mi y yo fuese capaz de hacer algo, dejar ese complejo de damisela en apuros, de ser la inútil, me he reencontrado con esa parte de mí que solo salía a flote cuando se trataba de moda… sabía que yo era la única que podía hacer el trabajo.

—Recensere…— Abrí mis ojos y me sentí, era otra, por alguna razón y con fuerzas que creí perdidas consegui un hechizo de mimetización, adapté… adapté lo último que vi.

—Oh por dios…—La humana en un impulso de bochorno se volteó. —¿Quieres hacerme el favor de aparecerte ropa y después decirme cómo fue que lo lograste y porque te pareces tanto a mí?

Los humanos lo llaman estar desnudo, de acuerdo a lo que Blake me dijo eso era algo em, malo, así que le hice caso a la chica haciéndome aparecer una larga túnica blanca que lograba cubrirme salvo por los hombros y brazos, además de los tobillos, conseguí la anatomía de un humano pero aun podía sentirme yo misma.

—¿Dash… crees poder ocultarte en una nube y seguirnos? — Le dije a Dash, mientras la miraba hacia arriba.

—Considéralo hecho Rarity… ¿aun eres Rarity no? —Salió volando a una gran velocidad para traer una nube mientras el sol se alzaba por los cerros mientras nosotras caminábamos por la playa.

Estaba ocupada en mantener esta forma mientras entre las dos cargábamos al hombre que hace horas nos había salvado pero que ahora estaba agonizante en nuestros hombros sin poder hacerlo avanzar.

—Dios… como pesa. —Ella se quejaba constantemente del peso de su acompañante humano, llamándolo "gordo".

—Lo sé…. Dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Le cuestioné queriendo saciar mis ansias de preguntarle sobre todo.

—Magdalena y bueno… el gordo… solo dile gordo, no usamos mucho su nombre para llamarlo— llegamos a un pueblito tras 15 minutos de caminata y nos sentamos en una banqueta a descansar.

—Así que él te salvó… bueno, ha salvado a casi todas— Veía como algunas personas nos miraban de forma extraña al estar junto al cuerpo de un joven ahí tirado en el suelo.

—Sí… a veces siento que… no le he terminado de agradecer todo lo que hace por nosotras, me siento inútil por no ayudarle más, tan solo míralo— Ella lentamente pasó su mano por el rostro y el cabello del "gordo".

—Hace lo que puede, igual nosotras, por mientras tenemos que buscar como despertarlo en un lugar donde no nos miren tan feo. — Dije esto ayudándole a Magda a cargarlo de nuevo entre las dos, estuvimos un par de minutos caminando despacio hasta toparnos con un hostal, honestamente parecía una de esas casas viejas y embrujadas donde las paredes y el techo se caen a pedazos.

—Podemos quedarnos ahí— Magda enunció mientras las dos tratábamos de meterlo por el pequeño portal que daba acceso al modesto hostal.

—Me parece.. umf… buena idea. —Las dos nos dimos un respiro y sentamos al gordo en un rincón mientras Magda se acercaba a la recepción, para mi sorpresa fui abordada por una anciana algo bajita, cabello completamente cano y largo sujetado en una norme trenza, tanto en las muñecas como en el cuello tenía muchos collares con pendientes, plumas y demás, era como ver algo que usualmente Zecora tendría en su casa.

—Bonito cabello niña eh…je—Tomó un poco de mi cabello con su mano, tocándolo de forma extraña.

—Tiene un "color" bastante natural ah ja ja ja. —Pareciera como si se estuviera burlando de mí.

—Existen los tintes de cabello, con todo respeto.

—Escúchame niña… no te preocupes, jamás alguien tendrá que saber tu secreto eh je… viajera— Me seguía mirando de forma curiosa, pero ya no con tanto afán de acosarme.

—Estamos buscando al dueño del lugar— Magda se me acercó para aligerar los ánimos y hablar con aquella anciana.

—Están hablando con ella— Oh demonios.

—Verá, necesitamos una habitación en el último piso, con ventana hacia el mar y para 2 personas— Magda fue al grano con ella mientras sacaba de su cartera un billete de color marrón.

— ¿Dos? Y su amigo el fiambre no cuenta verdad Je je je. —Magda cambió una cara de seguridad a una de casi llanto cuando se dio cuenta del gordo y que venía con nosotras.

—Mire… voy a ser honesta con usted, él no está muerto, tuvimos un accidente de camino pero no podemos llevarlo a un hospital, esta grave y necesitamos atenderlo de inmediato. —Miré a aquella anciana que ya me parecía desagradable para intentar disuadirla.

—¿Qué le pasó al gordito ah? — Se le acercó y comenzó a revisarlo con detenimiento.

—Ah… me parece que lo golpearon de camino a la fiesta donde estábamos. —Magda trató de decirle una mentirilla blanca para evitar meternos en más problemas.

—También le dispararon al parecer, y esos moretones del otro brazo son signos de ruptura. —Creo que ya nos cachó.

—Si quieren que les ayude no hay bronca, pero el silencio cuesta— Ella terminó de revisarlo y se levantó de ahí— Ese niño… trae el chamuco dentro, se siente.

Me quedé callada, sabía que quizá esto podía significar quedarnos en la calle por ahora e intentar sanarlo por nuestra cuenta, pero Magda sacó más dinero, eran 5 billetes marrones más.

—Tome… pero ayúdenos a recuperarlo, no despierta, desde ayer en la noche que tuvimos una pelea no se levanta.

—El disparo y el hueso habrán sanado, pero la intoxicación por la bala y los traumatismos físicos siguen ahí… además no es solo su estado físico… miren esas manchas. — Le levanta el brazo dejando ver grotescas marcas enormes de un color totalmente negro que lo empezaban a cubrir.

Entre las tres nos lo llevamos a la habitación que Magda había pedido, hicimos fuerza las 3 para subirlo por las escaleras hasta el último piso, abrí la habitación y cerramos la puerta de inmediato al entrar.

—Ahorita vengo, voy por unas cosas— La señora se salió de la habitación y Magda se recostó en la cama, acto seguido abrí la ventana y me asomé por ella, podíamos ver el gran azul desde ahí, lejano y calmado, aun se veía la balsa flotar a lo lejos perdiéndose en el horizonte, miré hacia arriba y le hice una seña a Rainbow para que bajara.

—Rápido escondete en el ropero— Mag le dijo a Dashie sin levantarse de su lugar y de inmediato se metió, enseguida ya había regresado aquella mujer anciana con un montón de cosas y una caja de cartón bien amarrada.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —Ambas preguntamos curiosas.

—Es hora de sacarle el chamuco a este niño. —La anciana se estaba carcajeando mientras dejaba todo en su lugar, en una mesita puso un mantel de color blanco, puso incienso en los rincones del cuarto y prendió velas en la mesita, inmediatamente de eso puso al gordo en medio de la habitación y de sus cosas sacó un crucifijo de plata.

Ambas estábamos estupefactas, no era como si estuviésemos asustadas de presenciar algo así, como un ritual extraño, pero era inusual, la forma en la que ella exhalaba el aire y oraba para librar al gordo de sus males.

La anciana tomó un huevo y comenzó a pasárselo sin tocarlo por todo el cuerpo de cabeza a pies, todo mientras estaba orando, rompió el huevo en un vaso y formó una cruz con un palillo de madera, dentro del vaso con el huevo.

—No está pasando nada, tiene demasiada energía negativa dentro. — Aquella mujer sacó de la caja de cartón una gallina.

—Qué… qué va a hacer Magda…— Me pregunté mientras ella tomaba a la gallina del cuello.

—No quieres saber…— Ella trataba de esquivar la mirada y en cuanto menos me lo esperé la anciana ya le había roto el cuello a la pobre gallina, arrancándoselo posteriormente de un tirón y rociando toda esa sangre sobre el gordo.  
—Voy a vomitar…— Sentí que el alma se me estaba yendo en cuanto vi esa escena tan inesperadamente, ella seguía rociándolo de sangre y rezando pero sin resultados.

Ya han pasado dos horas desde que aquella señora hizo su ritual aquí, sigue sin despertar e incluso parece que empeoró, jadea con dificultad y parece sufrir mucho.

—Que vamos a hacer si lo perdemos— Magda ya estaba con las esperanzas perdidas.

—Será mejor que se vayan despidiendo… —Ambas salen de la habitación pero aquella anciana me pide acercármele.

—Mira… no te preocupes por nosotras, haz lo que tengas que hacer, yo guardo tu secreto… créeme que siempre recibo viajeros como tú en este lugar, en especial los que vienen del sur… muy al sur je je je je. — La anciana cerró la puerta tras ella y Rainbow Dash salió del ropero para pasear un rato por el cielo, así que me quedé sola con aquel humano.

— ¿Aún tienes la determinación de hacer lo necesario por quienes amas?...  
¡Dímelo! —Golpeo su pecho con todas sus fuerzas, no puedo evitar llorar…

— ¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien me dijiste que tenía que vivir para ver crecer a aquellos a quienes podía salvar? —Siento como me desestabilizo… siento mi cuerno, mis cascos otra vez….

— ¡¿Por qué me mentiste?! —Trato de despertarlo usando mi magia, siento cada detalle de su piel al bañarlo con la radiante luz que emana de mí, cada cicatriz, golpe y herida, siento su dolor, todo por lo que ha tenido que pasar, es un dolor que físicamente no se percibe pero está comenzando a carcomer mi interior, me quema… pero está funcionando… él…

 **Acto II: El mundo.**

—…— Siento mi cuerpo pesado, como si hubiese respirado toda el agua del océano.

—Al fin despertaste…— La veo a ella, está muy cerca mio, es como ella pero por alguna razón no creo que sea Magdalena, le falta algo… quizá el hecho de que no está insultándome.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Me veo a mi mismo rodeado por Simón y las chicas en un ala de hospital, los médicos llegan y me revisan, por alguna razón todos actúan naturalmente al hecho de que 4 caballos miniatura están conmigo en la misma habitación… algo anda mal.

—Te salvamos la vida, estuviste a punto de ahogarte después de acabar con esos jets…— Simón respondió mi duda de forma casi presurosa, como si no quisiera hablar de ello otra vez.

—Porque ellas están… a la luz— Trato de levantarme pero Magda hace lo posible por no permitírmelo.

—No nos costó nada decir la verdad, que ellas existen, después de todo nos están buscando hombres malos por tenerlas ¿recuerdas la persecución? — Sí, la recuerdo, asentí con la cabeza al escucharlo.

—Entonces el mundo sabe…— Ambos asintieron.

—Pero no te preocupes, la gente espera tu despertar, saben lo que hiciste por nosotras… eres un héroe— Rarity interrumpió el silencio, ella logra hacerme dudar con sus palabras.

— ¿Saben? — Pregunté muy extrañado, temeroso, como si se las fuesen a llevar de mi lado.

—Sí y respetan tu decisión de protegernos, no nos robarán ni nos pondrán en peligro, tu eres el único protector del poder que pueden desencadenar seres como nosotras— Fluttershy se apresuró a apoyar a su amiga Rarity con aquella afirmación.

—Entonces…— No quería indagar más pero… ¿qué sería de ellas si las dejo andar por ahí? Todo el mundo querría estar tras ella, su poder, su inocencia, he visto que es lo que buscan de ellas y no es precisamente aprender de seres tan armoniosos y maravillosos.

—Se te dio carta abierta para hacer lo que desees cariño… has sido transparente y honesto y las personas en el mundo creen en ti, muéstrales la luz— Rarity se sube a mi incomoda cama de hospital, se me acerca y puedo ver sus profundos ojos azules mirarme, se siente extraño tomando en cuenta que acabo de despertar de un coma.

—La luz… yo les mostraré la luz— Ellos me ayudan a levantarme de la camilla, salimos de ahí sin que nadie pueda hacer nada para evitarlo, cuando menos me doy cuenta ya estoy caminando por las calles en donde montones y montones de personas gritan y dicen a coro "Ilumínanos".

Me llevan de las manos Magda y Simón, al cerrar los ojos y después abrirlos ya me encuentro en otro lugar… parece ser el capitolio, en Estados Unidos.

Me conducen esta vez Fluttershy y Rarity, también una mujer joven de cabello negro y corto, un lujoso collar y un hermoso conjunto formal, era mucho más alta que yo y solo me decía "this will end soon kid" mientras entrabamos al tribunal que se llevaba a cabo en el ya mencionado recinto.

Todos estamos en una sala, yo en el estrado y al parecer un hombre extraño en la mesa de la parte acusada estaba ahí, era el mismísimo Derek Abengarde… ¿Cómo lo sé? Ni idea, quizá las decenas de veces que salió como portada de la revista Time lo aclare, aun lo recuerdo bien.

—Y el veredicto es… que Derek Abengarde ha sido encontrado culpable en los cargos de intento de homicidio, ofensas a la moral en primer grado y encubrimiento masivo de la verdad y corrupción por más de 40 casos comprobados de encubrimiento. — El jurado, más bien la representante del jurado había dictado aquella sentencia, no entiendo en qué punto pasó esto, si apenas había despertado del coma.

Una multitud corría a abrazarme, comenzando por Magda y las ponies… incluso… ¿Pinkie? ¿Twilight? Derek las tenía acaso… no lo sé.

La gente del lugar está llena de júbilo, hay pancartas, ovaciones, todos salimos del recinto y la prensa, toda la gente está ahí, decenas y decenas de personas hasta donde mi vista logra discernir, quieren tocarme pero la policía los mantiene a raya, las ponies me siguen llenas de felicidad, Magda me abraza y me comienza a besar enfrente de todas esas personas, una postal bastante agradable que seguro saldría en los periódicos mañana… siento como es real, cada sensación y mis manos tocando la cintura de la chica que me ha hecho la vida imposible desde hace 3 meses.

— ¿Vienes aquí grandulón?

Abro los ojos y estoy en… ¿ropa interior?... es un baño lujoso, salgo de inmediato para ver que definitivamente no estábamos en mi viejo departamento con ese sofocante aroma a cigarro y a perfume barato.

Tenemos vista a toda la ciudad de Washington DC… inclusive en la lejanía estaba la casa blanca y el capitolio…

— ¿Te gusta? Con el 0.000001% del dinero de la demanda compramos el Four Seasons querido. — Voltee para mirar una escena que me perturbó, sí, era Magdalena pero había algo extraño en ella, claro, sin mencionar que estaba casi semidesnuda en un disfraz sacado del fetichista más empedernido de la cultura arábiga.

—Vistete… nos vamos de aquí…— Trato de tomar mi ropa pero me detienen unos pequeños cascos amarillos que rodean mis hombros.

—Esperamos mucho tiempo para esto ¿nos harás esperar? — Fluttershy estaba susurrándome al oído, esto se está poniendo más jodido… ¿será otro sueño? Más bien una pesadilla.

— ¿Qué?... — Rarity también estaba en la cama… está… creo que me voy a enfermar… está con Magda… están… ¡Agh!

No quiero voltear…

Los gemidos se hacen más fuertes, no quiero tener que empujar a Fluttershy y que ella se caiga… ¡pero tengo que salir de aquí!

—¡Regresa! —Magda rogaba que volviera, mientras no paraba de jadear, no puedo más con esto si es una maldita pesadilla puedo salir…

Sin pensar arrojé a Fluttershy lejos de mí y rompí el cristal de la suite a puño limpio, para inmediatamente saltar hacia el vacío.

Estoy despertando después de cerrar los ojos y sentir un tremendo dolor, ese líquido frio que recorre todo tu cuerpo después de haber pasado por gran estrés.

Estoy de nuevo en otra cama… pero esta vez todo está aún más cambiado…. Parece un templo griego… me miro a mi mismo y parezco estar vestido con túnicas, la tela se siente como seda de la más fina, no había vestido algo así de suave nunca.

Me levanto y miro todo a mi alrededor, todo está lleno de lujos, una mezcla entre lo antiguo y lo contemporáneo, pinturas, muebles costosos como los de diseñador que salen en los programas de la tele, cosas que sin duda no puedo pagar eso es seguro.

Dado la naturaleza de que esto ha dejado de ser mi hogar camino hacia la salida, mientras cruzo el infinito pasillo hacia el exterior varias mujeres y ponies que jamás había visto en mi vida o en la serie se topan conmigo, están vestidas de una forma muy particular, las mismas túnicas, todas ellas con un broche hecho totalmente de oro con el grabado de un cráneo.

Las quito de encima, se nota que no quieren dejarme salir sin embargo… ya estoy afuera.

Lamentaré haber hecho eso… solo veo un enorme desierto, un enorme desierto donde a lo lejos las excavadoras y un montón de armatostes levantan piedras y escombros para edificar algo.

En las escaleras hacia abajo se encontraba una turba de gente, estos estaban sucios, vestían harapos… bajé inmediatamente para ver lo que estaba pasando, estas personas parecían estarse muriendo por inanición, pero no paraban de clamar mi nombre… es la primera vez que odio con todas mis fuerzas mi nombre.

Eran miles de personas que estaban muriéndose de hambre y yo había bajado las escaleras como si de alguna clase de dios sádico se tratase… mirándolos sufrir.

—¡Nos mentiste! — Varias personas salen de entre la multitud, todos ellos con armas semiautomáticas en las manos, suben intentando quedar cerca de mí.

—¡Bastardo! El mundo te tenía fe pequeño hijo de puta— Otro más sentenció y me apuntó con su rifle.

—Nos liberaste de un tirano para convertirte en otro, vas a morir— Uno último dijo, antes de que pudieran hacer su disparo unos hombres abrieron fuego desde la multitud, dos estaban muertos y el ultimo quedó inmovilizado por un disparo en la pierna.

Aquellos hombres subieron conmigo, parecían soldados totalmente vestidos de negro, máscaras tácticas cubrían sus rostros, parecían estar bien entrenados y poseían armamento tanto ligero como pesado.

—Lamentamos haya tenido que ver esto señor— dice uno de ellos mientras levantan los cadáveres.

—…— Me quedo mirando anonadado lo que había ocurrido, mientras levantan al último para llevárselo.

—Será curado de sus heridas para ser ejecutado al amanecer mi señor…— Dice el líder de aquel escuadrón, se distinguía por tener el mismo emblema que las mujeres que se encontraban arriba.

—No… me encargaré de purificarlo yo mismo. — Esas palabras salieron de mi boca…

Siento un hormigueo en mi boca, no me puedo mover, ni controlar los movimientos que parece que hago a voluntad pero yo sé que no es así…. Estoy perdiendo el control.

—Ya oyeron al jefe— Ellos levantan a aquel hombre que parecía haber pasado años sin comer bien o bañarse, herido por un balazo en la pierna izquierda.

Mi mano toca el rostro de aquel hombre, por sus expresiones se estaba cagando del miedo, sentía su sudor correr en mi palma, incluso podrían ser lagrimas mientras yo apretaba con firmeza su cara.

Gemía e imploraba que por favor… no le hiciera nada, podía escucharlo pero al mismo tiempo… es como si lo estuviera ignorando.

A cada momento podía sentir su carne desgarrarse, apretaba más y más mientras gritaba y pataleaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras era sujetado por aquellos hombres en uniforme, la sangre ya se confundía con el sudor y las lágrimas, los gemíos se hacían más inentendibles hasta que por fin pasó… cerré la mano sosteniendo los despojos de hueso y carne que pude arrancarle con ella.

Se sentía húmedo y extraño, mi mano llena de sangre mientras los soldados arrastraban el cadáver que dejé, la vida de un hombre que posiblemente podría tener hijos, una esposa, una vida antes de esto… antes de mí.

Pero no me siento culpable, se sintió… familiar.

Haberlo hecho rogar por piedad y que me temiera, que me respetara por una vez para variar, que no dijera que solo soy un gordo inútil…

Se sintió… bien… matar…

—Así es… se siente bien. — Una voz habló dentro de mi cabeza, todo se tornó negro una vez más.

—No es cierto… es horrible, matar está mal en todos los niveles ¡no se puede condonar de ninguna manera! — Dije negando todo lo que había pasado, incluso lo que sentí cuando en esa alucinación maté a aquel hombre.

—Eres patético…. Una vil pieza de carne basura, a lo único que llegaste a este mundo es solo para robar aire y ser muy apenas una fracción de la sombra de algo que pudiste ser…—La voz comenzaba a fastidiarme una vez más, recordando en que había fallado.

—Eso es una mentira, yo lucharé por ser mejor de lo que pude haber sido antes, no dejaré que esto pase, no dejaré que todo se vaya por la cañería solo por un tonto delirio de poder— Grité lo más que pude para que quedara claro.

—Lo perdiste todo y aun así sigues esperando que este sea tu momento de redención….

Solo eres un pequeño niño roto en un mundo destrozado, tratando de hacer algo para mejorarlo, pero solo lo haces trizas. — Lo que dijo…. ¿qué dijo? No fue algo que dijera simplemente porque si… sabe lo que quiero hacer.

—Aun no hago nada… pero mi mundo cambiará, no habrá más de esto, no más muerte, se acabó, adiós a la guerra, a las luchas por territorio, ellas pueden enseñarle a la humanidad a vivir mejor. — Me dije a mi mismo y a esa voz, convencido de que esa era mi pensar.

—¿Estás seguro? Una falla viviente que solo busca una manera de sanar las heridas de su propia alma tratando de salvar a esas pequeñas… —Está tocando una hebra sensible de mi… no sé que responder.

— ¿O será por qué quieres algo más que solo redención?... ¿acaso te atrae la callada?... dime ¿en verdad sientes algo por ella? ¿O solo son tus bajos instintos tratando de satisfacer tu placer carnal por ella?

— ¡Qué mierda! Yo jamás le haría algo así a Fluttershy… no busco nada que no sea su bienestar… deberías saberlo. —Estoy comenzando a molestarme.

— ¿En serio? Yo no fabriqué nada… todo lo que has visto es producto de tu enferma y retrograda mente muchachito insolente, todo eso que no te atreves a decir ni a contar, como te sientes, como te gustaría que fuera el mundo, tenerlo todo y que nadie sea tan estúpido como para querer arrebatártelo.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! Estoy satisfecho con lo que tengo— A pesar de no estar convencido de lo que dije… lo digo de corazón.

—No tienes a nadie, tu madre falleció, tu padre te abandono y a los pocos que puedes llamar amigos te odian, sin olvidar que abandonaste todo lo que pudo volverte alguien mejor — Trago saliva… como se enteró que tuve que dejar la universidad…

—Solo porque estás hueco por dentro, al salvar a esa pegaso te llevo a un camino sin retorno…

—Eso ya lo sabía… y no descansaré hasta que estén a salvo… incluso de ti, no estoy solo.

—Yo no confiaría en ninguno de tus "amigos", el veterinario por amor haría cualquier cosa… inclusive venderte a ti y a los demás solo para vivir feliz con su "Applejack"…

Ni hablar de tu amiguita la molesta, que pasaría si alguien con poder se llevara a su mamita... obvio que te vendería al que te quiere muerto ahora y a esas ponies también.

— ¡NO! Jamás harían eso… ellos saben que es lo correcto, incluso si deben dar la vida…

—Asumes demasiado… conoces a los humanos… ninguno metería las manos al fuego por ti… pero aplaudo tu valor humano… te ofrezco una oferta que seguro no vas a rechazar en vista de que eres el único que está peleando esta guerra contra tu fútil y asqueroso destino y el de tu especie.

— ¿Qué oferta?

—Imagínate el mundo que deseas, un mundo donde la guerra y el hambre no existen, donde las fronteras y el odio fueron olvidados, un hermoso mundo ideal donde tú y solo tú diriges a la humanidad con un poder mayor al que alguien hubiera soñado, lo has visto... ese mundo donde tú y tus hermosos ponys pueden coexistir sin pena ni llanto, donde vivirán felices como en esas historias de antaño que ustedes llaman "cuentos de hadas"

¿Quieres ese mundo ideal? ... solo tienes que hacer algo… solo una cosa…

—Qué cosa…

—Ríndete y te concederé este mundo para ti y para ellas donde al fin podrás tener a la callada como tuya y solo tuya.

—… Yo…

—El mundo se rendirá a tus pies y serás una deidad aclamada por las masas y amada como un profeta ¡serias el dios más poderoso de todos! Solo ríndete y lo tendrás todo… todo lo que siempre has querido.

—Yo… no puedo confiar en tu palabra… no sé qué quieres o que lograrás con que me rinda.

—Es fácil, no puedes separar al bien del mal, el blanco del negro, la noche y el día, siempre vienen por pares… lo que te ofrezco simplemente es que dejes esta cruzada inútil de querer hacer que el bien sea el que prevalece… quédate en tu mundo e imparte tu justicia… pero tendrás que sacrificar otro mundo a cambio… la balanza en equilibrio ¿entiendes?

—Si ellas están a salvo… podría considerar tu trato…

—Excelente… solo di… "me rindo"

—Yo… — Siento como quema… sale de mi interior… son manchas negras que me cubren, me calcinan lentamente mientras trato de decir las palabras mágicas… el mundo dejaría de padecer si tan solo… pensaba un poco más adecuado al molde… si movía mi carta prudentemente nadie más tendría que morir… pero duele tanto… ¡me consume!

— ¡Dilo ya!

— ¡Me!... — ¿Ah? Que es esto… que estoy sintiendo… ya no arde ni quema…

Una luz me cubre… siento una calidez única… un alma que seguía penando pero me hacía sentir que no estaba solo… podía sentir como me abrazaba… sentirla besar cada parte de mi mente hasta llegar a mi verdadero yo… a ese desastre que esperaba controlar, a esa persona insegura y con miedo, temerosa, preocupada sobre el futuro… por primera vez sentí… que no estaba solo, que podía enfrentarlo… que podía luchar.

—No… no me rindo y nunca lo haré. — La luz que emana de mí se hace más fuerte, miro mis manos, miro la oscuridad desaparecer y poder otra vez… ver la luz.

—Tú lo has querido humano…— Desaparece en menos de un santiamén.

—Sí, yo lo he querido así y no va a cambiar…— Cierro los ojos para sentir de nuevo esa sensación, sentir de nuevo… el único recuerdo grato que tengo… se siente como ella, sí, como mamá.

— ¡Se está despertando! —Conozco esa voz… es Rarity… está bien y a salvo, al menos eso creo.

Abro los ojos… estoy acostado en una habitación llena de velas, por alguna razón estoy cubierto de sangre y huele a incienso… no al incienso de olor a durazno y canela con flores silvestres… un asqueroso aroma a mirra que se queda atrapado en tu nariz.

Magda abre la puerta y la acompaña una señora ya grande… ¿Qué? Me levanto como rayo y trato de cubrir a Rarity.

—No tienes por qué esconderla jovencito… ya sé mucho de ella con solo verla je je je. —Giré la cabeza un poco sin importarme poco lo que acabo de escuchar.

—¿Quién es usted? Quiero respuestas o las cosas no van a salir bien aquí. — Me acerqué a Magda y a ella sin decir más.

—Oye tranquilízate idiota… ella nos está dando una estadía temporal y confidencialidad… no lo arruines acabo de gastarme casi todo el dinero que saqué del puto banco— Ella me tomaba del cuello de mi camiseta, claro que trataba de calmarme pero no me sentía contento con la idea.

—Está bien… llama a Simón, nos largamos de aquí ya mismo…— Ella asintió, salió de la habitación mientras aquella mujer de avanzada edad se me quedaba mirando.

—¿Qué? Tengo algo en la cara acaso…— Dije agresivamente, quizá es la costumbre pero no suelo relacionarme bien con la gente, no es precisamente por ser retraído.

—Eres un caso especial niño… solamente ten cuidado de ser traicionado por tus deseos… es todo… sé que en tu alma… hay un buen hombre— Se retiró después de decir esto.

Honestamente no quiero averiguar que sabe de mi cuando apenas y crucé dos oraciones con ella.

Rarity se quedó conmigo un rato… Magda había salido al mercado a comprar algo de comer, eran ya como las 4 de la tarde, Simón convenientemente llegaría hasta la madrugada, así que debíamos ocuparnos de estar en el mejor estado posible y no decirle nada de nuestra agitada misión en Manchester.

—¿Te sientes mejor? — Rarity trataba de hablar conmigo, llevamos 20 minutos en silencio.

—No— Me serví agua que yacía en una jarra que trajo la señora que al parecer lo que Magda dijo, era la dueña del hostal.

—Ni yo… tomará tiempo sanar las heridas no es así… no hablo de las físicas. — Rarity por alguna razón sabía algo.

—Tu… me despertaste ¿no?... viste lo que había en mi interior como un libro abierto, sentí algo y bueno…— Rarity se apresuró a callarme con su casco mientras yo me recostaba en la humilde cama del hostal.

—Sea lo que sea que haya visto no importa… tus actos ya te han definido bien por encima de tu mente y tu interior…. Creo que eres un héroe… "gordo" — Me sentí… extraño al oírla decir esas palabras.

—Y tú eres también mi heroína Rarity… me salvaste la vida esa noche. — Tomé su casco mirando hacia el techo.

—Era nuestro trabajo ¿no es asi?…

—Probablemente lo siga siendo… gente mala viene tras nosotros… ¿me ayudarás como lo hiciste con los aviones?

—Con gusto… hace mucho que no me sentía así de viva.

—Ni yo… pero hagamos una promesa Rarity…

—Dime cual es…

—No matemos a nadie… te lo imploro… tenemos que ser prudentes… creo que uno de los pilotos de esos aviones… murió.

— ¿Y que sientes? Que se siente matar…

—Como una pesadilla de la que no despiertas. — Magda abre la puerta y levanta una ceja, mientras pone en la cabecera lo que había comprado, compró muchas frutas y para nosotros… una enorme charola llena de tacos de barbacoa, junto con dos cervezas victoria.

—Rainbow, ya sal del escondite vamos a comer— Magda con un cuchillo corta las frutas y las pela cuidadosamente para que ellas puedan comer.

Rainbow Dash con la reputación que le precede de inmediato atraviesa la ventana a toda velocidad, las dos ponies se disponen a comer como si no hubiese un mañana, en especial Rarity… ni siquiera se da el tiempo de masticar por lo que pude ver.

—Oye… tranquila ya estás en casa…— Le acaricio la melena y ella se detiene un poco para comer y masticar como se debe.

Magda abre mi cerveza y nos ponemos ambos en la cama con los tacos en medio de nosotros.

—Por nuestros traseros que aún siguen intactos— Ella levantó su cerveza esperando poder brindar conmigo.

—Por nuestros traseros…— Chocamos botellas y bebemos…

Nos quedamos dormidos después de comer… ya es media noche y recibimos una llamada a la habitación, contesté

—¿Hola?

—Soy yo hermano… ya estoy fuera del hostal que Magda me indicó… los espero para la extracción, tengo la parte trasera de la van lista.

Cuelgo para levantar a Magda, ella está muy cómoda de hecho… si no la conociera diría que se mira… dulce.

—Despierta… tenemos que irnos.

—Hmmm… cinco minutos más ma…

—Dije que despiertes.

—Agh… está bien.

Trato de levantarme pero creo que aun no puedo caminar del todo bien… pasé por mucho estrés y me duele todo.

—Tranquilo… yo te ayudo— Magda me intenta servir de apoyo, usándola como muleta… sus delgadas manos aprietan mis costados mientras se mantiene firme esperando que pueda dar pasos… caminamos y bajamos las escaleras con calma, la casera está dormida pues el cuarto de la administración está cerrado y con la luz apagada… bajamos a la calle y para nuestra suerte ahí está Simon esperándonos y ningún alma a nuestro alrededor.

—Hola chicos… que bueno que están a salvo— Simón ahora me ayuda a mi a entrar en la parte trasera de la van, Rarity y Dash me siguen después de sentarme en un comodo colchón inflable que Simón había preparado junto con unas mantas.

—Lo preparé, supe de tu pequeño accidente por Mag… que sería de ti sin ella que se preocupa por ti. — Dijo con una socarrona risilla.

—Probablemente no tendría tantos golpes y no me insultarían diario. — Dije riéndome como lunático mientras me acostaba en el colchón.

—Ve con el Magda, yo me ocupo de manejar. — Dijo simón con aire seguro.

—Yo te ayudo… yo estoy fresca… él es el que necesita descansar. — Saca de la guantera mi cigarrera y toma un cigarro, me la avienta por el asiento del copiloto.

—Te lo ganaste gordo… que lo disfrutes. — Inmediatamente también me arroja mi encendedor.

—Supongo…— Después de casi una semana de abstinencia puedo volver a fumar… que gratificante… Rarity está a salvo y al fin puedo sentir calma en mi interior… creo que solo por esta vez apagaré el cigarrillo y puedo… dormir… un poco más…

 **Oficinas del Edificio Abengarde – Ahora.**

—Vous êtes un tueur extraordinaire par ce que je vois dans le rapport , Antoniette .

—Je suis le meilleur à ce que je fais ... Je ne manquerai pas Derek , je vais prendre la lettre du bureau vers votre destination et quand je gagne la confiance de la cible ... Je vais tuer la cible .

—Je compte sur vous .

 **Las Pegasus - Ahora.**

—Tenías que hacerlo Dragón… no te dieron opción.

— ¡Eran potrillos Anarkhis!

—Eso no cambia que intentaron matarte, mantente centrado en la maldita misión… no querrás hacer enfadar al maestro.

—A la mierda con el maestro… no pienso ser un genocida en nombre de la armonía.

— ¿Entonces supongo que dejarás tu carta de renuncia no es así Spike?

—Maestro… no quise decir eso… pero…

—Anarkhis tiene razón, no tuviste opción… eso no te hace malvado… vine a avisarles que no estaré un tiempo por aquí… quizá unos 6 meses o un año.

— ¿A dónde irá? Ya mandó a Spike fuera por un mes entero.

—El proscrito requerirá de mis habilidades para salir victorioso en lo que viene.

 **Notas del autor.**

Sí sí… se lo que dirán, que prometí subir más pero que dejé en hiatus 3 meses esto… pero he tenido tiempos difíciles últimamente, el trabajo se come todo mi tiempo, las ideas ahí están pero no cuento con el tiempo.

Nope, no se cancelará el fanfic ni rogaré por su compasión, pero quiero dar por avisado que es probable que tarde o no con esto de escribir, haré lo que pueda por ser más constante, nos faltan 2 ponies y un montón de cosas que quizá vean venir o quizá no.

Quiero agradecer a mi colega Carlos Villareal por facilitar la creación de estos capítulos, sin sus ideas el rumbo del fanfic sería otro, así que sip, en parte es responsable de que este fanfic les agrade tanto como a mí, entre los dos tratamos de entregarles una historia que si bien no es profesional, les pueda gustar tanto como a nosotros nos encantó darle forma.


	17. Antoniette

**Capítulo 17: Antoniette.**

 **Acto I: 1979**

"Shakedown 1979"

Conozco esa canción…

"Cool kids never had the time"

Sí… ¿será que estoy en casa escuchando mi viejo CD?

"On a live wire right up off the street"

El viento me acaricia el rostro y siento mis cabellos volar.

"You and I should meet"

Despierto entre pausas para ver que Rarity y Dash siguen dormidas, mientras que Magda está al volante y Simon está tomando una siesta en el asiento del copiloto mientras ella tiene varios CD en el tablero, todos esos CD's son míos de hecho, tal parece que a Simón le pareció buena idea pedírmelos prestados antes de irme, por no decir que entró a mi cuarto y los tomó.

—¿Te gusta esa canción? —Me levanté un poco para mirarla mientras ella manejaba.

—Tengo sentimientos encontrados… por primera vez me gusta algo de la basura que escuchas ¿en serio tienes esto? — Tomó un disco en especial, era mi disco de Battleborn de The Killers.  
—¿Qué? ¿Se te hizo mal disco?

—Cállate y déjame conducir…

Magda estuvo horas tras el volante, canción tras canción, las casetas cada vez se hacían menos y yo solo podía tener en mi mente el estribillo de "Baby i'm yours" de mi disco de mixes de Ed Banger Records.

Simón despertó cuando apenas íbamos a la mitad del camino, por lo que Magda tomó un descanso conmigo en la parte trasera de la Van mientras el conducía.

—Tienes un gusto pésimo en música  
—Dime algo que no sepa— Simón se detuvo en una gasolinera a recargar combustible, nosotros salimos a la tienda de conveniencia de la estación de gas, ya saben, esas de 24 horas en medio de la nada.  
—Tienes un gusto peculiar con la música que si me gustó. —Le dije mientras caminábamos a la entrada del establecimiento.  
—Peculiar… por lo general dices música de mierda o que buen mix…. No que el gusto de alguien es peculiar. —Alcancé a decirle a ella mientras entraba a la tienda tarareando y cantando.  
—You need someone you can believe in

This i do declare

Trust me i'll be there—Bueno, eso fue extraño.

Con el dinero que sobró de lo de nuestra pequeña excursión compramos unos ricos Vikingos del Oxxo, unas coca-colas y una bolsa de chicharrones de cerdo, subimos a la van y nos detuvimos un rato en un campo de trigo a comer mientras las ponies estiraban los pies en donde nadie pudiera verlas, justamente entre los trigales.

—Gracias por salvarnos Simón…—Le digo a Simon mientras muerdo mi Vikingo.

—Viejo, no me lo tienes que agradecer, has hecho mucho por ellas…—Simón está viendo correr a ambas ponies mientras juegan en los trigales, yo volteo de inmediato para verlas también, saber que aún pueden sonreír después de lo que pasó… me llena de cierta esperanza.

—Es mi trabajo hermano…

—Gordo… Simón tiene razón, has hecho mucho por nosotros y no tenemos como pagarte… sin embargo estaremos ahí para sostenerte, a pesar de que a veces sé que no suelo tratarte como ser humano. —Magda toma mi Coca y la abre para dármela en las manos.

—Eso da miedo, no lo hagas de nuevo.

Estuvimos un rato así… viendo a Rainbow Dash jugar con Rarity, en la serie nunca podríamos haber visto algo como eso, platican, se abrazan, ruedan por el trigal y hacen competencias para saber cuál de las dos es mejor atleta y eso sí que era raro, ambas no se llevaban bien ni mucho menos harían competencias atléticas…

Las chicas se acercaron para comer un poco, afortunadamente Simón sacó de la parte trasera de la Van una canastilla que no había notado, estaba llena de manzanas, naranjas y algunas peras, Simón trajo algo de fruta para las chicas de lo que compré hace unos días antes de irnos a Manchester.

—Rarity… me pareció algo raro que compitieras con Dash en una carrera de trote… te conocemos poco pero no harás algo así. —Le dije sin tratar de ser grosero o metiche.  
—Bueno… estuvimos a punto de morir en bastantes ocasiones… no tiene nada de malo compartir un poco con mi amiga—Esa respuesta nos hizo mirarnos entre nosotros, no esperábamos que a pesar de sus claras y notorias diferencias pudieran llegar a ese nivel de amistad… o quizá ella tenía razón… estar cerca de morir las unió más.

—Yo tengo una pregunta… ¿Cómo Rarity aprendió inglés y después hablaba español con tanta fluidez? —Magda miraba curiosa a ambas equinas, mientras yo trataba de conectar mi experiencia con Fluttershy y como ella pudo entender a algunos humanos y a otros no.  
—Quizá tiene que ver algo con su magia… no magia de unicornio… si no que seres como ellas rebasan la barrera del lenguaje. —Todos se me quedaron viendo.

—Quizá tiene razón… perdí la capacidad de hablar con Blake cuando el… —Rarity no pudo terminar su oración, quedó absorta en sus pensamientos y ella junto con Dash comieron un par de manzanas para después irnos de ahí en la van.

Pasamos el rato unas horas más… las ponies pareciera que solo se limitaron a dormir, después de todo se nota que les faltaba un descanso después de cuidarme el día de ayer, mientras que Magda y yo seguíamos en la parte trasera, mirándonos sin saber que decir con certeza.

—Sabes… da miedo que te quedes dormido tanto tiempo y tu piel… comience a oscurecerse así—Ella miraba los relieves del suelo de la camioneta mientras evitaba esconder su melancolía al decir eso.

—Sabes… desconozco por qué sucede eso… lo mismo pasó cuando quedé inconsciente 24 horas… lo único que sé… es que tengo sueños donde algo ronda… algo misterioso y horrible. —Trato de hacerla levantar la mirada pero se rehúsa.

—No quiero que lo que sea que invada tu mente te mate… que vamos a hacer sin ti…—Ella pensaba en lo peor, tomé su hombro.  
—Van a salvarlas, van a enviarlas de vuelta a casa… ellas los necesitan a ustedes más de lo que me pueden necesitar a mi… cumplirán la promesa que le hice a Fluttershy… si algo me pasa quiero que las pongan a salvo. —Eso no parecía darle aliento a ella quien solamente dejo caer un par de lágrimas.

—Imbécil… tu no vas a morir, vas a llevarlas a casa y después de eso vamos a seguir con nuestras vidas… ¡no se te ocurra morir o yo misma te buscaré en el maldito infierno y te patearé tan duro que vas a resucitar! —Ella me miró con ojos llorosos, sonriendo mientras que Simon llamó nuestra atención.  
—Llegamos.

Estaba el sol en su punto más álgido, era mediodía y mientras subíamos por la curveada autopista llegamos a un enorme letrero sostenido por vigas que ponía "Bienvenidos - Ciudad de México"

Pasaron 20 minutos cuando al fin llegamos a mi edificio, todo parecía en aparente calma, bajamos y les dije a las chicas que se quedaran dentro por mientras; Magda, Simon y yo bajamos y dejamos la van cerrada con llave, ellos se fueron al minisúper a comprar un poco de alcohol, parece que lo necesitaban después de que un imbécil de acento gracioso casi me mataba con un rifle… sin contar lo demás.

Subí y me acerqué a la puerta de mi departamento, ahí mismo, o más bien charlando con el vecino estaba una chica a la cual apenas noté en sus rasgos característicos, en especial ese cabello tintado azul con morado y la baja estatura, opté por ignorar de lo que hablaban mientras entré y al cerrar la puerta ahí estaban, Fluttershy y Applejack esperándome, ambas derribándome con sus tacleadas solo para inspeccionarme.

—¡Estábamos muy asustadas! —Fluttershy no se me despegaba, parecía una goma de mascar amarilla mientras revisaba que estuviese en una pieza.  
—Tienes suerte vaquero… Simon me dijo lo que la humana le contó por teléfono—Applejack me soltó para dejarme respirar.

—Oigan tranquilas… aún me duelen los golpes que me dieron… con calma ow…—Me levanté pero Fluttershy se negaba a soltarme.

Ella me soltó y me senté en el sofá, ellas se sentaron a mi lado, les conté absolutamente todo… lo agradable y pacifico que era Londres, los caminos, la forma en la que Blake nos trató antes de que nos quisiera matar… como casi me mata y gracias a Rarity sobreviví… no sabía si contarles de Spike, así que lo omití, lo que ocurrió con esos aviones que casi nos perseguían también fue un tema que abordé, ambas se aterrorizaron cuando les dije lo que pasó conmigo al pelear contra esas naves.  
—¡Eres un grandísimo imprudente! —Fluttershy me reprochaba los riesgos que tomé al salvar a Rarity mientras que tocaban la puerta.  
—Chicas… a su habitación.  
Ellas hicieron caso y se escondieron en mi cuarto, mientras que me levanté a abrir algo adolorido, me puse tan cómodo que el dolor de todo ese desgaste físico me comenzaba a aquejar, pero abrí la puerta.

Eran Simon y Mag, ella traía unas bolsas con víveres mientras que Simon cargaba una enorme caja de cartón que metió inmediatamente dentro de la casa, pero no cerró la puerta.  
—Gordo… te están buscando afuera… creo que estás en problemas. —Magda metió su bolsa con víveres y cerraron la puerta tras de mí, haciéndome salir, pocos segundos después noté que esa chica que hablaba con el vecino estaba ahí… nos miramos sin decir nada hasta que ellos salieron de nuevo del departamento y cerraron la puerta.

Estaba frente a nosotros como si de una epifanía casi religiosa se tratase, como si nosotros fuésemos alguna fantasía popular de donde viene, una mujer que parecía tener menos de 20 años, sumamente pequeña y de largas hebras de cabello negro azulado y tintado de purpura me miraba hacia arriba, como si fuese un gigante, quizá podría ser la persona más pequeña que haya conocido.

—Usted debe ser el señor ehm… ¿Mag..tinaz? —Dijo aquella chica con un acento sinuoso y pomposo de francés, como si se tratase de una caricatura.

—Si… soy yo, dígame que necesita y porqué ha estado cerca de mi pórtico por 3 horas desde que llegamos. —Le dije de manera cortante, intentando sostenerme de la pared por mi dolor físico.

—Vera… he venido en representación de mi empleador el señor Abengarde, pertenecemos a la filial Abengarde Industries, franquicia transnacional en productos de belleza y salud. —Extiende la mano para mostrarme un sobre con un pequeño sello plastificado.

—Bueno… el motivo es…—Abro el sobre y hago una mueca de desagrado… es una demanda. —Demandarlos por supuestas pruebas por destrucción de propiedad privada de la firma constructora "Jacksonville incorporated"… —Ella termina y desvía la mirada cuando la volteo a ver después de hojear el papel de la demanda.

—Debo de admitir que usted debe ser la representante legal más tímida del jodido planeta. —Ella baja la mirada y suspira.

—Verá es que… no pude evitar notar su estado convaleciente y me dio mucha pena… excuse mua— Parecía realmente apenada, no como un "apenada" que te esperas de un abogado.

—No te disculpes, los abogados deben de mantener cierto perfil, no tiene mucho que te graduaste ah…—

—Antoniette…. Señor Magtinaz…—Seguía usando ese acento fingido, incluso hasta da ternura. —Y si… tiene 3 meses que presenté mi tesis final sobre derecho familiar, este no es mi ramo pero bueno, la beca.

—Comprendo… muchas gracias por tu aviso Antoniette… notificaré a mi representante legal— Procedí a cerrar la puerta cuando mi mano fue detenido por la de Antoniette, su manita estaba chocando con la mía, estrujándola con mucha suavidad, apenas se sentía.

—Esto me apena señor Magtinaz… pero por esperarlo perdí mis vuelos y no me puedo quedar en un hotel, el señor Abengarde está furioso y usted tardó un poco en aparecer… no tengo a donde ir…— Parecía que trataba de apelar a mi lado bondadoso.

—Si no te molesta el olor a tabaco y a loción de viejo… eres bienvenida— le di la espalda para dirigirme a mi sofá cojeando.

Magda y Simon tuvieron la amabilidad de cerrar con pestillo mi cuarto, las chicas estaban dentro y la caja que trajo mi buen amigo estaba vacía, así que Simon y Magda se sentaron en la mesita y se pusieron a beber Ron de Morgan's, sirviéndolo en pequeños vasos de vidrio que compraron.

Por mi parte yo me senté en el sofá, me quité los tennis que estaban mojados para variar y los calcetines, sentí que por fin mis pies descansaban al ponerme mis sandalias de goma mientras que Antoniette me miraba con curiosidad.

—Señor… lamento haber tenido que portar tan malas noticias es…—No la miré mientras le hacia una seña a Simón para que me aventara mi cigarrera y mi encendedor.  
—No hables… solo trata de resolver tu situación aquí Antoniette… no te haces amigo de un acusado de uno de tus casos.— Ella bajó la mirada y se quedó callada mientras veía como Simon y Magda se emborrachaban susurrándose y mirando a Antoniette, pronto ambos ya estaban carcajeándose y claramente mofándose se ella.

—¡Oye Antoniette! Qué bonito cabello — Magda se tomaba un shot del ron mientras se carcajeaba como lunática.

—¡A que pony le arrancaste la melena para hacerte tu peluca! —Simon y ella comenzaron a reírse mientras ella puso cara de incomodidad mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Las cosas parecían salirse de control hasta que Magda rompió la tensión del momento para volver esto aún más tenso.

—No te sientas mal chiquilla… no eres la única que el gordo recoge en su casa… todos somos sus malditos huéspedes en este departamento de mierda… eh… pero tú no eres bienvenida… pedazo de…—Magda estaba a punto de escupirle cuando me puse enfrente y recibí el escupitajo en la cara.

—Ya basta… déjala en paz y mejor ve a dormir… hemos tenido un viaje muy largo.

—Pero gordo… defiende a la putita francesa y verás cómo te apuñala… ella solo le interesa su beca—Ella empezó a hacer malas imitaciones de francés mientras se metía al cuarto, Simón solo hizo de cuenta que nada pasó y se dispuso a salir.

—Iré a dormir a la van… te veo mañana, creo que ya perdí. — Ya se veía muy borracho al cerrar la puerta.

Me levanté para tomar una toallita del baño y volví, limpiándome la cara el escupitajo de Magda, mientras que sin querer noté como Antoniette estaba llorando, me acerqué y comencé a secarme la cara lo más que pude.

—Oye… estaba borracha, no te sientas mal por lo que dijo.

—No… me siento mal por aventajarme de tu posición… vine a entregarte una demanda y ahora espero tu hospitalidad y tu techo… no tengo vergüenza ni honor…—Ella parecía estar hecha un mar de lágrimas mientras tomaba mi toalla de entre mis manos para secárselas.

—Ya pasó… como te dije… solo empéñate en resolver tu situación aquí Antoniette…

—Perdona por hacer enojar a tu novia…

—¿Qué? —Me empecé a carcajear—Ella no es mi novia… de hecho… soy soltero. —Antoniette volteo a verme con ojos llorosos.

—Como un chico como tú lo estaría… en Francia serías un sueño.

—No estamos en Francia, estamos en México, aquí no importa lo que seas… si no tienes dinero ni poder fracasas en la vida.

—Un hombre valiente como tu… de hacer lo que hizo con esa constructora.

—¿Te cuento un secreto? Eso no lo hice yo… en realidad solo seguí al responsable, fue hace varios meses atrás… era un hombre al cual no le indemnizaron absolutamente nada y lo seguí hasta llegar con él en la construcción, le dije que haciendo justicia con mano propia jamás lograría volver a recuperar su hogar, tenía que apelar a los medios legales y correctos. —Antoniette escuchaba interesada lo que le decía.

—A la noche siguiente ya no lo vi entrar ahí… lo que supe fue que metió una demanda la cual ganó y ahora le otorgaron un departamento a 20 minutos de aquí, su vida mejoró al hacerme caso y no seguir destruyendo los motores de la maquinaria.

—¿Y la foto? —Ella miró entristecida mis manos, veía algunas cicatrices que poseía por mis diversos empleos.

—Me temo que es real, le ayude a esconder todo lo que destrozó y lo fuimos a tirar juntos en su auto por la zona industrial… pero lo hice para que el no resultase involucrado.

—Señor Magtinaz… ¿está consciente de que usted puede darnos el nombre de esa persona y demandarla? —Ella tomó mi mano entre las suyas, eran tan pequeñas que apenas lograba cubrir una de las mías.

—No lo daré… le quitaron su hogar, no pueden demandarlo, puedes demandarme bajo los cargos que quieras, no pienso delatarlo. —La miré y ella solamente cambió su semblante a uno de tristeza.

—Volveré en un rato… abre cuando toque.

Antoniette se levantó de su lugar al lado de mí y se marchó… supongo que puedo descansar mientras ella está ausente… solo una media hora.

"— _Mr. Abengarde… he's innocent but refuses to give names… so we can't proceed… it's necessary?_

— _I don't want to kill him… I can process him by obstruction, so you can talk with him later."_

Desperté aproximadamente una hora más tarde, bebí un poco de agua y me quité la camiseta que para variar también estaba mojada, sin embargo no me la quité por la intrusión de Antoniette… entré al cuarto y Magda estaba profundamente dormida por su estado etílico, las ponies conversaban entre sí, las escuché hablando de una tal Nancy…

—Bueno, solo vine por algo de ropa. —Fluttershy voló lentamente a una enorme pila de ropa que era mi ropa limpia que sacaron del ropero que rompí al ser embestido por Applejack, sacó una de mis playeras favoritas, Ghost Rider, un clásico.

Tomé unos pantalones que estaban en esa misma pila, ropa interior y me fui de ahí cerrando con el seguro, me cambié de pantalones y de ropa interior, para cuando iba a ponerme la camiseta tocaron la puerta.

Abrí y en efecto era Antoniette, que inmediatamente me vio se volteó para no mirarme.

—Por favor vístase señor Magtinaz… oh Monsieur…

—No pasa nada, entra.  
Deje la puerta abierta y me puse mi camiseta, finalmente ella volteo y respiro de forma agitada, yo solo me limité a tomar mi laptop, volver al sofá y ponerme a ver un poco de netflix.

—Bueno Monsieur…. Hice un par de llamadas, al parecer si te procesarán por obstrucción… tuve que informarlo. —Ella dijo apenada mientras que se sentaba a mi lado.

—Lo sé Antoniette… ¿pero eso no es lo que me vas a decir nadamas verdad?

—Traté de apelar por usted señor… pero creo que solo lo empeoré…—Ella… recargó su cabeza en mi hombro.

—Cuando es el juicio…

—Mañana.

—Bueno, mi abogado estará ahí, si no, el estado me otorgará uno…

Estaba viendo aquel capítulo de la serie, en el que la Applejack se la pasó mintiendo para proteger a la abuela Smith… sí que se puso sentimental… no pude evitar notar que Antoniette también estaba prestando atención al desenlace de ese episodio… la honestidad puede salvarle el trasero a tu abuela de caer de muchos metros en el aire.

—Monsieur… ¿usted cree que sea bueno mentir con tal de proteger a alguien? —Seguía recostada en mi hombro.

—Yo creo que la verdad es la mayor protección… creo que el capítulo lo dejo claro.

— ¿Incluso si se protege a alguien de usted mismo? —Antoniette dejó mi laptop a un lado y se acercó más.

—Quizá sea la única circunstancia en la cual está bien mentir…

—Es lo que pensé… mejor duerme… mañana será un largo día. —Antoniette dijo tallándose los ojos.

—El problema es en donde vas a dormir tú… la habitación es de Mag y no es buena idea que la molestes… y solo tengo este sofá. — Dije mientras me acostaba en el sofá, mientras Antoniette seguía sentada en el otro extremo.

—Bueno… creo que este es un buen lugar. —Ella se colocó un poco encima de mí ocupando el poco espacio libre que dejé en el sofá, usando parte de mi hombro como almohada.

—Descansa. —Cerré los ojos y comencé a intentar dormir…

—También tú… mon amour. — ¿Qué?

" _Mr. Abengarde… i can't kill him… i know, it's my mission but… for the first time in my life… i want to save his life… the men i met were bad, true monsters but him… he's truly a good man… please don't kill him when you make contact with him… please, i don't want your money anymore… only let him live as my payment."_

 **Acto II: Onus probandi**

Desperté… al parecer no tuve alguna clase de pesadilla esta vez, solo un enorme sensación de vacío, ella estaba dormida aún, alcé la mirada para saber al menos que hora era en mi reloj del comedor.

Magda estaba ahí, sentada picando frutas mientras con desagrado nos miraba a ambos, en especial a Antoniette, terminó de picar la fruta y se encerró en la habitación.

—Antoniette… despierta.

—¿Excuse mua? Oh… es verdad. —Ella se quitó de encima, mientras se tallaba los ojos y parecía haber dormido plácidamente, tanto que quería volver a dormir.

—Toma una ducha Antoniette, en cualquier momento podrían hablarte para citarnos en el juzgado. —Le dije mientras entraba en el cuarto sin dejarla mirar dentro, tomé una camisa a cuadros y unos pantalones de color negro, Magda estaba con las chicas dándoles de desayunar frutas picadas, lo usual y lo único que pueden comer al parecer.

No me dirigieron la palabra, quizá no estaban de humor para hablarme el día de hoy, solo tomé la ropa y una chamarra que tenía guardada y me salí, Antoniette ya estaba en la ducha, asumiendo esto por el sonido del agua caer en mi baño.

Pasaron unos minutos y ella abrió, ya estaba vestida, supongo que eso ahorra toda esa escena bochornosa cliché de las sitcoms o soap operas de la pareja que se amor-odian.

—Me meteré a bañar, ya vuelvo. —Eso hice, metí mi ropa a la ducha y dejé que el agua tibia de la regadera me proporcionara la calma que necesitaba, parecía haber tenido un buen rato de no recibir un buen baño, al menos desde mi incursión en Londres, ya estaba comenzando a hartarme de mi propio olor…

El agua caliente se siente bien, pero todo sería mejor si no tuviese que ser enjuiciado por encubrir a un fulano el cual no conocía del todo, estuvo mal lo que hizo y quizá sí debería ir a la cárcel… ¿pero saben lo que le hacen a la gente en prisión? Ahora me estoy exponiendo a eso por un desconocido, se preguntarán porque lo hago.

Solamente quiero dejar un punto claro… ningún maldito extranjero tiene derecho a cagarse en el hogar de alguien… de hecho nadie tiene ese privilegio aun si es el maldito millonario más rico que existe, haga lo que haga ya tengo ambos pies en una celda, solamente diré mi punto si llevo a ver a ese sujeto, encubriré lo que él diga pero también planeo hundirlo, obviamente es una sesión privada y no saldrá de esa pequeña sala en un ministerio público.

Pero haré constar que tengo razón… lo que hicieron está mal… lo mío es perdonable en comparación.

—Si he de ir a prisión… creo que usaré mi única llamada para pedirle a Simón que termine lo que comencé. —Me dije a mi mismo mientras salía de la ducha, me sequé y vestí… un toque de mi loción y presto… estoy listo para ser comido como carne de rapiña ante esos abogados.

Salí y ahí estaba ella, terminando de hacer una llamada con su teléfono celular.

—Monsieur, ya nos esperan, el juicio será en una reunión privada que se llevará a cabo en el Sheraton. —Dijo mientras tomaba sus pocas pertenencias.

—Un lugar extraño para llevarse a cabo un juicio.

—Mi empleador así lo quiso… quiere evitar llamar la atención mediática—Ella se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Tu empleador es un cretino…—Dije con cierto desdén mientras trataba de caminar, Antoniette me ayudó a sostenerme un poco como si ella misma fuese una muleta.

— ¿Ya tiene abogado Monsieur Magtinaz?

—No… supongo que el juzgado cívico de mi delegación me otorgará uno, díganle que consigan un abogado de oficio… no cuento con dinero para pagar uno. —Caminamos juntos hacia la salida y bajamos las escaleras, estando en la calle miré a mi alrededor, pocas personas en las calles, de hecho la van de Simon no estaba, se fue a casa asumo.

Cuando yo quise caminar para ir a la parada del autobús Antoniette me dijo que tendríamos transporte, a lo mucho 5 minutos después llegó un radiotaxi, esos que parecen un cab privado británico sin estar pintados como un taxi publico normal.

Fue un viaje largo hasta el centro de la ciudad, llegamos a nuestro destino después de unos 45 minutos, el hotel Sheraton, cuando salimos ya nos esperaba una escolta de varios hombres trajeados.

—Buenas tardes Antoniette, es un gusto verla de vuelta. —Dijo uno de los hombres que abrió la puerta de su lado, ayudándole a bajar sosteniéndola de la mano.

— ¿Les importaría ayudarlo? No puede caminar bien. —Antoniette dijo mientras miraba como me movía lentamente para bajar del automóvil.

—Recibimos indicaciones directas de Derek que le informó Antoniette, hemos traído una silla de ruedas. —Un botones del hotel traía una silla de ruedas algo tosca pero resistente, entre ambos guardias de seguridad que se acercaron a mí me ayudaron a levantarme y a postrarme en la silla.

—Señor… Martinez ¿verdad?... hemos conseguido un abogado de oficio pero a última hora su abogado defensor nos llamó por teléfono, dijo que sentía no haberse presentado antes pero él ya ha llegado y está en la sala de reuniones del hotel, donde se llevará a cabo el juicio. — Dijo un hombre que se acercó a mí, parecía llevar noches sin dormir, cabello cano, estatura media y vestido formalmente de camisa y pantalón, tratando de hacer llamadas telefónicas informando a quien sabe quién sobre quien sabe que cosas.

Me llevaron hasta el ascensor, Antoniette se ofreció a llevarme a la sala de juntas mientras que los hombres que nos escoltaban y tal parece que el hombre que representa a la procuraduría de la ciudad se quedaban ahí.

— ¿Les dijiste que estaba herido? —Pregunté de forma acusadora.

—Si… perdón Monsieur… pero no podía verlo enfrentar un juicio en ese estado.

—Apresuremos esto…—Dije serio mientras llegamos al piso de la sala de juntas, ella empujó mi silla con aparente facilidad a pesar de mi peso, tocó la puerta de la enorme sala y abrió una mujer bastante atractiva, con aires casi treintañeros de cabello corto, nariz puntiaguda y una figura de envidia cubierta por un atuendo formal de algún diseñador cuyo apellido debía ser impronunciable.

Al pasar nos recibió nada más y nada menos que aquel hombre salido de la revista Time que leí una vez cuando fui al dentista… Derek "Hijo de su puta madre" Abengarde.

Cabello medianamente largo y un poco cano, como Meñique de Game of Thrones pero seguramente más hijo de perra, ojos azules, bastante atractivo para tratarse de un hombre de negocios que se la pasa haciendo la contabilidad en Wall Street, tez clara y definitivamente me llevaba como 10 cm de ventaja, se le nota un porte bastante imponente, esculpido por la diosa fortuna, podría decirlo.

—Welcome! Welcome Mr. Martinez… let me introduce myself… i'm—Lo interrumpí antes de que dijera algo más.

—I know who you are… Derek Abengarde, the richest man alive… but i'm not interested in that… i just wanna end with my trial… so we can begin?

—Whoa… You are such a direct young man… well, let's end with this. —Derek se sentó mientras que Antoniette me acercó a la mesa de juntas, Ella se sentó junto a mi acusador, mientras que el juez cívico que fue asignado para esto se sentó al otro extremo, junto a 5 personas que hacían de "jurado", tomaron unos folders que asumo serían los expedientes y archivos relativos al caso.

Tocaron la puerta y entraron dos personas, la mujer que nos abrió la puerta lo hizo también para recibirlos a ellos, uno de ellos tenía una cara muy malhumorada, se notaba el peso de sus 40 primaveras en su cabello totalmente blanco, su expresión dura como una roca, camisa, pantalón con tirantes, lucía como la clase de fiscal norteamericano que no quisieras que te procesara, sus ojos verdes se clavaron en mi cara mientras tomaba asiento junto a Antoniette.

El otro sujeto se quedó mirando a todos los presentes por poco más de un minuto, sonriendo con una perfecta hilera de dientes blancos, acomodándose la corbata lila que llevaba puesta, cabello castaño, un frondoso bigote y unos serenos ojos azules.

Nada del otro mundo para un hombre nacido de buenos genes, lo que realmente me asustó fue que se sentó a mi lado.

—Hola… mi nombre es Matthew—Se acercó susurrando suavemente en mi oído, su voz era grave y algo calmada, sonaba como un hombre sin acento, totalmente neutro.

—Matthew… ¿puedo saber cómo diste conmigo y que diantres haces? —Le dije sin dejar de mirar a Derek y al resto del comité de la parte acusadora.

—Que más muchacho… defender tu postura como abogado defensor.

—Yo no tengo abogado y no tengo como pagarte. —Le dije bajando la mirada esperando el momento para que se marchara.

—Mi pago no es con dinero… salgamos de esto y después charlaremos. —Gruñí con cierto fastidio mientras que el juez daba parte de lo que se me acusaba…

—Señor Martinez, se le acusa por daño a propiedad privada, encubrimiento y obstrucción en una investigación policiaca… antes de comenzar ¿Cómo se declara? —El juez cívico, un hombre medianamente calvo y de tez canela pasado de los 50 años se mantenía en el centro de la mesa de juntas mientras revisaba documentos de diversa índole.

—Inocente—Todos voltearon a mirarme, en especial Derek con una cara de cierta incredulidad pero confiado.

— ¿Tiene alguna base para sostener su inocencia? —Dijo el fiscal de la parte acusadora.

—La foto que están usando como evidencia sustancial para adjudicar el cargo fue tomada cuando mi cliente trataba de deshacerse de la evidencia del trabajo de otro hombre, hombre que ya no tiene razón de estar ante nosotros este día— Matthew salió en mi defensa con un buen argumento… lo cual sería lo ideal pero jamás le dije a ese hombre la naturaleza de la fotografía.

— ¿Entonces está declarando su culpabilidad sobre los cargos de obstrucción y encubrimiento? —Rápidamente el fiscal se precipita, cuestionando de forma retadora a mi abogado.

—Hay una razón tras esto. —Matthew saca unos archivos y se los pasa a todos.

—Resulta que mi cliente temía por la seguridad de la persona a la que ayudó, yo también temería por la seguridad de un implicado en la obstrucción de labores de Jacksonville Inc. cuando hombres de Abengarde Industries masacraron a toda una comunidad por una huelga para deportar a la firma constructora. —Todos guardaron silencio, Derek cambió su cara arrogante a la una de exaltación cuando Matt entregó los papeles a todos.

—Esto es un chisme sin fundamento— El fiscal rompe las hojas mientras que Derek se cruzaba de brazos y me miraba fijamente.

—Si es un chisme no veo la razón para ponerse así de nervioso señor Attumn. —Matt pasó de nuevo otras hojas.

—Mi cliente declaró a la testigo Antoniette las razones para ocultar la verdad… quisiera que la señorita Antoniette hiciera su declaración.

—Adelante… Miss Antoniette… sería tan amable de informarnos que le dijo el acusado mientras se quedaba hospedada en su casa— El juez le cedió la palabra mientras que Derek sonreía esperando a que ella sacara mis trapos sucios.

—Gracias su señoría… verá, Monsieur Magtinaz es un hombre de convicciones, honesto y bastante humilde, dudo que haya hecho algo como querer intencionalmente herir o en tal caso obstruir las obras… sin embargo lo cito… "le ayude a esconder todo lo que destrozó y lo fuimos a tirar juntos en su auto por la zona industrial… pero lo hice para que el no resultase involucrado." —Ella me miró fríamente — Es culpable su señoría… no habrá destruido las maquinas pero ayudó a encubrir al verdadero culpable, el cual desconocemos su paradero ahora. —Se sentó y cuando intenté hacer contacto visual con ella esquivó la mirada.

—Muchas gracias—El juez y el jurado hablaron entre ellos.

— ¿Alguna declaración para defenderse ante la acusación Señor Martínez? — El juez me miró con ciertos aires de desprecio, siento que todos ellos quieren verme hundido para declararme culpable por alguna razón.

—Sí… si planeaban alterar el juicio quizá no debieron aprovecharse de mi bondad al hacer que Antoniette se mostrara como una chica tímida sin lugar donde quedarse, ustedes sustrajeron información mía cuando apenas se me notificó que estaba siendo demandado… así que lo tienen que descartar. —Dije con cierta molestia mirando a Antoniette, la cual solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos.

El fiscal apretaba sus puños y se notaba cierto fastidio en su forma de suspirar y bufar, mientras que Derek de nuevo me miraba desafiante mientras se puso a jugar a formar una torre de Jenga con lápices.

—Se descarta, esa información ha sido sustraída por métodos no éticos—El juez con cierto desdén objeta contra la parte acusadora.

—¡¿Qué?! Y que hay de ese abogaducho, como obtuvo información relativa a algo que ocurrió en otro país que solamente es un rumor de la comuna. — El abogado de Derek trataba de usar la misma táctica de Matt para anular la evidencia que él proporcionó.

—Verá, a diferencia de su chica yo no contraté a nadie para sustraer inteligencia, al contrario, hice mi investigación y solamente uní los puntos debido a que en los activos financieros de la empresa de Derek… hay cifras fantasma que no cuadran con el adjunto "Subdivisión de seguridad y asuntos internos"— Matt otorga a los presentes otra copia donde presenta las evidencias contables que eran del dominio público.

—¿Entonces está sugiriendo que queremos deshacernos de cualquiera que interfiera con las obras de la firma constructora? —El fiscal acusador arremete con algo de sarcasmo la inferencia de Derek.

—Entonces creo que todo esto del juicio privado en el hotel Sheraton no era nada más que un comité para encontrar culpable a un chico que solamente le tuvo piedad a un criminal que posteriormente pudo reformarse. —Matt sonrió mientras que todos se miraron absortos y callados.

—La fiscalía entra en receso… tomemos un descanso de media hora… esto se ha puesto realmente tenso. —El juez se aflojó un poco la corbata mientras que la asistente de Derek le hablaba al oído y acto siguiente abrió la puerta para que todos fuesen a tomarse un descanso, absolutamente todos siguieron a Derek, todos menos Matthew.

—Bueno… creo que estamos solos—Aquel hombre se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a empujarme con la silla de ruedas.

—Dime… como obtuviste toda esa información de la masacre de Guatemala y esos activos de la empresa—Le pregunté mientras miraba los pasillos del hotel, inmediatamente estábamos en la zona del restaurante

—Yo lo veo todo joven proscrito—Él me acercó a la barra y puso un poco de ensalada en un plato, mientras que ordenó también una hamburguesa con queso extra para mí.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste? Lo ves todo… dime que viste en ellos…— Cerré los ojos, la respuesta no me iba a gustar si él sabía todo lo de Antoniette y esas cosas que imprimió en hojas.

—Veo en ellos sed de sangre… tu sangre. —Me lleva a una mesa y come su ensalada, en pocos segundos una mesera me trae una hamburguesa con queso extra.

—Como supiste que la hamburguesa con queso extra…. Estaba pensando en pedirla pero te me adelantaste. —Ya estaba bastante preocupado sobre como este abogado sabía tanto.

—Voy a decirte un par de cosas hijo… desde este día en adelante… cuídalas, cuídalas con todo tu ser… porque las cosas van a empeorar. —Terminó de comerse su ensalada.

Me quedé congelado… él sabía.

Si él sabe… pueden arrebatarlas de mi lado.

Quien sabe que cosas le harían a cada una si ellas fueran alejadas de mi… no solo venderlas como animales o ser maltratadas por algún idiota con fijaciones… podrían hasta disecarlas con tal de desentrañar los secretos que ocultan, su mundo, su economía, su fuente de magia…. Todo se iría al carajo si llego a fallar.

—Más te vale que no las toques… o me levantaré de esta silla y tiraré cada uno de tus dientes perfectos—Seguía petrificado en la silla de ruedas, pero mi furia ya estaba más allá de toda expectativa.

—Si yo las quisiera… ya las hubiese tomado joven proscrito. —Me da una palmada en la espalda.

— ¿Quién eres? —Le pregunté girando la cabeza para lograr verlo con detenimiento.

—Un aliado… muy observador— Matt sonrió mientras me devolvía a la sala de juntas, cuando llegamos todos estaban ahí, antes de entrar nos detuvimos.  
—Quiero que te concentres… necesito que escuches algo del otro lado de la sala… he visto que eres algo escéptico niño…— Mi abogado coloco su mano en mi hombro y sentí cierto hormigueo en mis oídos, mejor dicho un hormigueo que corría desde el hombro hasta mis oídos.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré…

No oigo nada, solo vacío… vacío y el sonido de un montón de autos pasar… las conversaciones de las mucamas de los cuartos aledaños… escuchaba… a Antoniette.

—We need to release him! His lawyer knows too much.

—Antoniette! I command you to kill that bastard! And i want that shit lawyer dead! All of you! I want those idiots dead! Dead! Dead! Dead!

—But… we can't kill him so easily… I'll send some cops later to his house; we need to make a crime footage.

—Listen… i don't care if all of you get fired or dead, I want his head to feed my sharks!

Dejé de escuchar eso último, Matt había quitado su mano de mi hombro.

— ¿Aun sigues creyendo que te quieren arrestado por casualidad? Vienen por ti.

—Gracias por el dato… supongo que… tengo cosas que hacer antes de que Derek ponga mi cabeza en el menú.

Ambos entramos a la sala después de haber escuchado lo que hablaban, al parecer todos ya parecían retirarse, al menos Derek, su asistente y el fiscal Attumn ya se retiraban.

— ¿Por qué se van? —Pregunté de forma seria

—Bueno señor Martínez, hemos dictaminado que usted ha sido encontrado inocente de los cargos, Derek Abengarde decidió que era una pérdida de tiempo seguir con una sesión en la cual la única evidencia fue alterada por la señorita Antoniette, así que es libre de irse, muchas gracias por su tiempo. — Tanto el juez como el jurado levantaron sus cosas y se fueron, apenas salieron el procurador de la ciudad ya estaba esperando al juez, hablaban secreteándose y se retiraron.

—Bueno… parece que ganamos—Matt metió todos los papeles en su portafolio y se dispuso a retirarse

—¡Espera! Dijiste que tu paga no era con dinero… como te pagaré entonces. —Le pregunté mientras me daba la espalda, a punto de salir de la sala de juntas.

—Cuida bien de ellas— Me miró de forma gentil —Me volverás a ver pronto, necesitarás un poco más de ayuda.

Se fue del recinto, me quedé ahí en mi silla de ruedas en solitario con Antoniette… si, la chica que pensé que me defendería pero en realidad me puso en bandeja de plata para mis acusadores.

—Monsieur… déjeme llevarlo

—¡Déjame! Yo puedo solo…

Moví mi silla de ruedas impulsándome con ambas manos hasta el ascensor, bajé al recibidor y me levanté de ella.

Antoniette me estaba siguiendo, salí del hotel y comencé a caminar hacia la parada del bus dejando la silla de ruedas atrás, no quería limosnear una silla de ruedas de un hotel de lujo, cojeando y evidentemente con dificultad para sostenerme caminé, eventualmente al no tener lugar del cual sostenerme y estar a media calle caí sobre mi brazo apenas recuperado de mi fractura.

—¡Monsieur! ¡¿Dejará de ser un idiota testarudo alguna vez?!... no tenía opción… tuve que hacerlo, soy empleada de Derek, tenía que llevarte hacia el por alguna razón pero ahora ya no importa… me despidió por haber "estropeado" el caso…  
Ahora sí estoy en la calle…—Ella se apresuró a levantarme, traté de ayudarle un poco en su tarea y estando de pie la miré a los ojos.

—Como sé que no estas mintiendo…— Ella inmediatamente me soltó una buena bofetada, para ser tan pequeña si me dolió.

—Derek quería matarte cuando entraras a prisión, eras un problema menor pero le gusta hacer esta clase de cosas con la gente que lo jode… le rogué para que no lo hiciera—Se aferró a mí y daba puñetazos erráticos a mi pecho.

—¡Me defendiste… me cuidaste a pesar de que te mentí… mi poco profesionalismo me hizo quererte a pesar de que eras mi maldita misión! —Ella sin decir más me tomó del cuello de mi camisa y solo sentí sus pequeños labios haciendo contacto con los míos.

"I've got 5 days more… enough time to kill him for you Derek… just let me retrieve your data and your targets"

Han pasado 2 días desde lo del Sheraton… Antoniette ha estado viviendo conmigo desde entonces, claro que Magdalena estuvo tan en desacuerdo que casi se le saltan las venas de la frente después de que ambos le contamos lo que pasó con el asunto de la demanda… incluso me atreví a contarle de ellas.

Sé que es apresurado pero ella veía capítulos de la serie conmigo durante ratos en estos dos días… así que le dije… "Qué pensarías si ellas fuesen reales"… bueno, primero casi se desmaya de la impresión… después lo asumió y ahora podemos convivir todos sin tener mi cuarto cerrado todo el tiempo… el detalle está en que ninguna se lleva bien con Antoniette.

Ella salió por un rato, dijo que quería hacer un par de llamadas a su familia en Paris, supongo que ella debe de extrañarlos mucho, no es demasiado cercana a mí en asuntos de familia.

—¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido como para ser timado por esa… francesita?! —Magda me recrimina mientras ella camina en círculos por mi departamento, ella no estaba usando más que unos crocs y mi camiseta de Black Sabbath y sus jeans.

—¿Porque estas usando mi ropa? —Pregunté algo incomodado por la situación.

—Voy a lavar… ¿no te das cuenta? Te está usando como te usó para intentar mandarte a la cárcel… y ahora le revelaste la existencia de las ponies.

¿Y si ella está de su lado? — Magda se sentó junto a mí en el sofá, no se sentía bien del todo después de pasar 4 días haciendo berrinche tras berrinche desde que Antoniette se presentó con nosotros.

—Algo en mi quiere creer en ella, le quiero dar el beneficio de la duda— Pensé mientras las chicas se acercaban al sofá para sentarse también.

—Cariño, no deberías confiar en ella, oculta muchas mentiras, conozco a las de su tipo— Rarity dijo mientras levitaba con magia una taza de té.

—¿Las conoces? ¿Y cómo son las de su tipo? —Pregunté incrédulo.

—Yo fui muchas veces así con Spike, ahora me arrepiento al saber que probablemente murió en el asedio de Ponyville. —Se quedó pensativa mientras bebía su té.

—¡No puedes confiar! La vi hablando desde su celular con un tal Derek en la terraza, decía algo sobre un paquete el cual desconocía. —Rainbow Dash se acercó a Mag y ambas estaban paradas delante de mí de forma acusadora.

—No me cae bien… —Fluttershy solo se limitó a flotar cerca de mí, para después tomar asiento a mi izquierda.

—No pierdas la cabeza por esa muchachita, es seguro que podría engañarte de nuevo—Applejack solo dijo eso para reafirmar el punto de todas, ella me había dado la espalda una vez, lo hará de nuevo.

—Lo siento… ella se merece una segunda oportunidad— Al decir esto la puerta se abrió y era Antoniette.

— ¿Es porque te la estás cogiendo verdad? —Magda dijo molesta mientras la miraba entrar, tomó la ropa de la canastilla y se salió, las ponies se metieron al cuarto y cerraron la puerta.

—Cielos…—Puse las manos sobre mi cabeza y me recosté en el sofá.

—Ella no te trata con respeto… deberías echarla. —Antoniette se sentó cerca de mí.

—No puedo… lejos de que ella está proporcionando el dinero para mantenernos aquí… ha sufrido mucho, merece ser feliz— no evito pensar en los momentos en los que ella me trataba… como persona.

—Me molesta que te trate así…—Me levanté y ella comenzó a peinar mi cabello con sus manos, trataba de hacerme un trenzado.

—Ella también está molesta contigo por lo que hiciste, mi respuesta para ustedes fue que ambas merecen una segunda oportunidad— Ella seguía peinándome, yo solo podía permanecer sereno.

—Todos la merecemos… mis padres también la merecían. —Cerré los ojos mientras Antoniette enlazaba mis hebras de pelo.

—Dijiste que fuiste a hacerles una llamada

—Mentí mon amour… ellos murieron hace mucho… mi padre fue un valiente legionario que sirvió en Egipto hasta que comenzaron todo esto de la franja de Gaza, ni siquiera la legión extranjera se salvó de haber estado envuelta en el conflicto, él era voluntario y estaba muy lejos de toda la acción que se vivía en los conflictos civiles posteriores a la guerra del golfo, aun 5 años después de todo eso… Mi madre había huido de casa y me dejo con mis abuelos, ella fue hasta Egipto con tal de ver a su amado legionario… entonces pasó… ambos estaban en Rafah para disfrazar esa visita marital de la cual nadie sabía pues a mi padre no le permitían verla.

Un coche bomba los hizo añicos ese día. — Me quedé callado, no sabía que decirle mientras ella seguía acariciando mi cabello.

—Ellos estaban demasiado cerca de la frontera con Gaza, era obvio que algo malo iba a pasar, siempre pasa algo malo ahí; Cuando cumplí 7 años mi abuelo me entregó su uniforme y una fotografía de ellos. — Terminó de peinarme y me abrazó.

—Crecí toda mi niñez intentando hacer que el maldito que los asesinó pagara… pero como asesinas a un coche bomba cuyo artífice se desapareció; Hui de casa de mis abuelos y cuando llegué a la oficina de reclutamiento de la legión… se burlaron, dijeron que una niña así de pequeña debería jugar con muñecas o volver con Papi, cuando dijeron eso les entregué el uniforme de papá y su carta de defunción firmada por la legión. — Ella cerró los ojos y respiraba de una forma lenta y muy calmada, era el silencio tal que podía escucharla respirar.

—Uno de ellos accedió a enseñarme, como servir… todos los días iba desde muy temprano al campo de entrenamiento a recibir palizas del mejor amigo de mi padre y por las tardes estudiaba con mi abuelo, nunca fui a una escuela, de haber ido probablemente no estuviese aquí.

—¿Entonces… eres una legionaria? — Pregunté sorprendido, siempre quise ser un hombre de uniforme pero bueno, mi físico me lo impidió

—Algo así, mi abuelo era un hombre de clase media pero muy culto, egresé de la "preparatoria" muy pronto, cuando murió y yo tenía 14 años de edad fui por el mundo buscando retos, peleas callejeras, meditación en el Tíbet, a mis 18 me enlisté en el ejército estadounidense, ya no tenía familia la cual cuidase de mí, así que mi segunda familia fue la legión y los lugares a los que viajé gracias a los beneficios de ser una miembro de la legión que jamás tuvo que rendir cuentas a los franceses. —Antoniette se colocó encima de mí, sus ojos castaños se clavaron en los míos.

—¿Cómo terminaste trabajando para Derek?

—El escuchó de una niña que actuaba como operativo independiente en Siria, me contrató y me pidió que fuese una de sus guardaespaldas y espía corporativo. —Me miró lascivamente, no era su mirada de siempre.

— ¿Espía corporativa a tus 20 años… porque hacerte perder el tiempo conmigo?

—Eres el único que representa una amenaza a su firma constructora en este país… quería saber qué clase de secreto ocultabas… al parecer no tenías mucho que contar que le interesara. —Miré a Antoniette molesto.

— ¿Entonces ahora mismo estás entregándole un reporte sobre como un chico de 21 años vive su aburrida vida con seres mágicos? — Pregunto de forma severa.

—No… creerían que estoy loca, Derek es un hombre de ciencia, jamás creería este asunto, le dije que en 2 días más regresaría a Nueva York… quiero terminar un asunto contigo.

— ¿Qué asunto?

—Reponer todo el daño que te hice…

—…

 **Acto III: No te vayas.**

Ella se estaba vistiendo, yo fumaba un cigarrillo en el sofá mientras pensaba en lo que dijo Dash… un paquete que ella desconocía… En Manchester hombres trajeados nos perseguían lanzado magia desde las manos.  
¿Qué será de Twilight en estos momentos?

Dudo que expriman magia de Pinkie Pie, es una pony terrestre, no lo sé… algo muy malo está pasando, pero no puedo pensar con claridad.

—Ponte tu camisa mon grand chevalier… quiero un día normal para variar, hay un parque cerca, suena bien para matar las horas que quedan de este día.

Terminé de vestirme, puse una pastilla aromatizante en la mesa y ella me dio un bastón, de pomo tenía un águila y con esto ya podía caminar un poco mejor, fue un lindo detalle que me trajera esto ayer cuando se "escapó" un rato.

Otro día más había terminado después de ir con Antoniette a dar un paseo por el parque, Magda ya estaba en casa después de ir a lavar la ropa en la tintorería de tragamonedas, Antoniette se ofreció a ayudarle a preparar la cena, ambas hicieron una deliciosa cena, pasta a la bolognesa y pechuga a la parmesana, para las chicas un enorme tazón con un cocktail de frutas, avena, granola y unas cuantas margaritas que a Magda se le ocurrió comprar en la florería.

De nuevo se encerraron en mi cuarto y tuvimos la sala para nosotros solos, tiempo que ocupamos viendo las noticias, más conflictos en Siria y claro… lo que pasó en Manchester, los británicos lo llamaron "El incidente de West Kirby", cloacas completas destruidas, varias decenas de muertos y 5 aviones caza británicos hechos añicos en las costas, todo por la gran magia y gracia del periodismo y sus tapaderas.

—C'est l'heure de dormir— Y así fue como cerré mis ojos.

Escucho… ¿Música?...Pero son las 2 de la mañana, trato de levantarme sin abrir los ojos… distingo la melodía… ¿Aerodynamic de Daft Punk?

El intro… son campanas y siento gran pesadez…

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — Ella estaba encima de mí, tenía un cuchillo en mano.

—¿Qué más crees que hago monsieur rechoncho? Voy a matarte. — Apenas logro vislumbrar su intención de clavarme el cuchillo en el pecho la empujo con todas mis fuerzas, el sofá en donde estábamos se vuelca y salgo disparado de pie para enfrentarme a ella.

—¿No lo harás fácil verdad? — Se abalanza con toda rapidez a mí y de un manotazo le quito el cuchillo que cae al suelo lejos de nuestro alcance, la tomo del cuello al sentir como me embiste y golpeo sus costados con la fuerza que me permite mi puño derecho.

Estamos haciendo demasiado ruido… grito por ayuda pero nadie parece responder, nadie se acerca, ni Magda ni las chicas parecen responder ante mis constantes gritos.

—¡Auxilio! —La levanto tomándola de la cintura y la aviento, ella termina impactándose contra la mesa cayendo en ella y rompiéndola.

—Me las pagarás fils de pute—Al acercarme ella me pega una patada en la quijada con gran agilidad, inmediatamente me siento mareado y ella se me abalanza en una arremetida de golpes con un pedazo de madera, lo que solía ser la pata de aquella mesita.

— ¿¡Por qué haces esto!?— Logro empujarla lejos con los pies impulsándome hacia adelante y tomo una de las botellas de coca-cola que quedaron regadas con el desastre de la mesa, rompiéndola para intentar amedrentarla.

— ¡Porqué más! Me pagaron idiota— Ella se cruza de brazos y se fuma un cigarrillo, sacándolo de su sostén y encendiéndolo con un mechero prácticamente ubicado en su llavero.

—Por alguna razón eres importante para mi empleador, llevo 4 días contigo y ya no te soporto, no tienes nada de especial, ni la Inteligencia, ni habilidades, por dios ni siquiera sabes que me contrataron para matarte, pero por alguna razón te quieren muerto, con eso basta. — Mientras la estruendosa melodía llegaba al climax, Antoniette saca una navaja del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, comenzando a atacarme tirándome el cigarrillo como distractor.

— ¡Ya muerete! — Trato de esquivar sus ataques lo mejor que puedo, logra rasgar mi ropa y mi piel en algunas ocasiones, sin acertar siempre y en un descuido le rompo los restos de la botella en la cabeza, parece estar desorientada pues ha tirado su cuchillo, la canción se detuvo inmediatamente.

—¡Carajo! — Tomo a Antoniette en mis brazos para reanimarla, al parecer estaba gravemente herida pues su visión estaba perdida y desorbitaba los ojos… la música se terminó.

—Vamos Antoniette…. Por favor despierta— le suelto una cachetada, lo cual la hace entrar en sí.

— ¿Por… qué me perdonaste? —Jadea cansada

—Todos cometemos estupideces cuando somos jóvenes e inexpertos… ¿no?

—Pero intenté matarte… eres demasiado inocente para tu propio bien Monsieur…

—No hay nada de malo en ser inocente… es distinto ser eso a ser un ignorante.

—Si no regreso con una prueba de que te maté la muerta seré yo…

—Aún hay una solución… Antoniette… ¿solo quédate conmigo vale?

Apenas le dije esas palabras ella puso su mano sobre mi rostro y sonrió, sentí un beso en mi mejilla pues mi cabello apenas me dejaba ver a la joven que yacía conmigo, la que intentó matarme.

— ¿Por qué Derek quiere matarme por algo que pasó en su constructora?

—Él no quiere matarte por eso… quiere matarte por ellas…— Ella débilmente levanta su mano señalando la puerta de mi habitación.

— ¿Qué quiere con ellas?  
—No lo sé… me pagaron 50 millones por ti… pero no puedo… no puedo ni podré asesinarte nunca.

— ¿Qué te lo impide?

—Me has demostrado que aún hay hombres buenos en el mundo, eres tan parecido a él… Anatolli siempre lo negó pero yo le recordaba a la hija que nunca tuvo con la mujer que amaba, ella eligió a mi padre.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido Antoniette… tú lo dijiste, no tengo nada especial.

—Bueno… en realidad si lo tienes. — Ella solo bajó su mano de mi mejilla hasta mi pecho

—Tienes el corazón de un gran soldado… yo creo que con ayuda… podrás cambiar este mundo.

— ¡Solo soy un imbécil que vive en un apartamento hediondo!

—Y aun así eso no impidió que te volvieras un hombre maravilloso… valiente y desinteresado.

—Eso es una mentira, no soy nada de eso…

—Prométeme que vas a evitar que cosas malas sigan pasando con el mundo.

—No puedo cumplir esa promesa…

—Ellas tienen un poder que están dispuestas a prestarte… la blanca me lo dijo…

—Tengo que devolverlas a su hogar

—Derek no te lo permitirá… tendrás que quitarlo del camino…. Solo así cambiarás el mundo…

Ella tomó una navaja y la puso en mi mano.

—Tienes que matarme Iván.

— ¡No quiero! — Mis manos me tiemblan.

—Si no lo haces Derek me matará… prefiero que seas tú… l' homme que j'aimais.

Ella acercó mi mano a su pecho, poniendo el filo de la navaja punzando su piel.

—Puedes hacerlo mon amour… yo creo en ti.

Ella con todas sus fuerzas clava la navaja de mi mano en su pecho, tomando mi mano y apretándola contra ella.

—¡Antoniette!

—Gracias…

Ella solo estaba ahí… unas lágrimas estaban saliendo de sus ojos que se apagaban lentamente, un hilo de sangre se hizo más evidente en su pecho, manchando su ropa, también por su nariz… la hoja parecía haber perforado su pulmón también… escuchaba su lenta respiración, un enorme silencio se hizo presente cuando ella dejó de luchar por respirar a través de sus pulmones llenos de sangre.

Ella seguía mirándome, aun después de que se fue, sus cabellos azules y lilas ahora servían como mi paño de lágrimas.

Porque ella.

¡POR QUÉ!

¡PORQUE BASTARDOS COMO DEREK QUEDAN IMPUNES E INOCENTES COMO ANTONIETTE TIENEN QUE MORIR!

Vi a Magda… yo seguía llorando y negando con la cabeza mientras ella solo se quedó ahí, cerró la puerta y tomó su celular, solo escuché gritando "Simon… ven aquí inmediatamente, por favor ven y trae la van y mantas".

Yo gritaba, nadie parecía escuchar en el edificio, mis aullidos eran cada vez más inentendibles cuando trataba de gritar "Antoniette, despierta no te vayas… no me dejes… vuelve"… me rendí cuando ya no podía entender absolutamente nada de lo que decía… su cabello tenía un tenue aroma a mi loción, ella la usó después de haber estado conmigo esta tarde.

Yo seguía sollozando en el piso cuando Simón llegó… casi se desmaya cuando me vio cubierto de sangre y cortadas, algunos golpes que ella también me dio… ojala no hubiese despertado para yo ser el muerto de la sala.

La envolvimos en sabanas y sellamos con cinta de aislar la cortada, para evitar que la sangre corriera más, además de poner un torniquete muy apretado en su pecho.

La envolví al punto en que ya no parecía ella debajo de un montón de sabanas ensangrentadas… solo era una pila más de ropa sucia.

Simon y yo salimos, yo cargaba la "ropa sucia" y la subimos a la parte trasera de la van, me dijo que fuera con él a la parte de adelante, me negué.

Estuvimos un buen rato conduciendo y comenzó a llover, yo seguía a su lado, de esa pila de sabanas que solía ser Antoniette, la que por primera vez se preocupó por mí, lo que tanto esperaba de una persona que apareció de repente en mi vida, aunque todo fuese una mentira, ni siquiera sé si esto es otro de sus trucos para ponerme en la mira de Derek, querrá matarme aún más después de saber que ella murió.

Solo me importa una cosa… que voy a hacer ahora sin ella, no me refiero a que haré con Derek, ni con las chicas, ni con Magdalena, ni con mi estúpida cara en un cartel de recompensa… que haré sin Antoniette…

Es ridículo que en menos de 5 días yo me haya enamorado de ella, no sería amor, no sé lo que pueda ser… pero ella no tenía que morir.

Nos estacionamos en un tiradero, nadie cerca y entonces cargo mi "ropa sucia"… la dejo abandonada cerca de un monton de chatarra de computadora y salgo de ese enorme tiradero de mierda…la última vez que la veré y es en un puto basurero.

Me quedo en la lluvia por unos segundos cuando escucho un vehículo frenar.

Eran policías, bajan inmediatamente y me sueltan un golpe con el tolete en la pantorrilla… caí inmediatamente y Simón fue esposado por esos hombres.

—Deja a ese pendejo, esta puta bola de grasa es la que quiere el procurador. — Ellos me levantan y me tiran de otro golpe con el tolete que me dan directo en la boca del estómago.

No tengo aire y me pegan de nuevo, siento mi nariz sangrar, creo que me la rompieron.

—¿Órale no que muy vergas? — Me están pateando, duele como mil infiernos pero que más importa, me lo merezco por matar a Antoniette.

Uno de ellos saca su revólver y lo carga, escucho cada bala acomodarse en su lugar, cargando el barril y preparando el disparo.

—Felicidades puta, Derek nos hará millonarios con tu cabeza llena de agujeros. — Escucho la explosión pero… sigo vivo, si… tal parece que sigo vivo porque aún me duele y siento la lluvia caer en todo mi cuerpo.

Escucho gritos… están aterrorizados.

— ¡El diablo! ¡El diablo! ¡El diablo! —Escucho más balazos, se acaban los disparos del revólver, no tengo el valor de abrir los ojos, solo escucho como sus gritos se apagan en un segundo mientras escucho el seco estruendo de ambos oficiales cayendo al piso… mejor abro los ojos, no quiero saber quién pudo haberme salvado de esto y que ahora me quiera matar también.

Es…. Es… parece un demonio… intento escapar pero no puedo, me molieron la pierna a toletazos y solo consigo arrastrarme y resbalar mis manos en el asfalto mojado, mientras Simon voltea y grita desesperado.

—Esperaba un gracias, al menos.

— ¡¿Quién eres tú?! — Grité horrorizado al ver a esa monstruosa criatura alada, ojos ámbar brillantes y cubierta de pelo que flotaba enfrente de mí, su figura era la de un humano, con una enorme cabeza de forma oval, su hocico podría ser perfectamente el pico de un ave lleno de grandes y afilados dientes amarillos, garras por manos y pies, no era algo de este mundo.

—Scorpan… Tu abogado.

 **Sala de reuniones de Abengarde Industries — 12 horas después.**

En un edificio de la Corporación de Ab/In se llevaba a cabo una reunión en secreto entre el dueño de la compañía y varios hombres reunidos de todas partes del mundo, algunos se hacen llamar mercenarios, otros asesinos profesionales, algunos de la compañía y otros trabajaban por su cuenta como independientes todos ellos esperando al jefe quién finalmente hace acto de presencia para hablarles sobre su siguiente tarea.

—Ya han de saber por qué les he citado aquí caballeros. —Derek les habla en un muy marcado español con acento norteamericano, este entra por la puerta, se sienta al centro del pequeño comité y se acomoda plácidamente en su lugar.

—Cubrir tus trapos sucios de nuevo ¿no es así Daddy? — Un sujeto caucásico con pinta de indigente, cabello largo y rapado a los laterales muy al estilo punk vestido con una enorme gabardina de cuero marrón, playera de tirantes blanca y pantalones entubados de color negro con varias bandoleras y pistoleras distribuidas en su cuerpo alcanzó a enunciar mientras subía los pies a la mesa.

—Más respeto Aiken, esta vez suena a que la situación es más delicada— Un hombre asiático denotado por su acento al hablar español, vestido muy elegantemente contesta al reclamo de su compañero.

—Para Aiken y Seth delicado no existe, Yung-sama— Un hombre al cual no se le puede ver el rostro debido a que lleva una máscara dorada con piedras preciosas totalmente vestido de negro responde al hombre asiático.

—Cough… Torre de Pemex— Un hombre alemán delatado por su acento, de cabello negro corto, piel pálida y ojos verdes vestido en una ergonómica armadura metálica bastante moderna parecida a un traje militar con articulaciones de kevlar en colores plateados se burla de Aiken.

—Ya van a empezar… ¿debo recordarte que el primo de Barney te partió la madre cundo abriste el portal en los Montes Urales eh Blackout?

Y a ti "Camaleón", un estúpido niño Árabe te noqueo con un cono de tránsito en la ciudad de México mientras tratabas de localizar a Antoniette. — Junto a Aiken se encontraba un sujeto vestido de la misma forma pero llevaba un pesado abrigo negro similar a una piel de algún animal y varios tipos de armas en sus bandoleras, tapaba su rostro con una máscara de payaso de plástico y la capucha de su abrigo y sus manos eran escamosas y de color verde.

—Cuida tus palabras lagarto o me haré un cinturón con tu piel—El hombre de la máscara dorada le responde al compañero de Aiken

—Inténtalo, pendejo— El sujeto de la máscara de payaso desenfunda una pistola.

—Seth no caiga en su juego… prosiga señor Abengarde— Le hace un gesto a Seth para que baje su arma y este se calma.

—Gracias Yung … como sabrán algunos y si no lo saben. Una de mis mejores agentes lamentablemente fallo miserablemente en eliminar esta pequeña molestia, al parecer ella misma terminó con su vida y fue desechada en un basurero cercano. —Derek les pasa una copia del archivo a todos, Seth lee su copia mientras Aiken la hace bolita y la tira al basurero.

—Wey… era Antoniette— Seth se acerca a su compañero y le susurra al oído.

—No mames … puta vida, era una buena chica, como pudo morir así— Aiken le quita el archivo a Seth y lee los detalles del informe.

—Demasiado joven… espero y descanse en paz ahora— Yung cierra los ojos y suspira al leer en su copia la noticia.

—Lástima era buena para infiltrarse— Seth hace bolita también su copia del informe y la tira al basurero.

—Voy a extrañar a la chica pettite— Aiken saca de su abrigo una botella con licor y derrama lo poco que quedaba al suelo.

El Camaleon y Blackout terminan de leer el informe y ambos comienzan a reir, mofándose de su compañera muerta.

—Que pendeja— Dijo el camaleon.

—Que desperdicio de piel y recursos, si me hubiesen enviado esa bola de grasa estaría muerta ahora. — Blackout se mofó sarcásticamente al decir esto.

— ¿Puedo continuar? Bien… cualquiera de ustedes, quien o quienes puedan traerme la confirmación de que ese muchacho está muerto junto a sus amigos le daré 50 millones en efectivo, sin rastrear y 50 adicionales si me traen lo que esconde. — Derek miró a todos seriamente.

—Lord Abengarde ¿pudiéramos saber por qué tanto dinero por el gordo? Ya tenemos entendido que logró eliminar a una compañera nuestra, pero que clase de paquete requiere tanta atención como para que pague más de lo que ha pagado por cualquier otro trabajo. — Seth preguntó de forma inquisitiva, dudando sobre la oferta de su empleador.

— ¿Aún sigues preguntando como novato Seth? Lo que sea que quiera el cliente no se pregunta sólo se recupera idiota— Blackout arremete contra Seth con su comentario.

¿Y si ese paquete fue lo que causó la muerte de Antoniette, Blackout? Que diría tu padre si tú fueras el cuerpo en el basurero. —Yung expresó su preocupación ante todos.

— ¿El hijo de él soldado esmeralda muerto y t-bageado por un gordito de 21 como en un Call of Duty? ¿Neta? Fadeaway se daría un facepalm más grande que el que se dio cuando Freja salió conmigo durante la guerra del golfo. —Aiken comenzó a carcajearse mientras veía memes en su celular.

Blackout se levantó de su silla enfurecido, desenvainando una hoja metálica de reluciente color verde mientras que Aiken sacó dos pistolas con un enorme y exagerado cañón largo apuntándole a la cabeza.

—Andas diciendo que Seth es noob y tú eres el pendejo que trae una navaja a un tiroteo — Aiken permanece apuntándole con una cara bastante socarrona.

— ¡Cállate! O le daré una visita a tu novia la odinista— Blackout estaba muy enfadado, al punto de saltársele una vena.

—Nadamás inténtalo puto.

—Podrían matarse afuera por favor… muy bien Seth, entiendo sus preocupaciones, así que les diré cuál es la magnitud de aquel "paquete" — Derek avienta un montón de fotos a la mesa, eran fotos de Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity y Rainbow, junto con las fotos de aquel muchacho que las protegía y sus amigos.

—Caballitos de colores— A Seth se le sale una risilla.

—No mame señor Derek ¿por esas mierdas ese gordo puto mató a Antoniette? — Aiken prendió un cigarrillo y le hizo agujeros a la foto del muchacho que Derek quería ver muerto.

—Esas" mierdas" tienen el poder de cambiar el mundo como lo conocemos. Sólo mis genetistas saben cómo manejar esto, así que tráiganme a esos animales vivos y sin daños y triplicaré la suma de dinero original; Ahora si me disculpan debo atender asuntos más importantes. — Derek salió de la habitación dejando al grupo de mercenarios a solas, Black y Camaleon salen inmediatamente para alistarse mientras que Aiken, Seth y Yung se quedan en la sala de juntas.

—Verga, todo por esas cosas— Aiken tomó un bolígrafo y le hizo bigotes a la fotografía de Applejack.

—Tú dices wey, lo tomamos o lo dejamos…— Seth permanece sentado en la silla esperando la respuesta de su compañero.

—Aun cuando me duele la muerte de Antoniette creo que deberíamos tomar el trabajo o al menos uno de nosotros. — Yung se levanta al decir esto.

—Yo me ofrezco… si llego a necesitar apoyo espero que ustedes me lo den, nos dividiremos la tercera parte— Yung se acerca a sus compañeros.

—Te la debemos por salvarnos de Fukushima, Yung… obvio que si lo haremos— Aiken se levanta y hace una reverencia a Yung.

—Gracias amigo, partiré en 4 días, la muerte de Antoniette no quedará impune.

 **Notas del autor:**

Sí, otros 2 meses han pasado y por fin hay nuevo capítulo, como quisiera que fuesen 2 semanas y no 2 meses, he pasado por un rato bastante difícil últimamente.

En este capítulo la verdad me vi bien noobster, creo que estoy perdiendo mi punto de enfoque de lo real a lo surrealista, pero esa es la idea, las chicas no son los únicos seres de Equestria en nuestro planeta, muchos nuevos personajes se integran al plantel y otros más no pasaron de este capítulo, espero sigan expectantes al capítulo que viene que espero tarde menos tiempo, realmente estoy comenzando a administrar mejor mi tiempo para escribir al menos una página por día.

 **Trivia:**

La razón por la cual nadie escuchó nada sobre el ruido de la pelea con Antoniette y los gritos del gordo fue por unos supresores de ruido que conectó Antoniette en la toma de corriente, claro, tecnología proporcionada por Derek, la escena tuvo que ser eliminada debido a que el enfoque de este capítulo fue en primera persona.

Muchas referencias musicales y a la cultura general, después de todo este es el mundo donde vivimos.

Nada más y nada menos que nuestro amigo "Scorpan" el desterrado de la G1 hace acto de presencia, sus poderes mágicos se remontan a mucho tiempo atrás, aunado a que también este mismo posee una forma humana, detalles que explicaré más adelante en un posible Oneshot de este personaje que envuelve tanto misterio.


	18. Desaparecido

**Capítulo 18: Desaparecido.**

 **Acto I: Descendiendo.**

Hace más de 3 días que ocurrió aquel incidente.

Esa chica, la tal Antoniette nunca me cayó bien, de hecho la detestaba por querer usar la compasión del gordo a su favor, inclusive a la hora en que ella trató de matarlo, el gordo nos dijo todo lo que sabía antes de quedarse pasmado como una piedra que solo se la pasa mirando los edificios y las nubes sentado en una silla en la terraza.

Hace más de 3 días alguien llegó a la terraza del departamento y dejó abandonados a Simón y al Gordo tirados a su suerte, estaba limpiando la sangre y todo el desastre cuando de repente escuché un ruido seco, ambos estaban en el suelo, "Chino" estaba esposado y el gordo tenía una rodilla totalmente quebrada y su cara parecía haber sido devorada por abejas.

Corrí a abrirles la terraza y un hombre de piel apiñonada con bigote y un peinado muy ochentero estaba ahí, mirando el horizonte.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Solo dime Arthur… encontré a tus amigos a punto de ser asesinados, trata sus heridas, yo me ocupo de borrar su rastro.

Arthur chasqueó los dedos y cuando menos me di cuenta tanto la mesa y la basura que quedó esparcida en el departamento había sido limpiada, me fijé en el ropero y estaba totalmente reparado, la van estaba estacionada afuera y las manchas de sangre se habían ido.

Dijo que regresaría en 2 semanas para revisar que todo estuviese en orden, sin más se fue.

Me costó mucho trabajo curar a los dos, de Chino se ocupó Rarity, en 5 segundos lo sanó de sus golpes, Applejack casi se infarta cuando lo miró moreteado.

El gordo ha sido más complicado, por alguna razón muy estúpida y absurda se negó a que Rarity lo curase, dijo que él no merecía ser sanado por el crimen que cometió… Por qué nos haces esto gordo…

Entre Jack, Dash y yo acomodamos su rodilla y su pierna lo mejor que pudimos, a ciencia cierta nisiquiera sabemos si va a reponerse, limpiamos y desinfectamos todas sus heridas, cortadas y golpes, lo dejamos casi como una momia vendado de la cara y de la mayoría de su pecho.

Rarity y Fluttershy se la pasan todo el día mirándolo sentado en la terraza desde dentro del departamento, sin decir ni media palabra salvo lo que nos dijo esa misma noche, que Antoniette era una asesina a sueldo de Derek, pero que al final quiso redimirse dando su vida a cambio de la de él…

Hoy le preparé su comida favorita, cociné yo misma una pizza de champiñones para él… salí a la terraza y puse una mesita y un banco para sentarme junto al gordo.

—Tienes que comer…— Le dije tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, el solo se quedó en silencio, sin despegar la vista del horizonte.

—Me preocupas mucho… no has querido comer en días y solo te la pasas mirando los edificios… gordo por favor… mira, te hice una pizza— Le acerco una rebanada pero sigue sin reaccionar, sus ojos se ponen vidriosos, casi al borde del llanto.

—No quiero tu comida… Magdalena. — Él me dijo con una voz apagada y débil, casi inentendible por el hambre y la sed que debe de estar pasando.

Lo he tratado como una mierda durante 3 meses, es obvio que me odia y ahora que él se siente responsable de la muerte de esa chica debe de sentirse peor, si tan solo pudiera hacerle ver que lo siento…

Esta tarde ha caído una gran tormenta, como ninguna que hubiera visto antes cuando vivía en Valparaiso… una gran lluvia torrencial corría por las calles cubriendo totalmente los edificios, los relámpagos no se hicieron esperar, los cuales caían grandes y estruendosos bañando el cielo con una gran luz y un horrido rugido, incluso parecía que algunos caían cerca del departamento.

Salí a comprar verduras y un poco de medicinas para el dolor, también unos antidepresivos, si hago que el gordo coma quizá pueda calmarse un poco y dormir cuando le dé un poco de medicamento escondido en la comida, llegué y estaba mojándose en la terraza, sin decir nada y totalmente húmedo traté de meterlo, ciertamente no me ayudaba ni un poco, ambos caímos.

—¡Maldita sea levántate! — Estaba comenzando a hartarme de su actitud.

—No pedí que me ayudaras— Se quejó mientras continuaba tirado en el piso.

—¡Rarity! — La llamé para que me ayudase a levitarlo, ella lo levantó en el aire y lo metió dentro, lo bajó y yo me apuré para darle una toalla.

—¿¡Qué mierda te pasa!? — No pude evitar gritarle, él estaba huyendo del problema. —¿Qué no ves que nosotras necesitamos que te encuentres bien?... Como vas a ayudarlas si no puedes ayudarte a ti mismo…

—¿Necesitamos?... ¡Claramente lo único que necesitas es saciar tu puto ego! — ¿Ha perdido la cabeza? ¡Ugh!

—Escúchame Magdalena, todo el tiempo que has estado viviendo aquí no has hecho más que quejarte… ¡burlarte de mí y no escucharme! ¡Incluso te atreviste a tratar de escupirle a ella!

—¡Ella trató de matarte! ¿No lo ves? ¡O acaso el maldito coño francés te pudrió el cerebro!

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

—¡No soy idiota, gordo! ¡Encontré la maldita caja de condones en el cesto de la basura!

—¡A ti que te importa lo que hayamos hecho! Ella me ayudó más de lo que tú lo has hecho.

—¡Tienes tres comidas porque yo me ocupé de financiarte!

—Yo no te pedí ayuda… y si no lo hiciste por ellas entonces tienes el juicio nublado…

—¡Pendejo! Agh… —Las ponies salieron y claramente estaban molestas por lo que estábamos hablando.

—Creo que él tiene razón Mag… no has estado siendo razonable con él. — Rainbow Dash se colocó a su lado… dios porque lo defiendes.

—Yo creo que ella ha sido lo suficientemente razonable Dash… él se ha comportado imprudentemente y no ha sido grato con Mag— Applejack contrapunteó a su amiga, poniéndose a mi lado.

—¿Razonable? Lo lamento Mag pero creo que no eres razonable, te la pasas insultándolo— Dash me está mirando severamente.

—Dash… claramente no puede controlar su vida ¡tan solo mira este desastre! Necesita disciplina— Applejack miró al gordo unos momentos con una cara de seriedad.

—Lo siento querida… pero creo que disciplina ya tiene, si tan solo sintiera más nuestro apoyo y ella no lo estuviese insultando a cada rato podríamos resolver mejor como volver a casa— Rarity se puso del lado de Dash, claramente ellas han escogido a quien apoyar.

—Yo creo que quizá debemos dejar de pelear… ha sido un duro momento para todos— Fluttershy intercede por parte mía, volando alrededor.

—Yo… quizá mi opinión no cuente, pero creo que debemos de dejar este asunto a Magdalena… ella parece hacer lo mejor para él. — Flutters descendió para colocarse del lado de Jack.

—Oh Fluttershy, no pareces saber lo que ella quiere para él, claramente le tiene rencor por algo, casi deja que lo maten cuando peleó con Blake. — Rarity nos miró con severidad a todas.

—Yo creo que quizá le tienes rencor a ella por poder estar con él— Applejack refunfuña molesta, parecía saber algo— Yo estaba contenta con Simón pero él llegó para arruinarlo, a tal grado que inclusive tu tampoco puedes estar con él por su maldita necedad.

—¿Qué? ¡Applejack por favor!

Las chicas estaban discutiendo entre sí, menos Fluttershy que era la única que parecía preocuparse por el estado del gordo, le ayudó a levantarse y le dio su bastón.

—Basta…. — Se acercó a la puerta, todas nos callamos inmediatamente.

—Iré a la tienda, ya no tengo cigarros. — Tras esto se fue, mojado y totalmente herido con solo su bastón para sostenerse.

—¿Qué hicimos? —Fluttershy voló hacia afuera tratando de alcanzarlo.

—Creo que esto se salió de nuestro control— Applejack dijo un tanto apenada.

—Creo que tienes razón Jackie… solo espero que Fluttershy lo alcance antes de que alguien la vea…— Inmediatamente ella cruzó la puerta de la terraza asustada.

—¡Se lo llevaron! — Ella chilló con mucha fuerza.

—¡¿Qué?! — Todas gritamos de desesperación

—¡Había un vehículo, lo sometieron con mucha facilidad y se lo llevaron!

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, salí del edificio y corrí, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve corriendo hasta cansarme, casi me arrolla un auto pero no vi nada por ninguna parte, se había ido…

Llamé a Simón, ha estado aquí toda la noche tratando de pensar a donde diablos se lo llevaron, fuimos al ministerio público, claro que al revisar el nombre del gordo y el expediente dijeron que levantarían una presentación formal de desaparición en los próximos 3 días…

¿Por qué tuve que hacer todo esto? El no tuvo la culpa de lo que me hicieron esos hombres, de hecho… me salvó.

Fui una estúpida por tratarlo así, ahora no sabemos dónde está… ¿Derek estará tras de esto?  
Se nos acaba el tiempo, no sé qué haré si el también muere de la misma forma en la que esa chica murió…

 **Acto II: Busqueda.**

—Buenas noches… Martinez-sama— Escucho una voz… tiene un acento muy extraño para hablar el español, suena a alguien asiático pero… mis ojos están vendados, hace unas horas que unos hombres me llevaron dentro de una camioneta y me dejaron inconsciente con un poco de cloroformo… a decir verdad no fue de forma violenta, o si no mi rodilla otra vez estaría fuera de su sitio.

—Dije… buenas noches Martinez-sama— Aquel hombre ahora me quita la venda, estamos en una amplia habitación, en la ventana se veían los edificios de Reforma, supongo que estaríamos en un hotel de alto prestigio por la zona.

—¿Qué quieres conmigo? — Dije de forma tajante, esperando que la respuesta fuese la que creo… quieren matarme, o a las chicas.

—Quiero hablar, mi nombre es Hanzö Yung… lo he traído a este recinto porque como usted, busco respuestas. — Dijo tomando un banquillo y sentándose frente a mí, yo estaba amarrado claro está, no pude moverme bien para acomodarme en la silla, mis cabellos fácilmente tapaban la mitad de mi rango visual, quien sabe si ese hombre estaba armado, no tengo ninguna clase de ventaja, así que estoy perdido.

—Haga sus preguntas… después de eso puede matarme y mandarle foto del cadáver a Derek por whatsapp o algo así— Dije bajando la mirada mientras estaba siendo invadido por este sentimiento de pesimismo.

—Verá señor, Derek nos dijo que podíamos llevárnoslo vivo o muerto, así que pienso dejarlo vivir porque a final de cuentas usted no representa amenaza alguna.

—Así que a eso vienes… a llevarme con Derek.

—Así es, pero antes tengo 3 preguntas.

—Dígalas…— tragué saliva y suspiré mientras que Yung recargaba una pistola bastante sencilla con un clip nuevo.

—Bueno… primero… ¿Mataste a Antoniette? Dudo que una de las asesinas más grandes que hayan existido haya sido asesinada por ti. — Yung me miró, levanté el rostro para poder hacer contacto visual con él.

—No quise hacerlo… ella solo me dio el cuchillo y cuando menos lo pensé… tomó mis manos y lo clavó en su corazón— Baje la mirada y no pude evitar dejar ir un par de lágrimas al recordar lo que pasó.

—¿Tengo que creerme esa tontería? — Dijo de forma severa, cortando cartucho.

—Sería estúpido mentirle a un sujeto con una pistola en mano…— Dije sin mover la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Perspicaz… bueno, segunda pregunta… Derek te señala como presunto culpable del incidente de West Kirby… ¿por qué estabas en Manchester si vives aquí? — Yung dijo sin mirarme, uno de sus hombres entró y le otorgó una katana envainada.

—Vacaciones— Inmediatamente dije esto Yung disparó al techo.

—No soy ningún idiota, tu noviecita nos dio toda su Intel, los ponies, cada uno de tus pequeños secretitos, oh si… bueno, creo que acabo de revelarte una respuesta de la mujer que "te amaba".

—Ella… sabes de ellas entonces… Derek también— Cerré mis ojos, no iba a salir vivo de esta.

—Dime… ¿Qué diablos hacías en Manchester?

—Recuperé a una de las ponies, una cosa nos persiguió y escapamos después de zafarnos de unos jets de combate…— Yung meditó un poco sobre esto.

—¿Cómo alguien como tú derribó 5 aviones de combate?

—Magia— Se comenzó a carcajear apenas escuchó la palabra magia.

—¿Con magia? Pensé que Derek era el único loquito de por aquí… ¿Qué magia usaste Potter? Cuéntame más. — No paraba de reir mientras que yo permanecía inmóvil en este asiento.

—Solo sentí un gran calor en mi cuerpo y tenía gran fuerza, también imaginaba que me hacía pequeño y lo conseguía, así mismo para volver a mi tamaño normal.

—Muy bien Alice… última pregunta… ¿Dónde están? — Yung dejó sus armas y procedió a tomarme del rostro con firmeza para mirarme.

—No te diré dónde están… un hombre como él no debe estar planeando nada bueno…— Dije agotado, era obvio que por más que forcejeara no iba a ceder por un minuto la cuerda que me sujetaba de brazos a la silla.

—Más te vale que lo digas, no tienes ninguna maldita opción, no ahora que estás aquí. — Me tiró de la silla y tomó su celular y marcó para hacer una llamada.

—Seth-kun… soy yo, sí aquí lo tengo, fue muy fácil… necesito que vayan a la dirección que les voy a… — De repente se escucharon unos disparos en el pasillo del hotel que llegaron al cuarto donde estábamos.

—Nani? Sore ni shin'nyū-sha o teishi! —Yung comenzó a hablar por un radio para detener los disparos de quien fuera que había irrumpido en el hotel, inmediatamente terminó de hablar de la cama sacó un maletín don 2 Uzis ya cargadas y volcó el mueble de la cama y lo puso frente a nosotros con una patada.

—No te saldrás de esta tan fácil, te llevaré con Derek y después de eso te conseguiré algún trabajo en Tokio o algo así, tienes coraje. — Derribaron la puerta y comenzó la lluvia de balas, el mueble no iba a resistir tanto, Yung disparaba para después atrincherarse con el colchón o la base de la cama, resistió varios minutos hasta que lanzaron una granada.

—Kuso! — Salimos volando mientras el mueble y el colchón quedaron hechos añicos por la granada, yo aún seguía amarrado a la silla mientras que unos hombres vestidos como civiles usando chalecos de balas nos apuntaban con sus rifles de asalto.

—Llévense al gordo…— Era una voz que reconocí de inmediato… era él.

—Gusto en verte, pequeño maricón— Era Rey de picas, sus hombres me desamarraron y me levantaron para quedar frente a él.

—…— Solo me quedé viéndole, la quijada la tenía casi en su totalidad en buen estado, salvo por una enorme cicatriz en la boca, muchos de sus dientes habían sido reemplazados por piezas de oro.

—Pensé que ibas a preguntar como seguía mi quijada, pero creo que eres tan puto que no tienes nada que decir ahora que ya te cargó la verga— Dijo enfurecido mientras ordenaba a sus hombres a llevarme de ahí… salimos al pasillo y ellos comenzaron a golpearme.

—Gracias por capturarlo por mi señor Hanzö… también puede darle las gracias al jefe de las triadas por venderme su ubicación. — Inmediatamente cargó su pistola, podía verlos aún mientras era golpeado por los demás… terminaron de golpearme y me llevaron a rastras por el pasillo.

—Malditos chinos vendidos… — Yung no dijo más, hubo silencio y escuché un estruendo de bala, Rey de Picas salió de la habitación y me bajaron arrastrando por las escaleras hasta la recepción, donde habían varios muertos, todos parecían trabajar en el hotel.

Me arrojaron al interior de otra camioneta y un tipo se subió.

—Duerme bien puto marrano— Y recibí un cachazo directo en la cara… mi vista se nubló…

" _Seth… Aik… Un tal Rey de Picas se lo llevó… vengan al Ibis, no me queda tiempo, limpien el maldito lugar y vayan tras él…"_

 **Acto III: Cruce de caminos.**

—Me decías… ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

—Kalil, señor.

Rey de Picas se encontraba sentado en un par de enormes cajas de madera en lo que parecía ser un almacen, hablando con un joven adulto, su cara parecía mostrar una edad de 25 años, piel apiñonada, cabello quebradizo y ojos marrón, sus facciones eran muy similares a las de un hombre iraní, mientras las camionetas se aparcaban y sus ocupantes salían, ponían armas de fuego en maletines y 3 sujetos sacaban al prisionero, un joven totalmente abatido y con la pierna muy lastimada, llena de sangre a tal grado que su pantalón estaba totalmente manchado.

—¿Quieres incursionar en esto de los mercenarios? Me da mucha curiosidad— Rey de Picas preguntó de forma arrogante.

—Creo que mis talentos estaban siendo desperdiciados en los cuerpos de paz. — Kalil le entregó un informe, en este había varias fotos de sí mismo trabajando con los cascos azules de las naciones unidas.

—Nunca se te ha dado la caridad entonces… bien, bien, vamos a probar tu lealtad, tu vigilas al gordo, escúchame bien, si esa bola grasienta se escapa o se muere bajo tu cuidado voy a arrancarte los huevos y te asfixiaré con ellos.

—No se preocupe señor Rey… creo que haber conseguido la ubicación de Hanzö Yung es una muestra de que no bromeo con mis ocupaciones.

—Aun te debo un favor por eso… y unos 50 grandes.

Kalil dio la orden para meterse en una de las oficinas del almacén en donde 2 sujetos se llevaron arrastrando al cautivo, lo amarraron a una silla y le aventaron una cubetada de agua fría.

—¡Aghh! Qué… ahhh…— El chico de cabello largo despertó de su letargo inducido por el cloroformo, desorientado y gimoteando por sus heridas.

—Buenas noches… creo que ya debes saber la razón por la cual estás aquí— Kalil tomó su cuchillo dentado y comenzó a mirarlo detenidamente.

—Sí… mira vamos a hacer esto rápido…— El rehén comenzó a tratar de hacer tiempo hablando, pero Kalil solo se limitó a clavarle la suela de su bota en la cara, derribándolo con todo y la silla.

—No te pedí que hablaras… vamos a entretenernos un rato, un juego que conozco, se llama el bastión. — Kalil le indicó a uno de los dos sujetos que le quitará la batería a una de las camionetas y trajera un par de caimanes, este lo hizo sin tardar absolutamente nada.

—Mira… el juego se acaba cuando me pidas que te asesine, seguiremos jugando hasta que yo me haya aburrido o tú te mueras por un shock— Kalil conectó ambos polos en la batería y los juntó, dando como resultado un fuerte chispazo.

—Qué… no… por favor no lo hagas— El muchacho bastante agobiado comenzó a rogar a su captor para evitar lo que fuera que estuviese planeando.

—La palabra de seguridad es "Mátame" — Kalil de inmediato pone el caimán negativo sobre la pata de la silla, que para fines prácticos era metálica, con el otro polo le colocó el caimán haciendo presión en el cuello, haciendo que el prisionero se retorciera de dolor gritando hasta quedar afónico, pasados varios segundos le retira el caimán.

—…. — El joven de cabello largo y tez morena no parecía decir nada, salvo reiterados quejidos del dolor que le causaban las heridas y el contacto con la electricidad que su captor utilizaba sobre él.

— ¿Y este es el supuesto hombre que mató al arcoíris de Louvre? —Kalil levanta al joven del suelo, acomodando la silla en su posición normal, para posteriormente escupirle.

—Ya están hablando de ti en las calles desde el espectáculo que le diste al Rey de picas, ni hablar ahora que te están buscando la mitad de los malditos mercenarios activos del país.

—… — Hubo silencio hasta que Rey de Picas entró en la habitación.

—¿Has conseguido algo con él, o solo te estas divirtiendo?

—Apenas estaba en eso…— Kalil se quedó mirando a aquel despojo empotrado en la silla.

—Muy bien… ¿Tienes familia? — Rey levantó la mirada del rehén.

—No… vivo solo. — Respondió con voz débil.

—Bueno… aun así… ¡esto es por mi quijada!

Rey de picas en un arrebato tira al débil prisionero al suelo y le pisa la mano hasta que este termina por extenderla, acto seguido con el cuchillo que le pasa uno de los sujetos le cercena el dedo meñique de la mano, aullidos de dolor se escucharon en todo el lugar.

Mientras tanto en un pequeño departamento Magdalena daba vueltas y vueltas tratando de pensar junto a su acompañante Simón que iban a hacer ahora.

—No sé qué diablos vamos a hacer ahora.

—Yo tampoco Mag… no podemos ir a buscarlo si no sabemos para donde se lo llevaron para empezar, en la tele no hay nada de noticias, es como si fuese una noche muy calmada pero hay un cierto aire pesado en el ambiente… esto no me gusta— Simón dejó su teléfono a un lado, bastante preocupado miró hacia la terraza pensando en que habrá ocurrido con su amigo.

—Bueno… no sé tú pero yo si voy a ir a buscarlo. — Antes de que pudiera acercarse a la puerta esta fue golpeada con varios toquidos.

—¿A estas horas? — Ella miró a través del ojo de la puerta, solo veía a un hombrecillo de corbata y traje parado con una cara algo extraña, no encajaba con la situación, parecía la cara de un cadáver horrorizado.

Abrió la puerta y horrorizada se fue de espaldas al ver que un sujeto con larga melena y gabardina de cuero café cargaba el torso empalado de un hombre, hombre que Mag vio desde el pórtico.

—¡HOLI! LA WEA FOME WN— El sujeto se levantó arrojando el torso lejos mientras que otro vestido con un enorme abrigo negro aterciopelado entraba, su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara de payaso.

—¡¿Qué quieren?! —Simón claramente estaba aterrorizado, tratando de reptar lejos de los hombres que irrumpieron a su lado.

—¿Aquí nos dijeron que vivía un gordo, lo conoces? — Dijo el sujeto con máscara de payaso, derribando la puerta con su fuerza, esta se hizo añicos y comenzó a inspeccionar.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No vive aquí, lárgate maldita sea! —Aquel sujeto enmascarado salió de la habitación mientras que el otro levantaba a Simón como si se tratase de un hombre de cartón.

—Heriste mis sentimientos, ricitos— El tipo de cabello largo cargó a Simón hasta el sofá y lo hizo sentarse.

—Aiken, deja de jugar en la misión. — Su compañero le hizo una seña a Magdalena para que se sentara en el sofá mientras le apuntaba con una pistola 9mm.

—Escuchen chicos, sabemos lo que esconde el gordis, así que hagan salir a las burras o voy a llenar de balas este departamento, les prometo que todo estará bien para ustedes, no matamos inocentes. — El sujeto con máscara de payaso tomó una silla del comedor y se sentó frente a ellos.

—¿Cómo lo supieron?... — Magdalena estaba muy consternada al saber lo que ese sujeto les había dicho.

—Antoniette ¿No era obvio? Creo que una vez fue triple agente, daba miedo a veces. — El sujeto llamado Aiken revisaba el refrigerador mientras sacaba un poco de la pizza de champiñones que tenía todas sus rebanadas intactas.

—Esa perra… el gordo es el culpable de todo esto… pero no sabemos dónde está, desapareció.

—Sabemos dónde está de hecho, nos van a acompañar y todo saldrá bien para ustedes.

—¿Cómo nos lo aseguras? — Dijo un muy asustado Simón, el cual se encontraba sudado.

—Puedo ver cosas… Aiken, nos vamos, Yung está muerto. — El sujeto sale de la habitación.

—¿Qué? ¡No jodas Seth! ¿Que acaso no puedes predecir el futuro al menos 1 hora antes? — Aiken tomó a ambos chicos entre sus brazos y se los llevó de ahí.

Seth estaba esperando en una vagoneta vieja y llena de grafitis a su compañero, Aiken bajó poco después arrojando a los chicos dentro de la parte trasera y abordó la cabina frontal del lado del copiloto.

—Oye dude ¿Qué vamos a hacer con las burras? — Aiken preguntó a Seth mientras encendía un porro de marihuana.

—Nos estorbarían, no necesito mirar al futuro para saberlo, estarán aquí debo asumir, son caballos— Seth

—Bueno, dentro de 15 minutos recibirás la llamada de Yung, ya estaremos cerca del Ibis para cuando pase eso, llegaremos cuando esté agonizando. — Seth suspiró bajo la máscara.

—Al menos podremos darle un funeral decente a él. — Aiken dijo con cierta melancolía.

—Bueno, vamos a por el gordo— Seth puso en marcha la camioneta.

—¿Puedo poner la música ahora?— Aiken preguntó haciendo cara lastimosa a su compañero.

—Mierda… bueno ponla.

—¡Sí! — Pone su memoria en el estéreo del automóvil y comenzó a sonar Cowboys from Hell de Pantera.

—Te toca pagar la cocaina alrato — Seth aceleró la camioneta y salieron disparados para llegar a su destino.

Pasados 15 minutos ya se encontraban en el hotel, solamente salieron la pareja de asesinos a sueldo, armados con rifles de asalto, inspeccionaron todo el hotel, encontrando solamente cadáveres de los acompañantes de Yung y personal del hotel, incluso las mucamas fueron asesinadas.

Ambos subieron hasta el último piso, en las suites se encontraba Yung, tirado y agonizante, ambos se acercaron a él.

—Hola cocún— Aiken tomó a Yung entre sus brazos

—Aiken-sama… arigato— Yung estaba comenzando a desmayarse pero resistía.

—No hablo en anime viejo amigo… lamento llegar tan tarde— Aiken miraba desconcertado a su amigo mientras que Seth estaba de pie, observándolo bajo la máscara.

—Hola Seth-kun… bueno, creo que fallé, yo creo que ustedes lograrán cerrar este maldito caso, masacren a esos mierdas y no maten al gordo… tiene información para ustedes. — Seth miraba como Aiken cargaba a Yung en sus brazos y ambos bajaron lentamente, escuchando como su amigo luchaba por mantenerse vivo hasta que a pocos escalones de llegar abajo dejó de respirar.

—Te voy a vengar… sea lo último que haga Yung…— Seth se subió en el asiento del piloto mientras que Aiken abrió la parte trasera.

—Espero no te importe compartir habitación ricitos— Aiken arrojó el cuerpo de Yung a la parte trasera donde se encontraban Simón y Magdalena, ambos sintieron tantas nauseas que su deseo de vomitar solo podía ser controlado por el hecho de que estaban siendo secuestrados.

—Bueno ¿a dónde vamos Seth?— Aiken tomó sus pistolas favoritas y las cargó con un cartucho especializado capaz de llevar 30 balas.

—Vale… un montón de almacenes… chatarra de computadora y mataderos de puercos…. Están en la Vallejo hermano, será mejor que tengas balas extra. — Seth puso en marcha la camioneta hasta su objetivo, el camino les consumió 45 minutos pero ya estaban en la zona industrial de Vallejo.

—¿Ya vamos a llegar? — Aiken estaba más que exasperado mordiendo huesos de pollo viejos que estaban en el tablero de la camioneta.

—Escucha atentamente, dentro de poco escucharás gritos desgarradores de nuestro objetivo — Seth se puso a dar vueltas al azar por los almacenes de la colonia.

—Solo escucho gritos de puercos muriendo, a menos que el gordo se haya convertido en tocino no creo que… ¡Ahí! ¡En el almacén de papel reciclado!

Ambos se aparcaron enfrente del almacén, cargaron sus armas y esperaron el momento adecuado.

—Escúchame, en 3 minutos habrá una explosión, entramos y asesinamos a todos, el gordo estará tratando de huir con alguien desconocido. — Seth le explicaba a Aiken la maniobra que harían para asaltar la locación.

Mientras tanto dentro del lugar Rey de Picas salía de la habitación con un dedo meñique en la mano, Kalil y el muchacho se habían quedado solos.

—Escúchame bien… si vas a vivir necesito de tu cooperación esta vez, voy a cauterizar la herida, no vayas a gritar. — Inmediatamente de su mochila táctica tomó un poco de alcohol etílico y bañó la mano del rehén haciendo énfasis en el muñón del dedo, haciéndole un torniquete con una banda elástica.

Kalil limpió muy bien el sangrado y evitó que la mayoría pase por el muñón, acto seguido y sin avisar comenzó a quemar el muñón con un encendedor, lo único que pudo hacer el rehén fue gritar hasta desmayarse del shock, sin importarle nada terminó de detener la hemorragia.

—Eso bastará por ahora, te tengo que llevar con un médico o perderás toda la maldita mano.

Kalil inmediatamente sacó una granada escondida en uno de sus bolsillos de la bandolera, abrió lento la puerta y la arrojó contra las camionetas después de haberle quitado el seguro.

—Si quieres paz prepárate para la guerra. — Kalil suspiró y tomó su rifle de asalto con ambas manos y se atrincheró tras la ventana, un segundo después una enorme explosión destruyó todos los vidrios de aquella bodega, varios hombres del Rey de Picas quedaron atrapados en la explosión mientras que otros se preparaban para darle caza al hombre escondido en la pequeña oficina donde tenían al rehén.

—¡Ese mierda nos traicionó! ¡Mátenlo! — Rey de Picas exclamó mientras uno de sus hombres le traía una escopeta antimotines.

Todos estaban en formación para disparar a quien fuera que se asomase tras la puerta y la ventana, un estruendo los hizo voltear para notar que la puerta principal había sido derribada mientras dos sujetos comenzaban a acribillar a todo el que estuviese ahí, se atrincheraron en cajas de madera aledañas que sobrevivieron a la explosión, uno de los hombres del Rey se escabullio y apuñaló a Aiken en la espalda, este solo se limitó a darle un codazo y romperle el cuello con una sola de sus manos.

—¡Me cago en tu madre! — Aiken saltó al frente mientras con su rifle de asalto acribillaba a los hombres de aquel traficante, constantemente se movía de un lado a otro eludiendo la mayoría de las balas, mientras que gran parte de los sujetos de parte de Picas caían muertos, Seth por otra parte se atrincheraba cubriendo a Aiken y ocultándose, en cuestión de segundos dejaron a Rey de Picas indefenso con una herida de bala en el hombro.

—Ya sabes eso que dicen de que el crimen no paga… o algo así, lo vi una vez en CSI: Miami— Aiken se quitó la navaja que usaron para apuñalarlo, y se la clavó en la frente a aquél sicario en la cabeza, entrando como si fuese mantequilla.

—Duerme bien dulce príncipe— Aiken se levanta y le hace una señal para que salga, abre la puerta y es recibido por Kalil, que deja caer una lluvia de balas en el mercenario que apenas entraba al pequeño cuarto en donde tenían al joven rehén.

—Me debes un abrigo nuevo Osama— Aiken se quitó el abrigo, su cuerpo estaba totalmente lleno de balazos, dejando ver que las cicatrices ya estaban cerrando, otros apenas estaban dejando de sangrar.

—Jamás pensé que ustedes estuvieran aquí— Kalil mantuvo su arma apuntando a Aiken y a Seth, después de que este entrara. — No se lo van a llevar, es un encargo de Aaminah.

—Aaminah un carajo, estamos hablando de 100 millones. — Seth desamarró al muchacho de la silla y lo cargó. — Sí que pesa, uf.

—Bueno, ya escuchaste al baterista de Slipknot, nos vamos de aquí, te cuidas, prometemos no burlanos de Allah en un futuro. — Aiken y Seth estaban a punto de irse hasta que Kalil apuñaló a Aiken pero en esta ocasión con una daga de un mineral rojo como la sangre.

—Como dije… Aaminah quiere al muchacho— Aiken cayó al suelo y Seth aventó al chico de cabello largo al suelo, aún inconsciente, se puso en guardia para combatir.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste bastardo?! — Seth se abalanzó para golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, Kalil fue más rápido haciendo una maniobra para quedar detrás de él, dando una patada giratoria baja para derribarlo y apuntarle con una 9mm que saca de su pistolera.

—Tu amigo ciertamente sobrevivirá, solo inutilicé sus poderes, Aaminah presintió que necesitaría la piedra de sangre— Kalil disparó varias veces a Seth pero este pudo ver hacia donde irían las balas, girando rápidamente y de un puñetazo lanzó a Kalil varios metros hacia atrás.

—Aaminah, Aaminah, me tienes harto, voy a matarte si sigues interfiriendo entre mi dinero y yo, más te vale que te largues— Seth se quitó los guantes de cuero que estaba usando, dejando ver unas afiladas uñas que provenían de sus dedos verdosos y escamados.

—Los hombres de occidente solo pensando en dinero, ojalá valga la pena cuando te mate.— Kalil se levantó y corrió hasta Seth, se barrió para evitar el zarpazo que este dio contra él y logra hacerle una herida superficial en la espalda justo después de levantarse con un cuchillo dentado.

Este retrocede al notar que Seth daría otro zarpazo y Kalil logra cortar la máscara de payaso, la cual deja ver un rostro escamado de reptil con hocico pequeño, sin nariz y unos ojos azules penetrantes que estaban recubiertos por parpados transparentes, los cuales se ocultan y Seth comienza a sisear como una víbora.

—No vas a vivir lo suficiente para contárselo a tus nietos, pedazo de excremento— Seth se dejó llevar por su instinto animal y saltó hacia Kalil solo para ser detenido por una enorme barrera mágica.

—Bueno, ya dejé que esto se saliera de control porque quise apelar al buen corazón de ustedes dos— Arthur salió desde las sombras creando aquella barrera con la palma de su mano, que emanaba un aura totalmente blanca.

—Kalil, tu Aaminah no querrá que te manches las manos de sangre, ese mineral antimagico… quítaselo al hombre que apuñalaste— Kalil se quedó mudo cuando escuchó a Arthur pedirle eso, inmediatamente lo retiró y Aiken se levantó sin problemas. — Gracias, por un momento pensé que yo…. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —

—Hola Aiken, lamento no haber podido contactarte antes, pero necesito de tu invaluable ayuda— Arthur deshizo la barrera y levitó al joven inconsciente de tez morena.

—Después de casi 400 años… ¿vienes a pedirme ayuda Papá?

 **Templo de la gloria, París – En estos momentos.**

—Muchas gracias por traernos sus restos, al menos puedo despedirme de la pobre chiquilla.

—No me agradezcas Anatolli, es lo que hacemos por nuestros hijos.

—Jamás pensé que tú fueras quien me trajera el cadáver de mi niña…

—Ni yo, lo hice tan rápido confirmaron su muerte, nadie se molestó en recoger el cadáver.

—Al menos ahora está descansando con sus padres señor Fadeaway.

—Me siento culpable por habérselos arrebatado, ellos no debían morir ese día.

—Siempre hay víctimas del fuego cruzado, hiciste mucho por ella.

—Y haré aún más por su memoria viejo amigo, iré tras su asesino, mi testarudo vástago Blackout está tras la pista pero comienzo a dudar que sea apto para esta misión.

—Vas a asesinar al hombre que le arrebató la vida a Antoniette….

—Quiero escuchar su versión de la historia… después de eso le llevaré a Derek su cabeza.

 **Notas del autor:**

Otro capítulo más y esta vez no hubo un hiatus de 3 meses, pueden pedir un deseo.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, que tengan por seguro me motivan a continuar esta historia, cada capítulo pierdo más la cabeza y tiro al inodoro el sentimiento de realismo pero verán que tiene un propósito todo esto.

Grandes spoilers se han revelado ¿qué será de esta batalla imposible de ganar entre héroes y villanos? Bueno, ya lo sabrán.


	19. Caminantes de Paz

**Capítulo 19: Caminantes de Paz.**

" _ **Cuenta la leyenda que Aaminah era el nombre de la madre de un hombre cuya sabiduría alcanzó y destruyó las barreras de las fronteras y el lenguaje, creando un credo que duraría hasta el último de los días del hombre, Aaminah en la lengua de Allah significa "Caminante de la Paz" o "La portadora de la paz", millones de personas creen en la palabra del hombre sabio escrita en el Qurán.**_

 _ **Aaminah guía el camino del hombre hacia su encuentro con Allah, trayendo la utopía hacia quienes creen y respetan los mandamientos, encontrando un regazo en el cual yacer al final del tiempo en donde converge el universo, la paz verdadera será brindada por ella."**_

 **Capítulo I: Los pecados del padre.**

 **Hospital General Siglo XXI - Ahora.**

—Buenas noches, se preguntarán quienes somos y por qué hemos irrumpido en la sala de emergencias de este hospital, tú, la directora del hospital, nos has dado amnistía para curar a este chico y a sus amigos sin hacer preguntas, los dejarán en el mejor y optimo estado, posteriormente al darlos de alta eliminarás todo archivo relacionado con nosotros, todo, después de eso vas a olvidar todo lo que pasó. — Eran las 2 de la mañana mientras que en la oficina de la directora del complejo médico se encontraba Arthur hablando con ella.

La miraba fijamente y sus ojos azules cambiaron a unos resplandecientes ojos ámbar, su voz era gruesa y bastante grave, invitante, tanto que no podría negarse nadie a sus demandas.

—Entendido— La directora del hospital se encontraba totalmente en un trance profundo.

Ella miraba con ojos desorbitados hacia la nada mientras dio la indicación a la jefa del departamento de enfermería que atendieran las heridas menores de todos en la sala de emergencias, mientras que encamillaban y transportaban a un chico cubierto de sangre y heridas, una pierna hecha añicos y el muñón infectado de su dedo meñique el cual había sido amputado.

Mientras el muchacho estaba en cirugía, Magdalena, Simón y Arthur estaban sentados en la sala de espera, mientras que Aiken y Seth aún seguían siendo tratados en emergencias junto a Kalil.

—Lamento haber tardado, aunque dije que vendría en una semana llegué mucho antes debido a la situación— Arthur estaba de pie mirando hacia los jardines del hospital.

—Sigo sin saber quién es usted, necesitamos respuestas Arthur. — Magda estaba bebiendo un café y cubriéndose con una frazada, Simón se encontraba somnoliento observando a Arthur.

—Quizá ya es tiempo de revelarles a que he venido— Arthur abandona su forma humana, volviéndose el demonio que apareció ante Simón y su amigo.

Magda pegó gritos de horror al mirar aquella criatura de profundos ojos color ámbar mirándola, Simón para nada se mostraba sorprendido.

—Mi verdadero nombre es Scorpan… desde tiempos inmemoriales he jurado defender a Equestria, observando cada cambio en el flujo del destino de lo que alguna vez fue mi hogar.

Magdalena estaba impactada con lo que acababa de presenciar, Simón miró expectante a Scorpan y él fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—Tú eres el hermano de Tirek… que nos hace pensar que no estás aquí para matar a nuestro amigo…— Simón por primera vez se tragó su cobardía para encarar a Scorpan.

—Hace miles de años Firefly la reina del cielo me liberó del yugo de mi hermano junto al primero de los campeones dragón, en realidad yo no soy hermano de Tirek, quiso intentar reemplazar mis recuerdos y en cierto modo lo logró, pero no olvidé mi verdadero origen… los ponies han sido mis amigos desde entonces— Scorpan asumió una pose de meditación similar a la flor de loto para proyectar en sus manos unos pequeños hologramas similares a ponies.

—Antes de que Equestria tuviera siquiera ese nombre los ponies vivían en una utopía, la era de la luz, fue así como los últimos antiguos la bautizaron… hasta que Tirek quiso aprovechar la muerte del último de ellos para conquistar esa tierra…

Firefly la reina del cielo junto con sus amigas lograron destruir temporalmente a Tirek con ayuda de una leyenda que fue conocida como "El proscrito" — Scorpan mostraba en los pequeños hologramas a 6 ponies y una silueta humana venciendo a Tirek.

—El proscrito destruyó todo control de Tirek sobre mí con un arcoíris, unió al primer Dragón al pueblo libre que ahora conocen ustedes como Equestria… y juró proteger toda vida hasta el final de sus días… hace muchos años la humana que llevó esa responsabilidad murió, ahora ha renacido en el alma de su amigo. — Dejó de proyectar los hologramas y recuperó su forma humana.

—Tengo una deuda con el proscrito, debo protegerlo hasta que haya crecido lo suficiente para convertirse en quien debería ser.

—¡Eso es algo tan loco… lo viste! ¡No puede defenderse solo, mucho menos puede defender Equestria! — Magdalena estaba totalmente fuera de sí, estaba cegada por la rabia por lo que Scorpan le había relatado.

—Scorpan… él no es ningún proscrito, solamente trata de devolverlas a casa, después de eso volveremos a tener vidas normales. — Simón dijo de forma intranquila y con algo de desdén hacia Arthur.

—Su amigo tiene un destino prodigioso, no solo Equestria está en peligro, este mundo corre un riesgo igual o mayor al de la guerra que desató Grogar el nigromante. —Arthur fue interrumpido por una enfermera, la cual les preguntó si ya todos estaban bien, los tres asintieron de forma cortés y procedió a retirarse.

—Por esa razón he venido aquí, está en grave peligro, lo menos que puedo hacer por haberme liberado es… ayudarlo a sobrevivir— Arthur los miró con cierto aire de melancolía.

—Entonces contamos contigo para que te las lleves de regreso…— Magdalena terminaba su café mientras una ola de sentimientos la inundaba, que pasaría de ahora en adelante, sin duda Arthur lo sabía, pero ella aún estaba con una gran incertidumbre.

—Así es como serán las cosas… Magdalena.

Mientras tanto en emergencias se encontraban Kalil y Aiken discutiendo mientras Seth era suturado por las heridas de cuchillo.

—¡Es difícil suturar la piel de un reptil señor Seth, deje de quejarse! — La enfermera a cargo de suturarlo luchaba por introducir la aguja de sutura en la espalda de Seth entre sus frondosas escamas.

—¡Si tan solo lo hicieras bien! — Seth estaba muy molesto, agrediendo verbalmente a la enfermera mientras ella lo suturaba.

—Ya cállate Seth…— Aiken estaba sentado en una camilla mientras que Kalil era revisado por otra enfermera del personal de apoyo del hospital.

—… Todo se está saliendo de control… Aaminah nunca me dijo de esto. —

—Aaminah jamás te va a decir todos los detalles, deberías saberlo, arruina la sorpresa— Aiken sacaba del bolsillo de su gabardina una bolsa en donde tenía varios dulces, tomando unas gomitas y guardando de nuevo su bolsa en el bolsillo.

—¿Como lo sabes?— Kalil preguntó.

—Yo también fui un pacificador, solo por seis meses, Aaminah me echó por ser demasiado radical, pero solo lo hice porque creía en las convicciones de tu maestra. — Aiken se llevaba varias gomitas a la boca mientras que Kalil reflexionaba lo que le habían dicho.

—¿Entonces por qué quieren matar al muchacho? Aaminah pidió que lo trajera ante su presencia.

—Yo no sabía que ella también quería al mantecoso, sin duda me sorprendí al ver a un pacificador ahí, me sorprendí aún más cuando Aaminah te equipó con un pedernal del mineral sangriento para inmovilizarme… que porquería. — Aiken terminaba sus gomitas para sacar de otro de sus bolsillos un cigarrillo.

—Señor, no puede fumar en…— La enfermera iba a detener a Aiken pero esta al mirarlo a los ojos se quedó inmóvil.

—Sí, sí puedo fumar, luego irás afuera y harás parada al primer automóvil y ofrecerás tus servicios sexuales al conductor. — Dicho esto la enfermera se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida del hospital.

—Eso fue innecesario— Seth se levantó de la camilla en donde lo estaban suturando, la enfermera había terminado su trabajo y se marchó a atender otros pacientes.

—Nadie me dice que no puedo hacer.

—Oye, tranquilo, ambos estamos molestos por lo de tu papá, o sea piénsalo, ese mantecoso asesinó a Antoniette y ahora tu padre lo protege de nosotros.

—No es por el dinero que estamos perdiendo en esta misión Seth… — Aiken se levantó de su asiento y encendió su cigarrillo.

Kalil salió de la habitación para reunirse con Arthur, Magdalena y Simón, mientras que Aiken y Seth salieron fuera a hacer inventario de las balas y armas que habían usado y perdido en la misión.

—Ustedes… deben de ser los amigos del muchacho… bueno, mi nombre es Kalil— Los tres se le quedaron mirando, sin duda el uniforme militar y las armas que llevaba cargando no eran muy comunes de ver.

—¿Te enviaron para matarlo y hacerte nuestro amigo? Lo siento, ya te ganó la francesa. — Magdalena le reclamó a Kalil con cierto desprecio sin razón aparente, mientras que Simón y Arthur estaban callados y pensativos.

—Arthur nos dijo que tú estabas a punto de liberarlo… ¿con que fin? — Simón preguntó con hosquedad.

—Ese muchacho es uno de los pacificadores— Arthur interrumpió al mirar a Kalil con detenimiento.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? — Kalil parecía estar confundido, aparentemente dos personas ya sabían quién era él.

—Simple… — Arthur se le acercó y quitó un velcro de su uniforme, este velcro tapaba el escudo de armas de los pacificadores, un grabado de 3 globos atados a dos hoces cruzadas.

—La líder de los pacificadores quiere ver al proscrito, los pondré en contexto, hace 40 años hubo alguien en Irán que adoptó a todos los huérfanos de la rebelión local de ese entonces, posteriormente conforme había más guerras y levantamientos hubo más huérfanos adoptados y voluntarios se daban a la tarea de ayudar a los desafortunados, quien ha hecho esa labor en ese transcurso no es otra más que Pinkamena Diane Pie… ella sabe perfectamente que debe reunirse con el proscrito y buscar juntos a Twilight Sparkle. — Arthur infirió de forma totalmente confiada mientras que todos abrieron los ojos y sus mandíbulas caían al suelo.

—¿Pinkie pie? ¿Una pony liderando humanos en una guerra? — Simón y Magdalena se miraron al decir esto al mismo tiempo, nadie daba crédito a la revelación que Arthur descubrió.

—¡¿Cómo supo el nombre de Aaminah?! — Kalil estaba más que sorprendido, se encontraba asustado, inmediatamente por reflejo apuntándole a Arthur con una pistola a la cabeza, Arthur al notarlo chasqueo los dedos y la pistola se convirtió en arena entre las manos del joven, a este no le quedó de otra más que escuchar.

—He estado observando cuidadosamente cada camino que los seres de Equestria han tomado al llegar a este mundo, lamentablemente los elementos de la armonía no son los únicos equestrianos aquí… mi deber como humano y equestriano es proteger ambos mundos de la catástrofe que se está avecinando. — Arthur apretaba los puños y suspiró.

—Lamentablemente ustedes no están listos para saber la verdad… confórmense con saber que una guerra se avecina… Kalil… tienes 2 meses y medio para preparar al proscrito para la guerra, volveré por ustedes cuando hayan dado al proscrito de alta. — Arthur se acercó a Kalil y le susurró durante un par de minutos, cruzó las puertas de la salida para encontrarse a Seth y a Aiken hablando sentados en la banqueta.

—Aiken…— Arthur se acercó a Aiken, este solo hizo una mueca de rechazo.

—Muy bien, di que quieres, ya perdimos 100 mil en equipo y munición, además de la logística por tu culpa.

—Esto no se trata de dinero hijo, se trata de hacer lo correcto…

— ¿Quién eres tú para hablarme de lo que es correcto? ¡Me abandonaste! — Aiken estaba totalmente furioso, tanto que incluso abandonó su forma humana, convirtiéndose en un demonio alado cubierto de pelo en el pecho, garras en lugar de manos y pies, muy similar a su padre solamente que Aiken conservaba su cabello largo, el cual ondeaba por la tremenda cantidad de poder que emanaba de sí mismo.

—Lo hice por una razón, has crecido para convertirte en un hombre, lamentablemente te has desviado del camino. — Scorpan se transformó para quedar frente a su hijo mirándose mutuamente, como si fuesen a pelear.

—Es lo único que he conocido, yo no tengo un padre Scorpan… ¡tengo a un donador de esperma muy cobarde! — Aiken cegado por la furia intenta arremeter contra su padre pero este es congelado antes de atacar, Scorpan había juntado sus palmas conjurando alguna clase de hechizo.

—Cuida tus palabras hijo… si tan solo comprendieras la razón por la cual tuve que dejarte… me aseguré de que tuvieras una buena familia…

—El príncipe Owain murió 10 años después de que te fuiste… fui el último sucesor de los Glyndwr, estaba muy ocupado tratando de aprender cómo funcionaba este pútrido pedazo de tierra antes de reclamar el derecho familiar que me correspondía.

—Han sido 400 años desde que me fui… es verdad.

—Ha sido más tiempo, solamente que llevaba 400 años que no sabía nada de mi cobarde padre… te apareciste en medio de la batalla de Viena para ver si "estaba bien".

—No podía descuidar mis responsabilidades como padre, pero te las has arreglado bien por tu cuenta, estoy orgulloso.

—No comparto el sentimiento Scorpan….

—El favor que quería pedirte es… que cuides al muchacho…

—¡¿Qué?! —Aiken pasó de la furia a la consternación ante el favor que le pidió su padre.

—¡Lo que me faltaba! — Seth se levanta de la banqueta al escuchar lo que Scorpan dijo. —¿Es en serio? ¡100 millones tirados a la mierda porque tu padre no puede con el trabajo solo!

—Joven Seth… tú no sabes aún el peligro que implica dejarlo morir, deben protegerlo y darle un modo de defender este mundo, los necesita a ambos.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Te largarás a quien sabe que puta dimensión? — Aiken estaba totalmente fuera de sí.

—Tengo que vigilar otros mundos Aiken… pero participaré en la lucha final por este mundo, tu hogar Aiken…— Scorpan descongela a su hijo y comienza a levitar usando sus alas.

—Si no me crees… te invito a que mires por ti mismo…— Scorpan desaparece, en el lugar donde se encontraba volando se abrió una especie de puerta rústica de acero, cuando Aiken logra darse cuenta el tiempo estaba congelado, solo Seth parecía no obedecer la regla, sin embargo los autos, los pocos transeúntes y el movimiento dentro del hospital estaba totalmente detenido.

Aiken estaba por entrar, pero Seth intentó detenerlo.

—No vas a entrar ¿o sí? — Seth se notaba bastante preocupado.

—Tengo qué… de lo contrario no sabré si hacerle caso o ignorar sus avisos…— Aiken decidido tomó el pomo de la puerta, entrando lentamente a lo que parecía ser un gran portal donde todo era una gran tormenta de arena, al entrar el portón metálico se cerró inmediatamente, Seth quizo alcanzarlo pero le resultó imposible.

 **Acto II: El último principe de Gales.**

Crucé por la puerta, veamos qué es lo que tiene que mostrarme el señor simpatía.

Un páramo genérico del fin del mundo, con tormentas de arena, tonos grisáceos y deprimentes junto con una densa polvareda que no deja ver nada más allá de tu nariz… Pft… típico.

—¡¿En serio es todo lo que tienes que mostrarme Arthur?! —Imaginen ustedes que levanté las manos en modo de "¿y bien?"

Caminé por el enorme páramo por bastante tiempo, incluso perdí la noción del tiempo, solo había cráneos de animales y algunos seres humanos, asumo que unos pobres diablos con vidas normales de sitcom americana… bueno, todo está lleno de una arena gris, levanté un poco con mi mano para sentir la textura… parecía concreto pulverizado con ceniza.

Continúe con mi travesía, seguro la puerta se encuentra del otro lado, después de ver lo que sea que seguro me depara para hacerme cambiar de opinión, debo de admitir que la primera vez que estuve atrapado en una de las ilusiones de mi padre fue hace muchos años, era sobre que iba a pasarme si me unía al batallón de "La liberté", en fin, se equivocó y con muchos esfuerzos tomamos la Bastilla, suele ser terriblemente predecible como por la cuarta o quinta vez, aunque tiene un talento natural para asustarte si eres nuevo en esto.

Han pasado un par de horas, ni señales de la maldita puerta, muy bien Scorpan acabas de perder 5 puntos de simpatía conmigo… lo único que he encontrado rescatable es la chamarra que llevaba el panzón, esta estaba perforada por un enorme agujero hecho con algo imbuido en llamas, las orillas del agujero estaban quemadas.

Espera… ¿es lo que creo?... hay una mano pequeña y blanca enterrada en la arena, será mejor que corra, quizá sea mi puerta de salida… mejor desentierro el cadáver.

Esta vez papá se superó a si mismo… cabello pelirrojo rulado, la mano en verdad es pequeña pero toda ella es una belleza de 1.81 de alto… quizá está un poco pálida por el hecho de que está muerta pero sí, es mi querida Valkery… debo admitir que esto me hace sentir un poco incómodo por el hecho de que está completamente fría y con rigor mortis… espera… su vientre está completamente desgarrado, su interior seco como una fruta podrida y parece ser que un cordón umbilical sale de ahí… como por qué… cielos.

Esto ya se volvió un poquito morboso, un bebé casi desarrollado por completo sin vida era lo que estaba del otro lado del cordón, no tengo idea de cómo le hizo para escaparse pero vamos… tendré un hijo, suena bien si ella no muere en el proceso, cambiaré ese futuro horrendo y tendré mis millones al terminar con el gordito, solo tengo que ser el defensor del mundo contra lo que sea que papá este tratando de detener, ya lo he hecho varias veces.

Ahm… más cadáveres, los amigos del obeso, parecen pasitas, no entiendo como eso fue posible… uy que bonita espada tiene la chilena.

Tiene un filo muy particular, un color azul brillante y parece que la escucho respirar al blandirla.

—Miren lo que trajo la polvareda… un humano rebosante de una gran, jugosa y ferviente humanidad. — De la nada un ser cayó haciendo retumbar la tierra creando una nube de polvo, era sumamente grande…

—En que te puedo ayudar viajero… has perdido el rumbo al parecer por las vastas tierras gobernadas por los 11— Esa enorme criatura gris acercó su rostro a mí, su cabeza sin duda era más grande que mi cuerpo completo, parecía ser un enorme humano que sufría de desnutrición, calvo con la mayoría de los cabellos que le restaban débiles y a punto de caerse, brazos huesudos y las costillas se le denotaban, además de tener una enorme inflamación de vientre, estaba hincado con sus débiles piernas para poder verme mejor.

—No me he perdido, ya iba de salida— Dije guardando la espada en mi abrigo, quizá me sirva en determinado momento.

—¿Qué te parece si nos acompañas? Hace SIGLOS que no nos acompaña un humano por aquí— Aquella criatura se portó insistente colocando su enorme mano huesuda para taparme el paso.

—¿Y puedo saber quién se comió a los humanos por aquí? Quizá fuiste tú pero como ya no hay por eso tienes la panza inflamada. — Sé que va a querer atacarme pero me vale verga, ya quiero irme a casa.

—Oh no… yo no me alimento de humanos, la carne es desagradable…— Dijo siseando como una serpiente— pero su humanidad y sus almas… sí que son ricas… pero yo no acabé con ellos viajero… ellos mismos quisieron desafiar a los dioses que crearon, 11 efigies doradas de la virtud humana… solo que el oro ahora solo es ceniza… je..je..je.. —

—¿11 dices? Y tú eres…— Pregunté curioso, ya se puso bueno el relato del horrendo este.

—Me conocían como Maxwell je je… y después bam… me convertí en la efigie de la determinación… pero con toda determinación viene la obsesión… y la ambición je..je…— Maxwell parecía mirarme con mucha hambre, como quien no ha probado bocado en días.

—Entonces eres uno de los 11… supongo que querrás acabar conmigo. — Preparé la espada para atacar bajo mi abrigo, claro sin delatarme con mi pose.

—Suena bastante bien… hace siglos sin saborear un alma tan grande como la tuya… se parece a la de un tal Seth Snow… je…je….jejejejeje…jajajajaja…— Comenzó a divagar entre risas, sí que es espeluznante pero es solo un sujeto con hambre, no debe tener ni fuerzas para pelear.

—De modo que tu mataste a Seth Snow… ¿de casualidad también mataste a Valeria Kery o a Arthur Stephenson? —Quiero sacarle toda la información al bastardo antes de que lo degüelle vivo.

—Valeria Kery… hmmm gran guerrera, un alma muy deliciosa debo admitir pero no fui yo, solo me dieron el cadáver y la succioné hasta que cada gota de su humanidad se había ido… sobre Arthur Stephenson… ni de loca la efigie de la inteligencia me hubiese dado su alma, la quería con fines de investigación, gracias a su alma los humanos conocieron su final hace siglos. — Se relamía los dientes al contar su historia, saboreando los recuerdos que le traía el haberse tragado el alma de mi novia.

—De modo que tú no los mataste.

—En efecto viajero, las grandes almas le pertenecen a la efigie de la inteligencia, aunque ahora solo la llaman "Nadie" je…je… si quieres un consejo no vayas con Nadie, terminarás hecho polvo como todos los que te precedieron.

—Da igual, quieres comerme de todas maneras.

—¡Adivinaste! — Aulló como un lunático, reaccioné lo más rápido que pude para evitar ser atrapado por una enorme plasta de musculo gelatinoso que salió de su boca, me barrí hacia un lado y con la espada que encontré abandonada rebané esa cosa que se quedó clavada en la tierra.

—UAUHHH! BSTDU VS U PUGDRRRR! — La criatura aullaba de dolor mientras borbotones de lo que parecía ser su sangre, un líquido ennegrecido chorreaba de sus fauces.

—¡¿Puedes morirte ya?! — Salté y enterré mi acero en la cabeza de la criatura, a pesar de haberle dado justo en la frente seguía aullando de dolor, incluso al caer y clavar más la espada solo había gritos y gritos.

No se calla y parece que podría sangrar aún más a pesar de que ya un considerable charco de sangre nos rodeaba, opté por cortar la cabeza, me tomó un par de segundos bastante largos, no quería desprenderse del cuerpo así que usé la espada como un vil machete hasta llegar al hueso, zafar las clavículas de la vértebra y desprenderla.

Podría jurar que estoy sorprendido pero no, no lo estoy del todo, seguía gritando a pesar de que su cabeza había sido desprendida de su cuerpo, aquel cadáver sin cabeza se retorcía y pataleaba tratando de encontrar la parte que le faltaba pero sin duda fallaría, levanté con todas mis fuerzas esa cabezota y la arrojé lejos, se escuchó un chapuzón cuando cayó.

—Bueno, sin duda eso fue fácil, derrotaré a las 11 efigies y salvaré al mundo de su estúpido destino, fin de la historia papá…— Al decir esto por pura casualidad se mostró ante mí la puerta de salida, una rustica puerta de acero como por la que entré, claro casualidades.

Toqué el pomo y abrí la puerta, en cuestión de un abra cadabra estaría en casa pero nope… nope… mierda Scorpan…

Ahora estoy en un frondoso bosque a oscuras, estoy muy encabronado, ahora tengo que buscar otra puerta, sin duda eso es nuevo… aún conservo la espada así que no estaré indefenso por ahora.

Veo una luz al fondo del camino lodoso del bosque… parece una fogata, es buena idea dirigirse al fuego así que, bueno, por que no.

Avancé hasta llegar a dicha hoguera, junto a esta estaba una carreta cubierta por una lona, una misteriosa silueta se marchaba del lugar, no le di importancia alguna, así que solo me limité a sentarme en el tronco junto al fuego a calentarme y descansar un poco.

—¿Cariño? ¿Estás ahí? — Una voz femenina muy dulce se escucha dentro de la carreta, sinceramente no quiero alarmar a quien sea que este ahí.

—Aiken… cuando te hable te pido de favor que me contestes…— La misma voz dijo… ¿dijo mi nombre?

—Sé que debes estar cansado al enfrentarte a la efigie azabache del deseo… pero quiero hablar contigo. — Muy bien, esto se puso más raro que de costumbre, papá aprendió trucos nuevos al parecer.

—Scorpan ya me cansé de esto, llévame de regreso. — Me dispuse a ir a ver a la carreta a ver si ahí se encontraba el cobarde, pero solo observé a una mujer muy hermosa, cabello plateado como la luna, de ojos castaños muy vividos, ella estaba ahí envuelta en largos mantos blancos, cargando a un bebé, o eso parecía, una criatura pequeña, sus manitas rosadas se asomaban desde la manta donde estaba envuelto.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte— Ella me miraba pero se veía sumamente calmada, sentía cierta tibieza y calma, podría jurar que me perdí en sus ojos.

—Aiken… ¿no te aterra nada de lo que viste en esa visión? — Ella me miró con tristeza.

—No, para nada, me las arreglaré y eso no pasará.

—¡Vaya que como eres tonto muchacho! Hazle caso a tu padre y salva a ese chico, ¿crees que tienes oportunidad contra las efigies doradas? —Aquella mujer se veía bastante molesta.

—Una murió sin problemas, no veo porque no pueda con diez…

—Lo mejor para derrotar a las efigies es que no existan… y adivina, el muchacho tiene que vivir para eso.

—Agh… y quedarme sin mi paga, ni de broma mujer.

—No le hables así a tu madre grandísimo animal.

—Espera…. No… tienes que estarme jodiendo ¿mamá?

—¿No me reconoces? Quizá tantos golpes ya te afectaron hijo.

—Ya Scorpan, buena broma, que salga el camarógrafo, me atrapaste viejo.

—¿No me crees verdad? —Aquella mujer descubre al niño del rostro, tenía mis ojos… sin duda mi cabello también es del mismo color.

—Si eres mi mamá… pero tú llevas siglos muerta… esto debe de ser un flashback claro que sí…

—No… te traje aquí a este mismo momento, si no me crees…

Aquella mujer tomó una daga oculta entre su manto, acercó la daga al niño y cuando me di cuenta para reaccionar le hizo una pequeña cortada en la nariz, mierda sentí… ¡sentí la cortada! Oh… genial ahora tengo la cicatriz en la nariz, puedo sentirla con mis dedos.

—Santa mierda…— Tragué saliva… sentí como mi mundo se me venía abajo… era ella… era mamá.

—Aiken… sé que te pido demasiado pero trata de comprender a Arthur… no fue el mejor esposo, sin duda tampoco fue buen padre para ti pero… él tiene que ocuparse de otras cosas, nadie más lo haría.

—Es injusto madre, traté de ganarme la maldita vida como podía y ahora me arrebata eso… ¿Cómo se supone que edificaré el reino de Owain que tanto quería heredarme? — Ya no sabía que decir en verdad, pero sin duda quería dejar mi punto claro, padre no nos apoyó.

—¿Disparando como un gatillo alegre y robando? Ese no eres tú Aiken…— Ella me miró con la severidad de una madre, esa que te hace temblar y sentir calambres en el trasero.

—Es quien soy en realidad madre… me pides que le ayude cuando él jamás hizo nada por mí. — Ya tenía miedo de rezongarle pero algo tenía que hacer para no perder mis 100 millones.

—Te he visto convertirte en un adulto de bien… te vi en la Bastilla… en Vienna… Nagasaki… Verdún… has conocido este mundo y siempre te portaste a la altura… como un verdadero héroe Aiken— Creo que se me metió una basura en el ojo…

—Pero definitivamente desde lo de Nagasaki te has portado como un maldito testarudo que rayos pasa contigo Aiken ¿acaso no te enseñé que hay formas para ganarse la vida?— Aquí vamos de nuevo…

—¿Tienes la espada?

—Sí…

—Bien… es un regalo de mi parte, úsala bien, cuando encuentres tu verdadera motivación y tu lugar en el mundo… serás capaz de explorar su potencial… tienes que irte hijo… tu futuro espera.

—Lo pensaré… no he olvidado la promesa que le hice a Owain…

—La cumplirás— Me guiñó el ojo… — Pero tienes que ayudar al chico y los dos van a salvar al mundo.

—¡Rayos mamá! — Sentí una enorme fuerza succionándome fuera de la carreta y vi torcerse el espacio conmigo ahí… así como si nada ya estaba fuera del hospital, en medio de la calle.

Seth estaba ahí, frente a mi deteniéndose como queriendo alcanzar algo.

—Eso fue rápido.

—Lo sé viejo, mira… sé que va a ser difícil que aceptes lo que estoy a punto de decirte…

 **Acto III: El arte de la guerra.**

Estaba amaneciendo, los primeros rayos del sol se asoman por la ventana mientras unos chicos cansados abrían los ojos, por otra parte un joven de uniforme se mantenía estoico al verlos levantar, sentado junto a ellos.

—Hmmm… ñamm… ¿ya es de mañana? — Preguntó Magdalena tallándose los ojos.

—Tal parece que sí… me pregunto cómo estará él…— Simón se acomodaba sus frondosos rizos mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

—Pronto lo averiguaremos. — Kalil se levanta de su asiento al tiempo que un doctor se acercaba.

—No ha sido fácil, ha sufrido traumatismos severos en la pierna derecha, la hemos unido con clavos pero no podrá caminar bien del todo… sobre su dedo, hemos quitado la piel quemada y retirado el hueso restante, el muñón sanará pronto y este ya ha sido suturado. — El doctor pasaba lista de todo lo que le había pasado al paciente.

—Tambien nos dimos a la tarea de quitar un par de metralla de su hombro derecho que estaba intoxicándolo lentamente, hubo señas de fracturas en su brazo izquierdo pero esas sanaron ya… no sé qué le pasó pero sin duda le dolerá al despertar… pero vivirá. — El medico procedió con su camino mientras que Kalil se quedaba pensativo.

—No nos servirá con esa pierna hecha pedazos.

—"¿Nos?" —Magdalena aborda a Kalil bastante enojada.

—Ya oíste a Arthur muchacha, tenemos que prepararlo para llevarlo con Aaminah. — Kalil le dijo sin inmutarse, derecho y firme como cualquier soldado.

—Él no va a ir a ningún lado, vamos a olvidarnos de esta locura de cazar ponies y me lo llevaré lejos de México para que no lo vuelvan a secuestrar. —Magdalena miró a los ojos a Kalil, la indignación y la rabia se desbordaban de sus labios los cuales temblaban.

—No escuchaste a Arthur muchachita… él debe cumplir la misión que aceptó. — Kalil recibió una seca y gran bofetada de parte de Magda.

—A la mierda con sus misiones pendejas, casi se muere en Manchester, casi lo matan aquí, no voy a permitir que exponga su vida de nuevo— Ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—¿El accedió a pagar el precio por tu vida no es así? Se ve en tus ojos… Aaminah me dijo que ese chico estaba destinado a reunir lo que el tiempo separó, no te entrometas. — Kalil la hizo a un lado y se dirigió a las habitaciones de los recién ingresados, buscó de puerta en puerta y al ver que una de las enfermeras llevaba una silla de ruedas vacía este se la arrebató.

Al entrar a la habitación del final se encontraba el paciente de tez morena y cabello largo ahí tirado en la cama, sus signos vitales eran débiles, mientras que estaba conectado a las máquinas y tubos de sueros e intravenosas que lo mantenían a salvo.

Mientras cargaba al chico para postrarlo en la silla de ruedas Magdalena y Simón llegaron a la habitación, miraban como sentaba al chico en la silla aun conectado a todas las intravenosas y puso todas las bolsitas de medicamentos en un arnés especial que venía en la silla de ruedas, disponiéndose a llevárselo.

—Ustedes dos vengan conmigo, iremos a un lugar especial para este soldado.

Ambos desconcertados siguieron a Kalil, este ordenó a los chicos que sacaran al paciente del hospital y se acercó a la recepción.

—Paciente de la habitación 119 dado de alta, prosigan con el protocolo de Arthur Stephenson. — Inmediatamente la recepcionista hizo checkout del paciente y esta tomó el extintor junto a ella, comenzando a destruir la computadora donde tenía su base de datos.

—¡¿Qué mierdas está pasando?! — Magdalena vociferó mientras que un enorme rack junto a un servidor volaban por la ventana del tercer piso del edificio del que estaban saliendo

—Dije que nos íbamos. — Kalil salió del hospital y vio a Aiken y a Seth disfrazado con un pasamontañas en la esquina de la calle, ambos parados junto a un puesto de tamales.

—Aiken ya nos vamos. — Kalil le tiró al suelo el plato con su tamal.

—Hijo de tu… orale Seth, ya oíste a Saddam Hussein. — Seth terminó de comerse su alimento rápidamente y dejó un billete de 100 pesos en la tapa de la olla del puesto.

Todos rápidamente subieron con cuidado al chico con la silla de ruedas en la parte trasera de la vagoneta de los mercenarios y estos subieron adelante, los demás en la parte de atrás, al arrancar Aiken notó en los retrovisores que la directora del hospital se había lanzado desde la azotea, mientras más racks, archiveros y computadoras volaban en llamas desde las ventanas.

—¡Que vergas les dijo tu papá! — Seth se encontraba bastante alterado al voltear a ver lo que ocurría tras ellos mientras se pasaban un alto.

—¡Dijo que sin evidencias, pero no les dijo de que forma! — Aiken aceleraba más al tiempo que varias patrullas y un camión de bomberos iban a contraflujo, este se dirigió a Avenida de los insurgentes y giró en dirección hacia el norte.

—Ah ahora resulta que los poderes psíquicos son ambiguos— Seth estaba totalmente estresado, tomó un bote con pastillas y tomó 3, pasándoselas como si nada.

—Ahí les van, yo que ustedes preferiría tomarlas a vivir con esta tensión. — Arrojó el bote de pastillas a la parte trasera donde se encontraban todos, Magdalena y Kalil miraron molestos a Seth mientras que Simón hizo caso y se tomó una.

—¡Esto es más emocionante que la vez que le disparamos a Colosio! — Aiken metió pedal completamente mientras recorría rápidamente todo el camino.

El resto del camino fue relativamente tranquilo, a pesar de la alta velocidad a la que iban no hubo problemas para llegar hasta la parte norte de la ciudad, entraron por una calle angosta donde estaba la estructura de un viejo acueducto que servía como monumento urbano.

—Muy bien Kalil… seguí las instrucciones que me diste ayer después de que se fue papá… ¿a dónde vamos ahora?

—¿Ves esa angosta subida? Nuestro destino está del otro lado.

Todos se sostuvieron mientras subían la angosta cuesta arriba de aquel camino pavimentado para llegar al otro lado del pequeño cerro.

—¡Tu camioneta es una pocilga! —A Magdalena se le pegó un pedazo de pizza en la mano al sujetarse— La casa de tu novio también y no te estoy criticando ¿o sí? —Aiken le respondió de forma bastante elocuente.

—Uy…—Kalil solo se limitó a mirar al suelo al ver que Magda lo veía amenazante.

Al descender sintieron cierto frenar, ya estaban bien sujetos donde podían y bajaron a una velocidad estable hasta llegar a las primeras casas, deteniéndose en una casa vieja pintada de gris, un enorme portón blanco para estacionar, la estructura de la misma tenía partes de pintura ya descarapelada.

—Aquí es, de acuerdo a las instrucciones de Arthur.

Kalil bajó primero que todos a revisar que no hubiese nada anormal, siendo las primeras horas de la mañana no había gente en la pequeña calle cuesta abajo, sin embargo los alrededores parecían estar abandonados, se trataba de un auténtico vecindario fantasma, Kalil extrañado le pidió a Magdalena que bajara, acto seguido le indicó que tocara alguna puerta de los vecinos, ella se dirigió a la casa de al lado, tocó e inmediatamente una anciana abrió la puerta.

—Hola… ehm verá… soy nueva en el vecindario, he adquirido la casa de allá.  
—Oh… hace tiempo que esa casa estaba deshabitada, me pregunto que habrá pasado con ese chico que vivía ahí, toda su vida la pasó en este lugar.

—Oh… habla de él… bueno pasaron un par de eventos y la compré, me dijo que el vecindario era tranquilo pero… parece un pueblo fantasma. —Magdalena trataba de sonar lo más confundida posible para evitar que la descubrieran en su engaño.

—Muchas casas están en venta o abandonadas… desde que esa constructora hizo los apartamentos en varias zonas ya hay poca gente aquí, será cuestión de años para que derrumben y hagan más plazas o caminos elevados…— La anciana dijo en tono melancólico, esta se inclinó de hombros y se despidió cerrando la puerta lentamente.

—Bueno Kalil… creo que es un lugar perfecto… a todo esto… ¿Dónde estamos?

—Este era el antiguo domicilio de su amigo, Arthur me dio esta dirección para venir a esconderlo, creo que sus corazonadas nos dieron un buen escondite.

Kalil inspeccionó la puerta por unos segundos, de su mochila táctica de la pierna derecha sacó un estuche con varios alambres y ganchos, con cautela tomó 2 y con cuidado comenzó a tratar de desbloquear la cerradura.

—Yo siempre creí que eso de usar ganchitos para abrir puertas era un mito. —Magdalena se mostraba escéptica ante las acciones del joven militar.

—No cualquiera puede hacerlo, mujer…— Kalil dijo sin mirarla, seguía centrado en abrir la cerradura.

Pasaron varios minutos para escuchar la puerta abrirse, Kalil entró y tras varios largos segundos de inspección dio una seña para Magdalena y Simón, ambos entraron y abrieron el portón, para meter la vagoneta de Aiken.

Entre todos bajaron la pesada silla de ruedas con aquel chico postrado en ella, llevándolo hasta el final del angosto patio, donde una casita con una pequeña puerta blanca metálica con abolladuras y pintura descarapelada los esperaba, Aiken volvió para traer el cadáver de su amigo Yung y lo colocó sentado al lado de la puerta donde ellos se encontraban.

Magdalena abrió la puerta, era una casa bastante pequeña de una sala con dos habitaciones, sin duda era más pequeña que el departamento donde ellos vivían actualmente, los pocos muebles que quedaron estaban acumulando demasiado polvo, se sentía un aire de melancolía al caminar en el inmueble, mientras que el polvo era tan denso que hacía toser inmediatamente inhalar una bocanada de aire.

—Este lugar parece haber estado desocupado por años… — Magdalena se cubría la nariz para evitar respirar tanto polvo, mientras que dejaban la puerta abierta para que este pudiese salir.

—El último recibo de luz antes de ser dado de baja es de hace 10 años…— Kalil revolvía los papeles que habían en una vieja mesa y se acercó a la ventana de una de las habitaciones para abrirla y dejar escapar el polvo.

—Qué lugar tan deprimente… al menos la pocilga del gordo olía a loción de viejo, aquí huele a polvo. — Aiken vociferó sentándose en el único sofá que quedó en la pequeña sala, empolvándose completamente al hacerlo.

—Entonces… cual es el siguiente paso, estamos aquí sin comida, ni agua, ni luz, huyendo de mercenarios y secuestradores. —Simón preguntó tratando de figurar alguna idea.

—Mi siguiente paso es largarme de aquí. — Seth salió por la puerta pero inmediatamente fue detenido por Aiken.

—¡Alto Seth! ¿Qué hay de nosotros viejo? Mira, sé que la misión del gordo se fue al demonio pero vamos, 100 millones los podemos hacer con mucho esfuerzo, escuché que hay unos cuantos Onis aterrorizando lo que quedó de la planta de Fukushima por las noches, seguro…

—Dije que me largo Aiken… no eres capaz de sostener tu palabra, quedamos en algo, matar al gordo y obtener nuestro dinero, pero en vista de que quieres jugar al héroe no tengo porque seguirte más en tu estúpido sueño de comprarte una isla. — Seth molesto puso en marcha la vagoneta y abrió el portón de la casa para salir.

— ¡¿A dónde vas?!

—Me regreso con papá a Washington, lleva tiempo insistiendo en que ya quiere retirarse y quiere que alguien ocupe su lugar. — Seth metió reversa y salió hacia la calle.

—¿Cómo me puedes reprochar, si haces lo mismo cuando tu padre te llama solo cuando le eres util? — Aiken le recriminó a su amigo mientras salía de la casa.

—Al menos papá tiene millones, tu padre solo te ofrece "la salvación" y una patada en el trasero cuando ya le fuiste útil, como aquella vez que sacaste a patadas a Blackout de un portal en Puerto Rico. — Seth se estacionó y miró a Aiken de forma reprobable.

—Escúchame Aiken, créeme que he tenido mucha paciencia contigo, no me lo tomes a mal, eres casi como mi hermano, pero creo que en esta ocasión debemos tomar caminos separados, llámame cuando te canses de jugar al superhéroe. — Seth pisó el pedal a fondo y se fue de ahí rápidamente sin decir más, dejando una gran nube de humo gris.

—Esa vagoneta necesita una afinación…— Aiken entró a la casa tratando de procesar todo lo que había pasado.

Se sentó en la banqueta un rato pensando en qué demonios haría ahora sin su hermano de armas, además de que Seth era el asesor financiero de las misiones.

—Puta vida… las armas, las cuentas de banco, las visas falsas, Seth lo tenía todo cubierto, a empezar de cero supongo…— Aiken veía en su celular las pocas cuentas bancarias que le quedaban, apenas sumando la nada despreciable cantidad de 32 millones de dólares.

Aiken volvió a la casa solo para ver en la entrada el cadáver de su amigo, se metió y se acercó a Kalil.

—Oye tú Rajiv… ¿me podrías ayudar con algo? Sé que como pacificador tienes un código de honor para tus hermanos…

—Kalil… ejm… En efecto lo tenemos… en que te puedo ayudar ex-compañero— Kalil se volteó mientras Magda y Simón revisaban al chico postrado en la silla de ruedas.

—Bueno, tenemos a un hermano caído, quiero sepultarlo en el jardín.

—Considéralo hecho. — Kalil salió y buscó entre las herramientas que estaban en el patio colgadas en la pared, encontró una pala y comenzó a cavar la tierra.

—No será un agujero muy profundo, hay asfalto debajo.

—Yo me ocupo del asfalto— Aiken cargó el cadáver de Yung hasta donde Kalil se encontraba, cavaron un poco y se encontraron con una capa de concreto, Aiken solamente aspiró con fuerza y dio un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, terminando por romper la capa de asfalto para seguir cavando en la tierra, retiraron los escombros y al final dejaron un hueco de aproximadamente metro y medio.

Magdalena y Simón salieron empujando a su amigo en la silla de ruedas, el cual apenas comenzaba a despertar.

—Donde… ¿Estoy vivo?…— Se quitaba los vendajes que tapaban su vista y miró el viejo y muerto jardín donde Aiken y Kalil terminaban de cavar, asimismo se dio cuenta de donde se encontraban.

—¿Cómo dieron con este lugar y porque hay un agujero en mi jardín? — El joven trataba de articular lentamente sus palabras.

—Scorpan nos lo dijo… — Magda miró con melancolía al gordo, mientras que Simón se acercó a Kalil.

— ¿Van a enterrarlo en el jardín? — Simón preguntó.

—Es lo mejor que se me ocurrió, además no creo que al gordo le moleste tener un espíritu japonés en su jardín — Aiken depositó el cadáver de su compañero en el agujero, el gordo vio a Aiken con cierto desagrado y le pidió a Magda que lo empujaran hasta donde estaban todos.

—El también murió… fue Rey de picas el responsable.

—Ya está muerto gordito… su deuda está saldada. — Aiken miró unos minutos con tristeza el rostro de un Yung sin vida, mientras que Kalil arrojó el primer puñado de tierra hacia el agujero con su pala.

Kalil terminó de sepultar a Yung, pasaron varios minutos de un enorme silencio bastante incomodo hasta que el joven en silla de ruedas recordó algo.

—¿Y las chicas? — El gordo preguntó preocupado, casi queriendo levantarse de su silla de ruedas.  
—Las dejamos en tu casa, pensamos que nos estorbarían en la misión— Aiken se encogió de hombros al decirle.

—¡Mierda! ¡Traelas aquí! — Aquel chico casi se cae de la silla de ruedas, sin embargo Simón toca su hombro.

—Yo iré, es lo menos que puedo hacer… pero necesitaré ayuda, Kalil, ¿Te importaría?

—Aaminah me dio instrucciones claras "protege al humano y a mis amigas"… — Kalil cargó su rifle.

—Creo que vas a asustar a la gente con tu arma Kalil… tomaré mi van, nuestras cosas y bueno, haremos cambios para aquí si nos esconderemos en este lugar.

Kalil se desarmó por completo a excepción de un cuchillo dentado que llevaba en su pantalón militar, se quitó la chaqueta de su uniforme, quedándose vestido con una playera de manga larga que le servía de protección por su composición de blindaje, ambos salieron a pie de la casa.

Varias horas pasaron y Magdalena estaba arrastrando un sofá cuando escuchó el timbrar de un claxon, mientras Aiken barría y trapeaba el piso con un overol rosado, ambos abrieron el portón, dejando pasar la vagoneta de Simón algo abollada y con un par de disparos de bala.

—Aquí están…— Simón salió de la cabina del piloto con unos cuantos rasguños, Kalil abrió la puerta de atrás y las ponies salieron para tomar un poco de aire.

—Qué bonito lugar. — Exclamó Fluttershy al ver el pequeño jardín a medio morir. — Aunque está algo descuidado.

—Claro, bonito… — Applejack no contenía su aparente optimismo sarcástico mientras Rarity bajaba y Rainbow Dash inhalaba un poco de aire exterior.

—¿Están bien? — Magdalena preguntó pero fue interrumpida.

—¡Madres! ¿Pueden hablar?...Whoa… que bonita vagoneta…— Aiken se acercó a Simón y su vagoneta con una mirada perversa — Sería una lástima que te la robaran para ir al autoservicio del KFC…

— ¿Solo pídemela quieres? Además… si mal no recuerdo Scorpan te obligó a ayudarnos.

—Supongo… pero te costará…

—Ayúdanos a sacar la pantalla, la PlayStation y tú la manejarás de regreso.

—Música para mis oídos. — Aiken les ayuda a bajar las cosas que recuperaron del departamento.

—Por cierto… ¿Por qué está llena de balazos? — Aiken preguntó con la curiosidad de un niño.

—¿No lo sabes? Nuestro espectáculo en el hospital y varias masacres ocurridas el día de ayer tienen a todos los criminales alerta, casi nos atrapan.

—Casi…— Kalil tiró el cartucho vacío de su rifle al suelo.

—Bueno… metamos todo esto que ya quiero escoger a mi waifu en el Street F…— La calma aparente de todos fue rota por los gritos de Rarity y de Fluttershy.

—¡¿Qué le hicieron?! — Rarity estaba casi al borde del llanto al ver el estado de su amigo, este se había quedado dormido hace un buen rato, por lo cual los gritos lo despertaron.

—¿Rarity? —El gordo dijo de forma pausada y respirando lentamente.

—¿Estás bien? — Fluttershy rápidamente se colocó en el regazo del chico en silla de ruedas.

—¡Duele! ¡Duele! ¡Duele! ¡Duele! — Fluttershy se quitó y todas vieron el estado en el que se encontraba.

— ¿Cómo fuiste a quedar en este estado? — Applejack tenía cierta cara de preocupación.

—Se recuperará, o sea es genial, pelea con naves. — Rainbow Dash trataba de calmar la tensión entre todas.

Kalil entró a la casa para hablar con el ya consciente chico en silla de ruedas.

—Hola… espero no estés molesto. — Kalil se acercó al gordo.

—Estoy más que molesto, cabronazo… ¿Qué quieres aquí?

—Pinkie Pie desea verte, para eso necesitamos curar esas heridas. — Kalil se arrodilla para hablarle al oído a Rarity.

— ¿Y que nos hace pensar que es cierto? Por tu culpa me pasó esto…— El gordo se quitó las vendas que tapaban su mano para revelar el muñón de su meñique.

—Le hice una pinkie-promesa… no querrás que me meta un cupcake por el ojo…— Kalil sacó de su bolsillo una foto arrugada, las chicas y el gordo la vieron cuando este se las entregó.

Esta foto ya se veía vieja, de más de 20 años, era Kalil de niño junto a una jovial pony de color rosa junto a un montón de hombres en lo que parecía ser una zona de guerra.

—¿Dices que desea verme?

—Sí, te ha estado esperando por 40 años muchacho… y nos queda solo 3 meses para ir a verla a Siria donde actualmente está haciendo servicio comunitario, es un lugar peligroso y no puedo escoltarte, Pinkie dijo que tendrías que bajarle a los cupcakes para poder llevártela. — Kalil se dio la vuelta y sostuvo la puerta con su mano antes de cerrarla tras de él.

—Te vamos a convertir en un verdadero guerrero, ellas necesitan a la mejor versión de ti, nosotros nos ocuparemos de sacarla a flote. — Tras decir esto Kalil cerró la puerta, dejando a Magda, las ponies y aquel muchacho tratando de procesar todo lo que había pasado.

—Solo si prometes no hacer que me rebanen otro dedo… idiota.

 **Ciudad de México – Una semana atrás.**

—Whisky… solo— Un sujeto de pinta peculiar por el uniforme militar y las armas a simple vista se encontraba en un desolado bar del centro de la ciudad.

—Lo mismo…— Una figura humana vestida de negro con su rostro oculto por una máscara dorada se acerca a la barra, para sentarse junto al otro comensal.

—Los giros de la vida son interesantes… me indicaron que vigilara a una niña espía y terminé encontrándome con la hoz de oriente… — El sujeto de la máscara de oro enunció mientras el bar tender les daba su whisky.

—Estoy aquí en una misión de reconocimiento. — Aquel chico con porte árabe bebió hasta el fondo y dejó un billete en la barra.

—Tú no te vas…— El hombre misterioso tiró el vaso al suelo mientras que amenazaba con pistola al otro cliente de la barra.

—¿No vas a facilitarme mi trabajo no es así cambia formas?

—Para nada… — El sujeto se quitó la máscara de oro para dejar ver el mismo rostro del hombre de uniforme militar.

—Muy bien… tendrás una cuenta muy costosa que pagar…— El soldado rápidamente pateó uno de los banquillos directo a la cara de su oponente, este arremete contra el con una embestida y ambos terminan en la banqueta destruyendo el vidrio del establecimiento.

—Has visto mi verdadero rostro…— El misterioso "hombre" se acerca furioso a su enemigo con una navaja, este ataca varias veces sin éxito alguno, mientras que el soldado esquiva todo y este termina golpeando al enemigo con un cono de tránsito justo en la cabeza.

—Y tú has visto a un pacificador en sus horas de trabajo… — El soldado se fue caminando hacia el horizonte.

 **Laboratorio privado Das Alveare, Berlín – Ahora.**

Una mujer extravagante de 1.80 de alto, cabello corto castaño y unos invitantes ojos verdes, con un porte autoritario en su forma de vestir se acerca por un pasillo a todas las salas de contención, esta busca el camino hacia lo que está queriendo encontrar hasta que da con una gran jaula de plástico.

—Hola… te traje de comer…— Aquella mujer se arrodilló y puso un plato de frutas varias en la puerta de su prisión.

—…— No recibió respuesta alguna de un demacrado ente purpura que se llevaba el plato de frutas desde el frente de la jaula hasta el oscuro interior de la misma.

—Solo espero poder salvarte pequeña…


	20. Puño de Dragón

**Capitulo 20: Puño de Dragón.**

" _Dicen… que cuando alguien ya no tiene nada que perder… el miedo ya no es constante en su ser."_

Un bebé dragón corría entre las multitudes de ponies que estaban siendo evacuadas por los guardias reales en una destruida villa de Ponyville, el éxodo había alcanzado un punto álgido en las primeras horas del amanecer, muchos de los guardias apostados a esta zona se encontraban desalojando a los habitantes de casa en casa exhortándolos a huir hacia Everfree, donde se encontraba la zona segura que la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza había plantado antes de la invasión del Rey Sombra.

El pequeño pasaba entre los constantes galopes de los ponies, a veces tropezándose con los cascos de los equinos asustados que inmediatamente eran auxiliados por unicornios para evacuar ágilmente el poblado.

—Ahh… ahh… ¡Twilight! — Spike volteaba de un lado a otro tratando de vislumbrar a donde se habían metido sus amigas después de ser evacuado a Ponyville junto a todos en cuanto Celestia encaró a Sombra.

—¡Rarity! ¡Dash! — El dragón purpura tropezó con una roca, miró por unos segundos el cielo ennegrecido por la densa capa mágica que habían conjurado sobre todas las tierras de Equestria.

—El cielo… que le pasó… — Spike sintió escalofríos mientras gotas de sudor frio recorrían su frente, las nubes parecían estar vivas, no eran como cualquier nube de tormenta, estaban vivas.

—¡Corran! — El pequeño logró reincorporarse rápidamente para huir lo más cercano posible al bosque, cuando del cielo descendieron aquellas nubes negras revelando su verdadera naturaleza, Changelings que habían dejado de ser aquellos seres semiconscientes para pasar a ser asesinos viciosos de sangre, los cuales inmediatamente atacaron las barreras mágicas de la guardia real sin problema alguno.

—¡Twilight! — Spike sintió verdadero terror al ver como los guardias eran rebanados en finos tasajos de carne sangrante al ser atacados por las bestias, este decidió correr hacia la única salida que tenía, directo al pueblo de Ponyville, más en específico a la Biblioteca, solo para ver como Twilight y sus amigas se reunían a pocos metros de donde se encontraba, pero no se encontraban solas.

Un conglomerado de aquellos seres ferales se les acercó rápidamente mientras que Twilight conjuró un escudo mientras Rarity entró y salió de la biblioteca con dos libros, sin embargo ya tenían un grupo grande de Changelings rodeándolas y atacando brutalmente la barrera mágica de Twilight, la cual resistía más que la de los guardias reales.

—¡Twilight corre! — El dragón al borde de las lágrimas corrió hacia donde estaban ellas, pero un seco y gran impacto le nubló la vista, siendo arrojado metros en el aire de donde estaba, su vista borrosa solo logró vislumbrar como Twilight y sus amigas eran engullidas por una avalancha de sirvientes de Sombra.

—¡No! Twilight… por qué…— El cuerpo de Spike cayó en uno de los tejados de las casas de los habitantes del poblado mientras este perdía el conocimiento.

" _Dicen que los hombres sin miedo… han optado por abandonar la esperanza, sin esperanza no hay vida… y lo que está muerto no puede morir."_

Aquel joven dragón despertó con varios vendajes en la cabeza y el pecho, parecía haber estado inconsciente por días, tratando de aclarar la vista miró hacia todos lados, el cielo parecía ser el mismo, sin sol ni luna, solo una enorme y densa capa de miasma podrida, tan densa como las nubes de los cielos de Cloudsdale.

Miró a su alrededor, habían decenas de ponies, en su mayoría eran ponies normales y una parte guardias reales, sus armaduras y lanzas estaban abolladas, llenas de sangre e incluso algunas de estas ya estaban rotas y unidas con un poco de tela y resina de pino.

—¿Estoy muerto? ¡Donde está Twilight! — Spike se levantó presuroso de la carretilla donde lo estaban transportando, inmediatamente un potrillo que iba en la misma carretilla lo detiene.

—¡Whoa! para tu galope señor dragón. El jefe Sunspot dijo que no podíamos hacer movimientos bruscos— El pequeño potro de crin azulada y pelaje color blanco con manchas café puso su casco en el hombro del dragón.

—¿Jefe Sunspot? Donde estamos… que le pasó a Twilight…— Se llevó las garras a la cabeza tratando de recordar, al tiempo que el semental que jalaba de la carreta habló mientras seguían el paso de la caravana.

—La princesa Twilight Sparkle está muerta, ella y mi hermana fueron engullidas por los Behemot.— El pony que jalaba de la carreta era Big Macintosh, parecía estar lastimado pues una enorme venda le cubría parte de la cara, en específico la sien y el ojo derecho.

—Big mac… — Spike rompió en llanto mientras el pequeño potro miró cabizbajo el heno en el que estaban acostados. — ¡Nope!... No vale la pena llorar, mi hermana es tan testaruda que volverá, yo lo sé…— Mac se detuvo al sonar de un cuerno, al descender por la colina donde hicieron la parada se lograba distinguir un pequeño poblado, aún más chico que Ponyville, unas cuantas casas de adobe y paja se encontraban desiertas en un páramo el cual su verde esplendor se estaba extinguiendo.

La caravana de no más de 100 ponies decidió acampar en aquella aldea abandonada, la primera labor que hicieron los voluntarios fue buscar indicios de vida o de alguna clase de peligro que pudiera comprometer el peregrinaje de los ponies, tras 30 minutos de extenuante búsqueda concluyeron que el poblado había sido abandonado de forma casi inmediata al ataque de las tropas de Sombra.

Entre los ponies que habían en la caravana, en su mayoría mujeres y niños con apenas unos 25 sementales pusieron algunas lonas y avivaron una hoguera en el centro del poblado, mientras que los unicornios que aun pudiesen conjurar crearon una barrera que volvía invisible toda señal de ellos en el poblado, Spike trató de levantarse, siendo ayudado por el potrillo que iba con él en la carreta.

—Me llamo Freckles… ¿Y tú?... — El pequeño potro terrestre con vendajes en el pecho ayudaba a Spike a levantarse, con la boca le pasó un pedazo de madera que Spike usó a modo de bastón.

—Spike…

—Señor Spike… ¿Y de donde conoce al señor silencio? — Claramente el pequeño tenía un brillo en sus ojos, aquella ansiedad de un infante por saberlo todo.

—Somos conocidos…— Spike se acercó a la hoguera, había un par de caras conocidas entre los voluntarios de la caravana, otras caras no lo eran tanto, Cherry Jubilee, Apple Cider, incluso Flim estaba ahí, a pesar de conocerse unos a otros no había intenciones de intercambiar palabras, estaban destrozados moralmente.

—Señor Spike… ¿usted sabe qué pasó? — Freckles se sentó al lado de su nuevo amigo, Spike calentaba sus huesos junto al fuego mientras trataba de asimilar la muerte de su amiga.

—El fin del mundo quizá…— Las desalentadores palabras del dragón le llegaron al pequeño, el cual cabizbajo tocó sus vendajes.

—Bueno… mami dijo que todo estaría bien cuando estuviera con la guardia real…— Freckles trataba de no llorar mientras se echaba en el suelo. — Buenas noches señor Spike…—

Al pasar el rato un pony de crin naranja con pelaje blanco con armadura de guardia real, a diferencia de las armaduras tradicionales este tenía un yelmo de pelaje rojo encendido y una coraza de hierro en la cual estaba grabado el sol de la princesa Celestia se acerca al dragón.

—Spike el dragón… nos conocemos al fin, es un honor…— El pony en armadura se sentó junto a Spike.

—¿Nos conocemos? — Spike dijo sin dejar de mirar las llamas de la hoguera.

—Soy el teniente Sunspot, de la guardia real… quizá no me recuerdas del todo, yo andaba por ahí el día en que decidiste volverte gigante y causar desastres por ahí.

—Recuerdo eso… pero en fin… que requiere de mí, sé que necesita voluntarios…— Spike fríamente sabía que es lo que le estaban a punto de pedir.

—Necesito tu fuerza niño, la caravana no logrará llegar hasta Manehattan sin tu ayuda, hay un gran contingente de enemigos por todo Everfree como para cruzar a la zona segura, mi prioridad es ir ciudad tras ciudad y buscar sobrevivientes, esta caravana no es de refugiados, es de voluntarios… — Sunspot miraba las flamas junto a Spike, ambos sabían a qué querían llegar.

—Lo siento Sunspot… yo no puedo controlarme en ese estado, aunque pudiese no sería de ayuda…— Spike apretó sus puños, sabiendo los alcances de su fuerza como dragón no podía hacer nada para salvar a sus amigos.

—Estás siendo egoísta, Dragón… sabes perfectamente que te ocasionó esa transformación. — Sunspot severamente miró a Spike, sus ojos naranjas brillaban bajo su yelmo.

—¿Esperas que pueda ser codicioso cuando perdí a mis amigas y todo lo que conocía? — Spike bufó fuego y se levantó con la vara que usaba de bastón.

—A donde crees que vas… dragón. — Sunspot se quedó sentado en la hoguera.

—Me voy… no tengo más uso que servir de comida a esas cosas en el páramo…— Spike salió del campo mágico que mantenía invisible a la caravana, apenas avanzó un poco hasta salir del pueblo cuando una enorme lluvia comenzó a asolar la zona.

—Grandioso…— Spike caminó por la lluvia hasta que a lo lejos, antes de caminar colina abajo para tomar el camino de regreso, escuchó el mismo cuerno que habían hecho sonar al parar la caravana, pero este era un sonido más prolongado.

—¿Qué? — Spike retrocedió la mirada para observar como un trio de Behemots atacaba el débil campo de fuerza donde se ocultaban los ponies, Sunspot estaba al frente esperando a que el escudo se rompiera mientras que todos los unicornios ponían sus fuerzas en mantener en pie la barrera que los separaba de una muerte segura.

—¡Sunspot! — Spike corrió de vuelta con las pocas energías y resistencia física que le quedaba en el cuerpo, al sentir pesadas las piernas comenzó a correr en 4 patas hasta llegar a donde estaban los sirvientes de Sombra.

—¡Spike! ¡Fuera de aquí no eres rival! — Sunspot se notaba desesperado, a pesar de que su cara era fácilmente cubierta por su yelmo se le notaba un aire de preocupación.

Spike inhaló aire con todas sus fuerzas y lanzó una gran llamarada que hizo retroceder al trio de Changelings poseídos, mientras este ponía postura de batalla a su "modo" mientras el campo de fuerza mágico se desvanecía lentamente.

—Sunspot… llévate a la caravana, yo me quedaré a pelear…— Spike por primera vez tenía un fuego interior en sus ojos, su mirada no era aquella de ojos grandes de bebé dragón, era una mirada penetrante de ojos pequeños y amarillentos.

—¡Mac, lárgate de aquí con toda la caravana, todos fuera! — Sunspot desenvainó su espada con el hocico, mientras que algunos unicornios se quedaron junto a su teniente, esperando órdenes directas de ataque.

Inmediatamente los feroces seres atacaron a Sunspot sin cuartel, mientras que Spike tomaba fuerzas desde lo más profundo de su ser para seguir lanzando llamas al trio de criaturas ferales mientras que los unicornios lanzaban rayos mágicos, al tiempo que los voluntarios de la caravana huían de la zona.

La pelea a pesar de ser solo contra 3 parecía ser una clara desventaja para Spike y Sunspot con dos de sus mejores unicornios, ambos parados de espaldas uno del otro siendo rodeados por el trio de enemigos.

—Muy bien muchachos… fue un placer luchar a su lado. — Sunspot peleó a los golpes contra una de las criaturas que intentó acercarse, cada golpe resultaba en un daño masivo para el pony terrestre de ojos naranja, mientras que los Behemot apenas sufrían de rasguños.

—¡Auxilio! — Spike y Sunspot se distrajeron al escuchar los gritos de Freckles, los cuales venían de la lejanía del poblado, habían sido emboscados por otro grupo más numeroso de Changelings los cuales atacaron sin piedad a toda la caravana, solo podían escucharse los gritos de terror de los ponies que fueron muriendo rápidamente hasta que solamente los quejidos de Freckles se escuchaban a lo lejos mientras las criaturas gruñían, anunciando su gran apetito por carne.

—¡Sunspot! ¡Spike! — Freckles comenzó a gritar los nombres de ambos, siendo callado por un seco e intenso sonido de una mordida, la cual parecía haber molido huesos por los distantes sonidos y el crujir de la carne contra las fauces de las criaturas hambrientas.

—¡Freckles! — Sunspot con gran impotencia gruñó mientras mordía con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada, ante la masacre perpetrada por las criaturas los ponies se abalanzaron de forma brutal contra las criaturas, el teniente Sunspot logró decapitar a una de ellas con ayuda de un unicornio, el cual imbuyó de magia blanca la hoja de su espada.

Por otra parte Spike estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, en medio de los ruidos de la pelea y la sordidez que le causaron los gritos de horror de sus amigos y conocidos con los que vivió toda su vida algo en él se había roto.

—¡Dragón, huye ahora! — Ambos unicornios y Sunspot trataron a alejar a Spike de la pelea, el trio de guardias reales peleaban hasta la última fibra de determinación de sus cuerpos para evitar más víctimas de las sanguinarias criaturas, el pequeño dragón hizo caso omiso.

—Freckles… era solo un niño…— Unas lágrimas empaparon el suelo manchado con la sangre de changeling y ponies.

—¡Maldicion, Spike huye! — Sunspot gritó desesperado antes de que los dos seres llamados Behemot terminaran por aplastar al trio de guardias con sus enormes garras, Spike atónito miró como esos ponies fueron rápidamente triturados por la bestial fuerza de sus oponentes, un salpicón de sangre lo alcanzó, bañándolo la mayor parte de su rostro y cuerpo mientras las ferales criaturas se alimentaban de los restos que yacían en sus garras, de aquella masa de lo que quedó de sus cuerpos salió un casco debilitado, al tiempo que una voz débil pero audible le habló.

—Spike… tienes el poder… vénganos a todos… hazlos pagar por destruir esta armonía… una armonía solo nuestra. — Sunspot dijo sus últimas palabras, las criaturas mordisqueaban sus entrañas con furia, sus agonizantes gritos eran audibles en toda el páramo, el pobre dragón solo miró como aquel pony fue devorado vivo.

—Vénganos a todos…— Spike cerró sus ojos.

—Vénganos…— Su interior estaba caliente, ardían las llamas de su furia, un clamor por justicia, un clamor por Twilight, su mejor amiga.

Un clamor por venganza.

" _Y así fue como nació un dragón"_

La lluvia trajo una feroz tormenta eléctrica que asoló el cielo negro de una equestria devastada.

Los rayos caían uno tan cerca del otro que alguien podría jurar que los dioses antes de las princesas estaban iracundos.

Un enorme rayo de plata alcanzó a una criatura pequeña y frágil como suaves escamas.

La criatura pequeña ya no fue más una criatura pequeña, había crecido al menos cinco veces su tamaño, un feral dragón púrpura que emanaba potentes rayos eléctricos de sus fauces diezmaba a la creciente emboscada de monstruos que comenzaron a rodearlo para inmediatamente retroceder.

Los gruñidos de demonios ensordecieron el páramo por completo, estos eran carbonizados con el aliento del dragón, sus garras tan afiladas como gran espadón y veloces como un relámpago desperdigaban la sangre del enemigo, solo un aullido apenas entendible retumbó hasta las grandes montañas.

—¡MALNACIDOS! — El dragón iracundo levantaba las garras, del cielo caían relámpagos directo en sus palmas, los moldeaba y hacía llover una marejada de electricidad hacia sus enemigos, eran decenas completas y más salían de la espesura de los bosques, incluso de la lejanía de Everfree las monstruosas criaturas volaban al encuentro con un dragón que aumentaba más su tamaño vez con vez.

Tras varias horas de un intenso combate las criaturas se vieron reducidas en gran número, el pequeño páramo donde estaba aquel pueblo no era más que un gran vertedero de cadáveres carbonizados o despedazados, el dragón iracundo desapareció, solo una criatura debilitada y pequeña se arrastraba por el suelo cubierto en lodo y sangre, continuó arrastrándose hasta llegar a la base de un gran árbol donde se recostó, miró su garra derecha, esta había sido consumida por completo por un gran haz de luz relampagueante, que la cubría en su totalidad hasta llegar a su codo, apenas con tocar la hierba esta comenzó a incendiarse, con sus pocas fuerzas apagó el fuego a pisotones y continuó su camino, hasta quedar inconsciente en la espesura del bosque.

"Y entonces así comienza el descenso a la locura, el camino al infierno está pavimentado de buenas intenciones".

Spike caminaba por el gran río, la delta del mismo que lo conduciría hasta Baltimare, este caminaba con algo de lentitud mientras sujetaba bien la garra que estaba siendo consumida por la energía eléctrica con la otra extremidad sana.

Absorto a sus pensamientos se convenció de que tenía que encontrar más supervivientes para llevárselos a Everfree, donde se decía que estaba el último bastión defensivo de la civilización pony, Baltimare, una prospera ciudad de la costa este ahora no era más que una desolada ciudad fantasma, por las calles solo se lograban ver manchones de sangre, edificios con las ventanas destruidas y unas decenas de cadáveres equinos tirados en el suelo, olvidados en los anales de la historia.

—¡Hola! ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?! — El dragón vociferó recorriendo las calles, tratando de encontrar algún signo de vida, aun si corría el riesgo de ser emboscado por las criaturas que ahora devastaban el gran pueblo de Equestria.

La gran avenida estaba totalmente desierta, sin embargo notó algo peculiar al llegar al final de dicha avenida, la cual daba con el muelle y la gran bahía de Horseshore.

A lo lejos se divisaban flotillas de botes, algunos comerciales y pesqueros, estos tenían encendidos faros de luz mágica de color blanca que se apreciaban incluso en la lejanía de la costa, Spike de inmediato se acercó al muelle para tratar de vislumbrar mejor lo que había en dichas naves.

—¡Oigan! — Spike se acercó al final del muelle, se dio cuenta de que una densa niebla se formó de inmediato, mientras las luces seguían brillantes, como si ojos resplandecientes observaran a través de la bruma.

Las aguas silenciosas comenzaron a moverse, el remado tenue se hacía cada vez mas fuerte hasta que Spike se encontró con la proa de una pequeña barca alargada.

—¡Fuera de esta tierra devastada, marchate por donde viniste! — Un pony envuelto en una capucha de tela roída la cual cubria la gran mayoría de su rostro y cuerpo a excepción de sus patas se asomó desde la parte trasera de la barca.

—No pueden quedarse aquí… tienen que ir a Everfree…— Spike trataba de hacer entrar en razón al barquero, este se rio y dejó su remo en la balsa, saliendo de ella y poniendo los cascos en el muelle, quedando frente al dragón.

—¿Y cruzar por el rio esperando a esas cosas nos coman? — El barquero de penetrantes ojos grises se carcajeo. — Podríamos peregrinar a Everfree, el gran rio nos lo permite, pero no tenemos garantía de supervivencia.

—¿En el océano tampoco la tienen… cuanto pasará hasta que mueran varados? —Spike se encontraba bastante irritado ante la respuesta del barquero sobre algo que era más que evidente, no había salida. —Necesitan irse ahora… les diré como combatirlos.

—Algunos unicornios ya lo saben, hemos escuchado que son débiles a la luz ¿pero un pequeñin como tú podría contra esas cosas? — El barquero le contestó incrédulo. —Puedo mover a mi caravana rio adentro, en 6 horas remando a todo lo que damos llegaremos a las cercanías del refugio.

—No hay criaturas cercanas al bosque… me encargué de eso ayer. — Spike miraba su brazo siendo consumido lentamente por la energía eléctrica que brotaba de su garra, que subía por encima de su codo y empezaba a descarapelar las escamas de su hombro.

—Sigo sin creerte pequeño… pero algo me dice que podríamos cruzar sin problemas…— El barquero rema en sentido contrario desapareciendo en la bruma, de repente la espesa niebla comienza a comerse el muelle y las entradas del gran canal hacia la ciudad, las tímidas luces brillantes comienzan a moverse todas al mismo tiempo mientras grandes yates, barcos y balsas hacen temblar las aguas.

—¿Vienes? — A la orilla del muelle vuelve a aparecer aquel misterioso pony en túnica roída, cargando el remo en su espalda a bordo de su balsa.

—No… tengo que ir a Manehattan, tengo una misión que cumplir.

—No mueras pequeño dragón…— El pony barquero sigue su rumbo perdiéndose en la densa niebla rio adentro hasta que aquella niebla que cubría la delta del rio desapareció junto con todas las luces y despejó la vista hacia el mar, el eclipse solar estaba justo en medio del cielo, como si fuese medio día, era una vista deprimente pero a su vez tranquilizante, Spike se quedó absorto en sus pensamientos sentado al pie del muelle, se levantó y continuó su camino.

Pasaron un par de horas, Fillydelphia se encontraba a unos pocos kilómetros siguiendo la costa hacia el norte, Spike tenía hambre y había caminado desde la mañana sin parar hasta llegar a Baltimare y posteriormente a las cercanías de la ciudad antes mencionada, el dragón pensó que sería buena idea pasar a tomar un poco de fruta enlatada o barras de granola en el primer supermercado que encontrara.

La ciudad se encontraba en el mismo estado deprimente de Baltimare, vidrios rotos, ni un alma en las calles pero lo más extraño de toda la situación es que a diferencia de la otra ciudad aquí no había ni un solo cadáver en las calles.

Spike gritó con todas sus fuerzas buscando ponies que pudieran estar vivos en esa zona de desastre, pero nadie respondió a su llamado, insistió hasta que la barriga le suplicaba por alimento, por lo que caminó todo el camino hasta toparse con un minisúper.

Aquel minisúper estaba en la esquina de una calle, solo miró por los vidrios del establecimiento y parecía que todo estaba como si nada, aparadores llenos de latas, empaques con frituras y pan y algunas bebidas, productos de limpieza y medicamentos, era perfecto, incluso en el mostrador había varias mochilas en "venta".

Spike emocionado por el golpe de suerte momentáneo da la vuelta a la esquina solamente para darse cuenta que las cosas no podían ser así de perfectas, ni ese día ni ningún otro por venir.

Toda la acera estaba cubierta de sangre aparentemente ya coagulada, sin mencionar los desechos fecales desperdigados de lo que parecían ser las entrañas de alguna criatura viva, el rastro llegaba hasta la entrada del minisúper, en el estacionamiento yacía el cadáver de un perro diamante, la mirada del cuerpo estaba totalmente llena de terror, el rigor mortis ya se encontraba presente en las extremidades del mismo y un penetrante aroma a podrido hizo estallar en arcadas y un posterior vomito al bebé dragón.

Aquella escena era perpetrada por un trio de ponies adultos, que mordisqueaban y jalaban las entrañas del cadáver de aquel perro diamante, sus hocicos estaban llenos de sangre y retazos de carne que masticaban con todas sus fuerzas, al notar la presencia del pequeño desafortunado los tres voltearon, ignorando por completo su festín.

—Es un dragón…— Uno de los ponies, de piel marrón y crin negra enunció mientras escupía un poco de hueso del gran retazo de carne que estaba mordisqueando, Spike apenas recobrándose del mareo repentino miró a los tres ponies.

—Al Rey negro no le gustan los dragones…— Una yegua de piel blanca y crin castaña con un pequeño mechón azul chilló, mientras esta hacía ruidos extraños, como tronidos con la lengua.

—Ya… ¡ya me iba! — Spike retrocedió aterrorizado mientras los ponies rápidamente se le acercaron, ferales, lamiendo la sangre coagulada de sus hocicos.

—No hay donde escapar, el rey negro… te observa siempre. — El tercero de los ponies se abalanzó de inmediato al dragón para morderlo directo en el cuello esperando destrozar su yugular, Spike por acto reflejo puso su garra para evitar ser asesinado, la misma garra que tenía imbuida en energía eléctrica quemó al pony que lo iba a atacar, este se alejó con el rostro y hocico totalmente quemado, gruñó haciendo tronidos con la boca y pequeñas tenazas de insecto como las de una hormiga sobresalieron de su hocico, partiéndolo por completo y descubriendo una enorme lengua colgando de lo que antes era su mandíbula.

—Diablos…¡Esto es una locura! — Spike corrió rápidamente alejándose del encuentro cercano con aquellos ponies, estos mismos gruñeron desesperados.

—¡El dragón se escapa! — La pony de piel blanca chilló con todas sus fuerzas y el trio de criaturas corrieron tras Spike, el cual trataba de no tropezarse por el largo y complicado camino hacia las afueras de la ciudad, cuidando de no tropezar con baches o piedras, al llegar a un cruce de caminos notó que en las azoteas había más ponies.

—¡Se escapa! — Un pony de color verde brillante con crin negra y sobresalientes ojos membranosos que consumían gran parte de su cara dio la alerta, más ponies apostados en la calle arrojaron tablas y basura que encontraban hacia la avenida principal esperando tapar el camino del dragón, Spike solamente se limitó a seguir corriendo evitando a los equinos enfurecidos que planeaban comérselo.

Al llegar al final del cruce de caminos observó el callejón sin salida en el que se encontraba, sin embargo no se detuvo, corrió hasta llegar a un metro de distancia de la barricada improvisada, era imposible que Spike pudiera brincarla sin ser alcanzado, con un arrebato de fe decidió lanzar una gran llamarada de fuego hacia el suelo saltando dándole la cara al piso, el impulso del torrente de llamas que le otorgó fue el suficiente para brincar sin detenerse, aterrizar y seguir corriendo.

Parecía haber perdido a sus perseguidores, pero el trio de ponies que encontró devorando al perro diamante gritaron de dolor, un verdadero y desgarrador grito que culminó con el crujir de huesos y un aleteo que se escuchaba en la lejanía.

Aquel trio de ponies poseían alas insectoides que sobresalían de sus costillas, estas estaban destrozadas para dar paso a las alas que les otorgaban vuelo, Spike volteó solamente para correr más rápido, incrédulo y horrorizado por lo que estaba pasando.

El gran arco de salida de la ciudad se encontraba a unos cuantos metros, "Saliendo de Fillydelphia, Buen viaje" era lo que se leía en el enorme cartelón metálico de las afueras de la ciudad, Spike no notó lo que estaba por venir, varias de las criaturas que dejó atrás en su carrera lo atraparon en la última cuadra de la ciudad, eran al menos 15 de ellos, gruñendo y tronando sus bocas como animales salvajes, también un numeroso grupo lo venía siguiendo por los aires, Spike seguía su carrera sin detenerse, aun cuando sabía que iba a ser detenido por ese grupo de lo que antes eran los ciudadanos de Fillydelphia.

—¡Demonios si tan solo pudiera volar! — Spike maldijo mientras se acercaba a una colisión directa con sus perseguidores, sin embargo antes de poder frenar alguien lanzó un garrafón de gasolina desde el arco de salida de la ciudad, era una pegaso bastante conocida por todos en Equestria, de melena rojiza y amarillenta como el fuego y de pelaje amarillo.

—¡Spitfire! — Spike gritó esperanzado al ver a una figura conocida rondando por las desoladas ciudades en las que había estado.

—Miren pero si es el amiguito de Rainbow Dash…— La wonderbolt no perdió tiempo y prendió un mechero de cocina, trabándolo rompiendo el activador. — Vas a atravesar el fuego inmediatamente llegues a el ¿entendiste? —

—¡¿Pero qué hay de ti?! — Spike continuaba corriendo, estaba a 3 metros de aquellos ponies que le gruñían a Spitfire por lo bajo, algunos comenzaron a quejarse en señal de que harían brotar sus alas, inmediatamente ella lanzó el mechero hacia abajo, incendiando a las criaturas mientras estas agónicamente gritaban, como si aún tuvieran una consciencia del todo que les hiciera percibir un terrible dolor.

—Soy una Wonderbolt, aún tenemos que evacuar ciudadanos ¿oíste? — Spitfire le guiñó un ojo, inmediatamente cerró los ojos y corrió con todas sus fuerzas, saltando hacia el fuego y cruzándolo sin problemas, ningún pony le prestó atención, pues estaban siendo quemados vivos.

—¡Hey idiotas! — Spitfire observó que habían ponies volando tratando de alcanzarlo, esta los provocó y fijaron su atención en ella.

—No sé qué les pasó… y no me quedaré a averiguarlo, ya van 3 princesas muertas y varias ciudades que caen ante las invasiones… pero esto se acaba hoy. — Spitfire voló con todas sus fuerzas hacia ellos y al tomarlos distraídos ella realizó una pirueta, tomando las alas de la pony de melena castaña, hizo presión al girar y le arrancó las alas con sus cascos a la pony de pelaje blanco y crin marrón para hacer una pirueta y volver a volar recto, haciendo caer a la contrincante a una muerte segura desde varias decenas de metros en el aire, sus compañeros emprenden un vuelo rápido para pisarle los talones a la Wonderbolt, mientras que Spike observaba toda la escena desde el gran camino que da hacia Manehattan, su destino final.

Han pasado varias horas caminando desde que salió desde Fillydelphia, Spike ya se encontraba en el gran puente en donde se encontraba la isla de Manehattan, una gran urbe en la cual parecían haber signos de vida, pues lo primero que notó fue la presencia de la guardia real en el puente de acceso.

—No puedes pasar— Fue lo primero que respondió la guardia, mientras decenas de familias eran escoltados por los guardias, el éxodo era evidente, habían filas completas que comenzaban en el puente para evacuar la ciudad.

—Creo que entonces daré la media vuelta, pensé que esta ciudad aun estaría devastada. — Spike le comentó a uno de los guardias, el dragón comenzó a quejarse de un dolor intenso en su hombro, al parecer la energía canalizada en su garra comenzaba a consumirlo aún más, llegando a la parte del hombro por completo.

De repente una gran explosión se tragó un edificio completo, la avalancha de ponies que huyeron en dirección al camino montañoso hacia Everfree no se hizo esperar, la guardia prefirió dejar las labores de evacuación para ir a ayudar.

Al parecer Manehattan no estaba siendo destruida por ponies enloquecidos o por Changelings transformados, esta vez un enorme perro diamante de color negro como el carbón con penetrantes ojos amarillos, de aproximadamente 3 metros de alto saltaba de un edificio a otro, en sus manos cargaba una enorme lanza con una punta masiva y brillante manchada con sangre.

En la empuñadura de la lanza habían diversos adornos, entre ellos dos cabezas cercenadas de al parecer ponies, además de algunos tasajos de piel que parecían ser cutiemarks.

Aquel enorme perro saltó desde un edificio cercano y cayó justo en el inicio del puente, mientras los ponies que estaban a punto de llegar al comienzo del mismo fueron bloqueados por el enemigo.

—¡Ciudadanos de Manehattan! Mi nombre es Agakhuz, he sido elegido por el único y verdadero emperador de esta tierra a la que ustedes llaman Equestria… ¡su dios! — Los ponies aterrados miraban al proclamado heraldo. — Les he traído un llamado a la rendición, si lo hacen… el rey negro será misericordioso con ustedes… intenten huir y terminarán devorados por los Behemot…— Aquella criatura siniestra esbozó una sonrisa, mientras observaba como todos desesperados prefirieron huir.

—No me dejan opción entonces. — La criatura blandió su lanza, inmediatamente de un tajo rápido cortó el gran puente de concreto sin ninguna dificultad, limpiamente partió el puente de concreto el cual perdió estabilidad al ser cortado con aquella fuerza tan bestial, incluso ponies que intentaron cruzar en el momento fueron limpiamente cortados por la mitad.

Agakhuz corrió a gran velocidad y comenzó a raspar el concreto que se iba desmoronando con su lanza, al tener el impulso suficiente levantó la cuchilla de la lanza hacia arriba, pulverizando por completo el puente y el primer pilar de contención con dicho movimiento, un horrido estruendo y ponies gritando se escuchaban en la lejanía de donde se encontraba Spike, miraban a los ponies caer al agua mientras que los pegasos y unicornios ayudaban a los terrestres a escapar.

—Regresa por donde viniste Dragón… ya no hay escapatoria— Los guardias reales apostados en el resto del puente se reagruparon para dar cara al perro diamante. — ¡Agakhuz! En nombre de la princesa Celestia detente, estas bajo arresto. — Uno de los guardias unicornios vociferó con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde se encontraba Agakhuz, parado en lo que quedó del primer pilar de contención del puente.

—El nombre de tu diosa ya no significa nada, imbécil— Agakhuz saltó una vez más hasta quedar enfrente de la compañía de guardias reales, los cuales ya se preparaban para combatir en lo que quedaba, Spike se encontraba entre ellos, sin retroceder y listo para atacar.

Los últimos ponies que sobrevivieron al ataque del perro diamante armado salían del agua y todos corrían hacia las carretas y las brigadas apostadas en las entradas de las montañas, siguiendo el camino de rieles del tren, los ponies hacían tiempo esperando una ofensiva de aquel ser en contra de ellos.

—¡Oye tú! No puedes ir por ahí destruyendo todo lo que costó construir! — Spike engreídamente y seguro de sí mismo le contestó al rival, con una pesada arrogancia que no era habitual en él.

—Pero que tenemos aquí… mi señor me habló de ti… eres el dragón bastardo que se encargó del potro que sirvió de reencarnación de mi amo…— Agakhuz esbozó una risotada maniaca, habitual de un diamond dog, un perro desbocado. — No vas a correr tanta suerte ¡El Rey Negro solicita que se rindan!... Háganlo y mi maestro y quizá el Rey Negro te tengan piedad, dragón... eso va también para ustedes, soldaditos. —

—¿Qué te hace pensar que vamos a rendirnos, maniaco? — El líder de los guardias reales, el cual se distinguía por una banda roja en su casco izquierdo le contestó a Agakhuz. — No eres más que otro psicótico que apoya un golpe de estado barato, nosotros la compañía número 71 de Manehattan vamos a detener esta mierda de una vez por todas.— Los unicornios imbuyeron las armas de sus compañeros en magia y a su vez una brigada de pegasos creaban un generador de rayo para atacar al enemigo en un remolino arriba de ellos, casi hasta llegar en las nubes, eran aproximadamente 30 soldados y Spike se encontraba al frente, mirando de forma retadora al perro diamante.

—Lo que pensé… que hay de ti dragón… ¿un me rindo?

—Nunca— Spike apretó su puño, con la mano que tenía bañada en aquella luz azul eléctrico formó una lanza de rayo, la cual lanzó directo hacia su objetivo, Agakhuz rápidamente saltó y la energía terminó impactándose con lo que quedaba de la estructura, haciendo llover escombros al agua, de alguna forma Spike se había cansado de huir, por primera vez… estaba motivado para pelear.

Agakhuz se encontraba aun cayendo por los aires, dirigiéndose hacia el frente en un movimiento de caída en picada, con todo el impulso que pudo tomar en caída libre tomó su lanza y la aventó con todas sus fuerzas hacia la brigada de Manehattan, esta perforó a un unicornio y su campo de fuerza como si se tratase de aire.

La hoja de la lanza comenzó a calentarse hasta llegar a un punto en que el final del puente donde se encontraban comenzó a fundirse, los militares se replegaron dentro del puente, quedando acorralados por el puente derribado en ambos sentidos y una caída al mar.

Agakhuz cayó del cielo y tomó su lanza, entrando en contacto con el asfalto tan caliente como el magma sin que nada le sucediera, salió de ahí y se dirigió hacia toda la brigada, la cual retrocedió hasta el camino sin salida que había quedado destruido momentos atrás.

—Bueno, que les puedo decir, fueron muy valientes, llevaré sus cutiemarks en mi lanza en señal de respeto. — Agakhuz corrió a toda velocidad hacia la brigada y lanzó un brutal estoque con su lanza la cual arrojó una densa capa de vapor caliente que comenzó a sofocar a los ponies, sin embargo Spike se encontraba bien, este se hizo al frente de la brigada de defensa, tanto Spike como Agakhuz tuvieron unos segundos para mirarse a los ojos, mientras que los ponies intentaron huir o se desmayaban ante el inclemente calor del vapor en el ambiente.

—Dragón…

—Perro…

—Grogar no ha olvidado lo que tu ancestro le hizo a Tirek.

—No sé de qué estás hablando… pero estás comenzando a hartarme.

—Pronto sabrás, cuando yo mismo arranque tu corazón del pecho y le lleve a Grogar tu flama.

Spike corrió y saltó para quedar cara a cara con Agakhuz, soltándole un golpe con su brazo hecho de energía, sin embargo el perro diamante no se inmutó ante esto.

—¿Terminaste? — Agakhuz tomó por la cabeza al pequeño dragón y lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas a la ciudad, incrustándose en el primer edificio en el que cayó.

El perro diamante dispersó el vapor con su lanza, los ponies que se estaban sofocando ya se encontraban muertos, al menos la mitad de toda la brigada, el resto huyó por el agua.

—¿Es todo lo que tienen que ofrecer equinos? — Agakhuz corrió una vez más hasta llegar al precipicio del puente destruido, usando su lanza como una jabalina saltó con todas sus fuerzas y de una patada con ambas patas fue a impactar directo en el estómago de Spike, que aún se encontraba incrustado en el concreto del edificio donde cayó, con el golpe conectado el edificio se desmoronó en pedazos por la fuerza del golpe.

Los escombros en un par de segundos comenzaron a calentarse al rojo vivo, hasta quedar como una masa amarilla burbujeante de donde salió Agakhuz ileso, los ponies de Manehattan que quedaban aterrorizados corrían por las calles buscando refugio, una pony de tierra rubia de pelaje café claro en un tono nuez se encontraba corriendo con su potrillo, el cual tenía la crin de color negra con mechas rojas pero el mismo color de pelaje que su madre.

Ambos tuvieron el infortunio de pasar corriendo por el lugar donde Agakhuz se encontraba, este les detuvo el paso interponiendo su enorme lanza entre el camino y ellos.

—¡No me haga daño por favor! — La pobre pony se encontraba asustada, abrazaba a su pequeño mientras el sirviente de Grogar relamía sus dientes con malicia.

—Tu pelea… no se ha terminado…— Una voz hizo eco en todo el lugar, Agakhuz volteó ignorando a la yegua que corrió todo lo que pudo con su potrillo lejos de ahí, mientras los escombros del edificio donde acabó con Spike temblaban.

Una enorme garra purpura sobresalió de los escombros, arrojando una lluvia de enormes piedras en todo el lugar, de lo que quedó del edificio se levantó un enorme dragón purpura de 6 metros de alto, lo suficiente para doblarle la altura a su enemigo.

—Esta locura se acaba aquí…— Spike, ahora convertido en un enorme reptil humanoide bastante grande se levantó de los escombros, esta vez la energía de su brazo se había extendido hasta la mitad de su pecho y torax, consumiendo todo su hombro y parte de la espalda.

—El dragón se hizo grande, que miedo. —Agakhuz confiadamente preparó su postura para atacar, mientras Spike bajaba de la montaña de escombros.

—Quiero darle un mensaje a tu rey… voy a vengar a Twilight Sparkle cueste lo que cueste…— Spike rugió y el brazo que tenía consumido en energía se alargó hasta alcanzar a su oponente, hiriéndolo y dándole un fuerte choque eléctrico con el latigazo que le propinó.

—Eso se puede resolver… ¡cuando le entregue tu cabeza, insolente! — Agakhuz saltó para atacar al dragón por arriba, a lo que Spike respondió escupiendo un relámpago de su hocico, arrojando lejos a su oponente, al verlo siendo arrojado por el aire Spike corrió con todas sus fuerzas y saltó dando una pirueta continua hasta llegar a la altura de su contrincante en caída libre, dándole un estruendoso coletazo que terminó por incrustar en el suelo a Agakhuz.

Spike cayó encima de su enemigo, comenzó a golpearlo brutalmente a puñetazos, con cada golpe la tierra se estremecía, Aghakuz reaccionó rápidamente y pateo a Spike por los aires usando ambas patas, se levantó en menos de un segundo, acto seguido colocó la enorme hoja de su lanza en su garra, cortándose ligeramente y bañando su lanza en sangre, está a los pocos segundos se coaguló y endureció en la hoja, comenzando a calentarse hasta llegar al rojo vivo.

—Se acabaron los juegos, dragón…— Agakhuz corrió hacia donde estaba Spike, este se estaba levantando de su sitio, cuando inmediatamente de un corte limpio y alargado le rebanó el brazo a Spike, sin embargo este no sintió dolor alguno, el brazo que fue consumido por su propia energía se desvaneció, como si este no fuera parte de su cuerpo.

Agakhuz clava la lanza en el suelo, le hace señas con las manos para que se levante, tronando sus nudillos y colocándose en posición de boxeo, inmediatamente se levantó este saltó y comenzó a otorgarle una combinación de golpes consecutivos alternando la derecha y la izquierda, Spike no pudo reaccionar debido a la rapidez de los golpes, terminando con una patada giratoria que impactó justo en el mentón del dragón.

Spike aturdido trata de golpearlo con la garra que le quedaba, sin embargo este rápidamente toma impulso parándose en su garra izquierda y le da un rodillazo directo en el hocico, haciéndolo sangrar por la nariz inmediatamente.

—Eres un desperdicio de material, dragón… le hubieses servido muy bien al rey negro, incluso podría decirse que casi me derrotas…— Agakhuz toma su lanza de nuevo, Spike en el suelo respira con dificultad, al parecer su transformación lo agotó por completo, regresando lentamente a su forma original de bebé dragón.

—Pudiste con una legión de Behemots, gran cosa… o al menos eso crees… no solo te enfrentas a criaturas sin voluntad cuando te alzas contra el Rey negro… somos siervos del infierno, morimos y volvemos a vivir cuando nuestro señor nos convoca… estas acabado. —

Aquel perro diamante de pelaje negro como la noche clavó su lanza en el pecho de Spike, la hoja aun al rojo vivo traspasó las escamas del dragón y este comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, sabía que todo acabó ahí.

Antes de que Agakhuz pudiera cortar el torso del pequeño para arrancar su corazón este fue atravesado por el hombro con una fina estaca de cristal.

—¡Mierda! ¡El matadioses! — Agakhuz retiró su lanza del cuerpo de Spike y corrió al encuentro con un ente gigantesco hecho de cristal de figura humanoide, en la densa polvareda de la ciudad en ruinas solo se distinguía una tenebrosa luz roja en la cabeza del ente cristalino, mientras que otro ser, más pequeño y alado aterriza frente al dragón moribundo.

—Pobre criatura… Al fin te he encontrado…— Aquel ser alado levantó a Spike entre sus brazos — Tu padre debe de estar orgulloso donde quiera que esté… es hora de dejar tu vida de lujo y comodidad… Y salvar al mundo, como tu padre lo hizo alguna vez. —

El ser alado se llevó a Spike lejos de ahí, mientras que Agakhuz se quedó peleando con aquella figura cristalina que sin duda le daba gran batalla.

" _Y cuando mueres todo termina, pero lo que está muerto no puede morir, se levanta y vuelve con más fuerza."_

Spike se levantó, podría haber llevado semanas inconsciente, lo único que quedaba de su herida era una cicatriz que atravesaba parte de su pecho en un corte trasversal, o al menos lo que quedaba de su pecho, Spike notó que la energía que se comió su brazo ahora se había alimentado de la mayoría de su abdomen, hombro y parte de su pata.

Se levantó tratando de mantener el control, este observó el lugar donde se encontraba, era una montaña nevada, el dragón podía jurar inclusive que estaba en la frontera con Yakyakistan.

Al intentar caminar notó que se encontraba en un enorme pilar en medio de la cordillera, si intentaba moverse aunque sea un poco este caería al vacío, el primer impulso del dragón fue intentar saber si podría saltar, sin embargo el risco más cercano estaba a más de 10 metros de distancia, sintió la textura de la roca y era lisa como la de una roca de rio, no podría clavar su garra para escalar hacia abajo, además de que sería una pésima idea, al fondo solo se veía una densa oscuridad.

Spike se rindió al cabo de unos minutos que parecieron horas, se sentó en el pilar y comenzó a hablarle a las montañas.

—¿Hola?

—¿Hola? —Fue la respuesta que recibió, el eco de la montaña era la única compañía del bebé dragón.

—Cielos… ahora que voy a hacer… ¡voy a morir congelado!

—¡Morir congelado! — Fue la respuesta del eco, el cual se hacía más fuerte con cada palabra que Spike sacaba de su boca.

—¡Gracias por recordármelo! —El dragón contestó sarcásticamente.

—De nada— Hubo silencio por un par de minutos mientras Spike recobraba el color, el eco le había respondido.

Spike trató de pensar bien lo que iba a decir, pues no sabía si el hambre, quizá la hipotermia o alguna otra cosa lo estaba haciendo delirar.

—¿Quién dijo eso? — Preguntó el dragón confiado de que el eco le respondiera exactamente lo que esperaba, lo mismo.

—Tú. — Spike tragó saliva, tan audible que pareciera que se tragó una enorme roca que cayó hasta la boca de su estómago.

—¡Y quien eres tú! —

—Tú.

—¿Ah sí? — El pequeño bebé dragón cansado de preguntas sin respuesta se levantó de su posición. —¡¿Y quién se supone que soy yo?!

—Yo soy tú, tú eres yo. — El vacío en donde se encontraba el pilar donde Spike estaba de pie comenzó a brillar hasta cegar al pequeño dragón, este no pudo evitar retroceder y sentir como estaba a punto de caer en el vacío, trató de mantenerse en equilibrio pero terminó cayendo.

—¡Ahh!... ¿Ah? — Spike estaba acostado en la nieve, al parecer cuando cayó inmediatamente en lugar del enorme vacío se encontraba en la escalinata de un enorme templo con motivos orientales, la nieve cubría toda la estructura de piedra, cuatro enormes murallas cubiertas por un techo de tejas oriental y un enorme portón de madera de color verde, Spike inmediatamente seducido por la curiosidad y al no tener alternativa subió por la escalinata hasta llegar a la puerta, esta misma al entrar en contacto con la pequeña garra del dragón se abrió inmediatamente por si sola.

Al entrar pudo notar que el frio que recorría todo su cuerpo, que le podía calar incluso los huesos se había detenido, la luz le cegaba.

Se llevó la garra la cara, tallándose los ojos turnadamente cuando pudo distinguir formas o algunos colores agudizó la vista entrecerrando los ojos, lo que pudo ver no tenía un fundamento o sustento lógico para sí mismo.

En lugar del pequeño jardín congelado y cubierto de nieve que Spike esperaba ver dentro encontró una hermosa y larga pradera llena de flores, en este lugar no había sol, solamente un oscuro y estrellado cielo, en el césped del jardín había un recto camino de piedra, el cual era adornado por pequeñas estatuas con forma de pony, estas eran como una especie de efigie ovalada con rostro de pony, similar a una estatua Jizo.

Spike entre más caminaba por el camino de piedra se dio cuenta que las estatuas Jizo iban cambiando, ya no tenían rostro de pony, ahora tenían rostros de minotauros, cebras, perros diamante e incluso changelings.

Spike, a punto de llegar al final notó que había un hueco entre la hilera bastante organizada de estatuas que adornaban el camino, como si alguna hubiese sido perdida o destruida, después de pensar en ello miró al frente, el final del camino estaba ahí, una enorme pared cortaba el camino abruptamente, sin embargo esa pared era algo peculiar, era todo un monumento con figuras de ponies, minotauros e incluso había un Changeling ahí, su rostro estaba cubierto por una capucha que le llegaba hasta el hocico, en total eran 77 estatuas que pasaban desde un Pegaso con un yelmo imperial hasta una criatura desconocida, con alas y pico de grifo, garras como las de un mono y estaba de pie en sus patas traseras.

En el centro de aquel monumento notó que había una estatua que sobresalía del resto justo en medio del muro, en ella había unas cuantas ofrendas como monedas y un recipiente donde se quemaba lentamente un ascua de incienso.

La figura que destacaba por sobre las otras está hecha de jade, no de piedra, la figura esculpida es la de un pony, este tenía alas de dragón, garras en los cascos y una cola la cual tenía un camino de escamas que sobresalían, sin embargo poseía otros rasgos también, en los cascos tenía huecos, idénticos a los de los cambiaformas, incluso tenía la misma quijada y colmillos de uno, si la estatua no tuviera los ojos cerrados seguro tendría esculpidos unos amenazantes ojos, como los de la reina de los simuladores, poseía una larga melena que terminaba en una coleta lateral en su cabeza y bigotes parecidos a los de un dragón, que le llegaban casi hasta el suelo.

Spike dejó de mirar aquella estatua y se sentó, suspirando y dejando que el aroma del incienso lo atrapase, por alguna extraña razón tuvo el impulso de calmarse de todo lo que había sucedido y solamente le llegó la fugaz idea de despejar su mente.

Mantuvo cerrados los ojos, sintió una gran oleada de frio, después hacía mucho calor, Spike podía verlo, podía ver lo que había pasado.

Luna estaba siendo asesinada por Grogar, quien tomó posesión del Rey Sombra.

Vio como Celestia fue despojada de sus alas y su cuerno en un aberrante espectáculo de sangre.

Hubo silencio, después todo se volvió rojo, hacía mucho calor y Spike a pesar de tener sus ojos cerrados pudo ver las llamas, Twilight estaba ahí, también se miró a sí mismo, corriendo hacia ella y ver su figura desaparecer tras una inmensa oleada de enemigos que la atacaron.

Un creciente sentimiento se había gestado en la boca de su estómago a su vez que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta, no pensó en otra cosa que no fuera vengarse del responsable, abrió los ojos y se encontró a si mismo con el hermoso campo, esta vez cubierto por las llamas.

Spike se alarmó bastante ante esto, trató de encontrar una forma de apagar el fuego pero fue inútil, hasta que sintió una presencia frente a él.

—Querías saber quién eras tú… bueno, puedes ver la respuesta ante tus ojos…— La estatua había cobrado vida, era un Changeling de penetrantes ojos verdes de piel oscura, el color de su melena era verde cristalino y las alas de dragón que poseía eran de un color rojizo que se degradaba en el color natural de su cabello.

También sus garras poseían esa coloración rojiza, de su cuello salían diversos rosarios con distintos sellos y símbolos en las perlas.

—A… qué te refieres… ¿y quién eres? — Spike miró con cierto temor a la imponente figura que tenía la vista clavada en él, incluso podía notarse cierto desprecio en sus ojos.

—No te traje aquí a que hicieras las preguntas, te he traído a responderlas…— Aquel simulador se sentó frente a Spike y cerró los ojos comenzando a meditar. —El flujo de tu alma corre sin control, como un pony desbocado, si quieres evitar que te consuma hasta desaparecer… debes controlar el origen de tu llama. —

—Pero… ¿mi llama? ¿Te refieres a cuando… descubrí que tenía poderes de relámpago? — Spike miró como el flujo de energía azul se estaba comiendo el resto de su cuerpo, lentamente empezaba a perder su forma física.

—¿Cómo controlas el cauce de un rio? — El changeling le preguntó al dragón.

—¿Con un dique? — Spike se rascó la cabeza, dudando de su respuesta.

—No… el dique no controla el cauce… solo guía su rumbo. — El simulador le respondió sin abrir los ojos. — El rio no puede ser controlado, fluye sin comienzo y sin final, el océano es demasiado grande y salvaje para ser controlado… como el destino.

—Aun así puede ser guiado… ¿no?

—Sí, elegimos donde colocar un dique y cortar de tajo el paso del flujo y dirigirlo a placer, sin embargo jamás lo detenemos, jamás lo calmamos y seguramente morirías antes de seguir el camino que cada bifurcación tiene para mostrarte.

—Entonces… ¿el cauce del rio nos controla? —

—Sí, pero nosotros elegimos a donde nos lleva el flujo del río… ¿ves este hermoso campo cubierto por el fuego?

—Sí… fui yo, lo siento.

—Tu primer tarea es restaurarlo, el jardín no es como cualquiera que hayas conocido, el jardín siente, ama, odia, este templo eres tú, pequeño Spike… acaba con las llamas y haz brotar hermosos arboles Sakura en el. — Spike miró extrañado a aquel Changeling, el cual después de terminar se convirtió de nuevo en jade

—¡Espera! Cómo se supone que…— Spike vió que era inútil hablarle a una estatua, sin embargo comprendió inmediatamente, su propio poder descontrolado lo estaba consumiendo lentamente.

—Quizá deba intentar calmarme…— El dragón se sentó frente a la estatua, inhalando y exhalando el aire con el fresco aroma del incienso que humeaba frente a él.

Pensó de nuevo en lo que había ocurrido, en como perdió a sus amigos y a su familia ese día, todo su mundo se fue abajo cuando Twilight murió.

Recordó lo que había pasado en Fillydelphia, todos esos ponies que alguna vez vivieron felices en la ciudad ahora eran salvajes caníbales sin voluntad, quien sabe cuántos pueblos más de Equestria sufran y pasen por lo mismo, nadie sabía con certeza si Agakhuz era el único sirviente de Grogar que envió a destruir ciudades.

Se dio cuenta que no fue el único que lo perdió todo… se dio cuenta de que quizá había una remota posibilidad de recuperar lo perdido… ¿Con que objeto?

Venganza… ira… quizá odio a seres como Grogar que esparcieron la plaga y la muerte.

O para que los ponies que sobreviven el día a día en esa tierra devastada que antes llamaban hogar… volvieran a salir y vivir tranquilos, en paz.

Para salvar lo que queda de su mundo…

Spike abrió los ojos, el fuego se había ido, sin embargo las flores seguían muertas y carbonizadas, el césped también, el cielo estrellado servía de cobijo al dragón que se acostó a mirar las estrellas.

— ¿Qué fue lo que me ocurrió? — El pequeño trató de levanta su garra derecha, pero esta no estaba, Agakhuz se la había cortado.

—Aun puedo sentir mi garra… pero se fue…— Spike se concentró lo mejor que pudo, él podía sentir su garra ahí, incluso sus dedos, pensó por varios momentos mirando a las estrellas y miró el espacio vacío donde debería estar su garra derecha.

Spike pensó en su garra, moviendo sus dedos lentamente, dibujando constelaciones en el cielo nocturno, pensó en una mariposa que se formaba con un grupo de estrellas distante, imaginó unos cuantos conejos, una pequeña luz se formó en el aire, esa débil luz se movía al tiempo que Spke seguía dibujando constelaciones.

—Esa de ahí… se parece a Twilight. — Spike soltó una risa suave, mientras la débil luz se hacía más fuerte y cambiaba de color, de blanca a purpura, la luz tomaba forma levemente recuperando el sitio donde debería estar la garra derecha del dragón, cada vez era más notoria su forma, al concentrarse completamente la luz se hizo sólida en escamas que formaban una garra purpura.

—Mi garra… reapareció…— Spike continuó mirando las estrellas de aquel cielo negro, por un minuto dejó de pensar en Twilight, o en Manehattan, lo que pasó en Fillydelphia, incluso su encuentro con aquel Changeling que apareció de una estatua.

Encontró un poco de paz en medio de la locura, cayendo dormido inmediatamente.

" _Deja ir el pasado, es lo que me dije para poder reconstruir nuestro futuro"_

Spike despertó en el mismo sitio donde se quedó dormido, esta vez el estrellado cielo se había ido, en su lugar estaba el radiante sol matutino apenas levantándose por el tejado del templo, Spike miró extrañado el cielo, se supone que el sol se había ido con un eclipse y una densa muralla mágica que cubría el cielo.

—Parece que esto no fue un sueño…— Se dijo mientras veía el campo de flores carbonizado que había dejado ayer tras su arranque de ira, de repente sintió que su estómago lo estaba matando por la falta de alimento.

—Cielos… cuanto tiempo llevo sin comer…— Spike pensó en donde diablos encontraría algo de comer en un templo perdido entre la nieve, fijó su vista en el pie de las estatuas al final del camino y notó algo.

Caminó hasta ahí y se encontró con un gran festín de gemas y diamantes, a su lado un balde de madera con agua cristalina y una nota de papel pergamino al pie del balde.

—Alimentate, encontrarás veladoras en un baúl al fondo del jardín, cada estatua de cada guerrero puede llevar una veladora, enciende una por una. — El pequeño dragón pensó un poco en esa orden y le dio vuelta al pergamino. — Voy a darme cuenta si no lo haces una por una. —

Spike pensó en cumplir su tarea siguiendo la primer instrucción, comer lo suficiente, se llevó todas las gemas que pudo a la boca y las masticó como un loco para tragarlas inmediatamente, tomó el balde de agua fresca y bebió hasta que se la terminó, Spike había terminado con la panza hinchada y rápidamente fue a buscar las velas en el baúl, el cual al llegar al final del jardín apareció de la nada en el lugar donde la nota decía que estaría.

Abrió el baúl, tomó las veladoras que estaban amarradas con un cordel, eran exactamente 77 velas y las llevó de prisa al altar, colocó una por una en las manos o garras de los guerreros, escalando para poner la vela con algunos, como si exactamente estos debieran llevarlas, colocó todas las velas y miró su garra… sopló e hizo aparecer una tenue llama en su dedo, con la cual empezó a encender cada vela, al cabo de un largo rato de estar encendiéndolas, incluso escalando un par de metros para encender las velas pudo notar como la estatua de jade volvía a despetrificarse, mostrando a aquel anciano changeling con alas de dragón que había visto ayer.

—Al menos sabes seguir una orden… la mayoría de ellos me desobedecieron a excepción de uno…— El Cambiaformas contempló la escultura.

—A qué se refiere…— Dijo el dragón bajando de la estatua en la que se había trepado.

—Ellos al igual que tú vinieron aquí en busca de una respuesta… pero no todos se detuvieron a escuchar…— Spike miró al imponente ser.

—Puedo saber… quien es usted y como es que… ¿llegué aquí?  
—Mi nombre es Nobu, viví mucho tiempo antes de que siquiera tus princesas existieran, o la madre de ellas… y tú llegaste aquí porque él te trajo…— Nobu señaló la única estatua que destacaba de las demás por ser un humanoide peludo con alas.

—Me trajo… con qué fin…— Spike se sentó junto a Nobu, mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que le contaba.

—El que todo lo ve te necesita, tiene planes para ti y te trajo conmigo para que encuentres tu respuesta.

—No creo tener ninguna pregunta Nobu… las cosas sucedieron y lo perdí todo…— Spike contempló la estatua del "que todo lo ve".

—Al contrario… tienes muchas… como fue que todo esto pasó… como puedes resolverlo y la más importante… por que a ti.

Escucha pequeño dragón… todos ellos perdieron algo en su momento… esa estatua de ahí es de Hurricane, el pobre pegaso vino aquí con las alas congeladas debido a que fue rechazado por la guardia real, siempre fue de metas banales pero aun así encontró que su único límite era el cielo.

El minotauro… perdió a su familia a manos de su rival por la corona de la voluntad, el primero del clan Will regresó y humilló a su rival perdonándole la vida y desterrándolo a las islas de la tribu cebra, el clan Will ha gobernado desde entonces.

También tenemos a ese de ahí… — Señaló al simulador de la capucha que cubría casi todo su rostro. — Lo perdió absolutamente todo, su reino, a su amada y el cariño y el respeto de su madre además el de su pueblo… encontró una segunda oportunidad en el camino del guerrero, su hambre sació sin alimentarse de amor.

—Ellos… ¿fueron sus alumnos? — Spike admiró a todas las estatuas que formaban dicha escultura, guerreros de todo tamaño y forma, sin importar su raza.

—Todos ellos, ahora tú también tendrás la oportunidad de encontrar tu respuesta. — Nobu levantó sus garras y levitó 2 piedras del suelo, estas eran ásperas y muy sólidas, las colocó enfrente de Spike.

—Pero primero… esas estatuas que ves en el camino son todos los seres queridos de mis estudiantes… antes que nada te pido que los recuerdes una última vez y los grabes en una estatua de favor y protección, los espíritus de los antiguos los estarán guiando.

—¿Una última vez? — Frente a Spike aparecieron sus herramientas, un martillo y un cincel.

—Hoy vas a dejar tu vida atrás… ya no habrá Spike el dragón… solo habrá un dragón. — Nobu cerró los ojos y comenzó a meditar.

Spike hizo lo que Nobu le ordenó, tras varias horas de labrar la piedras que le dio aquel viejo Changeling logró crear 2 efigies, una era la de una alicornio con el peinado de Twilight, las alas las tenía grabadas en los laterales de la roca y era un rostro muy sencillo que daba la impresión de ser un pony, la otra poseía solamente los rasgos de un unicornio con el peinado de Rarity.

—¿Son ellas no es así? — Nobu abrió los ojos. — Una de ellas te crio como una madre y te apoyó como una hermana… y la otra despertó en ti lo mejor que tenías que ofrecer con la llama de tu amor, dragón.

—Sí maestro…— Spike pensó por un largo rato si debía llamar "maestro" a Nobu, se decidió por hacerlo ya que finalmente aprendió algo nuevo de sí mismo con él.

—Ellas ahora no están con nosotros, sus almas quedaron varadas fuera de nuestro plano existencial… nisiquiera yo sé si aún están vivas… dejarlas ir es lo mejor Spike…— Las gotas de lluvia se hicieron presentes en el templo, mojaban el jardín y el camino de piedra, mientras que la brisa humeda acariciaba a Spike.

—Sí… maestro Nobu…— Spike apretó los puños mientras la llovizna se hizo rápidamente una tormenta.

—Será difícil y no sucede de un día para otro… en el proceso debes aceptar que eres lo único que queda en tu vida… un dragón… y yo te ayudaré a reencontrarte con ese dragón…— Nobu puso su garra en el pecho de Spike, automáticamente la energía eléctrica que estaba consumiéndolo desapareció, dejando su cuerpo intacto, antes de que su llama empezara a engullirlo.

—Para controlar tu llama… controla los aspectos de tu alma… meditarás aquí hasta que lo logres… tu entrenamiento consta de tres partes… entrena tu mente… y yo entrenaré tu cuerpo… solo así podrás entrenar tu alma. — Spike asintió mientras cerraba los ojos y aspiraba hondo.

" _Pasó el tiempo y comprendí que para dominar tu mente solo basta con conocerte a ti mismo"_

—Avaricia… Desdén… Egoismo… los dragones viven sus vidas limitados por las barreras de su mente, de nada sirve tener un corazón puro si su mente es un abismo de narcisismo…— Nobu le decía a un ya crecido Spike que tenía vendajes cubriéndole las garras y los pies.

—Dragón… has dominado las barreras de tu mente, ahora puedes cambiar tu tamaño sin apelar a la avaricia de tu naturaleza, sin mencionar que tu flama, el puente de la mente con el corazón es de una naturaleza asombrosa… pocos son los dragones bendecidos con el relámpago.

—Gracias por sus palabras Maestro…. Estoy listo para comenzar a entrenar mi cuerpo— Spike se levantó e hizo una reverencia.

—No va a ser fácil… para comenzar vas a darme 50 vueltas al templo y cuando termines darás otras 50 en sentido contrario…— Nobu cerró los ojos y volvió a meditar mientras el dragón se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a correr recorriendo el templo en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj.

" _Mi cuerpo es una extensión de mi alma y de mi mente… la flama y yo somos uno mismo"_

—Spike… de esta prueba depende el resto de tu entrenamiento… una vez lo logres serás libre de irte de este templo…— Nobu se encontraba frente a un hermoso campo lleno de flores, árboles de cerezos e inclusive el pequeño cauce de un rio se encontraba en una parte del camino de piedra, atravesándolo por debajo, en el rio había peces Koi que saltaban en ocasiones.

Repentinamente un rayo cayó desde los cielos e inundó todo el campo, mientras que Spike salía del relámpago, convertido en energía eléctrica, manteniendo su forma física de dragón, saltó y se elevó por los aires volviéndose un enorme dragón serpiente, el cual surcaba los cielos del estrecho templo, inmediatamente el templo desapareció y regresó a las montañas nevadas de Yakyakistan, surcando los cielos en su forma de dragón eléctrico, relámpagos caían en las montañas mientras Spike sentía como se volvía uno con la brisa helada y bajó hacia el camino de vuelta hacia Equestria, recuperando su forma anterior, la de un dragón de 2 metros, fornido y crecido con garras filosas, vendajes en manos y pies y una cola afilada.

—Felicidades Spike… tu entrenamiento físico ha concluido…— Nobu apareció frente al dragón, el cual hizo una reverencia en cuando Nobu inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

—Gracias maestro… ¿pero ahora como entrenaré mi alma?

—Esa es mi tarea…— Un ente alado con el cuerpo cubierto de cabello de forma humanoide aterrizó tras de Spike, este volteo a mirarlo.

—Tú eres uno de los alumnos del maestro Nobu…

—Scorpan… un placer.

—Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que me fui…— Preguntó Spike curioso a ambos.

—18 meses Spike… Grogar conquistó Equestria. — Scorpan le respondió al dragón.

—Fallamos…

—No… esto apenas va a comenzar.

 **Notas del autor:**

Un mes ha pasado y nuevo capítulo, esta vez quise tocar el tema de lo que está pasando en Equestria para poner contexto, tendrán que esperar para leer más aventuras del Gordo, pero no se apuren, solo serán 2 capítulos más que espero tenerles pronto, hace un mes cumplí un año de estar en Fanfiction, felicidades, si alguno quiere una rebanada de pastel tendrá que venir a buscarme.


	21. Cancion de cuna

**Capitulo 21: Canción de cuna.**

" _Todos sabemos quién es, cuando me inicié en la compañía absolutamente todos decían lo mismo, desde los refugiados del espejo hasta sus tenientes más allegados._

 _La princesa del amor se había vuelto loca, que había perdido todos sus cabales._

 _Saben una cosa… no podían estar más en lo correcto."_

 **Acto I: Lo mejor está por venir.**

La noche se cierne sobre el bosque Everfree, una larga lluvia que ha durado meses ha azotado todos los reinos desde que la última de las ciudades cayó, inundando la mayoría de las ensenadas, bosques y valles donde solía haber vida silvestre, entre la frondosa maleza se alcanza a distinguir una saliente, y un puente totalmente cortado de tajo, este es el único vestigio que quedó de la civilización fundada por Celestia y Luna, las ruinas de su antiguo castillo.

En las profundidades de la construcción de piedra se encontraba una pequeña carpa para alojar apenas a una persona y entre la amable oscuridad de la noche y el sonido de las gotas de lluvia caer en las hojas salió una silueta desde un espejo que se encontraba reposando en el centro de la habitación.

La figura, más grande que una pony promedio estaba encapuchada y revelando su identidad al hacer una pequeña verificación visual. se trataba nada más y nada menos que Mi Amore Cadenza, la princesa del amor, esta decidió entrar en la carpa no sin antes anular un hechizo blanco, borrando el gis que formaba un circulo y a su vez una esfera color rosa.

Cadence abrió la carpa con su casco y vio en una cuneta improvisada con un canasto cubierto con mantas a un bebé color rosado claro, casi de una tonalidad blanca con unos ojos color turquesa, esta tenía una crin de color violeta con detalles en el mismo azul que el de sus ojos, en una combinación de colores similar que tenía la mítica Twilight Sparkle, a la cual se le ha declarado caída en combate.

—Hola bebita…— Cadence sonrió melancólicamente mientras entraba dentro de la carpa y con su magia y apoyada con sus cascos acercó al bebé hacia su lado.

—A mi memoria viene, el recuerdo de cómo nuestro amor se vino abajo, sabía que Shining no viviría para siempre, pero me duele haberlo perdido tan pronto, dejándote en un salvaje mundo el cual no pudo cambiar para ti... mi dulce Flurry...— La alicornio rosa empezó a mecer al bebé de manera suave sin ocupar magia, tan solo con sus cascos, mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Ha sido un día duro… y sé que ya no quieres que mami use magia contigo pero debemos ser fuertes, por tu padre. Estás cansada, hambrienta, sola... pero nunca te abandonaré mientras me quede amor en este cuerpo... mi bebé... mi niña... mi soldado.

Cadence comenzó a cantarle al bebé, tarareando levemente al principio con su hermosa voz, para después empezar a cantar una canción de cuna para su primogénito.

 _" ¿Recuerdas aquellos tiempos cuando las cosas pequeñas te hacían feliz?_

 _¿Recuerdas aquellos tiempos cuando las cosas simples te hacían sonreír?_

 _La vida puede ser maravillosa si lo permites..._

 _La vida puede ser simple si lo intentas_

Cadence levantó la mirada, por un minuto se quedó callada, mirando el espejo que ella tenía que custodiar.

 _¿Qué ocurrió con esos días?_

 _¿Qué ocurrió con esas noches?_

 _¿Recuerdas aquellos tiempos cuando las cosas pequeñas te hicieron triste?_

 _¿Recuerdas aquellos tiempos cuando las cosas pequeñas te hicieron llorar?"…_

La vista se nubló para Cadence por un momento, recordando cómo es que en aquel día, el día del silencio, la reina Chrysalis había hecho un pacto con el diablo en persona a cambio de su venganza y en el proceso controlar la voluntad de su esposo, estando en peligro de morir y cargando al primogénito del soldado más condecorado en Equestria, decidió elegir 2 nuevas vidas por vivir que una ya vivida en plenitud.

" _¿Soy solo yo o somos nosotros…?  
¿Acaso estamos perdidos en este mundo?  
¿Porque tenemos que hacernos daño unos a otros?  
¿Porque tenemos que derramar lágrimas?_

 _La vida puede ser hermosa si lo intentas  
La vida puede ser alegre si lo intentamos  
Dime que no estoy sola  
Dime que no estamos solas en este mundo luchando con la brisa…._

Ella recordó por un minuto lo que había hecho, ella descubrió el estudio donde Sobra guardaba sus libros, grimorios y diarios, supo quién era el en realidad ¿Cómo combatir al rey de los monstruos?

 _¿Recuerdas el tiempo cuando simples cosas te hicieron feliz?  
¿Recuerdas el tiempo cuando pequeñas cosas te hicieron sonreir?  
Tu sabes que la vida puede ser simple  
Tu sabes que la vida es simple_

 _Porque lo mejor de la vida está por venir  
Porque lo mejor aún está por venir  
Deja que la sencillez de la vida haga venir todo naturalmente  
Porque esta vida puede ser sencilla si así lo deseamos"_

Cadence recordaba todo lo que había visto en su camino, recordó todo lo que había escuchado, desde Fillydelphia controlada por parásitos, los mismos que terminaron por acabar con su marido hasta incluso aldeas llenas de ponies que se rindieron voluntariamente al culto de una deidad más antigua que el tiempo mismo, donde se alimentaban de carne, carne de pony, desolación, muerte, pequeños siendo adiestrados para matar o morir… ella había dejado de creer en la armonía.

" _Porque el amar no entiende de países, deja que todo sea sencillo  
Porque la ilusión no tiene fronteras, deja que todo sea sencillo  
Porque el amor es sencillo en sí mismo  
Una vez que elige no lo complica más"_

Ella notó que su bebé se había quedado dormido, su canción de cuna daba una última esperanza en el mañana, la última oportunidad de demostrar y creer que ella y él, su amado bebé, eran los únicos que podían restaurar el amor que se había perdido…

Ella tomó un grimorio con su magia que se encontraba en la casa de campaña, lo abrió y contempló sus páginas, revisando cada palabra con detenimiento, mientras sus ojos emanaban un aura verde, cristalizándose con unas pupilas rojas como el fuego.

Cadence dejó al bebé en su cuneta y salió de la tienda de campaña, al mismo tiempo que dos soldados reales entraban al castillo, ella ya los estaba esperando.

—¿Y bien? — Preguntó la princesa.

—Los reportes eran ciertos, el dragón mascota de Twilight acabó con la mayoría de los fanáticos que custodiaban Las Pegasus…

—¿Qué se pudo recuperar? — Cadence estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos. —Hemos recolectado casi todas las provisiones que poseían, al menos en materiales para espadas, arcos y flechas.

—¿Y Spike? — Los soldados se miraron entre ellos. — Lo vimos peleando con una figura desconocida, parecía un simio en armadura, lo arrojó lejos de un portal, además lo vimos con una… cosa… parecía un demonio.

—Entonces es verdad… el hermano de Tirek está metido en esto.

 **Acto II: La compañía**

Desde aquel fatídico día conocido como el amanecer negro, ponies, tanto pegasos como terrestres han emigrado desde todas las ciudades de Equestria hacia el bosque Everfree, el único lugar seguro desde que la alianza negra conquistó ciudad tras ciudad y con su marcha siniestra ha logrado marchitar los campos, las flores y oscurecido los cielos azules, reduciendo ciudades como Cloudsdale a un simple montón de construcciones de nube solida incrustadas en el suelo, totalmente abandonadas y corroídas por la inminente destrucción.

Yo fui testigo de lo que aquellos monstruos le hicieron a la Princesa Luna y a la Princesa Celestia, como entre un mar de Changelings se llevaron a Twilight Sparkle y a sus amigas sin dejar rastro y como Discord, amo y señor del caos quedó reducido a un simple bloque de ámbar rojo.

Desde ese día me enrolé en las fuerzas reales equestrianas, recibí órdenes directas del coronel Sentry y de la maga Trixie Lulamoon posteriormente.

Mi labor es por mucho riesgosa pero no por nada nos llaman escuadrón Ares, todos los que estamos aquí presentes estamos totalmente fuera de quicio, sedientos de venganza y cegados por la ira, nosotros somos responsables de custodiar el espejo para que nuestras familias del otro lado puedan estar tranquilas y a salvo, suena justo cuando la vida de un soldado de nuestro escuadrón equivale a la de 100 ciudadanos de Equestria.

Está amaneciendo o al menos eso puedo ver desde el espesor de este bosque, todo aquí es humedad, maleza y mi visión del cielo solo es una tenue luz de color aguamarina, apenas podemos divisar lo que está a varios pasos, nuestra formación avanza lentamente pues al parecer Sentry nos indicó que se ha logrado sentir la presencia de Behemoths en la zona, aquellos Changelings han abandonado incluso su propia naturaleza, solo son recipientes de odio.

La comandante Flurry Heart y la princesa Cadenza están al frente, hay tanto que gira en torno a Flurry, muchos lo tachan de ser una simple farsante, pues apenas y su edad reglamentaria es la de un potrillo de secundaria, otros dicen que es una hija perdida de la princesa, que tuvo con otro muchísimos años atrás, aunque lo dudo mucho, esa potrilla es idéntica a Twilight Sparkle y a Shining, aunque no sabemos porque si la hija que dejó nuestro general apenas es una potrilla de 1 año de edad.

Sumido en mis pensamientos no logro escuchar por completo las pisadas que hacen retumbar la tierra, apenas cuando siento un leve temblor en los cascos es cuando me doy cuenta que tenemos que romper formación y posicionarnos a los laterales, de entre la maleza empiezan a brincar decenas de Behemots como si de una marejada salvaje se tratase, ninguno de nosotros retrocede mientras conjuramos un hechizo de campo de fuerza mientras Cadenza y Flurry conjuran "La purificación".

Aquellos monstruos con sus garras negras como el azabache y filosas como el metal de damasco perforan la magia como si de mantequilla se tratase, cuando logramos interceptarlos nos abalanzamos contra ellos con nuestras lanzas, para cuando algunos de nosotros estábamos por morir ante el inminente ataque, logramos escuchar el conjuro.

— "Divini Sancti Pontifex"

De repente, un campo de fuerza azul como el cielo nos cubrió, curando las heridas de nuestros compañeros, aunque para algunos ya fue tarde, pero entre más grande se hacia aquel domo, los Behemoth luchaban por alejarse lo más rápidamente posible, lo cual no consiguen al ser tocados por aquella luz cálida que calcina a los demonios dejándolos inmersos en una montaña de huesos los cuales se carbonizan y desintegran, una escena grotesca en verdad de no ser porque ellos matan a nuestros compañeros.

Nuestra señora, Cadence, se acerca a cada uno de nosotros después de la batalla ya acontecida, nos pregunta si estamos bien, puedo sentir un candor interior que no me hace posible sentir odio, ira o tristeza, su mera presencia imponente ante nosotros, sus finos ojos color rubí que nos miran a través de esa pesada armadura que lleva puesta, compuesta por un enorme casco militar y un pecto que pareciese muy tosco a la vista, inclusive a pesar de que nos pide a algunos de nosotros cargar los cadáveres de nuestros compañeros, lo hacemos con júbilo y orgullo al sentir su divina presencia entre nosotros, es como sentir la presencia amorosa de nuestra madre Celestia entre nosotros.

Flurry encabeza la procesión entre algunos de nuestros soldados cargando los cuerpos de nuestros compañeros, casi nuestros hermanos hacia otra zona del bosque, estoy nervioso, nunca antes había hecho esto durante mis rondas, si he enfrentado a varios Behemoth y he visto varias veces "La purificación"… pero al parecer hay una cosa más por la cual estamos caminando hacia las profundidades del bosque.

—O..oye Axis… ¿A dónde estamos marchando? —Le pregunté a uno de mis compañeros, Axis, un unicornio que había sobrevivido a Fillydelphia.

—Oh cierto, olvidaba que es tu primera vez, lo que sucede es que improvisadamente la Princesa Cadenza realiza una ceremonia para nuestros soldados, no hay fecha específica, es algo que tienes que ver. — Esa fue su respuesta.

—V…vale

Mientras marchamos nadie habla, salvo Axis, para decirme lo que estaba pasando, después de eso dejo de hablar, inclusive pareciera que no respira. Han pasado varias horas, solo tengo mis pensamientos mientras todo permanece en silencio, pareciera que nunca va a amanecer, todo es una luz aguamarina y más maleza, sintiéndose casi como si lloviera en todo el bosque.

Apenas doy unos cuantos pasos más después de todo este tiempo y es como si viéramos otra perspectiva del bosque Everfree, aquel lugar al que tanto se le teme, no es posible que un lugar así albergue tanta belleza, pareciera como si las infinitas praderas se deslizaran por el horizonte justo a la par de un hermoso lago que pareciese que cuyo final tocase los dedos del océano, todo rodeado por los árboles y la maleza y un fino cielo color turquesa oscurecido cubre todo lo visible.

En este valle hay toda clase de flores, pero quedé atónito conforme subí la vista… había decenas de tumbas… lápidas, cada una con un epitafio que a la vista pareciese distinto y único para cada ser que descansa aquí y en la cima de una pequeña colina, un hermoso mausoleo, con la estatua hecha en piedra labrada de Shining Armor.

Nuestra caminata concluye cuando vemos que la Princesa Cadence se detiene frente a nosotros y voltea, esto aunado a que Flurry Heart también lo hace pero sin decir una sola palabra.

—Queridos hijos, fruto de la guerra, nacidos del misericordioso ángel de la violencia, estamos aquí reunidos para conmemorar a nuestros hermanos caídos en combate, presentadle respetos. —Toda la multitud de mis compañeros comenzó a dar un grito de guerra, más como un aullido.

—Quizá algunos de ustedes sean nuevos en esta ceremonia, por lo que les pido se unan al grupo de Flurry Heart y fabriquen las lápidas más hermosas que su mente pueda imaginar, ustedes conocen bien a sus hermanos, coloquen el epitafio del alma de un bardo en su obra, mientras tanto el resto, necesito que traigan Perejil, Salvia, Tomillo y Romero, todo el que puedan en las cercanías de estos prados, pues abunda en cantidad.

Debido a que es mi primera vez, me paso del lado de Flurry, el cual junto con otros 5 soldados más comienzan a levitar piedras de entre los bosques, sabiendo lo que tengo que hacer me concentro para entonces levitar varias piedras de las cercanías, que se encontraban entre los árboles, llevándolas frente a mí y cuidadosamente las dejo caer.

Cuando termino, siento como Flurry me toca con su casco el hombro, y comienza a hablar conmigo.

—Creo que ya debes saber quién soy cierto… sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte que elabores una lápida para estos ponies, pero sé que lo harás pues en tu corazón aún existe la armonía, todos la tenemos dentro, desde que sentimos el llamado de nuestra cutie mark, sé que no tenemos cutie mark para fabricar lápidas, pero en tu corazón hay deseo y voluntad, solo necesitas concentrarte.

—Lo haré por ellos, en estos tiempos de crisis no debemos perder la armonía, es lo que hubiera querido la princesa Twilight— Exclamé con una voz nostálgica.

Flurry al escuchar esto miró hacia el lago cristalino y de color claro, tan claro que se podían ver peces y las rocas debajo de este.

—Sí, tal como lo hubiese querido la tía Twilight

Al decir esto no pude evitar estremecerme y voltear a mirarla, pero cuando me percaté se había ido, estaba a lo lejos hablando con los demás ponies.

Decidido comencé a meditar sentado en el pasto… mientras dejo que esta magia fluya dentro de mí, canalizándola, siendo uno mismo con este hermoso lugar, la paz y el descanso eternos, como si mis hermanos, mis amigos, mi familia, todos me llamasen y lo llaman a él, aquel pony llamado Blaze, no lo conocí muy bien, era reservado y no podía volar, tuvo un accidente al volar en una tormenta visitando a su pony especial, ella lo dejó después del accidente, sufría mucho según palabras de sus pocos amigos en la guardia real, ahora está descansando, se reunió con sus seres amados.

Cuando terminé de meditar, nisiquiera supe cómo fue, ya estaba la lápida terminada, estaba aquel pony, labrado en piedra y con las alas extendidas, con su armadura puesta, pareciese como si la piedra se hubiese transmutado en mármol, tan brillante y hermoso, bajo la escultura se notaba la leyenda "Blaze, que su llama nunca se apague en la tormenta".

Después de una hora terminamos con un total de 6 lapidas, hubo pocas bajas, por lo cual cada quien se dedicó a realizar una, para ese entonces el resto del escuadrón habían vuelto con lo encargado, _Perejil, Salvia, Tomillo y Romero…_ manojos enteros eran cargados en sus lomos, mientras otros llevaban 4 cubetas de Salvia en sus alforjas, era tal la cantidad de hierbas que el olor del perejil recién cortado y el romero inundaba el lugar, un olor fresco como el de nuestros hogares.

Cadence dio una orden con su casco y los soldados, tumba por tumba fueron poniendo un bello arreglo de cada hierba, mojando con la salvia la lápida con el racimo que recién habían formado para ponerlo en la tierra, justo donde cada pony estaba descansando.

Después de visitar cada tumba, los soldados rociaron el resto de la salvia en los alrededores, intentando formar un circulo, adornando el césped con aquella miel usando un racimo de tomillo y romero, mientras que la princesa caminaba lentamente hacia aquella colina, junto con Flurry Heart, la cual se acurruca bajo el ala de Cadence, cual potrillo apegado a sus necesidades maternales, mientras ella cierra los ojos, acto seguido los soldados se colocan en un círculo, ellos me toman del casco para cerrar aquel circulo que entre todos, aproximadamente 200 soldados, habíamos formado.

Entonces… una melodía hermosa inundó mis oídos… ella estaba... cantando.

 _"Are you going to Scarborough fair?  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
Remember me to one who lives there  
He once was a true love of mine_

 _Tell him to make me a cambric shirt_  
 _Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_  
 _Without no seam nor needlework_  
 _Then he'll be a true love of mine_

Entonces de la nada, entre las flores se dibujó un símbolo desconocido, en la tierra, de la cual salían las almas de nuestros hermanos caídos, era como si ella dirigiese su camino al más allá, pidiéndoles que llevaran un mensaje hacia el más allá, para Shining Armor.

 _Tell him to find me an acre of land  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
Between the salt water and the sea strand  
Then he'll be a true love of mine_

 _Are you going to Scarborough fair?_  
 _Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_  
 _Remember me to one who lives there_  
 _He once was a true love of mine"_

Las animas empezaron a caminar por encima del agua, esta, al contacto con ellas pareciese como si se encendiera en llamas ardientes que nunca cesan, caminando hacia el infinito lago, tocando los confines de la tierra y de la vida.

—Dicen que cuando le haces una plegaria a Gaia, la primera portadora de la amabilidad, tienes que cantarle una canción con tu corazón.

Un soldado susurró mientras entre lágrimas saludaba a las almas que cabalgaban hacia el horizonte, yendo hacia un cielo digno de sus actos en vida, llevando el mensaje que la princesa tenía para el joven príncipe guerrero, el cual fue, su verdadero amor.

 **Acto III: Alianza.**

La princesa Cadence se encontraba en el recibidor del castillo de las hermanas, mientras miraba con sus penetrantes ojos rojos transformados por el uso de la magia negra a su hija, Flurry Heart, ella apenas era una potrilla de un par de años de edad, hace más de 3 años que Equestria había sucumbido y se había planeado una reunión clandestina entre varios grupos locales de rebeldes.

La levitó hasta acercarla a su rostro, al tocar cuernos con la pequeña esta comenzó a sufrir una metamorfosis que la hizo lentamente crecer hasta tener una edad aproximada de unos 14 años, apenas una pony adolescente.

—Alístate, pronto vendrán. — Cadence le dijo a su hija sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos, mientras que Flurry se marchó a sus aposentos para colocarse su armadura.

Mientras, uno de sus primeros oficiales se le acerca y hace una reverencia.

—Su majestad… no cree que es un poco radical hacer que Flurry… ¿asista también a las reuniones?

—Para nada… ella tiene que aprender lo más que pueda sobre como liderar.

—Es un bebé por el amor de los dioses.

—Y tú eres un soldado y estás bajo mis órdenes. — Cadence le dio la espalda a su oficial, este solo se retiró preocupado por la hija de la princesa.

Cadence terminó de hacer los últimos arreglos y de inmediato un conglomerado de guardias abrió el portón del castillo de las hermanas, mientras iban pasando varios ponies y para asombro de algunos un dragón de 2 metros de alto, todos ellos estaban esposados e iban escoltados por los guardias.

—Les doy la bienvenida caballeros. — La princesa del amor les dio la bienvenida mientras todos los invitados fueron empujados por los guardias para hacerlos arrodillarse.

—Pero miren, si es la viuda traidora. — Vociferó uno de los ponies, este era una pony terrestre con el cabello azulado de un lado y la otra mitad de un color caramelo rosado, de pelaje color vainilla, su ropa no era más que un montón de trapos musgosos.

— ¡Esto es una ofensa! — Gritó un Yak de color de pelaje negro, la melena de su cabeza estaba finamente peinada por una gran cantidad de rastas que le llegaban hasta la altura de las rodillas, vestido con telas de grabados dorados en patrones de color verde y rojo.

—Bien, bien Cadence, así es como le pagas a una oficial con más de 15 años de servicio activo, felicidades. — Una pony pegaso que era ni más ni menos que Spitfire, vestida con harapos y hombrera de picos, un casco mutilado pesimamente reemplazado con una prótesis metálica y varias armas de disparo que guardaba en su cinturón, que eran la novedad en la Equestria posterior a la conquista le replicaba a la princesa, mientras que se quitó su prótesis para deshacerse de las esposas y quedar libre, solamente para quedarse a esperar la respuesta de la princesa.

—…—Una callada pony de color gris con cabello violeta, que portaba una gruesa y pesada armadura rocosa que cubría todo su cuerpo junto a una capa harapienta, con un yelmo que tapaba la totalidad de su rostro y cuello salvo por unos cuantos mechones purpura que sobresalían del mismo se mantuvo estática por unos segundos, hasta que con su fuerza rompió los grilletes de sus cascos delanteros sin esfuerzo alguno.

—¿Llego tarde a la fiesta? — Una dragona de color azul claro, como el de Rainbow Dash, la cual ya estaba dotada con alas y un cetro largo con una piedra roja brillante era la única que parecía no tener grilletes, también fue la única que parecía tratar directamente de forma amable con la princesa del amor.

—Por esa razón es que no confiamos en ti, Devastadora… ¿así es como tratas a tus invitados? No eres mejor que Sombra, Chrysalis o Grogar…— Un perro diamante de pelaje gris y un chaleco de cuero rojizo, que también poseía un collar adiamantado se levantó aun con los grilletes puestos, mientras que su sombra se levantó del suelo y se convirtió en un changeling de baja estatura, apenas alcanzando el tamaño de un potrillo, este preparó un hechizo con su cuerno apuntándole directo a la princesa.

—¡Los grilletes, quítenselos ahora o se acaba la reunión! — Fue lo que vociferó el pequeño Changeling, Cadence solo negó con la cabeza y con un ademán del casco le quitó los grilletes al Diamond Dog y al resto que aún no se los quitaban, a lo que su acompañante respondió dejando de apuntarle a ella.

—Bueno, quizá exagere un poco pero tengo que garantizar la supervivencia de mi reino…— Cadence se puso frente a sus invitados— ¿Saben por qué los he llamado? —

—Para pedirnos recursos, eso está claro…— La pony de armadura rocosa respondió — Porque de magia no se gana una guerra, pero me temo que no podemos darte nada.

—La roca tiene razón, no vamos a darte un carajo princesa ¡no después de lo que has hecho! — Bon Bon, la pony de cabello bicolor respondió con mucha agresividad.

—No deberían interrumpir con tal vulgaridad a una princesa, plebeyos. — Musitó la dragona, la cual se colocó a un lado de Cadence.

—No, la razón por la cual están aquí es porque quiero pedirles un favor. — Flurry Heart bajó de las escaleras del recibidor con su armadura puesta, una ligera aleación de metal que parecía incluso ser cristalina, el yelmo apenas cubriéndole las partes más importantes de la cabeza y lo más importante, ella llevaba levitando con su magia el corazón de cristal.

—…—Bon Bon, Spitfire y La roca se quedaron calladas, mientras que el Yak y el Diamond Dog la miraban con cierto desdén.

—Habla ya niña…— El pequeño Changeling sonreía presintiendo el favor que estaban a punto de pedirles.

—Verán… el poder del corazón de cristal se debilita día a día, lejos del imperio de cristal ha permitido que la densa nieve cubra de nuevo esas tierras, pero me temo que nosotras también perdemos fuerza, no podemos alimentarnos ni alimentarlo. — Flurry dijo entristecida. — Les quiero pedir que se unan a nosotros…—

—Nunca. — Exclamó BonBon.

—Escucha Flurry… no es personal, pero jamás me sentaría al lado de una madre que fue capaz de hacerle a su potrillo lo que ella te hizo a ti. — Dijo Spitfire mirando con desprecio a la princesa.

—Si quieres nuestra ayuda… te va a costar. — La roca se atrevió a hablar por un par de breves segundos.

—Jamás me había sentido tan ofendido en mi vida, pero no podemos enfrentarnos a Grogar, mucho menos al Rey negro… Yo, el príncipe Kofi de Yakyakstan hará una alianza con ustedes, a cambio de un recurso que no conseguimos fácil en nuestras tierras… el carbón y el hierro. — Dijo el Yak, que cerró los ojos y se puso del lado de Cadence y la Dragonesa.

—Los tendrá príncipe Kofi…— Dijo Flurry Heart.

—¿Qué hay de ustedes? — Cadence le preguntó al Perro Diamante.

—Nuestro pueblo recibió maltratos y dejaciones por su causa, hemos anhelado ser libres y tratados como iguales pero ustedes en su sociedad perfecta no nos lo permitieron, ahora que todo se fue al demonio no cambia nada, salvo su doble moral…— Habló el Changeling de baja estatura, colgándose de los hombros del Diamond Dog.

—Por favor Jango… necesitamos de tu ayuda y de la de Grim. — Flurry le contestó al simulador. — Ustedes tienen la mayor concentración de minerales del reino.

—No les va a salir barato con o sin alianza, tenemos un pueblo joven que mantener. — Murmuró Grim el perro diamante. — Pero no vamos a negarles el mineral, medicinas, agua y comida, de ser posible protección.

—Está bien… ¿alguien más? — Flurry miró suplicante a sus invitados, salvo la Dragonesa, Kofi y Grim, las demás no estaban interesadas en la alianza.

—Yo…— Un rayo mandó a volar a los guardias apostados en la entrada del castillo, tratándose de nadamas y nada menos que Spike.

—Spike… y pensar que fuiste tú quien se encargó de salvar mi reino… ¿ahora nos ayudarás de nuevo no es así? — Cadence miró con júbilo al dragón.

—Así es… les ayudaré en lo que pueda…— Miró al resto con indiferencia. — Spitfire, me alegra saber que sigues viva después de nuestro corto encuentro en Fillydelphia…—

—No puedes vencer a una yegua curtida tan fácilmente amiguito. — Ella se acercó a mirarlo. — Cielos, han pasado 3 años y mírate, eres todo un… uh… lo que sea que eres.

—Sí, ha pasado mucho… veo que de todos la que más ha cambiado eres tú, Cadence…— Spike se sentó frente a ella.

—Me negaba a creer en los rumores pero creo que es verdad…— Miró a Flurry Heart, ella solo esquivó la mirada.

—Magia negra… ¿así es como combatimos ahora? — Flurry cerró los ojos con bastante dolor y salió de la habitación. — Una cosa es que un dragón como yo haya tenido que madurar a temprana edad… ¡pero ella es un bebé!

—¡No tuve opción Spike! — Cadence estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—¡Mentirosa! — Bon Bon no contuvo la rabia mientras que era detenida por La roca para evitar ser atacada por esta.

—Siempre hay opciones Cadence, pero esta vez cruzaste la línea… son poderes que van más allá de nuestro entendimiento. — Spitfire miró con reprobación a la princesa.

—Ella posee demasiado poder para ser solo una bebé… pero eso no te daba derecho a ti para usarlo a beneficio de la victoria ni nuestra subsistencia… tampoco a ti Spike… ya me enteré de lo que hiciste en Las Pegasus…— La roca se quitó el yelmo, dejando ver unos ojos color aguamarina inexpresivos, Maud miró a ambos con su frialdad característica.

—Lo que hice no tiene perdón Maud… pero eran ellos o el poblado que intentas defender. — Spike se levantó de su posición y se dirigió a la salida. — Si necesitas algo solo escríbeme.

—Escúchenme bien, yeguas idiotas, los sacrificios son necesarios y si no están dispuestos a aceptar los horrores que conlleva la subsistencia entonces vayan a morir a sus agujeros. — La Dragonesa abrazó a la princesa del amor, consolándola de aquel profundo llanto.

—Gracias Ember…— Cadence encontró alivio en las palabras de su confidente.

—Las alianzas no son fáciles, llevan tiempo… y si yo pude unir a los clanes de Minotauros, a los Grifos y a los dragones los cuales cada uno son egoístas a tal punto de nisiquiera compartir una sola festividad o gesto en común… estoy seguro que ustedes pueden unirse para un bien mayor, dejen ese moralismo estúpido en sus casas, esto es la guerra. — Ember la Dragonesa exclamó con firmeza mientras Maud, Spitfire y BonBon se quedaron pensativas.

—Kofi… Jango y Grim, Spike el dragón, dicen que pasaste de ser el enclenque de la migración a ser un dragón relámpago, nunca paras de sorprendernos eh…. Esta es una alianza interesante. — Ember sonrió sarcásticamente mientras miraba al resto de invitados de Cadence.

—Cooperaremos, cuenten con la hermandad de los pantanos. — BonBon se mordió los labios ante lo que dijo, pensando en arrepentirse de inmediato.

—Si pueden darnos soldados… los caminantes del desierto serán su legión. — Maud habló despacio y con nada de expresividad.

—Cooperaremos, pero no piensen que seremos amigos. — Spitfire sonrió confiada, poniéndose su prótesis de nuevo, la cual había dejado en el suelo cuando se liberó.

—No se hable más… la primera misión será la siguiente…

 **Notas del autor:**

Ya sé que hay una turba (unas 2 personas que siguen al pendiente del fic) furiosa en mi casa por no escribir más sobre el gordo, no se apuren, ya volverá a su debido tiempo, me falta un capitulo para terminar de escribir un poco sobre la guerra en equestria, o al menos parte de la misma.

Dicen que si logras captar todas las referencias en uno de mis capitulos te ganas un tarro de cerveza, dicen.

Y bueno, quiero agradecerles mucho por estar siempre atentos a mi contenido, aunque escriba cada medio año, sin duda me motiva mucho leer sus reviews y mas que nada quisiera tener mas tiempo para darles más contenido, pero no siempre se puede, en especial porque hay dias que se me va la inspiración.

Es hora del feedback lector-escritor.

¿Hay algo que les gustaría ver/leer de parte de la historia en Equestria, es decir cosas de la guerra, las alianzas, que pasó con que o con quien?  
Espero sus reviews, hasta dentro de un chirrion de meses.


	22. 22-1: Cielo sin estrellas

**Capítulo 22-1: Cielo sin estrellas.**

Han pasado solo unas horas… y para mí se ha vuelto una eternidad completa.

El dolor solo es transitorio, la pierna y el meñique dejarán de doler eventualmente… puedo jurar a quien sea capaz de poder leer esto algún día… que aun siento ese meñique amputado… siendo sostenido por una mano pequeña y suave mientras oigo su voz.

Las remembranzas de lo que hubo antes y ahora solo son pequeños halos de luz azules y violeta hasta donde alcanza la vista, aun puedo sentir aquella caricia recorriendo mi espalda mientras el enervante aroma del mousse de mango que ella solía usar parecía opacar el intenso olor a sangre que provenía de mis vendas.

La boca me sabe a oxido y medicamentos.

Lo único que puedo pensar en este momento… es en aquella sabana ensangrentada que sirvió de manto fúnebre para esa persona.

¿Por qué estoy así si ella intentó matarme? Probablemente era mejor dejarle cumplir su misión… ¿Quién demonios eras Antoniette?

—Y así fue como conocí a tu madre. —Un sujeto andrajoso estaba hablándome mientras giraba mi silla de ruedas por el jardín en donde hace unas horas mis amigos y unos desconocidos junto al hombre que me torturó enterraron a Yung Hanzö, otro de mis presuntos enemigos.

—Pensé que hablábamos de cómo es que casi pierdo la pierna derecha…—Le increpé al sujeto.

—No olvides tu meñique.

— ¡Ya cállate Aiken, no ayudas! — Magdalena estaba gritándole, estaba como loca… no logro entender sus razones más allá del constante sentimiento de rechazo que ella ejerce sobre mí.

—Déjame ver si entendí bien… Derek envió a Yung Hanzö a recuperar a las chicas… entonces algo salió mal en tu operación, terminó muriendo y terminé en manos de Rey de Picas una vez más… ¿Intentabas guardar un bajo perfil para sacarme de ahí?  
Gracias pero no gracias Kalil, perdí mi dedo por tu puta culpa, puedes irte a la mierda. — Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía comencé a gritarle casi escupiéndole en la cara.

—Estás en peligro Martínez, no solo Yung fue enviado a recuperar tu "paquete"… Antoniette estaba siendo perseguida por uno de los agentes de Derek cuando se rehusó a matarte… y aún sigue aquí, hace unos días tuve un encuentro con él.

—No me digas… ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer cuando medio país quiere matarme ahora?

—Déjanoslo a nosotros Gordo… haremos lo que puedas mientras te recuperas. —Simón claramente trataba de envalentonarse frente a nosotros, pero su leve temblor en las rodillas lo delataba demasiado.

—Olvídalo… no quiero que ustedes se pongan en riesgo por mi culpa, toma la van y márchate, Simón… toma a Magdalena y váyanse lejos de la ciudad.

—Escúchame bien, gordo cabrón… Vas a dejar de comportarte como un marica, vas a permitir que Rarity cure tus heridas y vas a colocar de nuevo tu trasero en las calles para que podamos huir de aquí. —Magdalena me tomó por los vendajes… debo admitir que duele.

—De ninguna manera… la Maestre Pinkie desea verlo. — Kalil le interrumpió con su usual temple calmado.

—No pienso ir contigo… llegaré a Siria hacia donde está bajo mis propias reglas, me niego a aceptar la ayuda de un facha de terrorista que me amputó el meñique. — Estoy comenzando a perder la paciencia lentamente.

—No sé cuántas veces tengo que disculparme, si evitaba que Picas te cortara el dedo mi coartada se hubiera ido al infierno y hubiéramos muerto los dos. — No me está mirando a los ojos, mentiroso cabrón.

—No le creas, ya estábamos justo ahí, mi Tovarisch el lagartijo ya sabía que teníamos que ir a rescatarte, si el lame bolas de Mahoma no se hubiese presentado aún tendrías tu dedito de salchicha coctelera. — "Aiken"… creo que así se llama… ugh… me niego a seguir jugando a esta estupidez del policía bueno y el malo con estos idiotas.

—¿Acaso le vas a creer a este chiflado que pretendía entregarte a Derek por el dinero? —Kalil me miró de forma incrédula señalando a Aiken, quien de una forma infantil le puso el dedo medio.

—Chinga tu madre. — Fue lo único que dije mientras me acercaba a la salida en la silla de ruedas y trataba de abrir la puerta de la casa, me aferré como pude a la puerta para abrirla pero fue inútil, caí al suelo.

Magdalena no tardó en aproximarse a mí corriendo seguida de los demás.

—Necesito tiempo a solas con él…— Fue lo que escuché decir mientras intentaba despegar mi rostro del suelo.  
—Necesito protegerle…—

—¡A SOLAS! — Esta vez le escuché gritar, Simón se metió a la Van que estaba estacionada en el jardín… Cuando casi me caigo de la silla una vez más tratando de subirme noté que Aiken y Kalil ya me estaban ayudando, una vez me pusieron en la silla me los quité de encima, ambos salieron de la casa.

—Gordo… sé que estás lastimado y que han pasado muchas cosas en estas dos últimas semanas… ¡¿PERO ESTÁS PENDEJO?! — Ella volteó mi silla y me miró, poniéndose en cuclillas para observarme a los ojos… ella ya no podía contener el llanto mientras colocaba sus manos en mi rostro vendado.

—Necesitas su ayuda…. Nuestra ayuda… no tienes idea de lo preocupada que estuve todo este tiempo… desde que comenzaste a dejar de comer… ahora que te encuentro un montón de asesinos están buscándote… ¿Piensas que te voy a dejar solo, asno?... Nunca lo haría, tú no lo hiciste cuando más necesitaba ayuda…

—Yo la maté…— No pude más, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por las emociones encontradas… no pude pasar más que 5 días con ella y murió tratando de defenderme, cambió su misión y sus objetivos porque finalmente por una vez… le importé a alguien.

—No llores por favor… sé que ella trató de protegerte… ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría si algo te pasa?

—Que importa…

—Claro que importa cabeza hueca… ella creyó en esto que estás haciendo por esas ponies… vas a ponerte bien…

— ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? — Le dije con la voz quebrada.

—Dime…

—Hay un jardín de flores cerca de aquí, junto a las torres eléctricas… llévame.

Ella abrió la puerta y me sacó en la silla de ruedas, ya estaba casi oscuro y el alumbrado apenas podía iluminar las calles junto a la tenue luz de la luna de Diciembre.

En cuestión de 5 minutos llegamos al pequeño jardín que estaba entre las torres eléctricas, aquella gran avenida era una cerrada que se remonta a muchos años atrás, cuando yo solía tener un poco más de amor por la vida, un lugar por el que siempre pasaba junto con mi madre para ir a la escuela.

—Rosas blancas, eran sus favoritas.

—¿Antoniette?

—No… de mi madre.

Miré hacia arriba, no hay estrellas.

—Nunca me dijiste que le pasó.

—Tenía 11 años… por alguna razón la manguera de gas de la estufa se estropeó y quedamos expuestos mientras dormíamos… mi padre no estaba en casa… trabajaba en un taxi.

— ¿Tu padre sigue vivo?

—Sí, aunque no quiere verme ni en pintura desde entonces, quedé al cuidado de mi abuela hasta que también murió, cuando tenía 15… Una vez se enteró el resto del tiempo tuve que conformarme con una pensión alimenticia que no me alcanzaba para nada… me las ingenié para subsistir…

—No la has tenido fácil eh…

—Ni un solo día… pero ahora las cosas no van a ser fáciles, se pondrán peor que nunca… Ver las flores me recuerda que hubo tiempos mejores… que puede haberlos aún.

—Ciertamente… mi suerte cambió cuando te conocí.

—Dash fue quien te salvó, no yo.

—Pero tú me has ayudado sin pedir nada…

—Hey… todos necesitamos una mano no es así…

—Es por esa razón que te ruego que entres en razón… no eres invencible Gordo…

—Supongo… que estás en lo correcto.

—Oye Gordo…

—Mande…

—… Nada, probablemente Antoniette siga cuidándote desde arriba.

Volví a mirar al cielo… ni una sola estrella.

Esa noche fue una de las más difíciles que he tenido que pasar, Rarity estaba a mi lado, tomando un libro entre sus cascos y recitando galimatías inentendibles mientras que un intenso y agudo dolor subía por mi columna, Magda tuvo que subirse encima de mí para evitar que me lastimase por los movimientos bruscos que intentaba realizar para zafarme de esta.

La boca me seguía sabiendo a oxido y esta vez pude sentir como la sangre salía de mis encías y mi garganta, mi cuerpo se está esforzando demasiado en aguantar este dolor… intenté girar la cabeza.

Vi a Rarity, ella también estaba poniendo su máximo esfuerzo en revitalizarme y curar mis heridas, su maquillaje estaba corrido, su cuerno estaba al rojo vivo, se está esforzando demasiado en dejarme como estaba, a ojos de buen observador ella apretaba los dientes y las venas de la frente se le saltaban como si estuviese soportando una clase de dolor punzante… justo como el mío.

Magdalena estaba sudando, mientras me sostenía las manos para evitar que le golpease o me hiciera daño yo mismo, unas gotas de su sudor cayeron en mi cuello, ella también estaba esforzándose, lo están dando todo de sí mismas.

No he retribuido lo suficiente a todos los sacrificios que hemos estado haciendo desde que nos conocimos.

Nunca lo quise reconocer pero cuidar de varias personas nunca es fácil, probablemente esquivar balas sea una cosa muchísimo más sencilla que de verdad preocuparse por otros y su bienestar, tener el desayuno listo todos los días, la ropa limpia e intentar darles una vida normal a esas ponies mientras yo me encuentro llenando las calles de la Ciudad de México con mi sangre.

Ahora entiendo.

Bueno, no estaba equivocada al creer que yo soy un pendejo, pero si de algo sirvió, fue para cambiar lo que está pasando ahora… Ella también hubiese pensado lo mismo, y no me estoy convirtiendo en el hombre que ella tenía en mente.

Culpar a los demás sonaba fácil, una simple y banal fe de erratas que pretendía adjudicar a otras personas, pero el único problema que logro discernir soy yo.

El dolor ya no es tan malo como lo pintan si me lo preguntan, ella ha dejado de hacer presión en mis brazos y se ha quitado de encima.

—¿Está aguantando? — Magdalena preguntaba con una voz algo quebrada.

—Tal parece… pero aun no consigo restaurar su meñique... — Rarity pujaba entre palabra y palabra para no romper su concentración.

—Deja de enfocarte… en el meñique…— Apenas alcancé a musitar mientras seguía sintiendo aquella puñalada en la espina dorsal.

—Pero…

—Hazle caso…— Magdalena puso su mano sobre el hombro de Rarity, mientras ella dejó de ejercer su magia sobre mí por un momento, lo cual me dio la oportunidad de mirarlas de nuevo.

—No puedes devolver lo perdido así como así… solo enfócate en sanar, no en devolver…— Alcancé a susurrar antes de quedarme dormido… Antes de volver a percibir ese tenue calor en el dedo que ya no estaba en su lugar.

Ella ya no está aquí, por mucho que aun pueda percibir el olor de su cabello o el constante recuerdo de estar atrapado en halos de luz mientras su frente chocaba con la mía, nariz con nariz y sus labios con los míos… Por más que yo logre percibirlo como real no va a devolvérmela.

Han pasado 3 días y cualquier doctor catalogaría mi recuperación como milagrosa, el muñón está propiamente cicatrizado y no hay ningún remanente de hueso que me lastime, la movilidad de mi mano izquierda bajó un poquito pero me siento bien.

Fluttershy y Magdalena han estado cuidando de mi alimentación también, me siento con mucho más energía que en mi estado "saludable", aunado a lo que Kalil les dijo… que tenía que bajar los cupcakes… no sé si esto rinda frutos pronto, pero estar constantemente hostigado por ellas para que deje la comida chatarra y las gaseosas me motiva un poco.

¡Inclusive ya puedo caminar de nuevo! Aunque tengo que usar bastón… el bastón que Antoniette me regaló, aun me cuesta trabajo creer que se haya ido, pero trato de tomármelo por el lado amable, sabemos lo que Derek planea con nosotros y si pienso evitarlo, debo recuperarme lo más pronto posible, Rarity dijo que esta noche iba a intentar quitarme los clavos con magia.

—Bien, al parecer ya no corres riesgo de fractura o de una infección si te retiran los clavos— Mencionó el doctor mientras Magdalena y yo salíamos del consultorio de la clínica privada cerca de la casa.

—Gracias Doc…— Le dije mientras procedía a caminar hacia la salida.

—¿No quieres que te programe la cirugía? Me sorprende que en tan poco tiempo hayas tenido un avance de acuerdo a tu expediente inicial, esa rodilla hubiese tardado meses en sanar y tú en tres días lo lograste.

—Solo tome el dinero Doc…

—Disculpelo… no la ha pasado bien últimamente, muchas gracias por darnos seguimiento— Magdalena le pagó al Doctor con varios billetes de 500.

—No es nada, me intrigó la forma en la que alguien pudo terminar así, aunque la confidencialidad de esto iba implícita, pero al menos logró recuperarse… además esta clínica no tiene mucha clientela, me han salvado de tener que reubicar mi consultorio… por ahora.

—Haremos algo al respecto Doc…— Magdalena caminó hacia mí, mientras salíamos de la pequeña clínica apenas tan grande como una casa de dos pisos.

La calle estaba tan vacía como siempre, con apenas un par de autos transitando y apenas un alma caminando por el rumbo.

—Ya oíste al doctor… mañana no tendrás clavos y podremos viajar ¿No es eso genial? — Magdalena y yo estábamos caminando, extrañamente no íbamos a casa…

—No quisiera irme… he vivido aquí toda mi vida.

—Ya no es un lugar seguro Gordo…

—Aún tengo una opción… Kalil

—¿Estás loco? Entrenar para largarte a Siria y no tener la certeza de que volverás algún día…

—Volveré a México… a casa… de verdad.

—Además aún está ese loco que menciona Kalil, un asesino está buscándote, el hampa también…

—Para eso voy a entrenar… voy a protegerlas.

—¿Estas consciente de que lo que dices carece de todo sentido?

—Yep— Me reí un poco mientras Magdalena estaba en su teléfono, llamando un Uber.

—Eres un completo idiota… pero si es lo que quieres voy…— Suspiró— Voy a apoyarte.

— ¿En serio Magdalena Jara la niña rica que solo quería una vida tranquila me va a apoyar?

—Eres un idiota sin futuro y sin esperanzas… te diriges a rumbos inciertos… pero por alguna razón quiero ver como lo arruinas.

Quiero pasar un último día como personas normales antes de que empieces esta tontería ¿Podemos? — Ella me miró, extrañado le devolví la mirada, me acomodé el cabello lo mejor que pude para que el viento no revolviera mi melena.

—Que tienes en mente.

—¿Unos tacos?

Me reí como tonto por unos segundos, negué con la cabeza pero no pude rechazar su invitación.

—Felicidades, ya estás mexicanizada.

El Uber había llegado, ambos subimos mientras ella verificó que el conductor y las placas correspondieran, todo estaba en orden.

—A donde me llevas.

—Shhhh…—Magdalena me hizo callar mientras el chofer emprendía el camino hacia el destino que ella programó, en cuestión de 20 minutos ya estábamos accediendo a la zona céntrica de la ciudad desde el final de Calzada Misterios para ingresar a Reforma.

Después de varios minutos circulando por el centro de la ciudad el chofer del Uber dio vuelta para introducirnos en el sentido correcto de Avenida Juárez, estábamos justo frente a "El Caifán", un restaurante bastante conocido.

—Llegamos, déjame pagar y búscanos una mesa, no tardo.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, anda…

La dejé sola por unos segundos, busqué una mesa que quedase en un lugar no tan vistoso y ahí me quedé… Magdalena estaba tardando más de lo debido, me estaba consternando un poco el hecho de que tardase, pero cuando me iba a levantar ella entró y se sentó conmigo.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí, es que no pasaba mi tarjeta pero solo fue una tontería, ya quedó.

—Vale…

Ambos ordenamos unos cuantos tacos con y una bebida, me apena un poco porque ella está literalmente pagando todo esto…

—¿Pasa algo? — Ella me preguntó mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

—No puedo creer que hayas pedido agua de Piña…— Fruncí el ceño un poco.

—No es mi culpa que tú la detestes… ¿Está delicioso no?

—Sí… aunque tú sabes… preferiría algo más "tradicional" si me preguntas por tacos.

—Todo el mundo se siente crítico.

—En especial tú— Me reí y ella pareció reírse también, si me lo preguntan es extraño porque ella usualmente me sacaría la mierda a golpes por un comentario así.

Los minutos se volvieron una hora, ambos estábamos conversando de cosas sin importancia, tiempos mejores, cuando ella solía tocar el Cello con sus amigos en Valparaiso, yo le contaba de las constantes bromas que solíamos hacer mis compañeros de preparatoria y yo, las risas, inclusive una que otra pelea porque por alguna razón éramos el blanco del bullyng, pero eso jamás nos detuvo de ser lo que éramos, auténticos.

—Aún recuerdo cuando torcimos a la maestra de Derecho Mercantil fajándose con el Doctor de la escuela en el estacionamiento, casi escupo la maruchan sobre una computadora en el servicio social, desde nuestra ventana lo vimos todo. — Me reí casi a carcajadas mientras ella también constantemente hacia ese ruido con la nariz al reír, lo que hacía que me carcajeara más fuerte.

—Oye Gordo…

—Mande…— Le contesté recobrando el aliento por las risas.

—Quiero que vivamos en Santiago… los dos…— Ella me tomó de las manos extendiendo las suyas del otro lado de la mesa.

—No digas esas cosas… nos quedaremos aquí, ese sujeto no va a intimidarnos con ese rollo de los sicarios.

—No quiero que sigas en este juego pendejo de probar quien puja más fuerte… por favor…

—Magda…

—Gordo, tienes que decidir… están ellas o yo…

¿Qué carajo? Acaso acaba de decir lo que creo que dijo… Me levanté de la mesa bastante molesto.

—No pienso hablar de esta pendejada otra vez.

—Por favor…— Ella me detuvo de las manos una vez más… ella me puso uno de sus auriculares, intenté quitármelo pero de nuevo seguía repitiendo "Por favor" una y otra vez…

 **⏪ ⏯ ⏩-Now Playing –2GOOD4ME.**

 **Artist: Breakbot-**

—Magda… no pienso dejarlas a su suerte…

—¿Por qué no? Ya has hecho mucho por ellas y es momento de que hagamos nuestra vida, Kalil entenderá.

—Que eso sea lo que quieres no implica que yo quiera eso….

—Déjate de tonterías…— Ella me rodeó la nuca con sus brazos — ¿Acaso la perra de Antoniette no te metió en esto?

No me pude resistir… mi mano derecha ya se encontraba del otro lado de su rostro, el auricular de mi oído se cayó.

—¡Pendejo! — Ella se sostuvo de la mesa mientras tocaba su mejilla, recobrándose de la bofetada que le di.

—No te vuelvas a expresar así de una muerta… ella nos advirtió de lo que está por venir…

—¡Entonces voy a hacer que tú y la piruja de Francia se reúnan en el infierno!

El rostro de Magdalena cambió su semblante a uno más furioso, del lugar en donde la golpee crecían grietas, hasta que su rostro se partió por completo y de su abrigo sacó una máscara dorada, la cual se puso para proteger su rostro.

—¡ESCUCHEN IDIOTAS NADIE SE MUEVA! O me cargo a todos aquí mismo… —Su voz era distinta… Cuando parpadee… ya no era Magda, era un sujeto de mi tamaño, vestido totalmente de negro y vistiendo esa mascara… ¿Cómo diablos ocurrió esto?

—Escúchame bien, gordo pendejo… Te vas a entregar y escaparemos de aquí o de lo contrario mataré a todos estos comensales… — El sujeto cargó la recamara de su pistola y le dio en el hombro a uno de los meseros, que cayó inmediatamente al suelo gimoteando por el dolor.

—Quien cojones te crees…. — Apreté el pomo del bastón con mi puño, increpándole.

—Escucha bien, porque ya no hay escapatoria una vez me miras a los ojos…

Derek Abengarde en persona me comisionó matarte, a la putita francesa y a todo aquél que se metiera en el camino… pero me ahorraste muchos problemas al cargarte a Antoniette…

El Camaleón a tu servicio…— Hizo un movimiento como si se bajara el sombrero…— Tu amor por esas mulas de mierda y por esa Chilena de pacotilla terminó por ser la ruina de tu vida, gordito.

 **⏪ ⏯ ⏩-Now Playing –Turbo Killer.**

 **Artist: Carpenter Brut-**

—Eso te piensas pedazo de pendejo…— Por mucho que doliera di el primer paso, mi rodilla derecha apenas si podía sostener el peso de mi cuerpo… pero aun así no me importó, pie izquierdo…. Pie derecho… corrí con todas mis fuerzas mientras El Camaleón reaccionaba para apuntarme, cuando estuve al alcance con el pomo del bastón le solté un golpe en la mano, lo que hizo que se le desviara el balazo hacia una de las ventanas, la gente gritaba por fuera del restaurante mientras otros parecían curiosos… la policía no hacia acto de presencia… tendré que pelear…

—¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR GORDO CABRÓN!— El camaleón inmediatamente soltó la pistola cuando me tuvo frente a frente e intentó darme una patada en la rodilla, a lo cual respondí bloqueando el golpe con el cuerpo del bastón, sostuve el aliento y con todas mis fuerzas metí un cabezazo directo en su mandíbula.

El camaleón inmediatamente me jaló de la melena, intentaba hacer fuerza para competir con su agarre, sin embargo me soltó un puñetazo inmediatamente me soltó, tuve que soltar el bastón.

Golpe a golpe no nos dimos tregua, el parecía ser un experto pugilista, por lo cual con sus rápidos movimientos pudo hacer frente a mis puñetazos, la boca una vez más me sabía a sangre mientras preparaba un uppercut que esquivé haciéndome a un lado, lo que me dio la posibilidad de meterle un codazo que lo hizo recargarse en una mesa, tomé un banquillo de acero y lo golpee justo en la cabeza contra la mesa.

—¡HIJO DE PERRA! — El Camaleón gritó, por muy fuerte que le di el golpe este no parecía responder al dolor… el malnacido no solamente le hacía honor a su habilidad, tenía una resistencia inhumana.

Una vez más probé uno de sus puñetazos, retrocedí y esta vez no pude evitar caerme, sacudí la cabeza para librarme del aturdimiento, pero lo que me despertó en su lugar fue una presión punzante en mi rodilla.

—¡Agh!

—Vas a morirte gordo puto— Me dio un pisotón en la rodilla, el bastardo sádico se va a divertir conmigo… no pude más que gritar y llevarme las manos a la rodilla.

Se alejó de mi… fue por mi bastón… con el cual comenzó a golpearme en todos lados.

—¡AH! — Reiteradamente me estaba quejando del dolor hasta que simplemente cerré los ojos…

—¡AJAJAJAJA! — Pronto solamente era su risa lo único que podía escuchar entre golpe y golpe… me duele todo…

No… ¡NO!  
No voy a dejarme vencer así… ¡les hice una promesa!

Abrí los ojos y le vi, su máscara hecha de oro brillando con el sol, vidrios rotos y el bastón en alto acercándose a mí con todas sus fuerzas, junté ambas manos esperando atrapar el objeto contundente, cuando sentí entre mis palmas la forma del bastón hice presión.

—Malnacido— Me increpó mientras intentó hacer fuerza y hacerme perder el control del bastón, a lo cual respondí con una patada de mi pierna izquierda directa hacia la ingle del Camaleón, aullando de dolor. Sabía que era el momento.

—¡INFELIZ! — Gruñí con todas mis fuerzas mientras me levanté casi de inmediato ignorando todo rastro de dolor en mi cuerpo, mi sangre me empapaba la cara cuando vi los vidrios rotos del suelo, apreté los dientes y con ambas manos tomando el bastón le di un golpe en el rostro, el pomo del bastón jalaba su máscara dorada mientras su verdadero rostro se dejaba ver.

Era asqueroso, su cara estaba totalmente demacrada, solo unos brillantes ojos verdes se podían vislumbrar entre la plasta de carne que conformaba su rostro, algunos dientes sobresalían de la cuenca que bien podría ser su boca, este escupió sangre color verduzca mientras se reponía del golpe.

—Has visto mi rostro real… no puedo permitirte vivir, seboso malnacido. — Ese sujeto tenía una resistencia increíble, aun podía mantenerse en pie mientras que yo tuve que casi sostenerme por completo del bastón, mis piernas ya no están reaccionando…

Si tan solo no tuviera estos estúpidos clavos… no me sirve de nada seguir luchando porque ya las piernas no me responden por más que quiero levantarme…

Él me toma del cabello…

—Y después voy a matar a la chilena puta… me daré un festín con ese coño frio y muerto… y después con tus mulas de porquería… con Kalil… mataré todo lo que alguna vez te importó… solo por el placer de hacerlo, el dinero ya me vale madres…— Le escupí cuando me levanto la cara, podría jurar que di la batalla perdida hasta que escuché el silencio romperse junto con una botella de vidrio, los dedos de ese sujeto se deslizaron por mi cabello mientras que vi a Magda, tras ella los rayos diurnos resplandecían…

—¡¿TE PARECE QUE LO VOY A PERMITIR?! — Ella gruñó sosteniendo la botella de vidrio con la mano mientras el Camaleón recobraba el balance.

—¡Si quieres mi coño frio y muerto vas a tener que buscarlo, imbécil fome!

—¡Maldita puta! — El Camaleón se veía decidido a asesinarla, con todas mis fuerzas me arrojé hacia él, ya estaba preparando un disparo hacia su dirección.

—Oye estúpido ¿me la mamas con esa boca tan sucia? — Reconocí esa voz de inmediato, Camaleón volteó con una cara que parecía estar aterrorizada, me detuve antes de embestir al enemigo.

Ahí estaba Seth, el amigo de Aiken que supuestamente se había marchado del país… delante de la puerta del baño subiéndose la cremallera.

—¡Hey weona, toma esto! — Seth le arrojó una pistola a Magdalena, mientras que nuestro contrincante no perdía tiempo e intentó apuntar de nuevo, pero esta vez sí me arrojé y tumbé al Camaleon, mientras que ella tomaba la pistola que volaba por los aires saltando.

—¡MAGDALENA, DISPARA AHORA! — Me abracé con todas mis fuerzas al torso del Camaleón una vez que soltó su pistola, ambos forcejeamos por un breve instante, la miré a los ojos una última vez, ella estaba más que nerviosa, una lagrima salía de sus ojos.

—¡GORDO, NO QUIERO! — Ella temblaba y la pistola se movía de sus manos, tragaba saliva tan fuerte que pude oírla.

—¡HAZLO CON UN DEMONIO! — Le sonreí, no iba a resistir más tiempo, él ya estaba librándose de mi agarre cuando pude escuchar el sonido del disparo, cerré los ojos.

El camaleón cayó, cuando pude darme cuenta ya estaba abrazando un cadáver, me quité de inmediato.

—¡Rápido! Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que llegue la policía— Seth me ayudó a levantarme mientras Magdalena se quedó ahí, estática, con la pistola humeando en la mano, sorbía por la nariz, Seth le gritó mientras intentaba caminar pero eso no la sacaba del trance.

—Mag… vámonos…— Nos acercamos a ella y la tomé del brazo para hacerla reaccionar, le quité la pistola de sus manos y la guardé en mi cinturón, la tomé de la mano.

—Corre, toma mi bastón, no podemos dejar huellas ni evidencia. — Ella asintió y tomó mi bastón, los tres corrimos como pudimos mientras la gente ya comenzaba a huir del Caifán.

La camioneta de Seth estaba en un estacionamiento cercano, tuvimos que correr casi una calle completa para meternos a la pensión y entre los dos me subieron a la parte trasera, ella se subió conmigo y Seth comenzó a conducir y alejarse del lugar mientras algunas sirenas ya comenzaban a escucharse.

—Gordo…— Ella ya estaba llorando una vez más, acurrucándose en mi camisa que estaba cubierta de sangre.

—Ya… ya pasó… estamos a salvo…— No pude hacer nada más que abrazarla con fuerza, no la vi llorar tanto desde aquella noche, en la que nos conocimos— ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió, su nariz estaba sumamente roja y no paraba de sorber.

—Me alegro mucho…— Le dije mientras ella seguía acurrucada. — Creo que después de todo tu eres quien está cuidando de mi…

 **Notas del Autor:**

No ha sido fácil para mi desde la última vez que publiqué un capitulo.

Perdí muchas cosas, no me refiero a solo la inspiración que por lapsos vuelve para después largarse, perdí muchas cosas que me daban el extra para seguir adelante.

Personas que eran importantes para mí, lo que sea, el mundo no se va a detener porque te encuentres mal ni mucho menos, tampoco espero que ustedes me esperen toda la vida por un capitulo.

Pero pienso seguir subiendo, terminaré la historia, aunque claro, no me tomaré un hiatus tan largo, decidí escribir este capítulo en 2 partes porque realmente estoy abarcando varias cosas para el climax de la historia, sin mencionar que este no es el capítulo que pensaba subir inicialmente, así que esperen el capítulo 22-2 y el 23, espero subir el mes que viene o la semana que viene, aun quiero escribir y aunque sean pocos los que me sigan si es que aún hay alguien por ahí siguiéndome, yo continuaré.

PD 1: Hubo quienes me prestaron sus OC para un capitulo de este fanfic (El capitulo que curiosamente no me digné a subir y por lo cual me puse en hiatus) Sigue en pie el capitulo, no lo he cancelado, solo que mi puto cerebro aun no logra consolidar a todos los personajes que aparecerán, sigan pacientes que sigo en eso.

PD 2: No hubo trivia ni nada porque todo eso irá para la parte 2 de este capitulo, incluso varios epilogos que tengo en mente, sigan atentos.


End file.
